Frozen Harts
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jennifer and Jonathan meet in London, and have a night of passion, and then their lives turn upside down in a way they couldn't predict.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Edwards was at her desk in the office of the London Herald.

Her friend, Ava, who also worked there, was trying to convince her to come have drinks at a bar that night.

"Come on, we've all had a hard week. And you and I haven't been out in forever".

"Ok, but I'm not staying too long. One drink. I really am tired, and I have to get up early in the morning".

Ava looked around and found Jennifer's boss Brooks.

"Hey Brooks! Can Jennifer and I have the day off tomorrow?"

"Sure".

"Ok, now you're on the hook for more than 1 drink".

Jennifer cracked up.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the Anchorman at 7".

"Perfect. And wear something sexy. You never know, it might just be your night".

She left the office shortly thereafter and went home to get ready.

She selected a short bright blue dress with a plunging neckline and spaghetti straps. She put on some sky high stilettos and touched up her makeup.

She was just about to walk out the door when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Anchorman is closed. What if we start at the Ritz?"

"Perfect. I'll meet you there in ten minutes".

***The Ritz***

Jennifer walked in and found Ava. She was talking to a tall dark headed man.

"Hey! You look smashing! Listen, I'm going to talk to him a little and then I'll meet you at the bar".

"Great".

She went and sat at the bar, the only seat left.

"What can I get for you, Miss?"

"Double vodka martini, straight up with a twist".

"Right away".

She reached for a napkin at the same time as the person on her left, and their arms bumped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry".

He turned to apologize and she found herself staring into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen.

"It's quite alright".

He handed her the napkin, and she took a sip of her drink.

"Rough week?"

"Yes, actually".

"I take it from your accent that you are an American".

"Yes, I am. And you?"

"Yes, I'm just here on business".

"How long are you in town?"

"This trip, I leave in two days. But I come across the pond a few times a year. London is one of my favorite cities".

"Yes, mine too".

"How often do you get to London?"

"I live here. I work at the Herald".

"Oh, I see. Well, tell me, what's the best restaurant where a lonely businessman can take a beautiful woman to dinner?"

"Well, that depends on what you are in the mood for. My absolute favorite restaurant here is Mercado. I've never had the same thing twice and I've always had an excellent meal".

"Well, what do you say to a lonely businessman taking you to Mercado for dinner?"

"Me? You want to have dinner with me?"

"Call it a London by night tour."

"Sure, I'd like that".

"Oh, and I'm Jonathan. I don't believe I caught your name".

"Jennifer".

"Lovely to meet you, Jennifer".

"Lovely to meet you as well, Jonathan. Let me just tell my friend I'm leaving".

She turned and looked, but couldn't find Ava anywhere.

"Oh, well. Seems I've been stood up".

"Shall we?"

"We shall".

He paid for their drinks and they left the Ritz and hailed a cab.

They pulled up to Mercado, and walked inside.

They were able to get a table fairly easily, and she was impressed when he pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you".

He ordered them a bottle of champagne.

The waitress brought their champagne and poured them each a glass.

After they placed their order, he lifted his glass.

"To new friendships in far away cities".

"I'll drink to that".

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

The flow of conversation found them easily, and before she knew it, she had practically told him her entire life story.

"Ok, your turn".  
"Well, I was born in San Francisco. My parents died when I was 2, and I was sent to live in an orphanage. I always hoped that I would be adopted, but I never was. So, when I was 11, they made me get a job. I got a job selling newspapers, and I met a guy named Max. He took me under his wing, and he's pretty much the only family I've ever known".

"That's beautiful".

"Yeah, he's been very good to me. I was very lucky that when I got out of the Navy, he paid for me to get an education. That allowed me to start my business, and it has been very successful. In fact, I recently set it up that both the business and my taking care of Max will continue in perpetuity after I'm gone, if he outlives me".

"That's very sweet".

"What about you? Are your parents still alive?"

"Well, my father is. My mother passed away when I was 12".

They chatted all through dinner, and then he paid the check.

"Well, what do you say to dessert at my favorite place here? A little hole in the wall, on the corner restaurant known as Cottingham's".

"That sounds lovely".

They hailed another cab and headed to Cottingham's.

After they had a table, Jonathan ordered them another bottle of champagne.

The music started, so he turned to her and leaned in close.

"Would you care to dance?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

They fit together like they had always belonged together, and they shared several dances. She rubbed his back while they danced, and rested her cheek against his.

After several dances, they headed back to the table and drank their champagne.

They left Cottingham's when it closed at midnight, and hailed another cab.

"Want to continue this party at my apartment?"

"Certainly".

She gave the cab driver her address and linked her fingers through Jonathan's.

A few minutes later, they were outside her building.

He paid the cab driver and they walked inside.

They got in the elevator and she pushed the button for the 10th floor.

It took them up a couple floors, and then abruptly stopped.

"What happened?"

"I think we are stuck".

She opened the hatch and used the phone to call the front desk.

"We will send maintenance to help you right away, ma'am".

She hung up and grabbed ahold of Jonathan's arm.

She leaned down and took her shoes off.

"Ahhh, much better".

"Why don't we distract ourselves?"

"How do you propose we do that?"

"We can play a game. What if I say a word and you tell me the first thing you think of?"

"Ok".

"London".

"Bridge".

"Cocktail".

"Thirsty".

"Italian".

"Pasta".

"Gorgeous".

"Handsome".

"Bed".

"Cuddle".

"Kiss"

"Me".

She leaned forward and kissed him. It was just supposed to be a peck, but he quickly turned it into something more. The kiss was so good it left them both struggling for words. One thing they both knew though, was that it was the best first kiss that both of them had ever had.

While they were kissing, the elevator roared back to life and took them up to her floor.

When the doors opened, she broke the kiss, and then leaned down and picked up her shoes.

She took his hand and led him to her apartment and dug her keys out of her purse.

He opened the door for them, and she locked it behind them.

"Nice place".

"Thank you. It's quiet, which is my favorite part. I'm the only one who lives on this floor".

"That must be really nice".

"It has its advantages".

She stepped into the kitchen.

"Can I make you another cocktail?"

"No, let me make you one".

She got out the glasses and rinsed them, while he surveyed the contents of her liquor cabinet.

"How about a vodka tonic?"

"That sounds wonderful".

He made both of them vodka tonics, and they went and sat on the couch.

He loosened his tie and took off his jacket.

They chatted about a few things, and then he leaned over and kissed her again.

She reached up and turned out the light next to the couch.

"I'm actually looking for an apartment in London, so I don't have to stay in hotels all the time. How big is this one?"

"Well, let me give you a tour".

She took his hand and led him all around the apartment and then finally they walked into her bedroom.

"And this is the bedroom".

"Nice".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I-"

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, and started unzipping her dress.

She started unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulling the bottom of his shirt out of his pants.

"I'm so glad you came back here with me", she murmured into his kiss.

"Me too".

When they were both naked, he gently leaned her back on to the bed and climbed on top of her.

He leaned down and put his wallet on the nightstand.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her, kissing him with an intensity that seemed to come from nowhere.

He moved his lips to her neck and kissed a spot by her ear that made her see stars.

"Ohhh".

He flipped them so he was on his back and she was straddling him, and pulled her down on top of him, so he could take her nipples into his mouth.

"Mmmmm oh yessss".

"You like that?"

"Mmmmhmmmm. Don't stop".

He sucked on her nipples for a few minutes and enjoyed the moans that his mouth elicited from her.

He lightly nibbled on her taut nipples, and then found his way to her lips again.

He flipped her onto her back again, and shifted his weight between her legs.

She reached down and gave him a good squeeze.

"Come on".

"Hang on a second".

He climbed off her and reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom.

"Um….can you also open the drawer and get the lube?"

"Certainly".

He put the condom on, and then grabbed the lube.

She lathered him with a generous coating and then he easily entered her and began thrusting in and out.

"Ohhhhhh yes".

He sucked her nipples as he thrusted, and she gripped his shoulders.

"Oh god….Jona….than…"

"Jenn…..iffer…"

They came together and it was the most intense, exhilarating, mind-blowing orgasm that either one of them had ever had.

He gave her some light kisses as they recovered.

"That was incredible".

"You are so beautiful".

They fell asleep all wrapped up together.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was awoken by a persistent knocking noise.

She woke up enough to realize that someone was knocking on her door.

She climbed out from under Jonathan, and grabbed her robe and headed to see who it was.

Her head was pounding and she was starving.

She opened the door to find Ava on the other side.

"Oh my stars, you won't believe what a great night I had last night! And I saw you talking to a hotty also".

"Keep your voice down!"

She went and quietly shut the bedroom door.

"You mean he's still here? Nice".

"Look, I'm incredibly hungover and seriously famished. So, if you just came here to chat, can we please do it later?"

"Certainly. I'll catch you in the office tomorrow".

"I won't be in till next week. I'm flying home to surprise my father for his birthday".

"Great. Well, I'm glad you had a nice time last night, and I hope you have a nice trip".

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon".

She closed the door when Ava left, and then started some coffee.

She quickly ate a mini muffin while she waited on the coffee and then poured two cups and took them with her to the bedroom.

She set his coffee down on the nightstand on his side of the bed, and then walked around to the other side of the bed.

She set her coffee down and then climbed back into bed and settled back into his arms.

They slept for another 3 hours.

He finally woke up and started kissing her cheek.

"I made us some coffee. It's cold by now though, but I can make some more".

"You're an angel".

They spent the rest of the day snuggling in bed, making love and just being together.

He stayed the night again, and they slept all wrapped up together once more.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 6, and headed for the shower.

When she came out, she found that he had dressed and made them coffee.

She quickly packed her suitcase and then brought it to the door.

"I ordered us some breakfast. It should be here any minute".

"Great. I have to be at the airport in about 3 hours".

"Me too. I'm flying back to the states today".

"Yeah? I am too. I decided to surprise my father".

"Well, why don't we share a cab to the airport?"

"We can".

She dug a business card out of her wallet and wrote her address and phone number on the back.

She slipped it in his shirt pocket as she kissed him.

"Just in case".

Their breakfast arrived and she got out plates and silverware while he paid for it.

After they ate, they shared a cab to the airport.

"We have some time, want to have a drink before our planes take off?"

"Actually, there's a bookstore that I always shop at before a flight".

"Well, thank you for a wonderful two days. It was wonderful to have met you. Next time you're in London, give me a call".

"That's very sweet. But I should have told you this already. I'm not looking for anything serious, and I don't usually do second dates, I tend to do first dates and then move on from there".

"I see".

"Look, all I'm saying is I had a nice time with you, but don't get your hopes up on me contacting you every time I'm in the city. It's very rare for me to date a woman twice".

She turned and stared out the window.

Nobody spoke again for the remainder of the ride.

She hopped out of the cab and got in line to check her luggage.

About 35 minutes later, she was sitting at her gate.

"Now Boarding Flight 6782 to Dulles, with a stop in New York City".

She boarded the plane and got settled into her seat. She was flying first class and had selected the window.

She opened her book to read when she saw someone put a bag in the seat next to her. She looked up to see Jonathan standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I believe I have this seat."

"Jonathan…did you plan this?"

"No, I didn't. I usually fly in my own plane. But my pilot had a family emergency, so I had to fly home commercial this time".

"Are you going to Dulles too?"

"No, I'm getting off in New York. I have a board meeting day after tomorrow".

He pulled out his wallet and wrote a number and address on it.

"I was a little short with you in the cab. I apologize. Here's my phone number and address in case you ever need or want to contact me".

"Perfect". She put it in the front pocket of her wallet, right behind the card with her father's number.

"We have the pods that recline, so we can sleep".

"I know. This is my first time getting a pod, I'm excited to try it out".

"Did you know you can link two pods together?"

She chuckled.

"No, I didn't".

He showed her how to link it, along with all the other features of the pod. After he was done, he reached forward and got them each a blanket.

They were all snuggled up before takeoff.

As they drifted off to sleep, Jennifer couldn't help but think that even though it didn't end up in anything long term, she was still happy to have met Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan had closed the shutter over their pod, which blocked out the light and the noise around them. He turned the fans on and wrapped his arms around Jennifer.

They slept for about 4 hours, and then he woke up feeling like something was wrong.

He opened the shutter enough to be able to look out and hear what was happening.

"We've lost power to one of the engines. Everyone needs to sit up and put their seatbelts on".

He laid back down and tried to wake Jennifer.

"Jennifer….wake up… we have to sit up".

She stirred and then opened her eyes.

"We have to sit up, the plane is hitting some turbulence or something".

They put the shutter up and sat up and buckled. They kept their pods linked together.

She leaned down and grabbed her purse from under the seat in front of her and put it in her lap.

"Ma'am, you can't hold that in your lap. It has to go under the seat in front of you".

She put it back under the seat and sat back.

They took another sharp dip, and Jennifer's stomach dropped.

Jonathan reached over and held her hand.

"It's going to be ok, whatever happens".

The lights flickered and oxygen masks dropped from overhead.

They put their masks on and huddled together.

"Jonathan? I'm scared".

"It's ok".

They heard the unmistakable sound of the other engine cutting out.

Before either of them could really process it, the plane started going down fast.

They held on tight to each other and braced for impact.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan woke up and looked around. He and Jennifer were floating in the ocean, inside the remnants of what was their pod.

She was laying almost on top of him, and she wasn't awake.

She had a gash on her forehead, up in her hair line.

The plane was in pieces, and from what he could surmise, most of it had sunk.

He had absolutely no idea what time it was, or how long they had been floating in the water.

"Hello? Anyone out here?"

Silence.

He paddled with his hands until they were close enough to another piece of wreckage that he could grab it.

He used that as a paddle and got them to a bigger piece of wreckage.

He picked up the bigger one and slid it under Jennifer, so that she would be more supported.

He took stock of what injuries he had. He didn't see any visible cuts or scrapes on himself.

His left ankle hurt like hell, but he couldn't think about that now.

He paddled them towards a large box, that had some rope hanging off it. He tied the rope to the pod and paddled them towards another large piece of wreckage. He flipped it over and realized it was another pod. He lifted it and balanced it perpendicular to the pod he was in and started paddling again.

He leaned over and checked her pulse. Still beating. He felt around her head. No visible bumps or bruises. So, now he just had to wait for her to wake up.

He paddled for what seemed like hours. His arms and shoulders were on fire.

Finally, he reached the shore of an island.

He figured out how to get out of the pod without dumping her into the surf and scooped her up as soon as he could.

He found a shady spot to lay her down and did so.

He limped back to the shore and started gathering pieces of the wreckage.

He made a pile of wreckage pieces and then began to examine the box.

He quickly realized it was the food contents for the plane.

A few suitcases had washed ashore as well, and he went and grabbed those, hoping they could find some dry clothes.

Jennifer started coughing, and he quickly went to her.

"It's ok. Here, sit up some".

She wrapped her arms around him and coughed over his shoulder.

After her coughing fit ended, he gently laid her back down.

"Where….are we?"

"Our plane crashed. I paddled us to an island. I have no idea where the island is, but we will figure it out together".

She nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Head….hurts".

"You have a cut and a nice lump forming on the top of your forehead. Lie still, it should stop hurting soon".

She fell back asleep before he even finished the sentence. He made her as comfortable as he could, and then got up and explored the island a little.

There was hardly any vegetation. Not surprising, since it was so far north. There was evidence that someone had been there before, but it was clear they weren't there now. He found a hut that had 1 wall missing and didn't appear to be that sturdy. He found a few bushes with berries, but he couldn't identify them enough to know if they were poisonous or not.

He found several wide rocks that he knew he could use to make a campfire ring, if he found some wood and a way to light it.

He gathered as much of the wreckage as he could and then went and sat by Jennifer.

He started looking through the wreckage pieces, and found the black box that the airlines put on every plane. He found a tool kit in one person's suitcase, and a sewing kit in another person's. He managed to string up a makeshift clothesline, and hung some clothes over it, so they could dry out.

Finally, he limped back to Jennifer and laid down next to her and fell asleep.

***Some time later***

Jennifer woke up and decided to sit up. She saw Jonathan sleeping next to her.

She looked around and felt an instant sadness. They were stranded on an island god knows where, without any way to reach anyone and let them know where they were. They didn't have food, or dry clothes, or any medical supplies. They didn't even have a clean bathroom. She tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she could clearly recall was sharing the cab to the airport with Jonathan. The memories of that conversation started flooding back. She couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless in all her life.

She walked around the island a bit. It wasn't that big of a place. One could walk around the whole thing in about 30 minutes.

She found the same hut that Jonathan found, and then right next to it, she found a few large bushes with large plantain leaves. She pulled a bunch of the leaves off and made herself a nice big pile of them.

She carried the pile back to where Jonathan was, and started tearing them into strips. She made a nice pile of the strips and then braided them together into long ropes.

After she was done, she went and broke some branches off the tree by the hut, and used the braided ropes and the branches to reinforce the hut.

She had just finished when she heard him.

"Jennifer? Jennifer, where are you?"

"In the hut".

He limped and found her in the hut, admiring her handiwork.

"What are you doing?"

"Making myself useful".

He limped towards her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"My ankle hurts a little, but I'll be ok".

He showed her to the pile of wreckage he had made, and the food cart he had found.

More wreckage was floating up, so they collected it and added the pieces to the pile.

Several more suitcases washed up, and she dragged those up to where she had been laying and opened them. Lots of wet clothes and shoes. She did manage to find some hygiene kits.

"I found us some shampoo and conditioner, and some travel bars of soap".

"Wonderful. Now all we need is a bath".

They hung a few things on the clothes line, and then Jonathan set about trying to start a fire.

She sat down next to him.

"So, the way I figure it, we are screwed. We have no idea where we are, and we have no way of alerting anyone that we are here. We barely have the basic necessities, and we have no way to get anything or go anywhere".

"Well, that's not entirely true. If I can get a fire started, we can start 2 more, and then hopefully someone will fly over and see that we are here. And it's possible that a boat may go by and we can get their attention too".

"That's a lot of maybes and if's".

"Well, it's the best that we can do, for now".

"Jonathan, it's the end of September. If we are as far north as I think we are, it's going to get very cold in the coming weeks. We don't have the means to survive that!"

"We don't exactly have a choice, either, do we?"

She walked over to the food box and started to rummage through it.

Everything was soaked, and basically ruined, except for the bottles of water.

She grabbed one and drank it.

"We can reuse that bottle".

"Reuse it? For what?"

"Well, if it rains, we can use it to collect rain water."

"And what if it snows? You want to use it to make snow cream? This is our lives we are dealing with Jonathan, not a science project".

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. In fact, I downright hate it. But I can't very well change it so I'm just trying to make the best of it. I suggest you do the same".

"How dare you lecture me! You have no right to tell me to make the best of something! I am entitled to my feelings, regardless of whether or not they match up with yours, thank you very much".

"Suit yourself".

She headed in one direction, and he headed in another.

After a couple hours, they made their way back to each other. She had found some berries and a bush that had some fruit hanging on it. He had managed to find some more goodies in some of the suitcases.

He placed some heavy rocks around the fire, and laid some of the clothes on top so they could dry.

She sat down by the fire and warmed her hands.

He sat down across from her.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air between them.

He looked up at her and realized she was crying.

He got up and walked over to the food box and then came back to her with 2 small bottles of water.

He sat down next to her and offered her one.

"Thank you".

She turned away from him and wiped her eyes.

"Look, this isn't the best situation, but it could be a lot worse. We are alive, so that's something to be thankful for. And we don't have the best chances of being rescued, but we do have a chance. We just have to stay positive and think smart".

"I know. I just can't help thinking about my father. I'm all he has. And once the airlines notify him that I was on the plane and it crashed, he's going to be absolutely devastated".

She started to cry harder.

"Jennifer, just think about the moment when you surprise him and he finds out you are alive".

She calmed down some and drank her water.

"I picked some berries and this other fruit off the other side of the island. Want some?"

"No, and you aren't having any either".

She turned to look at him incredulously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We don't know if the berries are poisonous. Do you even know what that fruit is?"

"Yes. Well, I think so".

She peeled the skin off and took a bite, and then spit it out.

"So much for that". It was extremely bitter.

They sat there by the fire and when the clothes were dry, they took turns going into the hut to change.

It was starting to get dark, so she helped him start two more fires, and then he made them a pallet in the hut so they could at least lay down.

Jennifer was so exhausted she practically fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

Jonathan waited till she was asleep to let himself feel the fear that he had been ignoring all day. Deep down, he was just as scared as she was.


	3. Chapter 3

***The next day***

Jonathan woke up and put the clothes he was using to cover up with on Jennifer, who was still sleeping.

He got the fires going again, and then collected more wreckage.

He used a piece of wreckage to spear them some fish, sort of.

He had just put them on a metal stake from the wreckage and arranged it over the fire when Jennifer came out of the hut.

"Morning".

"Morning".

They spent most of the day trying to figure out ways they could get rescued.

Jonathan decided that one of the fires could be used to burn pieces of the wreckage because it made darker smoke.

Jennifer made some more rope braids, to pass the time if nothing else.

They sat by the fire, chatting aimlessly.

"What do you think they are doing, back home?"

"I would imagine by now that word of the plane crash has gotten out. And I would imagine that our loved ones are planning our funerals, and figuring out how to go on without us".

"I hate that they are having to do that".

"Yeah, me too."

Jonathan did another wreckage collection and started jumping for joy on his one good leg.

"What is it?"

"Part of the jet fan. We can use it as a grill. And also, here's a net, which will help us catch fish".

"Wonderful".

Jennifer dug through some of the suitcases that had washed ashore and found 2 small blankets.

They were pretty wet, so she hung them on the clothesline and hoped they would be dry by the time they went to bed that night.

When the fish was ready, she came and sat by him.

He had found 2 trays in the food box, and they used those for plates.

It was hard to pick the skin off the fish at first, but they managed and ended up being able to eat the fish pretty easily.

After they were done eating, Jennifer decided to cool off in the ocean. She found a swimsuit that she could wear in someone's suitcase and put it on in the hut and then went out into the ocean.

She swam for a long time and then came back. Jonathan was grilling more fish on the fan grill.

"Feel better?"

"Much. I saved you some shampoo if you want to use some".

"Thank you".

She changed out of the suit and hung it on the clothesline.

She came and sat by the fire and tried to gather her thoughts.

She wasn't used to this much downtime. She had never been the kind of person who just laid around and didn't do anything. Plus, seeing Jonathan work so hard at trying to get them rescued was making her feel like she had to do something.

She decided to try and organize the clothes on the clothes line.

"Jennifer, can you bring me a rag, please?"

"How about this shirt? Will it work?"

She handed him a long-sleeved shirt from the clothesline.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you".

"How can I help?"

"You can't. This is a man's job".

She was taken aback, so she turned and went to the other side of the island without another word.

She spent a few hours sitting on the shore and soaking up the sun, and letting the waves overcome her thoughts.

She got a wild idea and went to the hut to get a couple shirts that she could use as a net.

It only took her a few minutes to put it together, and within about 20 minutes, she had caught several nice sized crabs.

She took them back to the fire with the grill on it, and laid them on the grill, and put a piece of wreckage on top of them to hold them.

About 12 minutes later, she had some perfectly grilled crabs.

She sat down and started eating them.

Jonathan came over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I apologize."

"Thank you".

"Anytime you want to help me, you are more than welcome".

"I promise you, I won't ask again".

She finished eating her crabs and then went to the hut.

He came in the hut just after sundown and was shocked at what he saw.

"What's all this?"

"I did some redecorating. You now have your side, and I have mine."

Jennifer had made three new braided ropes and hung them down the middle of the tent at different heights. After, she had hung several pieces of clothing on each so that they wouldn't be able to see each other.

"I didn't realize I upset you that badly".

"Well you did. This is for the best".

They went to sleep that night without any further conversation.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up before Jonathan. She got the fires going again, and caught a few more crabs to grill. Jonathan came out and joined her and she let him have 2 of the crabs.

"Jennifer, can we talk a minute?"

"Sure".

"Can we start over? I feel like there's this awkwardness between us and I think that we will enjoy our time here better if we can just start with a clean slate".

"Why do you think there is an awkwardness?"

"I'm not sure, really. I just feel like there is".

"Oh there's an awkwardness. It's there because you caused it".

"Me? How?"

"Well let's see. You and I had 2 great days of sex in London, and then you basically told me you never wanted to see me again. 30 minutes later, you ended up sitting next to me on the plane. So, I told myself just get through the plane ride, that's all you have to do. Then, we crash, and we end up on this island, and you keep making rude remarks to me. So, yeah, there's an awkwardness".

"First of all, I never said I never wanted to see you again".

"We were in the cab and you told me not to get my hopes up of you ever contacting me again when you are in London, that you do first dates, but not second ones. Please, explain to me how to take that".

"Ok, fine. I don't want to argue".

"I think it's best if we keep our distance. And once we get out off this island, we should continue to keep our distance".

"Fine, if that's what you want, fine with me".

"Finer by me!"

He went to the hut to cool off.

A few hours later, she was sitting by the fires when she heard a strange noise. Not strange in the sense that she had never heard it before, but rather strange in the sense that she hadn't heard it in awhile and needed a few seconds to identify it.

A few seconds later, Jonathan came running out of the hut towards the fire.

He saw it coming before she did.

"Look! A plane!"

He started waving his hands.

The plane buzzed low enough to drop something down to them and then flew back up again.

He went and found the item that had been dropped.

It was rolled up, white, and could have been mistaken for a newspaper.

He unrolled it and found a couple rocks with paper wrapped around them.

"We are the Coast Guard. We will be back with the proper equipment to rescue you".

Jennifer went to the hut to gather up the things she wanted to take with her. Jonathan set about gathering up pieces of the wreckage that had the planes identification numbers on it, as well as the black box.

A very long 4 hours later, the plane came back to rescue them. It was one of those planes that sits on the water. Jennifer hoisted herself up into the cabin, and Jonathan climbed in after her.

They barely acknowledged each other at all.

2 hours later, they landed in New York City and were immediately taken to Manhattan General hospital.

The FAA was trying to keep their survival a secret from the press for the time being.

They put them in the same room, and put an armed guard outside their door.

When the FAA man came in to talk to them, he found Jennifer on one side of the room and Jonathan on the other.

"Mr. Hart, I will interview you first".

"Excuse me, while he's being interviewed, may I be taken to a room with a phone so I can call my father?"

"I'm sorry, neither of you are permitted to leave the hospital or contact anyone until our investigation is over".

"How long will that take?"

"A few days, maybe a week".

"That's preposterous! My father is probably going out of his mind with grief right now! I'm his only child and he thinks I'm dead. DEAD."

"I'm sorry, those are the rules".

She sank back against the bed, trying to control her temper.

The nurse came in and took her vitals and prepared her for the physical she was going to have while the investigator spoke to Jonathan.

It was a long and daunting process, but a few hours later, they had both been given physicals, and they had both given their statements to the FAA.

"Ok, we are closing this investigation, provided the black box you provided us reveals what we expect it to. You will be discharged from the hospital as soon as your ankle is casted, Mr. Hart. Miss Edwards, you will be discharged momentarily".

"What? You cannot do that! I don't have any of my belongings. They were all destroyed in the plane crash. I have no money and no way to get any".

"I'm sorry. I really must be going."

The investigator left the room.

Jennifer got up and went to the phone to call her father. Before she even dialed the first number, she hung the phone back up.

"Something wrong?"

"It's almost 2 a.m. He turns the phones off at 11 every night".

"Well, at least you will be able to try him in the morning".

"Yeah, only who knows where I will be then".

"Look, I have an apartment here in the city. You are more than welcome to stay with me until you can get in touch with your father."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"I do. I feel bad about our previous conversations, so this can be my way of making it up to you. And since my ankle is broken, I will need someone to help me in the apartment. You will have your own room and bathroom. I will even pay you for helping me, if that's what you want".

"Deal."

They shook hands and then she went to the bathroom.

Jonathan ordered 2 pizzas and some drinks while she was in the bathroom.

The nurse came back in and he instructed her that he would cover Jennifer's hospital bill and that she would be staying till he was discharged.

He turned on the tv and watched a game till his pizzas got there.

The nurse gave her some scrubs to wear, so she put them on and climbed in bed.

They were watching tv when the delivery man came in.

"Food?"

"Yeah, I ordered us some pizza".

"Bless you".

He paid for the pizzas and then handed her one.

"New York Style Cheese on one, and Ultimate veggie on the other".

She grabbed a piece of cheese pizza and practically inhaled it. After she was done with that piece, she started on a piece of veggie. Jonathan was enjoying the cheese pizza as well.

"This is amazing. I can't remember when it has tasted better".

"Yeah, it is".

When they were finished, she set the pizza boxes over on the counter and then climbed back in bed.

Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

He got out of bed, and limped around to her bed, and put the inside rail down. He limped around to the other side and pushed her bed towards his. She was so asleep that she never woke up once.

He limped to the closet and got out a blanket and came back and climbed in bed and covered her with it.

A few minutes later, he fell asleep right next to her.

***The next morning***

They came and put a cast on Jonathan's ankle bright and early. He picked red and yellow striped.

"Red and yellow stripes?"

"Yeah. I went to USC. It's their colors. And it's football season".

After he was discharged, they headed downstairs and he paid for a cab to take them to his apartment.

Jennifer helped him into the cab, and they rode along quietly. She was glad to be back in New York again, but she was feeling very out of her element. She had lived in London for almost 4 years.

They pulled up to his building and her jaw dropped open.

"You have an apartment at the Plaza?!"

"Yes".

She helped him out of the cab and they slowly made their way inside.

The front desk gave him new keys to his apartment and then they made their way to the elevator.

"What button do you want me to push?"

"P".

She pushed it, and a few moments later, they were in the penthouse. His penthouse.

They walked in and she helped him get settled on the couch.

No sooner had they sat down, a man slightly larger than Jonathan and at least 2 decades older came out of the bedroom.

"Is someone-Mr. H.! What are you doing here?"

"Max! Great to see you!"

"What the hell happened to you? The airlines said there was no survivors".

"We were the only ones, Max. Max, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max. Max is like my father, he works for me and takes care of the house and whatever I need".

"Mr. H. is the only son I ever knew".

He came and sat next to him and Jonathan put his arm around Max.

Jennifer left the room and gave them some privacy to get reacquainted.

About an hour later, she heard him call her from the living room.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Max made lunch. You're welcome to join us".

"Oh, thank you".

They all sat down at the table and had lunch.

Jonathan looked over at Max.

"Max, you never told me what you are doing here in New York".

"I was at home in Los Angeles when the FAA called. They were having a meeting with the surviving family members and they asked me to come".

"When is the meeting?"

"Tomorrow at 10, right here in the Plaza. Down in the ballroom".

Jennifer stood up.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go find my father".


	4. Chapter 4

About 20 minutes later, Jennifer came back into the penthouse. She was very visibly frustrated.

"What happened?"

"The desk clerk wouldn't give me any information about whether or not my father was here in the hotel, whether or not he had a reservation, whether or not he had ever stayed here, ever. And I explained to her that it was a very delicate situation of utmost importance. She didn't care. She wouldn't budge".

Jonathan reached over and picked up the phone.

"What is your father's name?"

"Stephen Edwards".

Jennifer headed back to the table to get her plate so she could finish her sandwich.

When she came back to the living room, Jonathan was hanging up the phone.

"He's in room 618. Max, can you run down to room 618 and ask him to come up here please?"

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

"Um, Max. Don't tell him I'm here-I want to break that to him gently. If he asks what for, tell him there's an art client up here that needs to speak with him about a painting".

"You got it, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you, Max".

She sat down and anxiously waited for him to come up.

A few minutes later, Max was coming back through the door. Stephen was right behind him.

"Mr. Edwards, here is your painting".

He walked into the living room and saw Jennifer.

"Jennifer! My sweetheart, is that really you?"

"Yes. Oh Pa, I missed you so much".

She ran to him and hugged him as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, the FAA called and said you were on a plane that crashed. How is it that you are standing here?"

"Well, Jonathan and I were on the plane together. Oh Pa, this is Jonathan Hart. And you met Max".

"Hello, everyone".

"Sit down, Pa."

They sat down and she explained everything to him.

"So, here I am, no clothes, no id, no money. Jonathan graciously said I could stay here and he would pay me to help him out, so I accepted. As soon as the bank in London is open, I will call them and see if they can get me access to my accounts. And then I guess I'll go shopping".

"I'm so thankful you are alive. I had no idea you were even coming to the states when the FAA called".

"I know. I wanted to surprise you".

They spent about another hour chatting and then Stephen looked at Jennifer.

"Well, I don't see any point in attending the meeting tomorrow. So, I think I am going to see if I can get a flight to Germany tonight, so that I can get back to work".

"Great idea".

He pulled his wallet out and handed her several bills.

"Go shopping on me, sweetheart".

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Pa".

"Jonathan, Max, it was lovely meeting you both. Jonathan, thank you for taking care of my daughter. I appreciate it".

"My pleasure, sir".

"I'll call you soon, Pa. I love you".

"I love you too, and I'm so glad we are having this conversation".

She walked him out and then returned to Jonathan.

"Well, Mr. H., I guess I don't have to go to that meeting either".

"No, Max, I want you to go. Take some really good notes on what they say. I am interested to see how they are going to play this off".

"When are you coming back to Los Angeles?"

"I haven't decided. I have to get my cast off end of next week, and they will decide if they are going to give me a walking cast or what, so probably after that".

"Great."

"Jonathan, it's time for another pain pill".

"Yeah, it is. Can you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Certainly".

She ran to get him water, while Max helped him up off the couch.

"She's one terrific lady, Mr. H."

"Yeah, she is. We are just friendly acquaintances though".

"What are you waiting for, Mr. H.?"

"It's complicated, Max".

Max helped into his bedroom, and he had just gotten settled into bed when Jennifer appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, I have your water…"

"You can come in, it's alright".

She walked over to the bed and handed him his water glass. She got one of his pills out and handed it to him.

"The bottle says you should sleep for several hours, so if it's alright, I think I'll go shopping while you do".

"It's fine. Take one of the keys with you, when you go."

"Ok, I'll be back later".

She left his room and he fell asleep a few moments later.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer came back to the penthouse. Max had left a note that he had gone out and would be back soon.

Jonathan was still sleeping.

Jennifer had bought a few outfits, a purse, a wallet, and her makeup, skincare, and hygiene line.

She hung everything up in the closet and put a few things in the drawers of the dresser and then went to the living room to relax.

She picked up the phone and called her bank in London and tried to get them to send her new bank cards in New York, but they wouldn't give her access because she didn't have a permanent address in New York and couldn't tell them her bank account number.

She hung the phone up and tried to figure out what to do.

Jonathan woke up a couple hours later. Max was still out.

She heard him getting up and went to go help him.

They slowly headed to the couch, and she helped him get his leg propped up and get settled.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"What would you like?"

"Well, Max probably hasn't gone to the store to buy big groceries. So, why don't we order something? There's a great restaurant across the street that delivers. Steaks, seafood, pasta, salads, whatever you want".

"That sounds great".

"If you look in the kitchen, in the drawer next to the fridge, there are menus. The name of the restaurant is Heartbreaker's."

"Got it".

She went to her room and grabbed her purse and then grabbed the menu.

They perused it and she finally decided on a salad with grilled shrimp.

She went to pull some money out of her wallet, but Jonathan stopped her.

"I've got it, it's alright".

"Thank you".

He called and placed the order and then turned on the TV.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

She got up and answered it.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jonathan Hart and Jennifer Edwards. I'm Ryan Alexander, I'm with the FAA."

"I'm Jennifer Edwards."

"May I come in?"

"Certainly".

She led him to the living room.

She sat next to Jonathan, and Mr. Alexander sat across from them.

"We are going to have a press conference in a couple hours, where we will announce the results of the investigation into what happened to the plane. We are also going to announce you two as survivors of the crash".

"And if we don't agree to that?"

"You don't have that option. You will be announced as survivors no matter what".

"Mr. Alexander, Jennifer has brought up a good point. Has it occurred to you that we might not want the publicity?"

"I understand that it might be difficult having a spotlight on you for a few months, but that's not my concern. My concern is primarily on disclosing what happened on the plane during the flight that caused it to crash".

"Was it engine failure?"

"Yes, it was. We believe faulty parts played a role".

"So, why can't you just say that, instead of mentioning our names?"

"I am simply following protocol, Mr. Hart."

"Well, your protocol needs to be changed."

"I agree with him".

"Look, it's a matter of public record. I would think you would want people to know that you survived the plane crash".

"Not if they didn't already know I was on the plane to begin with. And I would prefer to tell people in my own terms, and this isn't my terms".

They argued everything they could think of, but in the end, they lost the argument.

Jennifer refused to answer anymore of Mr. Alexander's questions, and walked him to the door.

Jonathan told him the FAA would be hearing from his lawyer.

"That would be a waste of your lawyer's time, Mr. Hart. Believe me."

After he left, Jennifer came and sat back down next to Jonathan again.

"Did you get your stuff straightened out in London?"

"No. I called the bank but they won't help me because I don't remember my bank account number. I never bothered to memorize it".

"What bank is it?"

"London National".

"Well, I tell you what. You can use my car service tomorrow to go get an ID here, at the DMV. And then when I go back to London in a week or so, you can tag along and go to the bank in person".

"I appreciate it. This is turning out to be a huge hassle".

"Yeah, for me too".

"Have you told your company that you are alive?"

"I called one employee and had him do a phone tree".

"I see".

"I suppose we are lucky that they didn't announce the plane had crashed right away. The press on this could have been much worse".

"Yes, I agree. It just infuriates me that they won't respect our wishes to not have our names publicized. I mean, you and I survived the plane crash, and yet they've treated us like an enemy from the start".

"I agree. If they insist on outing us to the press, then we should out them. We should tell the press how they treated us".

"That's a good idea. And I think I'm going to do an expose on the airline company, Regent Airlines".

She got up and grabbed a notepad and a pen and started writing down everything she could remember.

Jonathan stared at her in amazement.

Max got back just in time to go to the meeting. He promised to come back and give them all the details.

Jennifer helped Jonathan get settled in the bed again, and got him another pain pill.

She decided to take a nap herself, and went into her bedroom and climbed into bed.

She was just about to fall asleep when the phone started ringing. She quickly went and grabbed it so as not to disturb Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Meredith Barrett, from News Channel 4. May I please speak with Jonathan Hart?"

"I'm sorry, he's not available right now. I can take your number and give it to him".

"Certainly. How about Jennifer Edwards, is she available?"

"No, she isn't".

Jennifer took down the number and hung up.

Two seconds later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Patrick Carnes, Action News 35. I am looking for Jennifer Edwards or Jonathan Hart?"

"I'm sorry, they aren't available now. Would you like to leave a message?"

She took the message and then hung up.

For the next 45 minutes, the phone rang non-stop. Jennifer took message after message after message. It seemed like every single news station in the country was trying to get ahold of them. They had offers to appear on Oprah, Ellen, CNN, all the major network morning shows, all the local shows, and many more. And it wasn't just TV, it was magazines and newspapers as well.

She had just taken the last message when Max came back.

"Hi, how was the meeting?"

"Not well. Mr. H. isn't going to like this".

He handed her the packet he had been given.

"They gave the reporters our phone numbers?1? Have these people never heard of privacy?"

"I know. I'm afraid he's about to get lots of phone calls".

"About to isn't the word. I've been taking messages for about an hour now. Every news outlet for miles has been calling, plus the major ones".

"Yikes. Does he know?"

"No, he's asleep."

"Well, when he wakes up, it won't be pretty".

"That's what I'm afraid of".


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer was in her room when she heard Jonathan wake up.

She got up and took him some fresh water.

"Thanks".

"Sure".

"Is Max back?"

"Yeah, he is. And I have to tell you something".

"Go ahead".

"They gave out our phone numbers at the press conference. So, while you were sleeping, I fielded about 100 phone calls for interview requests, and magazine article requests and television show appearance requests. I told all of them that you weren't available and that I wasn't available and that we would call them back, but I'm telling you, there's a lot of people we have to call back".

She could tell he wasn't happy.

"Well, if they continue to call, we can just tell them we aren't available".

"Good idea".

"Can you please go to the kitchen and get some garbage bags? They are under the sink. And the duct tape is in the drawer next to the fridge".

"Right away".

She went and got what he asked for and brought it back to him. He had taken his pajama pants off and was sitting on the bed with a blanket on his lap.

He instructed her on how to wrap his cast in the garbage bag, and tape the edges.

She helped him into the bathroom and got the shower started for him and then got him a few towels.

"Call if you need something".

She went to the kitchen and found Max putting up groceries he had just bought at the grocery across the street.

"Mr. H. awake yet?"

"Yes, and he's in the shower. I told him about the phone calls, he said we will just continue to tell them we aren't available".

"Good plan".

She got herself a glass of water and then went back to the living room.

The phone rang and she grabbed it quickly.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak to Jennifer Edwards? This is Ava Glassglow, from the London Herald".

"Ava, it's me".

"Jennifer! Hi! What's this I'm seeing about you surviving a plane crash?"

"I did. Remember the guy I met at the Ritz? We ended up having seats in the same row on our flight to New York. I was connecting to Dulles and he was staying here, I think, I don't really know. And our plane crashed and we were the only survivors".

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?"

"Yes, physically. Mentally, I'm not sure. I've been so busy avoiding the press I haven't really had time to think about it. And I cannot get home fast enough. The bank won't give me access to my accounts. I don't have a driver's license, id or anything".

"I tell you what. What if I go to your apartment? I can overnight you whatever you need. Would that help?"

"No, because I will still need my passport, which perished, in the crash".

"Bummer".

"It's ok, I will figure something out".

"Well, I'm overjoyed that you survived! Brooks actually asked me to ask you to consider telling your story to me for the paper, but he said he would understand if you said no".

"Well, you are the one I would tell it to, if I was going to tell it. But I think instead of an interview I want to do some digging into the flight company. I feel like the FAA is holding something back from us".

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head as we speak, Edwards. Great job! I'll see you when you get back".

"Thanks, I'll talk to you soon".

She hung up and made a list of what she wanted to do.

"Jennifer?"

"Coming".

She went into the bathroom to find him in a bathrobe leaning against the counter.

"I left my crutches in the bedroom. Can you help me get to the bedroom, please?"

"Certainly".

He wrapped his arm around her neck, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. He hopped over to the bed and sat down.

"Do you want pajama pants?"

"No, I think I want sweatpants. Bottom drawer, on the left".

She got him a pair of sweatpants and handed them to him.

He got up and hopped over to the dresser.

"I can get the rest, thanks".

"Sure".

She left him alone and went to take a bath herself.

They spent the rest of the day laying low in the penthouse and avoiding the press.

He fell asleep on the couch, and she covered him with a blanket and turned out the lights and went to bed.

***The next day***

Jonathan woke up early, and happened to see the list of things that Jennifer had made. Everything she needed involved getting her passport again.

She was going to the DMV today to get an ID, and then she was going to try and get a passport again, somehow.

Jonathan made a few phone calls while she was asleep.

An hour later, she was awake and sitting at the table with him, drinking coffee.

She had just gotten up to get him a refill when there was a knock at the door.

Max got up and answered it.

"Miss Edwards, delivery for you".

"Thanks, Max".

She went and signed for it, and then took it back to the table.

She opened the envelope and dumped out a new copy of her last driver's license, a new passport, and a new copy of her birth certificate.

"Where did this come from?"

"I saw your list when I woke up. I made a few phone calls, so that you wouldn't have to spend all your time in line and legal limbo."

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

He got up and crutched to the den, and called his office to check in.

Jennifer headed to take a shower and get dressed for the day.

When she came out, Jonathan was in his room, packing a bag.

"Hi, need some help?"

"Yes, that would be great. I called my office, and there are some things that I need to get back to Los Angeles to attend to. So, I'm going to be flying out this afternoon. Feel free to stay here as long as you need to, though."

"Actually, I was thinking of using my miles and flying back to London today."

"Perfect. Well, you are more than welcome to ride to the airport with us".

"Thank you, I'd like that".

She helped him pack his things and then went and packed her own. All she had to pack them in was a large shopping bag.

"Do you need to borrow a suitcase? I have an old duffle bag you can have".

"Thank you, that would be helpful".

"Certainly".

He got it out of the closet and brought it to her.

She called the airlines and used her miles to book herself on the 4 p.m. flight, first class.

They all took his car service to the airport around 2. He was also flying commercial home, since his pilot couldn't get to him fast enough.

They pulled up to the airport and got out.

They did curbside check in for their luggage.

"Max, can you give me and Jennifer a minute please?"

"Certainly. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you, Max. I feel the same".

Max headed to security, leaving Jennifer and Jonathan alone.

"Look, I know that you and I didn't leave things the best way we could have when we were leaving London. And that's my fault, and I apologize for that. I just want you to know, that if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call me in Los Angeles or New York. I'll always be there for you, I mean that".

"Thank you. And thank you for letting me stay at your apartment and for helping me get my passport and everything. I really appreciate it".

"I'm happy to help you with anything you need, I mean that".

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I guess we better head through security."

"Yeah, I guess so".

They got in line and made it through security and then caught up with Max.

"Ok, we have to go down the left side".

"And I'm to the right".

"Well, I guess this is it".

"I guess so. The next time you're in London-"

"I'll give you a call".

"Great. Have a safe trip back, Jonathan".

"You too".

They shared a final hug and then they went their separate ways.

A few minutes later, she heard him call her name.

She turned around and saw him hobbling towards her.

"I forgot to give you this. Thanks again for everything".

He handed her an envelope and then turned around and started hobbling back to Max.

She hurriedly put the envelope in her purse and headed for her gate.

About an hour later, she was settled in her seat, and couldn't quit thinking about Jonathan.

" _We are just friends. It's what he wanted"._

She suddenly remembered the envelope and leaned down and got it out of her purse.

She opened it and found that it was a handwritten card and a check.

" _You were the best nurse I could have ever asked for. Thank you for everything. Next time I get a cold, I'm heading to London-Jonathan"._

She unfolded the check and felt her eyes bug out of her head. He had made it out for $10,000.

She folded it up and put it back in her purse.

She tried to read the rest of the flight, but she found it hard to concentrate.

She finally drifted off the last couple hours of the flight.

She was so ecstatic to be home and couldn't wait to get to her apartment.

As she crawled into bed, she really missed Jonathan. She tried to push him out of her mind and get some sleep, but she couldn't get comfortable.

She reset all her pillows, and found a wadded up t-shirt under one of them.

She quickly realized it was Jonathan's shirt, and that he must have left it there when they left before the plane crash.

She brought it to her face and smelled it, inhaling that familiar smell that reminded her of him.

She got herself comfy and slept with the shirt, all night long.

***The next day***

Jennifer spent about a half a day getting her bank stuff straight, new keys made, and basically trying to put her life back together.

She got to her office around noon, and planned to work a few hours.

"Edwards! What are you doing here?"

"Change of plans, Brooks. My plane crashed, and I survived, and that cut my vacation short."

"Well, I'm so glad you survived! Great to have you back".

"Thank you".

She got to work and decided to call Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how may I direct your call?"

"Hi, Jonathan Hart please".

"He's in a meeting, may I take a message?"

"Yes. Just tell him that Jennifer got to London safely, and that the envelope was too much. He'll know what I mean".

"Ok, I will make sure he gets the message".

"Thank you".

She hung up and got to work.

Before she knew it, it was 5:45, and everyone was leaving.

Ava came by her desk.

"How about a girl's night, tomorrow?"

"Sounds wonderful".

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I am thinking a hot bath, some Chinese food, and maybe a chick flick".

"That sounds great. I will call the others and let you know where we are going tomorrow".

"Thanks".

She took a cab to her apartment content to spend her night relaxing.

The phone was ringing as she walked in and she hurried to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? Hi, it's Jonathan. Glad I caught you".

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I got your message. What do you mean by the card was too much?"

"Jonathan, I got you water like 3 times and only helped you a couple other times outside of that, and you pay me $10,000? I can't accept that".

"Jennifer, it's fine. I promise. I not only appreciate you helping me, but I enjoyed your company. And you lost the most in the plane crash. Plus, you had to put up with me and my bad attitude on that island".

"Jonathan, it's fine. But $10,000? Really?"

"Yes, really. Use it to get back on your feet".

"Ok, but this is just a loan. As soon as I can, I'm paying you back".

"Deal".

They chatted for a little bit longer, and then he had to hang up and get to a meeting.

"It was great to talk to you, Jennifer".

"It was lovely to talk to you as well. Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

She hung up and went to take her bath.

No matter what, she couldn't stop thinking about Jonathan.

***A few months later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had formed a nice friendship. He called her about once a week to check in, and she found herself looking forward to those calls.

She and Ava and two other friends, Cassie and Morgan, had started a weekly breakfast/brunch date at one of their favorite restaurants, Bloomfeld's. They met every Saturday and discussed the week.

Jennifer was still investigating Regent Airlines. She had filed a complaint with them over her luggage, and they were giving her the run-around.

This morning, they were all being called in early to work, because Brooks had called a mandatory, early meeting.

Jennifer and Ava walked in and took their seats.

A few minutes later, Cassie and Morgan came in and sat with them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Apparently, this meeting is for the sales department too".

"I wonder what is going on".

"I have no clue. Must be big, whatever it is".

Just then, Brooks came in.

"Hi everyone, I want to thank you all for coming. I found out something last night, and I figured there was no better way to announce this, than to just come right out and say it. The London Herald has been sold, and is most likely going to be shut down. There are jobs for each of you, but they will be in other cities at other papers. I'm passing around a list of cities and available positions. I will be meeting with each of you individually so that you can decide where you want to go. If you decide to not take any position, today will be the last day of your employment".

Jennifer was stunned.

"Where do you want to go?"

"New York, I suppose. I can't imagine living anywhere else".


	6. Chapter 6

***A month later***

Jennifer was settled in New York. She and Ava both got an apartment on the same floor. Ava had miraculously managed to get hired on at the Times, just like Jennifer.

They were walking out of the office to go to lunch when they saw two familiar faces walking in.

"Cassie? Morgan? What are you two doing here in the states?"

"We got jobs with the Times too! We arrived 2 days ago, and today is our first day".

They all 4 shared huge hugs and promised they would meet up later.

As soon as Jennifer got back to work, there was a delivery of flowers on her desk. Gorgeous yellow gladiolus, purple lilacs and pink tulips filled a crystal vase.

She dug for the card and opened it.

" _Dinner, tomorrow? Can't wait to see you. Congrats on the new job. Call me. Jonathan"._

She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hart Industries, how may I direct your call?"

"Jonathan Hart, please. This is Jennifer".

"Right away, ma'am".

"Hello?"

"Hi. Thank you for the lovely flowers".

"You're welcome. I hope you are willing to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I certainly am".

"Perfect, where do you want to go?"

"My place. Let me cook for us".

"Sounds good. Shall we say, 7?"

"We shall. I can't wait to see you, Jonathan".

"I can't wait to see you too. And I will, see you, tomorrow, at 7".

She gave him the address and then they hung up.

Ava walked by and couldn't help but notice how happy Jennifer was.

"What got you all slap happy?"

"I'm having dinner with Jonathan tomorrow night. And hopefully it won't end with dinner".

"Well, good for you. It's good to see you happy and with someone".

"Well, we aren't together, per se, but there's definitely an interest".

"Well, hopefully it will all work out".

"Yeah, hopefully".

She left the office at 5, and headed straight home. She spent the whole evening planning her date with Jonathan-what she was going to wear, what she was going to cook, all of it. It had to go perfectly.

***The next day***

Jennifer left the office around 4 and headed to the grocery store. She had decided to make stuffed chicken, wild rice, and a salad.

She got everything into the oven, and then went and showered and got ready.

She put on a black dress with spaghetti straps that crossed in the back, and some black heels.

She had just put her perfume on, when he rang the doorbell.

She opened it to find him holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hi".

"Hi. You look gorgeous".

"Thank you. Come on in".

"I brought you these flowers, hope you like them".

"I love them, let me put them in some water".

She quickly put them in water, and then returned to the living room. He had just taken off his jacket.

She stepped forward and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too. Nice place you have here".

"Thanks. I'm getting used to it".

"Can I help you with dinner?"

"It's already in the oven. But you can make us some cocktails, if you'd like".

"I'd love to".

He made them both a martini while she checked on dinner and set the table.

"So, what brings you to New York?"

"Well, I have some business meetings that I'm a part of. And it looks like I am going to be here for the next 3 months at least".

"Wonderful".

"Yeah, I like New York."

"How's Max?"

"He's great. Truth be told, I think I detected a hint of jealousy in his voice when I told him I was having dinner with you tonight".

"Oh? What's to be jealous of? I would have dinner with him whenever he wanted".

"He thinks the world of you".

"He's too kind".

"How's your dad?"

"He's good. Still in Germany".

"I see".

"How's your ankle?"

"Good as new".

"That's-"

He leaned over, grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her passionately.

"-wonderful".

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer. I just had to kiss you".

"I'm so glad you did".

She leaned up and kissed him a few more times.

Suddenly, the timer on the oven went off, forcing them to break their kiss.

She pulled dinner out of the oven and set it on top of the stove.

"Want to start with dinner?"

"How about a special appetizer?"

He leaned down and scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Jonathan, you are going to hurt yourself!".

"Well, if I do, you will get to play nursemaid one more time".

She kissed him as he set her down by the bed. She kicked her heels off and unzipped her dress. He was taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

When they were both undressed, they climbed into bed and wasted no time. They spent the next couple hours having passionate sex, and just enjoying each other.

She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, you mentioned that you were going to be in New York for 3 months. When does that start?"

"It started this afternoon".

"Wonderful".

She heard his stomach growl as they laid there.

"Want to go eat now?"

"Yeah, let's".

She got up and put a robe on and handed her terry cloth one to him.

They fixed their plates and sat at the table. She lit them candles and turned on some music.

"So, what are we having?"

"This is chicken, stuffed with cheese and spinach artichoke dip, wild rice and a chopped salad."

"Looks amazing".

After they were done eating, they did the dishes together and then he made them each a fresh cocktail and they took it back to bed with them.

She curled up next to him and sipped her drink.

He moved his body somewhat behind her and started giving her a back massage.

"Ahhhh".

After her back massage, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the last time we talked about us, you stated that you didn't want to be with me again and that we should just be friends. And I'm glad you and I are friends. I really value our friendship, but how did we go from there, to wherever we are right now?"

"Well, I don't know really. I've had a few dates recently, and at the end of the night, all I can think is that they aren't you. You are so captivating, and nobody else has captivated me the way you do. So I figured if you and I had a shot, I might as well take it".

"I'm so glad you did".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I hope your feelings about me haven't changed".

"They haven't. I've always been open to a more than friends relationship with you".

He leaned over and kissed her, caressing her face with his hands.

"Want to stay the night?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

He made love to her again before they fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when her alarm went off and headed for the shower.

Jonathan woke up about 10 minutes later and came to join her in the shower.

"Need some help?"

"Couldn't hurt".

They enjoyed a steamy shower, and then she got out and dried off.

She headed to the kitchen to make the coffee. When he got out of the shower, she was dressed and drying her hair.

He quickly dressed and then headed to the kitchen.

When she came to the kitchen, he was making them breakfast.

"Toast is ready, eggs are almost done."

"Wow. Thank you".

After they ate, she quickly did the dishes, and then they left together.

He had his car service take them to her office first, and then his.

"I'll call you later".

"Sounds good".

A few kisses later, she was heading into the office.

She had just sat down when Ava and Cassie and Morgan came over.

"So? How did it go?"

"Wonderful. He wants us to be together, like a real relationship. So, I'm hopeful".

"Great! Where did you guys go for dinner?"

"My apartment. I cooked dinner for us".

"You cooked?! What happened? What went wrong?"

"Nothing. I mean, he thinks I made it myself, and I didn't. I bought it already made and just heated it up. But I made the chopped salad myself".

"You're learning, Edwards. You're learning".

They left her desk then, and she buckled down and got to work.

Jonathan called around 1.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi. What are you up to?"

"Not much. How about you come to the penthouse tonight? It's my turn to do dinner for us".

"I think that can be arranged".

"Great. How about 6:30? I can send my car service to pick you up".

"Wonderful. Can I bring anything?"

"Clothes to spend the night if you want. Your gorgeous self if not".

"Perfect. I'll see you when I get there".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and got back to work.

Around 4, she made a few phone calls inquiring about a few things related to Regent airlines. Getting nowhere, she hung up frustrated.

She headed home at 5 and got ready. She packed a bag to stay with him that night and was ready to walk out the door just before 6.

His car service showed up right on time and took her to his penthouse.

Jonathan came downstairs and met her at the car.

"Hi darling. Jennifer, this is James. He will be your driver from now on. Wherever you want to go, you just call him and he will come get you and I will cover the cost. James, she's protected goods, got it?"

"Yes sir".

"Thank you, James. Thank you, darling".

"What time would you like a pickup in the morning?"

"From here-8:45. And we will be going to the Times".

"I'll see you then. Have a nice night".

Jonathan walked Jennifer inside and they headed for the front desk.

He got another key to the penthouse and gave it to her.

"Now you can come here whenever you want, no matter what".

They headed to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, he leaned over and kissed her a few times.

"Hi".

"You're absolutely breathtaking".

"Well thank you".

A few more kisses later, and they were at the Penthouse.

She set her bag down in the guest room and hung her outfit for the next day up in the closet.

She went back to the kitchen and found him opening a bottle of wine.

"How about a drink?"

"Yes, please".

He poured them both a glass of wine, and then they walked to the living room.

"Can I help you with dinner?"

"It's being delivered. I ordered us dinner from the Italian place around the corner".

"Wonderful".

They stretched out on the couch and sipped on their wine.

"So you never told me how you ended up living back in New York again".

"Well, Brooks called a meeting and it was mandatory. And he said that the London Herald had been sold, and would be shutting down. So, he offered us other jobs in other cities, and I picked New York, because it was the only one that was most like the one I had, plus it was closer to my father".

"Well, I'm glad you chose New York".

"Me too".

There was a knock at the door, so he got up and got it.

It was the delivery guy with their dinner.

"Oh thank you. Perfect timing".

They decided to eat on the terrace.

She sat down next to him at the table.

"What a beautiful view".

He was staring at her.

"Yeah, I agree".

She blushed and smiled at him.

They took their time eating dinner, just enjoying the weather and each other's company.

"So you never told me what you are working on right now at the paper".

"Well, I've been assigned a few articles about things that are happening around town, but the big one that I'm working on is an investigative article about the airline you and I were on. And what I'm finding is pretty shocking".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the company that sold them the parts for the plane has a history of selling substandard parts. Not saying they did this time, just that they have a history. And I'm finding that other parts on the plane are substandard as well".

"I see. So what are you going to do?"

"Keep investigating. If they almost killed us because they used substandard parts and equipment, I will expose them".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then they took the dishes inside.

After they cleaned up the kitchen together, he turned and grabbed both her hands.

"What do you say we both put on something more comfortable and snuggle up and watch a movie?"

She nodded.

They went and changed, and she had to pick her jaw up off the floor when he emerged in a pair of sweatpants with USC down the leg and a t-shirt.

' _Good gosh, he is so handsome'_

She put on some black jogging pants and an oversized t-shirt.

He had one of those couches that was extra deep, so that when you sit on it, you automatically stretch out.

She climbed up on the couch and stretched out next to him.

He found them a movie and wrapped his arms around her.

About halfway through the movie, she snuggled a little closer to him.

"This is nice".

"Yeah, it is".

He leaned down and kissed her to the point that both of them forgot about the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

***One month later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were basically spending every minute they could together. She still had breakfast with her friends on Saturdays, but other than that, she only saw them at work.

Jennifer was at work and was deep in her story on the airlines. She had a source who she just knew was ready to talk.

She had just hung up the phone when there was a delivery of flowers for her.

She looked at the bouquet for a minute, and just admired it. It was a bright shiny silver vase, filled with flowering apricots, Japanese cherry blossom, and flowering orange blossoms.

She dug for the card.

" _I have a surprise for you-I'll tell you what it is over dinner tonight. Pick you up at 6? Call my secretary and tell her yes. Jonathan"_.

She picked up the phone and called his office.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how may I direct your call?"

"Hi. Jonathan Hart please".

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting and asked to not be disturbed. I can take a message though".

"That's fine. This is Jennifer. Please tell him I said yes to dinner".

"Oh, ma'am he asked me to tell you when you called-his car service will pick you up at 6, and the driver's name is Vinnie. He says dress up, you two have reservations at a very swanky place, and that he can't wait to see you and tell you about the surprise".

"Ok, thank you".

She hung up and got back to work, and then left the office promptly at 5.

His car service dropped her off and she hurried inside to get ready.

She finally picked a black spaghetti strap dress with an asymmetrical hem. She paired it with strappy black stilettos, and a maroon velvet wrap.

She curled her hair just the way he liked it, and added some sparkly jewelry.

She was ready precisely at 5:55, and was downstairs waiting when Vinnie pulled up.

He opened the door for her and helped her in.

20 minutes later, she was being dropped off at a gorgeous apartment building.

Vinnie opened the door for her.

"Take the elevator up to the rooftop ma'am. Have a nice evening, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She took the elevator up to the rooftop, and when the doors opened, her jaw dropped.

There was a table for 2 set with a gorgeous white lace table cloth, and some lit candles. There was a string quartet over in the corner.

Jonathan was standing by the table with a dozen roses in his hand.

She slowly walked towards him.

"Hi".

"Hi gorgeous".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you for the flowers you sent me. They were beautiful".

"You're welcome".

He went and set the roses down on the table. She set her purse down too.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded.

He signaled to the quartet to start playing and they started dancing.

"So, I was thinking, today, while I was in this horribly long meeting, about you and me and all the fun we have together and how I never want it to end. And I realized something."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"That I am madly, hopelessly, and unashamedly head over heels in love with you. I haven't ever felt like this about anyone, ever".

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do".

"Good, because I love you too".

He gave her the most perfect kiss, and then they danced some more.

After they were finished dancing, he led her to the table.

He had hired waitstaff to come and serve them.

"I ordered all your favorites-steak and chicken kebabs, salad, rice, sweet tea."

"Wonderful".

They made small talk while they ate, and after it was over, the waitstaff came and cleared their plates.

"Dessert?"

"Not just yet".

When they were alone, he reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Darling, do you remember last week when I told you that Hart Industries was going to open up a new office building and a new factory and how we had several big projects lined up?"

"Yes, I do".

"So, today, we had a series of meetings and we finalized the location of the office building and the factory. And this new phase, that we are calling phase 3, well it's going to start in about 3 weeks. And it's going to be a very lengthy commitment. So, it looks as if it's going to take up a lot of my time. And since it's going to do that, I figured the best thing is for me to go live there until it gets off the ground".

"I see. Where is there?"  
"Japan".

"You're moving to Japan?"

"Well, yes. But I was hoping that it would be us moving, not just me".

"I can't just move to Japan, Jonathan. I just moved here from London. And I'm not really settled at the office yet. Plus that's far away from my father-too far if something were to happen to him".

"I see".

"What about Max? Are you taking him with you?"

"I'm planning on it."

"How long do you think you'll be there?"

"A year at least. Could be longer".

"Do you have to be the one to go? Can't you send someone?"

"I'm sending a lot of people, including myself."

"What if you didn't go?"

"That's not possible".

"Well, it looks like we are at an impasse".

"We don't have to be. You can still come with me, you know".

"No, I really can't. I don't have a clue how that would even work. I can't afford to leave my apartment here. I can't afford to quit my job, and who knows if I'll find one in Japan. And what if something happens to my father? I can't exactly hop on a plane and be by his side in a matter of hours if I'm coming from Japan".

"I can find someone at the office to rent your apartment from you, so you don't have to lose it. And I'm sure you can write from Japan, darling. You're brilliant, you can write from anywhere".

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but Jonathan, I can't just pick up and move to Japan with you. It's complicated-my father is here. What about him, what about my friends? What about my job?"

"What about us? I just told you I loved you, damnit, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Are you saying you only told me that so I would go with you?"

"No, I would never do that. I said that because it's true. And I meant it. I still do. I want you with me."

"And I want to be with you, but you don't understand. I've only lived here 2 months, Jonathan. I've only worked for the Times for 2 months. As a journalism student, this was my dream job. I can't give it up after 2 months, my credibility would plummet. I would probably never be hired by them ever again."

"Look, I'm not saying that this isn't a big move. It's a huge deal, I get that. I just thought that you would want to be with me as much as I want us to be together".

"This isn't about my feelings for you, I just told you that. It's about my job. And my life here."

She grabbed her napkin and wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"I definitely wasn't expecting this. I should go. Thank you for a lovely dinner".

"Jennifer, don't leave like this, please. Let's figure this out".

"We can't. You want me to do something I can't do."

"And you want me to send someone else when it's my responsibility".

She stood up and got her purse.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I would ever want to do. I love you. But Jonathan, I can't just walk away from the Times and move halfway around the world with you when you and I have only known each other a few months and we've only been together for a month. My father would have me committed for quitting my dream job to live with a guy I've only been serious about for a month. I mean, you and I could move to Japan and breakup soon after, and I would be stranded. You have to understand that".

"I do. But baby, I don't want to lose you".

"I don't want to lose you either. This isn't fair".

She stared at him for a few minutes.

"What can you promise me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you promise me you and I will be together forever? Can you promise me that we won't break up in Japan? That I won't miss my friends, that I'll be able to find work? That I'll even be able to understand the language?"

"I can only promise you that I'll love you, and that I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy".

"Well, in this case, it seems that love just isn't enough".

He walked her to the elevator and pressed L for lobby.

"I love you. I'll call Vinnie and have him come get you".

"No, I can take a cab. It's ok".

"Come on, it's dark out, you don't need to take a cab. I'll call Vinnie, he'll be here in 10 minutes."

He rode with her in the elevator down to the lobby and called Vinnie to come pick her up.

He was trying to console her, but she was having a hard time letting him. She just wanted to be in her bed, hugging her pillow.

Vinnie pulled up and Jonathan opened the door for her.

He gave her a tender kiss goodbye and then she got in the car.

As Vinnie drove her to her apartment, both of them felt like their hearts were breaking.

***A couple days later***

Jennifer was absolutely miserable. So many times over the last couple days, she wanted to pick up the phone and call him. But she didn't, because she knew that would just end up with her heartbroken all over again.

Ava came by and brought her dinner and tried to cheer her up, but it was no use.

Jonathan wasn't much better. He missed her something fierce. He was upset too, because he couldn't imagine moving to Japan without her. He couldn't imagine doing anything without her. Everywhere he looked, he thought he saw her. He felt like he was going crazy.

Two days before he left, he went to Jennifer's. It was late, around 8:30.

He knocked on the door.

Jennifer heard the knock and came and opened it.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"Please".

They sat on the couch.

"So, I went back to the board of directors. And I explained to them that by my moving to Japan I was giving up a lot, and that some things meant the world to me. They agreed to hire someone to permanently take over, so it looks like I'll only be there about 4 or 5 months".

"I see".

"Come with me. We'll figure it out together, I promise".

"Jonathan, we've been all through this. I love you, but can you honestly tell me that in a few months you will still love me?"

"I want to".

"I appreciate that, but I need more".

"I don't know that I can give you more."

"Look at it like this. You are going to be in Japan, and you are going to be busy working all day to open the new office, open the new factory, and get the projects completed. I'm going to be all alone in whatever place we find to live in and I'm only going to see you for what, 20 minutes a day? That's not fair to me, Jonathan. It's not."

"You're right. It's not".

She put her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you. This isn't what I want, but I can't just keep moving around the globe. I have to establish roots somewhere".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I never meant for things to end up like this for us."

"I know. I hate this. I'm miserable without you. We were supposed to grow old together".

He took her hands and pulled her up off the couch and led her to the door.

"I better go."

She nodded.

"I love you, and I will always love you, and if you change your mind, all you have to do is call me. I will happily send my plane for you, I mean that. And as soon as I can come back here, I'll look you up, I promise".

She nodded, and tried to hold back the tears.

"Promise me you'll be okay, baby. I hate to leave you like this".

"It is what it is, Jonathan".

They shared a long hug, and then he left. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

***A week later***

Jennifer hadn't heard from Jonathan since he had left her apartment that night. She had thrown herself into her work, and had basically tried to get through it by working herself to death. Ava and Cassie and Morgan could barely get a smile out of her at breakfast on Saturday.

"What do you say we have dinner next week? Say, on Thursday?"

"Nah, I'm not up to it".

"Jennifer, come on. You can't sit around and mope forever. We aren't talking about hiking the Appalachian trail here, we are talking about dinner".

"Yeah, she's right. I mean, you are going to eat dinner anyways, why not with us?"

"You guys don't get it. We had plans. He didn't know that I knew about it, but I did. He had bought us tickets to the opera and had made us reservations for dinner at Mount Clair's. He hates Mount Clair's, but he did it because he knew I loved it".

She dabbed her napkin at her eyes.

"Sweetie, you're right. You did have plans. Past tense. Your relationship with him is over now, and at some point you have to accept that".

"I have accepted that. But nothing the 4 of us do will ever top what he had planned for him and I to do."

"It's not a competition, Jennifer. We aren't trying to best him, here. We are trying to help you".

"Well, maybe I'm beyond help".

"Ok, look. Dinner Thursday night was a bad idea. I admit that, I take it back. It's your birthday, spend it however you want".

"Thank you".

She opened her wallet and threw down some cash.

"I'm going home you guys. You all have a good day".

She got up and walked out, walking the 24 blocks back to her apartment alone.


	8. Chapter 8

***Later that week***

Jennifer hadn't spoken to Ava, Cassie and Morgan since their breakfast on Saturday.

She was still miserable, and just throwing herself into her work.

The day before her birthday, Ava came and sat down next to her cubicle.

"Ok, this has gone on long enough. You know we love you, you know we weren't trying to hurt your feelings. We hate to see you like this. And as much as we hate to see you like this, you have to hate feeling like this. Come on, we miss you."

"Rubbing it in my face that my relationship is over wasn't intended to hurt my feelings?"

"We didn't mean it like that. Come on, we miss you".

"I miss you guys too. And yes, I hate feeling like this, but it's not like I can help it. I mean, how would you feel if you were told to dress up and your boyfriend sent a car service to pick you up and you were dropped off at a gorgeous building and told to take the elevator to the roof, and when you do, you see that he has literally thought of everything-roses, candlelit table for two, champagne, all your favorites for dinner, a string quartet….it was absolutely perfect. And I just knew his surprise was going to be that he wanted to marry me. And instead, it was that he's moving to Japan and he wanted me to go with him, but he couldn't promise me that we would still be together at the end of it all. How would you feel?"

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. That would suck, for sure. But sweetie, you are so beautiful and genuine and you have an adorable personality. If he is foolish enough to cut you loose, then maybe he wasn't the one for you".

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Look, I don't want to argue and I don't want to make you feel worse. Come out with us tonight. We'll go to the Blue Monkey's Tail. It's ladies' night, maybe some drinks and hearing some music will do you good".

"Fine".

"Great. We will pick you up at 6".

"Come to my house, we can take the car service".

"It's a deal".

"And look, I can't promise that I'll be the best company, but I'll give it a shot, alright?"

"That a girl".

Jennifer worked till 5, and then headed home.

At 6, Cassie, Morgan and Ava knocked on her door.

She was wearing a cheetah print sweater dress, with tall brown boots.

"Hi".

"Hi, come on in".

They came in while she finished putting on jewelry.

She called James and requested a pickup.

They were downstairs waiting when the car pulled up. James got out but didn't open the door for her.

He walked over to her.

"Miss Edwards, can I talk to you in private a moment?"

"Certainly".

They walked a little ways out of earshot.

"I'm sorry Miss Edwards, but Mr. Hart canceled your car service privileges. I cannot drive you unless you and I set up a payment arrangement."

"I see. Well, my friends and I are headed to the Blue Monkey's Tail. How much would that be?"

"It's rush hour, so it'll be $250".

"And that's out of my price range. Thanks anyways".

"I'm sorry Miss Edwards."

"That's ok, it's not your fault. Have a good night, James".

She walked back to her friends.

"Well, Jonathan canceled my car service privileges and a ride in the car to our destination is $250. So, it looks like we are either going to take a cab or get some exercise".

They all looked at each other.

"Cab", they said in unison.

They hailed a cab and headed to the Blue Monkey's Tail.

Jennifer had a few drinks and had a nice time, but she still couldn't quit thinking about Jonathan. She couldn't believe he had callously cut off the car service without telling her. He was turning into someone she didn't recognize.

As they left the bar that night, all 4 of them walked down the street together.

"Are you sure we can't take you out tomorrow night for your birthday?"

"I'm sure. This is one birthday I just want to pass me by".

As she crawled into bed that night, she was hoping that sleep would come quickly and easy.

She had almost drifted off to sleep when the phone rang.

She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm sorry, I know it's late, but I wanted to be the first one to tell you Happy Birthday".

"Thank you".

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Japan is lonely without you".

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course".

"All those sweet things you said to me-did you really mean all of them?"

"Every one. I still do".

"So why did you cancel the car service?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Cassie and Ava and Morgan and I were going out tonight and I told them to come over and we could take the car service. And James pulled up and told me that you had canceled it and that if we still took it, it would be $250."

"Jennifer, I didn't cancel anything. I promise you, I'll figure out what happened".

"Thank you".

"I miss you, I still love you. I hope you know that".

"I miss you too".

"Well, I just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday. I hope you have a great day. And you know what they say, if you're ever in Tokyo…"

"Yeah, got it. Thanks for the birthday wishes, Jonathan".

"Goodnight, Jennifer".

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

She hung up the phone feeling sad, and tried to get some sleep.

He hung up the phone feeling sad and wished like hell he was still in New York.

***Later that day***

Jennifer was at work, and hadn't looked up from her computer in hours.

The receptionist came over with a delivery.

"Someone has an admirer…"

"Thanks".

"Welcome".

There were two bouquets of flowers, and a wrapped box. The first bouquet was pink and purple roses with baby's breath. She dug for the card, knowing it was from her father.

" _Happy birthday my sweetheart, hope you have the best birthday ever. I love you-Pa"._

The other bouquet was pink hydrangeas, stalks of jasmine, purple lilacs, sterling roses and baby's breath.

She dug for the card.

" _Happy birthday darling-I love you and I miss you more than you will ever know. -Jonathan"_.

'How thoughtful'.

She unwrapped the package and found that it was also from Jonathan.

" _I was going to give you this before I moved, but I never found the right time. Hope you enjoy it"._

She kept unwrapping and found a gorgeous inlaid jewelry box with a floral pattern. She opened it to find a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet and some diamond drop earrings.

She picked up the phone and called him in Japan.

"Kon'nichiwa, hātoindasutorī, watashi wa anata no denwa o shiji suru koto ga dekimasu ka?"

"Hi. I don't speak Japanese. Jonathan Hart, please".

"It's ok, ma'am. Right away".

Jonathan picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Jennifer".

"Hey, how are you?"  
"I'm good. I was just calling to say thank you for the flowers and the lovely jewelry box. But Jonathan, under the circumstances, I don't think I can accept the jewelry".

"Why not?"

"Because, we aren't together. It wouldn't be right".

"Jennifer, it's fine, I promise".

"Jonathan-"

"Jennifer, trust me. I've been doing some thinking. What if we did the long distance relationship thing? We can still be together and I'll fly you out for Christmas, and we can make it work".

"Jonathan, I don't know. This is hard enough without you here, I don't know that I can handle it".

"Well, then I'll just have to look you up when I get back to New York. I still love you, I hope you realize that".

"I guess deep down I still love you too".

"Look, before I head to this meeting, I straightened out the car thing. I told my secretary to cancel all my car service reservations for the foreseeable future and she must have canceled yours too. I'm sorry. You are more than welcome to use the car service or my penthouse anytime you want".

"Thanks, but I'm thinking it's best if we make a clean break. I mean, you are in Japan, and I'm here. I'll be fine, I swear. I think it's best if we just go back to being friends".

"Ok, well if you need something, you know where to reach me."

"Thank you. And thanks again for the flowers and the jewelry box and the jewelry".

"You are more than welcome. Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up and got back to work, pushing all thoughts of Jonathan out of her mind.

***A month later***

Christmas was just a few weeks away. Jennifer had decided to go somewhere warm for Christmas. She booked a solo trip to Riviera Maya, Mexico, for 4 days of fun and sun.

She was finishing things up at the office so she could head home and pack, since her flight left in the morning.

This was going to be her first flight since the one that crashed, so she was a little nervous. Nothing she can't handle, but the nerves were definitely there.

Ava came by and caught her just before she left.

"Hey, we decided to do dinner tonight and an impromptu gift exchange. Can you make it to Midland's at 8?"

"I suppose I could. Or we could have it at my place-order a pizza, I'll make some cocktails."

"I like that idea better. I will talk to the others".

"Tell them to come comfortable, at 7:30".

"Got it".

Jennifer packed her things and headed out.

She hadn't planned on doing gifts for them, but now that they wanted to, she had to find something for all of them.

She picked up some more of Cassie's favorite perfume for her, and three new books for Morgan by her favorite authors. Ava was a little harder, but in the end, Jennifer got her some new slippers and a fuzzy blanket for the couch.

Everyone arrived at 7:30, and Jennifer ordered 3 large pizzas for all of them.

They all exchanged gifts and enjoyed some cocktails.

This was one of the first times they had seen Jennifer happy and laughing since Jonathan moved to Tokyo.

"It's so good to see you having a good time. I think you finally got over what's his name".

"We are friends. And I didn't really have a choice, did I? He's not here".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

She went and opened it.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Delivery for Jennifer Edwards."

"That's me".

"Merry Christmas, ma'am".

"Thanks, you too".

She closed the door and brought the package into the living room.

"Well, well, wonder what that is".

"Probably something from my father".

She got up and went to get the scissors.

"Jennifer, I thought you said your father was in Germany".

"He is".

"This package is from Tokyo".

She opened it and pulled out a box.

There was a note taped to the top.

" _Merry Christmas, I hope you are doing well. Have fun in Mexico, talk to you soon, hopefully. Take this with you when you go. Love, Jonathan"._

She opened the box and found a waterproof case for her ID, a sleep mask, a waterproof travel blanket that folded up really small, and an inflatable life raft that you could fit in your purse.

She started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Jonathan sent me a plane crash survival kit. A sleep mask, a waterproof blanket, a life raft, it's all here".

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, he's very thoughtful".

"Do you think you would still be with him if he hadn't left for Tokyo?"

"I think so. But I could be wrong. I asked him that and he couldn't tell me".

They stayed a little longer, and Jennifer refilled their cocktails.

She had a little tabletop tree with only one strand of lights on it. She put it all away while they hung out with her.

She brought her suitcase out and packed it while they all talked and chatted.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"I have to be at JFK by 9".

"So do I".

"I have to be there by 9:30".

"I have to be there by 10".

"Well, why don't we share a cab?"

"Are we all flying the same airline?"

"Delta".

"Same".

"Same".

"Same".

"Ok, let's share a cab and hopefully our gates will be near each other".

They left around 11 and promised to be back at 8 in the morning.

Jennifer finished packing and headed to bed, dreaming of Mexico the whole time.

***The next day***

Everyone was right on time to Jennifer's place.

Morgan was first.

"Hey, I brought you this because you are always so gracious and generous and you always let us converge here which is so nice. You are the one with the most centrally located apartment, so it's sweet, but I know that we can be a lot. So, take this and enjoy".

She opened the box to find a bath bomb gift basket.

"Awww, thank you. You didn't have to do that".

They shared a sweet hug, and then they carried their bags downstairs to the lobby to wait for the others.

Cassie showed up next.

"Mimosas for everyone".

"Now we're talking".

Ava showed up last, and after they cheered and clinked glasses, they headed to hail a cab.

"Let's do this, ladies".


	9. Chapter 9

***JFK***

They pulled up to the terminal and paid the cab driver.

After checking their luggage and going through security, they all headed to the screens where you find your gate.

"I'm A15".

"A24".

"A34".

"A62".

"Well, I guess we should head on."

They walked with Jennifer to her gate and they all told her goodbye.

"Love you all, have a great Christmas. Drinks when we get back".

She shopped in a bookstore first and then headed to her gate.

Pretty soon, she was boarded and in her first-class seat.

5 hours later, she was in Mexico.

She grabbed her bag and took a shuttle to her resort.

After checking into her room, she decided to get some pool time in.

The next 4 days were going to be incredibly relaxing.

***4 days later***

Jennifer took a cab from JFK back to her apartment. She was tanned, rested and looked amazing.

She carried her bag upstairs to her apartment, and as she walked down the hall, she heard a friendly voice.

"Hi, can I help you with that?"

"Certainly. It's the 5th door on the right".

He carried her bag to her door for her, and she opened the door.

He carried the bag in and set it on the couch.

"Thank you".

"My pleasure. My name is Brad. Brad Whatley. Nice to meet you".

"Jennifer Edwards, nice to meet you. Do you live here in the building?"

"I'm a real estate agent-I was showing an apartment upstairs".

"I see. Well, thank you for carrying my bag for me. I really appreciate it".

"Anytime, anytime."

He pulled out a business card and circled his number.

She went to the counter and grabbed a notepad and wrote her number down and handed it to him.

"Perfect. I'll give you a call. Have a nice day".

"You too".

She closed the door behind him, and a slow smile spread across her face.

***A couple months later***

Jennifer and Brad were now seeing each other exclusively. He wasn't Jonathan, but he was exciting, romantic, charming, and passionate. He was very passionate about Jennifer.

She wasn't quite ready to admit she had fallen in love with him, but she was close.

She was at her desk, working on a couple of articles, when the receptionist brought her some messages.

"You've had a few phone calls this morning".

"Thanks".

First message was from Brad. "Dinner tonight? Call me".

Second message was from Jonathan- "Saw a beautiful redhead in Tokyo. Ran to her and realized it wasn't you. Miss you more than words can say. Call me. Jonathan".

Third one was the one she had been waiting on.

"I've got everything you asked for. Meet me at the entrance to Coney Island at 3 p.m. I'll be wearing a brown hat and a black jacket".

She quickly called Brad and told him yes to dinner.

"I'll pick you up at 6".

"See you then".

She calculated the time difference between New York and Tokyo, and realized she would have to call Jonathan later.

She packed her things up and headed to meet her source.

***A couple hours later***

Jennifer came in to her apartment and got ready for her date with Brad.

She put on a black mini skirt, and a bright blue top with sheer black sleeves. She put a sparkly black belt around her waist, and then put on some perfume. She decided on her black stiletto boots and quickly curled her hair.

Brad was right on time to pick her up.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi. You look pretty".

"Well, thank you".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They headed to dinner.

"Sweetheart, I have a business dinner this weekend. Want to be my date? Free steak dinner, free drinks, plus you get to spend the night with me".

"I would love to, but I have to fly to my dad's house in Texas. He's having surgery and I want to be there to help out. It's not fair to my sisters to put it all on them".

"Absolutely. It's ok, I understand".

They came back to her apartment and he stayed the night with her.

They both changed into their pajamas and settled onto the couch. Jennifer started going through all the papers that her source had given her.

Brad turned on the tv and started watching a Knicks game.

Jennifer started making a list of everything she was seeing that was suspect in the paperwork.

About 30 minutes into it, the phone rang. She leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great! I was going to call you tonight. I got your message today. I also need to ask you some things. I have a source that's been helping me. I'm still investigating the Regent Airlines. And my source gave me all kinds of paperwork today, about lots of different stuff. Parts orders, maintenance orders. FAA memos. Do you know what a turnblade is?"

"Yeah, it's a special blade you put in a fan that only lets it turn one way. It propels the air one way".

"I see. Well, according to this, after a few flights, the turn blades would crack in the engines".

"Not uncommon, flying is very hard on the engine especially".

"So, this says that instead of replacing it, Regent just turned the blades around".

"Interesting."

"Yeah, I'd say so. How's Tokyo?"

"Fine. I hired someone today who's going to really take a load off me".

"That's good. Jonathan, you won't believe this. I just found this report that states that the FAA allowed the CEO of Regent to pay them $500,000 per quarter in order to allow them to fly and not enforce the regulations that would have prohibited them from being allowed to fly".

"Jennifer, that's serious. I hope you print that".

"I intend to".

"Well, keep me updated. I am about to be at the office. It was great to talk to you".

"Great to talk to you. Hope we can talk again soon".

"Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up, and got up and grabbed a highlighter.

She came back and sat by Brad and started highlighting what she was seeing.

"What was that?"

She looked up at him.

"What was what?"

"That phone conversation. I miss you, I hope we can talk again soon".

"That was my friend Jonathan. I told you about him".

"Yeah you did, but you didn't tell me you were so close to him".

"Yes, I did. I told you that he and I were in a plane crash together and then he and I dated and then he moved to Tokyo and now we are friends".

"Well, what I heard was more than friends".

She set down the highlighter and took her glasses off.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you talk to him like you are still in love with him. You are more loving on the phone with him than you are with me".

"So, that's what this is about? You're jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous. I just feel like you and I are stuck. We aren't progressing like I thought we would, and I think it's because you are still hung up on him".

"That's not true. I'm sorry you feel that way".

She got up and put her papers over on the table and made herself a glass of water.

She headed to the bedroom and started getting ready for bed.

He turned the tv off and came and joined her.

"Look, maybe I didn't word it right. You are the most important thing to me, out of all the balls I'm juggling, you are the one I'm protecting the most. I love you, you know that. And we are good together. But I feel like you are holding back and I don't know why".

"Where do you see us in 5 years?"

"Hopefully married, with a house in Westchester, couple of kids, maybe. Maybe one on the way. A dog, a minivan, the whole scene. What about you?"

"Well, I'm not sure I want kids. And I know I don't want a minivan. Other than that, I would say I'm still at the Times, hopefully being the Editor. I don't know that I see myself living in Westchester but I'm not opposed to it".

"Just like I thought, we want different things".

"Things could change between now and then, Brad. We have no idea what's going to happen or not happen".

She climbed into bed.

He climbed in next to her.

"And what if they don't? If I'm wasting my time, just tell me".

"I can't decide that for you. Only you can determine that".

She reached up and turned out the light.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I think you need to decide if you want a marriage and a family. No point in us going down this road much farther if you don't".

A few minutes later, he was asleep. Jennifer was wide awake, trying to figure out where her heart was.

***The next morning***

Brad and Jennifer were quiet while they got ready for work. She made them coffee and they shared the bathroom. He turned the news on, but she was a million miles away.

She was in the kitchen when he came in and kissed her.

"Did you think anymore about our conversation last night?"

"Yes, I did. If I ever decide I want to be married, that's one thing. But I'm only 26. If I want kids, it won't happen for a long, long time."

"Longer than 5 years away?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait that long. If you change your mind, you know how to contact me".

He kissed her and then headed out the door.

She was too stunned to really feel sad.

She decided to walk to work. The whole way there, she thought about it over and over, trying to figure out why this kept happening to her.

She hunkered down and worked on her article all day.

By 4, it was finished.

She submitted it to the editor and printed off a copy and mailed it to Jonathan.

By 6, she was headed to her apartment, with Chinese food.

Ava knocked on the door at 8.

"Hey, I barely saw you all day. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just busy".

"Did you pick out your gown for this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think I'm wearing the silver one".

"Jennifer, are you ok?"

She sighed.

"No, I guess I'm not. Brad and I broke up this morning. And I can't figure out what I keep doing wrong. I find a great guy, I get attached and then he leaves."

"Oh, sweetie. It's not your fault."

She came over and hugged her.

"I miss him so much, and he says he misses me, but does he come home? No, he doesn't. And then I meet Brad and everything's going great but he gets upset because in 5 years, I want to be the editor, I don't necessarily want to be a mommy".

"Jennifer, this isn't your fault. You have to know that".

Jennifer wiped her tears away.

"I don't know what I know or don't know anymore".

She tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"I think I'm just going to give up".

"That might be a little hasty".

"If Jonathan hadn't moved to Tokyo, I wouldn't have gotten dumped twice. This is his fault".

They sat there a little longer and then Jennifer decided to head to bed.

"I don't want to leave you when you're upset. Are you going to be ok?"

"I guess".

"Lunch tomorrow?"

She nodded.

They shared a quick hug and then Ava headed home.

Jennifer locked up and headed to bed.

She had just settled into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I just got the copy of the article that you wrote. It's excellent".

"Thank you".

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. I'm done, Jonathan."

"Done with what?"

"Romance. Love, relationships, all of it".

"What happened?"

"You happened. And then the guy I was dating until this morning happened. And I can't keep putting myself through this, so I'm done".

"What do you mean I happened? We decided we weren't going to see each other anymore, it's not like I dumped you with no regard to your feelings".

"You moved to Tokyo without any regard to my feelings. Because of you, I've now been dumped twice. If you had any idea what this feels like, you would be more understanding".

"Jennifer, I thought you understood I didn't really have a choice. And I did want you to come with me. The offer still stands, I'll fly you over myself".

"No thank you. I said I was done and I meant it".

"I'm sorry you are feeling this way. I really am. Why don't you take a vacation and go relax somewhere, get your mind off things?"  
"No thank you. That's how I met Brad".

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you are intelligent, incredibly sexy, genuine, and the most honest person I've ever known, and if someone can't appreciate that in you, they don't deserve to be in your life".

"I agree. And that's why I'm done".

"I see. Well, I am going to let you get some rest. I miss you. I'll call you again in a few days".

"No, Jonathan. When I said I was done, I meant I was done with you too. I cannot be sure that you won't hurt me again. This is for the best".

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Take care, Jennifer".

He hung up the phone, feeling more alone than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

***The next day***

Jennifer came into the office and found a couple bouquets of flowers on her desk.

The first one was different colored gerber daisies and white carnations.

" _Congratulations on an excellent article. I love you, Pa"._

The second one was purple morning glories, white hydrangeas, and pink stargazer lilies. She dug for the card.

" _I'm sorry I hurt you, I wish I was there in person so we could talk about it. I miss you, and I will always value our time together. Please don't give up on us, whatever it looks like -Jonathan"._

The receptionist came and dropped off several messages. As expected, Jennifer had gotten several calls about her article on the FAA and Regent airlines.

She returned a few of them, and then got to work.

She and Ava had lunch together, although she wasn't the best company.

She and Ava were walking back into the office when the receptionist flagged her down.

"Jennifer-Michael, the editor wants to see you in his office".

"Ok".

She headed to his office.

"Hi, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, come on in. So, we are getting lots of buzz about the article that you published on the airlines. And you've been offered the opportunity to write overseas, if you want. It doesn't start for 2 months though. But if you want it, it's yours. You have two weeks to decide. You will still be writing for and publishing in the Times, but you will be doing it overseas".

"Ok, thank you".

She got back to work and left right on time.

She planned on only sleeping and eating till the community business dinner this weekend.

***Friday***

Jennifer left at 4, and went home and got ready. She selected a silver metallic gown, and some black strappy stilettos.

She took a cab to the Met and walked inside.

Morgan was there also, so they mingled and got a drink together.

"Look around this room, Jennifer. Nothing but prospects. A fresh slate, if you will".

"What? You're crazy".

"I'm serious. The love of your life could be in this very room right now".

"I highly doubt that".

As she said that, she looked towards the door and saw him coming in.

"Oh my gosh, I have to get out of here, right now!"

"Why?"

"Jonathan is here. I can't let him see me".

"Jennifer, think this through. This is your chance to show him what he's missing. Make him regret moving to Tokyo".

She tried to hide behind Morgan, but it was no use. Jonathan spotted her and headed over.

"Hey."

"Hi".

"Morgan, this is Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is Morgan Nichols".

"Nice to meet you".

"Likewise".

He turned back to Jennifer.

"Dance with me?"

She hesitated and then finally agreed.

They walked to the dance floor and he took her in his arms and they started to dance.

"Can we talk about our phone conversation from the other night?"

"Not here. Maybe later".

"You look gorgeous, tonight".

"Thank you".

She looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I told myself I needed to come and make sure you were ok, and then I found out that I was going to be getting an award tonight, so I decided to come now".

"I see".

Their dance ended, so they left the dance floor.

"Well, you are welcome to join me at the Hart Industries table".

"Thanks, but Morgan and I have a seat the Times table. Thank you for the dance".

He grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Please wait for me after the awards are over? I think we need to talk".

She nodded.

She went and found her seat next to Morgan.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a dance. He wants to talk later, so I agreed that I would wait for him after this is over".

The awards ceremony was slow. Jennifer won for favorite print journalist. Jonathan's company was recognized for their commitment to recycling.

"Well, I guess that's it. I'll see you at Breakfast in the morning".

"Sounds good. Hope your talk goes well".

"Thank you".

Jennifer went and found Jonathan, and they walked out together.

"Why don't we go to your place, and you can change clothes and then we can go to the penthouse?"

She nodded.

She was quiet on the way to her apartment.

He waited in the living room while she changed clothes.

She emerged in a pair of black lounging pants and a green long-sleeved t-shirt, and her Ugg boots.

She put her coat on, and then they headed out.

They arrived at his penthouse about 20 minutes later.

He let them inside and locked the door behind them.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a minute".

She took her coat off and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She was sitting on the couch when he came out of the bedroom in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

He came and sat by her on the couch.

"Jennifer, I didn't move to Tokyo because I wanted to hurt you. I hope you know that".

"I've never thought you did".

"And I would love nothing more than for you to move to Tokyo with me, that was what I had planned on in the beginning."

"I know that".

"And I'm sorry that this other guy broke up with you, but it's not my fault".

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you the other night on the phone. Everything is just so messed up. I know that you and I had never talked about it, but I had all these thoughts….you, me, when we're 90. And I went to the rooftop that night expecting something else to happen, and instead, my life was ripped out from under me."

"Jennifer, I never implied that I was going to propose to you".

"I'm not saying you did. But Jonathan, you aren't a woman- and when a woman walks onto a rooftop and there's a string quartet and a table set for two, and the man of her dreams is holding a dozen roses…and she was told to expect a surprise…..what else is she supposed to think?"

"You're right. I'm sorry".

She leaned over and hugged him.

"I miss you….so much".

He hugged her back for several minutes.

"I miss you too. Tokyo is so lonely. I'll be walking down the street and think I see you. So many times I find myself wishing you were home when I get there".

"I do the same".

"I really do miss you. And I really do love you".

"How many more months do you have in Tokyo?"

"Well, I've put Tashi, this guy we hired in charge for the next month. If all goes well, he will permanently take over and I'll move back here full time".

"Here as in New York?"

"Here as in America".

"So what are we going to do?"

"We could give things another shot, if you're willing".

She hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to do the long distance thing".

"So we won't. How about we do the real thing, with both of us here in town?"

"Darling…."

He pulled her close to him.

"I'm going to be here for the next month, Jennifer. Live and in person".

He leaned over and tenderly kissed her.

"You are?"

"I promise".

"I can see you every day? No more late night phone calls where I'm missing you and you are halfway around the world?"

"I promise".

"Anything else you want to promise me? I mean, you're on a roll".

"I promise that I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Oh, that's a good one".

"I promise to hold you every night, and kiss you every morning".

"I love that one".

"I promise to let you hog the covers and give me back scratches whenever you want".

"How kind of you".

She kissed him a few times.

"And I don't hog the covers".

She kissed him again.

"I missed your kisses".

"I missed your hugs". She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come to bed with me and I'll show you what else I missed".

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, and she went to one side of the bed while he went to the other.

They quickly undressed, and climbed into bed.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

She put her hand on his chest.

"Honey…are we…prepared?"

"Yes, we are".

"Good".

He kissed her again, and wound his fingers through her hair as he laid her back against the pillows.

He reached down and squeezed her perfect breasts, eliciting a sensual moan from Jennifer.

He left a trail of kisses from her mouth to her nipples and back up to her earlobe.

She rubbed her hands up and down his back.

He focused his attention on her nipples, and suckled them for a moment.

He moved his kisses back to her neck and she could feel him pressing against her.

He kissed her long and slow, and she framed his face with her hands.

He stared into her eyes and she nodded.

He climbed off her and took care of protecting them, and then returned to her.

He kissed her as he joined them together in passion, and they quickly found a mutual rhythm.

They laced their hands together, and he pressed hers against the pillow on either side of her head.

He leaned down and kissed her and she nibbled on his lower lip some.

A few minutes later, he took them over the edge together, and then her once more, before they calmed down.

"You are the only one who can ever make me feel like that".

"I'm so glad".

They kissed and cuddled for a bit and she gave him a back scratch.

By the time she was finished, he was fast asleep.

She snuggled up to him and covered them up and fell asleep right along side him.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when the alarm went off and showered and then left Jonathan a note that she was having brunch with the girls and shopping with Ava and that she would be back around 5.

She put some lipstick on, and then kissed the bottom of the note.

She walked into the restaurant and found that she was the last one to arrive.

"So, Morgan says you saw Jonathan last night. How did the talk go?"

"Good. I think we resolved some things. And the feelings are still there, and I think for the first time, he really and truly understands how hurt and broken I was by him moving to Tokyo".

"How did you leave things with him?"

"Well, he flew from Tokyo and got here yesterday just before the awards dinner, so he's sleeping today. I probably won't talk to him again before dinner".

"Well, it's good to see you happy again. You deserve to be happy and it's been too long since you have been".

"Thank you".

"I gotta say, seeing you two dance last night, you looked like you were made for each other".

They had a leisurely brunch and then said their goodbyes.

Cassie and Morgan headed to some estate sales while Ava and Jennifer went to Barney's and Bloomingdale's.

They had just checked out and were about to head to a boutique Ava wanted to check out when she turned to Jennifer.

"So, how did the talk really go?"

"Good. Really good. He's actually going to stay here in New York for a month, because he hired someone to run the Tokyo office. So, this is like a trial run".

"So, are you two friends again?"

"More than that".

Ava stared at Jennifer.

"What?"

"Have you thought this through?"

"What's there to think about? We love each other".

"Yeah, but you loved each other last time and he still moved half way around the world, Jennifer".

"I know that".

"So what's to keep him from doing it again?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, and what difference does it make to you?"

Jennifer gave her a pointed look.

"I cannot pick up the pieces for you after he breaks your heart again. I won't".

"As I recall, nobody's asking you to."

"So you expect me to stand by and watch this guy just destroy you all over again?"

"Why don't you just admit that you don't think this is a good idea? Or maybe you don't think he's good enough?"

"Fine. I don't".

"Fine. Then you shouldn't date him".

"Jennifer, come on."

"I cannot stay single in this city for you! Just because you don't have a guy in your life doesn't mean the rest of us can't, Ava."

"Nobody is saying that."

"And also, you haven't even met him. So, you are dismissing him before you ever gave him a chance".

"I don't have to give him a chance. I know his type all too well, thank you very much".

Jennifer stared at her.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Ava just sighed and shook her head.

Jennifer turned and headed down the sidewalk away from Ava.

She turned 3 corners and then hailed a cab.

She went to her apartment and packed a bag and then headed to Jonathan's.

He was still sleeping, so she climbed in bed next to him and read for a while.

He slept till almost dinner time.

When he woke up, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Hey".

"Hi."

"What time is it?"

"5:10. You've slept all day".

"You've been here all day?"

"No, I went to breakfast with the girls and then did some shopping and then I came back".

"How was breakfast?"

"Fun. Plus the food was excellent".

She marked her page and put it over on the nightstand, and then snuggled up to him.

"What do you say we get all dressed up and I take you out on the town for a romantic dinner?"

Just then, there was a large thunderclap. A few seconds later, they heard raindrops pounding against the windows.

"What do you say we don't get dressed up, and I order us dinner and we have our romantic dinner here?"

"It's a deal".

He kissed her a few times and then got up and took a shower.

While he was in the shower, she called her apartment to check her messages.

Nothing from Ava. Nothing from Cassie or Morgan either. Jennifer was sure Ava had told them about it by now.

Jennifer made a conscious decision to only focus on Jonathan the rest of the night.

She hung up and turned on the TV and found a movie.

Jonathan was out of the shower a few minutes later, and he came and cuddled up with her.

They ordered from Jennifer's favorite salad place, and just relaxed together all night.


	11. Chapter 11

***The next day***

Jonathan ordered them breakfast from a deli around the corner and they had breakfast in bed.

It was still rainy, so they decided to take it easy and went to see a movie.

They came out of the movie theater and laced their hands together.

"Are you hungry? We can grab dinner if you want".

"Sure".

They decided on a place that was just a few blocks away, so they started walking towards it.

They were about a block away from the restaurant when a man stepped in front of them.

He was tall, light brown hair, green eyes. He had a very determined look on his face. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't lanky either.

"Aren't you Jennifer Edwards, the columnist?"

"Yes, I am".

"And aren't you Jonathan Hart, the business tycoon?"

"I don't know about tycoon, but I'm Jonathan Hart, yes. How can we help you?"

The man looked right at Jennifer.

"Do I know you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter is that you stop investigating Regent Airlines and the FAA. That little article that you published-that was cute. Now print a retraction or else".

"I beg your pardon!"

"Hey pal, just what exactly is it that you want?"

"You have the prettiest red hair and a very beautiful smile. It would be a shame if something happened to you because you couldn't leave well enough alone".

With that, he pushed Jennifer down and turned and ran down an alley.

Jennifer was shaking. Jonathan started to go after him.

"Darling, don't. He might have a gun".

He turned back to her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"We can go back home and order a pizza".

"No, I promise I'm fine. Honest. He just scared me, that's all".

They headed on to the restaurant and had a nice dinner.

When they came out, Jonathan tried to hail them a cab.

Jennifer was looking around, and saw Ava coming up the block.

She turned away.

As soon as Jonathan got a taxi to stop, Ava saw them.

"Jennifer!"

Jennifer got in the cab with Jonathan without acknowledging Ava at all.

They had a quiet ride to the Penthouse, and immediately went upstairs.

They came inside and he locked the door behind them.

He took her hands in his and pulled her close to him.

"That was a pretty hard fall you took earlier, darling. Why don't you go take a hot bath?"

"Good idea. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. And if you look in the bottom of the linen closet, there should be some Epsom salts along with some other toiletries from the Plaza. Help yourself".

He leaned forward and kissed her, and she headed for the bathroom.

He was making them some of the hot tea that she loved, when the phone rang.

He went over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Hart. This is Lisa at the front desk. We have a delivery for you down at the desk. Is it ok if I send it up?"

"Certainly".

"Ok, it will be right up".

He had just finished making the tea when there was a knock at the door.

He went to open it and found the bellman and another man standing there.

"Hi".

"Jonathan Hart?"

"Yes".

"This one is for you. Is there a Jennifer Edwards here?"

"Yes, she's here".

"May I see her please?"

"She's unavailable right now".

"I'll wait".

Jonathan could feel his blood starting to boil".

"It would be a waste of your time, as I'm not going to disturb her. So, you can either give it to me, or you can come back".

"Fine".

He shoved the second envelope in Jonathan's hands and headed back to the elevator.

The bellman followed him, so Jonathan shut the door.

He opened the envelope addressed to him, and read the contents.

He picked up the envelope addressed to Jennifer and took it to the bathroom.

"Darling?"

"Yeah?"

He walked in and sat on the edge of the counter.

Jennifer had the lights off and was leaned back with her eyes closed.

"There was a delivery just now. One for you, and one for me. If yours is what I think it is, it's the same as mine".

"What is yours?"

"A letter that says my presence and yours is requested before a Congressional hearing, to discuss the plane crash".

"Congressional hearing? Are you serious?"

"Very. My letter says they just want to ask us questions about the events of the plane crash".

"Can you open mine and see if it's the same as yours?"

"Certainly".

He opened hers and quickly read it.

"It's almost the same. They want to ask you about the crash, but they also want to ask you about your article".

"When are we supposed to do this?"

"It says we are supposed to call and they will set a date".

"Darling, can you hand me a towel, please?"

"Certainly".

He handed her a towel and helped her out of the bath.

He went and changed into his pajamas while she dried off.

She wrapped the towel around her and then came and put a nightgown on and climbed into bed next to him.

"Feel better?"

"Much".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as they watched TV. But Jennifer's mind was definitely not focused on the movie.

"Darling, did the person who brought these letters to us look anything like the person who shoved me on the street?"

"No. This guy was bigger, taller, and more intimidating".

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Darling, how did you find out the information that you put in the article?"

"I have a source who gathered information for me. The day after our last phone conversation, he and I met at Coney Island and he gave me all the paperwork, and then I came home, looked through it, and published the article. Why, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just trying to figure out how they determined that you were still investigating".

"Well, I wasn't. But now that he told me not to, I've thought of three more angles I want to pursue".

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Jonathan, they are paying the FAA to let them fly dozens of flights each day with planes that couldn't pass a maintenance performance check. They are putting countless lives at stake. They put our lives at stake. We were 2 people on a plane of how many, 3-400? We were the only ones who made it, and I swear I don't know how we did. From everything I've read and uncovered, we should have perished in that plane crash with everyone else".

"I understand that. But you published the first article a few days ago, and now you've been accosted on the street and Congress wants to question us. I just don't want this to get worse, that's all".

"It's part of the package, Jonathan. If I wasn't investigating this, I would be investigating something else".

"I understand that. But darling, you were physically threatened on the street about your article."

"I know that".

"So, doesn't that make you want to back off?"

"No, it makes me determined to figure out what else they are hiding".

"I just want you to be safe, that's all".

"Again, if I wasn't investigating this, I would be investigating something else".

"I know that. I want you to be safe no matter what you are investigating".

"And I appreciate it, I do. But I can't shy away from the heavy topics just because something could happen".

"Well just to be on the safe side, I want you to take the car service to and from work, and I want you to call me if you go meet with a source again, and I'll go with you".

"I will agree to the car service. But I cannot bring you when I go to meet a source, Jonathan."

"Can you at least call me and tell me when and where you are meeting them?"

"Yes, I will do that".

They decided not to talk about it anymore that night and just focus on each other.

They climbed into bed and chatted about what their Monday looked like.

"I am usually done at the office around 5 or 5:30".

"Same here. I usually have drinks with Morgan on Monday nights".

"Well, you go have drinks with her, and I can catch up on some office stuff and you and I can have a late dinner, say around 7:30?"

"Perfect".

As they turned out the lights, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

She lightly scratched his back some and just let him hold her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He gave her a few soft kisses, and then made love to her before they fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up first and out of the shower by the time Jonathan got up. She went and made them coffee and put a towel in the dryer for him.

They had breakfast together, and then she rode with him in the car service. They dropped her off first.

"I love you, I'll call you later".

"Love you, see you tonight".

A few kisses later, she was walking into the office.

She put her stuff down, and headed to get coffee.

She saw her boss come in, so she went and filled her in on the letter that she and Jonathan received.

"Wow. That's amazing. Be careful, though. If they can find you on the street, they are always watching".

"Yeah, that's a good point".

She walked back to her desk and sat down and got busy.

The more she dove into Regent Airlines, the more shocked she became. She discovered that Regent Airlines used to be known as Priority Airlines. It changed its name after they were named in a wrongful death lawsuit. She emailed her source and asked if they had anything new to tell her about the employees or when the company was known as Priority Airlines.

She decided to call Jonathan as soon as she found that out.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how may I direct your call?"

"Hi, Jonathan Hart please".

"One moment".

After what seemed like an eternity, Jonathan picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You busy? I'm about to go to lunch, want to meet me?"

"I wish I could, but I'm about to have a lunch meeting. I promise, I'll make it up to you tonight".

"Oh, that's alright. I found out some good stuff from my source this morning. Remind me to tell you about it tonight".

"I will. I have to go, the meetings about to start. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and gathered her things.

She ran up the street to one of her favorite salad places and came back.

She worked through lunch at her desk, because she wanted to be there the minute the email came through from her source.

Her boss dropped a file on her desk around 1.

"New assignments for you".

She opened it and took a look.

"Article highlighting a social problem in the city. Article highlighting a new business venture in the city".

She thought a minute and decided to ask Jonathan about the second one. She chose child abuse for the first one and focused on a new law in New York that changed the mandatory sentencing laws for child abusers as her focus.

She was able to knock that out of the park pretty quickly, and had it turned in before she left to go meet Morgan.

She walked out of the office right at 5, and found that Jonathan had sent a car service for her.

She met Morgan at The Olive Bar right on time.

"Hi."

"Hi. I ordered your standard, it should be here any second".

"Thanks".

"So Amanda tells me that you and she had an argument-are you ok?"

"It wasn't really an argument, it was more like an ambush. And I guess I'm ok".

"What do you mean an ambush?"

"I mean we were shopping, and she asked me about my talk with Jonathan. I told her that he was going to be here for the next month, and that we decided to try things again. And she got this rude, judgmental look on her face and acted like I was about to kill myself or something. And then instead of being happy for me, she acted like my being with Jonathan was the worst thing that could happen to her ever….so I just asked her "Why can't you be happy for me?", and when she didn't have an answer, I walked away and hailed a cab and went to spend my afternoon with someone who wants to spend time with me".

"She told me that she didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but that she was just being honest. She just loves you so much, Jennifer. She doesn't want to see you hurt again".

"I know that. But questioning my choices along with my ability to make them isn't the way to ensure that won't happen. And like I told her, she hasn't even met him yet. None of you have. So how can you judge my relationship without knowing him? The only one who has been introduced to him is you".

"That's a very valid point".

"It's not like he moved to hurt me, or that he even wanted to hurt me. He wanted me to come with him, but I said no, because I couldn't."

"Well, just give her some time, I'm sure she'll come around".

"It's like she wants me to be miserable without him, so she will feel better".

"I'm sure that's not the case. I think it's more that she doesn't want to see you get hurt again, and while she means well, she had very poor delivery in how she expressed that to you".

"Maybe, I don't know. I just know I refuse to feel guilty about wanting to be with Jonathan and spending time with him while he's back in town".

They chatted about work stuff and she told her about the guy accosting her on the street and shoving her and how they were summoned to speak with the congressmen about her article and the plane crash.

"Sweetie, I'm only saying this because I love you. Be careful. You did an amazing job on the article already, but it isn't worth you getting hurt to keep investigating".

"I think that was a one-time thing. I'm going to publish probably one or two more articles about the company and then I'm done. I doubt he'll come after me again, whoever he is".

After they were finished with their drinks, Jennifer made a quick trip to the bathroom before they took the car service and dropped Jennifer off first at Jonathan's place. Morgan was loving the privacy glass and all the amenities.

"James, please take Morgan wherever she wants to go-consider it one of my trips".

"Yes ma'am".

"See you in the morning".

"Night. Thanks for the ride".

Jennifer walked into the Plaza and had just stepped on the elevator when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was knocked out before she could see who it was.

Whomever it was that hit Jennifer on the head folded a piece of paper and put it in her blouse.

The assailant quickly used a gloved finger to push the button just before the penthouse and then stopped the elevator when they got off. They used the stairs to go back down to another floor, where they took the other elevator to the parking garage and exited the building, leaving Jennifer in the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonathan was in the penthouse, waiting on Jennifer.

He had just finished making them dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, this is Linda at the front desk. Our records indicate that you just took the elevator to the penthouse, but it seems to have malfunctioned. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I've been home for 2 hours. Everything was fine when I rode the elevator earlier".

"Oh, well then it must have been someone coming to see you. Did they make it to the penthouse?"

"No, nobody has come up here. My girlfriend is about to be home though, maybe it's her".

"Ok, well the elevator maintenance men will have her out of there as soon as possible. They are going to send the elevator to the lobby floor, so take the other elevator to the lobby if you need to".

"Thank you".

He turned the stove off and walked down the hall to the elevator. He figured out which one was stuck and took the other one down to the lobby.

He got downstairs just before the other one opened.

Jennifer was laying on the floor of the elevator and one of the maintenance men was holding her hand.

"She's out cold".

"Jennifer! Darling, I'm right here, can you hear me?"

He knelt down next to her and gently picked her up and carried her to the sofa in the lobby and laid her down.

The front desk called the paramedics, and Jonathan held her till they arrived.

Jennifer had a nice knot on the back of her head that he was careful to not touch.

He laced his hand through hers and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

The paramedics got there and asked him some basic questions, and put an oxygen mask on her. They handed him the paper that was in her blouse, and he put it in his pocket. A few minutes later, she woke up.

"Ms. Edwards, let us take you to the hospital".

"No, no. I don't want to do that. I just want to go home".

"Darling, are you sure? You have a nasty bump on the back of your head".

"I'm positive. I hate hospitals".

"Ok, well you are going to need some ice and rest, if you don't go to the hospital".

"I'll make sure that she rests, I promise".

"Any double vision, throwing up, or headaches that can't be controlled with medicine, take her to the hospital".

The paramedics left, and the building manager came over to them.

"Ms. Edwards, do you remember anything?"

"Just that I was on the elevator and then someone tapped me on the shoulder".

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, I didn't".

"Ok, well we will pull the surveillance tape, and then file a police report on your behalf".

"Thank you".

He helped her up and they headed back up to the Penthouse.

As soon as they came in, he helped her to the couch and got her an ice bag.

He dug through the medicine cabinet and got her some Aleve and then made her a glass of water.

"Thank you".

She took the pills and then leaned over and hugged him and kissed him.

He hugged her back as he held the ice on her head.

"I'm sorry, honey".

"Darling, this wasn't your fault. You don't have anything to be sorry for at all".

He held her for a minute and just loved on her some.

"How about a hot bath while I salvage dinner?"

She sat back and looked at him.

"You made dinner?"

He nodded.

"You made dinner and I ruined it. I'm so sorry".

"Jennifer, it's just dinner. It's ok. If I can't salvage it, I will just order us a pizza or something. You are more important than anything else".

She kissed him and then went to take her bath, while he went and tried to salvage dinner.

He came to check on her a little while later.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, the bath is helping. Were you able to salvage dinner?"

"One large pepperoni pizza and one large salad is on the way".

"What was dinner?"

"Shrimp fettucine and stuffed mushrooms".

"I'm sorry, honey".

"It's ok. It's just a meal."

He helped her out of the bath and she dried off and put on her pajamas.

They climbed in bed and he gave her a back rub while they waited for their dinner.

"How was your thing with Morgan?"

"Strange."

"How so?"

"Well, the other day when I went to breakfast with everyone and you were sleeping-while Ava and I were shopping, she and I had an argument and I left and came home. And tonight, Morgan kept flipping back and forth between defending her and defending me".

"What was the argument about?"

"Ava thinks that I shouldn't have given you the time of day when you came back from Japan, and she keeps insisting that you are going to purposely break my heart again, even though I know you would never do that. Part of the problem is that they don't know you, and are judging you without knowing you first, and it just made me angry".

"Why don't we throw a dinner party for everyone?"

"I thought about it. But why have everyone over when they are being rude and judgmental?"

"Why don't you bring it up and see if they are open to the idea? If they aren't, then we can do something different. But if they are, it might help to smooth things over".

"Yeah, that's a good idea".

Their dinner arrived, so he went and paid for it and made them plates.

She slowly walked into the kitchen to help him.

As she approached him, she lightly scratched his back.

"Darling, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I came to help you".

He turned and kissed her.

"I can't wait on you hand and foot if you don't stay in bed".

"I'm sorry honey, I'm probably the world's worst patient".

After they ate, he made her a fresh ice pack and they headed back to bed.

He was changing out of his clothes and into his pajamas and getting his clothes ready for the dry cleaners when he found the note that had been in her blouse.

"Darling, this was in your blouse in the elevator. I forgot to give it to you".

He sat down on the bed and unfolded it and she leaned over his shoulder to read it.

" _I told you to stop investigating. Next time, you'll really have a headache when I get done with you"_.

"Jennifer, this guy means business."

"Well, hopefully the police will catch him and it won't be an issue".

"What were you going to tell me at lunch today?"

"Well, I did some digging. And I discovered that Regent airlines used to be Priority Airlines. They changed their name because they were named in a wrongful death lawsuit."

"That's not so unusual. Companies change their names all the time, especially if they are looking for a fresh start after bad publicity".

"Jonathan, they were convicted in the wrongful death lawsuit. They had to pay the victim's family over 4 million dollars. Also, my source has information that indicates they knowingly let pilots fly the plane intoxicated. So what do we have? Faulty airline pieces being purposely used and reused, allowing pilots to fly intoxicated, paying off the FAA to allow them to fly when the planes won't pass inspection, and changing their name when they are found liable in a wrongful death suit. Tell me that doesn't scream defrauding customers to you".

"I admit it looks bad".

"Thank you".

"But Jennifer-your life is at risk here. I'm worried they are really going to step it up".

"It's a risk I have to take, Jonathan. I tell you what. What if I ask my boss if I can have some days off after I publish the next one? You and I can get out of here for a couple days and lay low somewhere".

"That's an idea but we can't do that forever".

"Like I said, hopefully the guy will get caught and the situation will resolve itself".

He put his clothes away and climbed into bed next to her.

She snuggled up to him and let him hold her for a minute.

"I tell you what. I want you to call me before you leave work. I will call the car service, and I will be in the car when it picks you up. That way I can be close by if something happens".

"And I get extra moments with you. I like that".

She leaned up and kissed him.

He laced his fingers through hers.

"I just want to keep you safe. You know that, right?"

"I do know that. And I love you for it".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"How's your head?"

"Still throbbing."

"Well, how about a movie to take your mind off it?"

"Great idea".

They turned on a movie and snuggled up and a few minutes later, Jennifer was fast asleep.

***The next day***

Jennifer woke up first and headed for the shower.

Jonathan heard the shower start and got up and went to make coffee.

He took her a mug of coffee as soon as it was ready.

"Darling, are you sure you don't want to stay home today, take it easy?"

"I'm positive. My head doesn't even hurt anymore".

"Darling, I've been thinking. Is there a closet or a room at the Times where equipment is stored?"

"Equipment? Like what kind?"

"Phones, typewriters, etc".

"Yes, there is".

"Ok, here's what I want you to do. When you get to work, I want you to act like everything is normal. And then when nobody is looking, unscrew the bottom part of the receiver. If you see anything that resembles a black circle, that's a listening device. If you find that, disconnect that phone from the phone line, and go get another one from the closet. Cut the receiver cord if you have to".

"Ok, I will do that".

They rode to the office together, and he asked the car service to wait till she was completely inside.

"I love you, have a good day. Call me when you are ready to leave".

"I love you too".

A few kisses later, she was walking inside.

She went to her desk and put her stuff down, and then went to the breakroom to get some water.

When she got back to her desk, she nonchalantly unscrewed the bottom part of her receiver. Sure enough, there was a listening device. She pulled it out and put it in her desk drawer.

She quietly screwed the receiver lid back on, and then unplugged the phone.

She took it to the equipment room, labeled it as defective, and grabbed a new one.

After she was all plugged in, she went back to her desk.

She noticed for the first time that things on her desk were a little out of place. Her plant that she kept next to her computer was farther back than she kept it. And her pictures had been rearranged.

She made note of that, and then sat down and hooked up her phone again.

She called Jonathan, and asked his secretary to ask him if they could meet for lunch, and to send the car service for her at 11:45.

When she hung up, she noticed a little tiny red light in the corner of her desk, attached to the fabric of her cubicle. She examined it and saw that it was attached to the fabric with a staple. She unattached it and followed the wire all the way under her desk, to the back of her computer.

She decided to leave it connected but tossed it behind her computer.

She thought a moment and then took the listening device out and put it in her purse.

She worked on her other articles till 11:30, and then Jessica, the receptionist informed her that her ride was there.

"Thank you".

She gathered her things and headed outside and climbed into the car.

"Hi".

"Hi gorgeous".

He leaned over and kissed her.

She opened her purse and pulled out the listening device.

"I figured as much".

"Also, there was this red light thing in the corner of my cubicle".

"Describe it to me."

"It was silver, and about the size of a match, and had a red light on it. It was attached to my cubicle with a staple, and had a thin wire that came off it. The wire was taped to the underside of my desk at the back, and then it fed up into the back of my computer".

"What did you do with it?"

"I left it connected to the computer, but I tossed it behind the computer in case it was a camera".

"Good idea. I tell you what. My employee knows how to remotely access other people's computers. So, when you get back to the office, go to the website on this business card, and then call me. I'll have him do it and take a look, and tonight I'll let you know what he finds".

He handed her the business card.

They had a nice lunch and then he dropped her back off at the times.

Jennifer had a meeting with her boss when she got back, where she told her she was turning down the international assignment.

When she got back to her desk, she noticed that her pictures had once again been rearranged.

She decided to just remove all of them. She went to the breakroom and got a box, and then put her sensitive files in the box, and all her pictures.

She got out the business card that Jonathan gave her and logged onto the website on the back, and then picked up the phone.

She unscrewed the bottom, checked to make sure there was no listening device, and then on a whim, superglued the lid back on.

She dialed Jonathan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm in."

"Ok, open up something else, like a word document or something, and work on that. Let your computer do it's thing, and I'll call you back if there are any updates".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and got to work.

Morgan came by her desk.

"Hey, did you see the note I put on your desk?"

"No, there wasn't a note on my desk".

"Oh. Well, I found us a new brunch spot. I was thinking we could try it out Saturday morning. It's called Magellan's, on 85th. I made us reservations for 9".

"Perfect".

"Great, see you there".

Morgan walked back to her desk and Jennifer got back to work.

Around 4, Jessica walked over with a message for Jennifer.

"Thanks".

She looked at it.

"Call Jonathan-urgent".

She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hey, my employee found some things on your computer that are suspect. So, he's going to come to the penthouse tonight. Can you leave your computer logged in when you go home?"

"Yes".

"Ok, do that. And unhook the camera thing if you can and bring it too. Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Yeah, I am".

"Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes. I love you".

"I love you too".

She gathered her things together and headed towards the door.

She was waiting just inside the door for Jonathan when Ava approached her.

"Hi. Can we talk a second?"

"I suppose so".

"Can we have lunch tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not".

"Great. Well, I'll see you in the morning".

Jennifer nodded.

The car pulled up so she headed to the car and got in.

"Hi darling".

"Hi beautiful".

He gave her a few kisses.

They picked up dinner and then made it home just as it was starting to rain.

He could tell she was a little apprehensive about getting on the elevator.

"It's alright, I'm right here with you".

They got on the elevator and she was glad they were alone on the elevator.

They got out at the penthouse and went inside.

She went to change clothes while he got their dinner set up.

He had ordered a dinner for his employee as well.

The doorbell rang and he went to open it.

"Hi, come on in. Thanks for coming".

Jennifer got up and came over.

"Hi I'm Jennifer".

"Hi, I'm Stanley Friesen. Nice to meet you".

They shook hands, and then Jonathan showed him to the table.

Jennifer filled him in over dinner.

"So what kind of office setup do you have?"

"We are in cubicles. Each desk has 3 drawers on both sides and one middle drawer. We have a computer and a phone, and that's it".

"Do your drawers lock?"

"Yes. But we all have our own keys and they fit all the other desks as well".

"Miss Edwards, from what I can tell from your computer so far, someone in your organization has put spyware on your computer. Mr. Hart described the device to me and if I'm not mistaken, that sounds like a motion activated camera. If I'm right, it records when you pick up the phone, and the keystrokes on your computer".

"Who would do that?"  
"It would have to be someone at the Times, I'm afraid".


	13. Chapter 13

"This isn't making sense to me. I'm probably the most boring person ever. Why would anyone want to watch me on a camera and listen in on my phone calls?"

"Well darling, it could be that they want the story before you get it. Or it's that they realize that you are digging into something they want to stay hidden".

"Ok, so if someone I work with is putting a camera in my desk and a listening device in my phone, then what's the connection between that and the elevator and the guy in the street?"

"There might not be one. It could be separate".

They finished their dinner, and then Stanley got out his work computer and started showing Jennifer things on her computer that he identified as suspicious.

"I can disable some of these. Some of these I cannot."

"Should I just ask my boss for a brand new computer?"

"No, darling, that might draw attention. What if we give them bait and see if they take it?"

"You mean like write a fake story?"

"Yeah, exactly. But don't just write it, talk about it too. Give them a reason to look in your computer".

"I suppose I can do that. I really wanted to publish the next part of my airline article though".

"Well, what if I got you a computer and printer here at the Penthouse? You could work on it here, and nobody would know that you are working on it".

"Yes, please".

"Ok, Mr. Hart, I think we need to make a trip to the Times. Miss Edwards, will anyone be there tonight?"

"Just the cleaning crew at this hour".

"Perfect. If we can, we need to go there so I can hook up the camera back to the computer".

"I think we can arrange that".

She disappeared into the bedroom and came out in a pair of skinny jeans, rainboots, and a long sleeved shirt. Jonathan helped her with her jacket, and called for the car service.

Jennifer grabbed the camera and her work keys and they headed to the elevator.

They climbed in the car and Jennifer dug the listening device out of her purse.

She handed it to Jonathan.

"This is what was in the phone".

"Did you check for a new one in the new phone?"

"Yes, I did. And I superglued the lid on too".

They pulled up to the Times and went inside.

Jennifer showed them to her desk.

To her amazement, another camera was in place, and she had another new phone.

She pretended to look for something for a few minutes and then they left.

They got back into the car, and Jonathan put up the privacy glass.

"Well, whomever it is, is on to you. So, watch your back."

Jennifer nodded.

They swung by Hart Industries and Jonathan went inside and got Jennifer's computer and printer.

They said goodnight to Stanley and then headed back to the Penthouse.

"Darling, is there a work from home option?"

"I can always ask my boss about it".

"Tell your boss if she will let you work from home a few days a week, I will provide whatever equipment you will need".

She leaned over and kissed his neck.

"You're wonderful".

"I just want to make sure you're safe, darling. I love you, I would do anything for you".

They pulled up to the Plaza and went inside.

It was raining cats and dogs outside.

They came inside and Jennifer went to put her pajamas on while Jonathan set up her new computer and printer.

She poured herself a glass of wine, and then went and sat by him.

He pulled her onto his lap.

"Darling, you said something earlier about being boring. You are anything but boring".

"I don't know if that's true, but thank you".

"You are sexy, and beautiful and exciting, and vivacious, and entertaining, and genuine, and gorgeous, and amazing, and wonderful, and loving and kind, and determined and I love you with all my heart. You are not boring".

He leaned forward and gave her a few kisses.

"Thank you. I love you with all my heart too".

She kissed him and framed his face with her hands.

"Thank you for my computer and printer, and getting Stanley to come".

"I love you, all you ever have to do is ask".

They snuggled on the couch a little bit, and she told him about Ava asking if they could have lunch tomorrow.

"Great, I hope it works out".

"Me too. I hate this not talking thing we are doing".

"Well, hopefully you two can resolve it".

"I just know that if they would agree to meet you and get to know you, they would love you almost as much as I do".

"I'm willing if they are".

She finished her wine and took her glass to the sink.

She came back to find him holding his hand out to her.

She took it and he led her to the bedroom.

They were standing next to the bed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Get comfy, and I will give you the best back massage you have ever had."

"Deal, sailor".

She kissed him and took her nightgown off and laid down on the bed.

He warmed up the massage oil and then came and climbed on top of her.

He was rubbing in the massage oil and getting all her stress spots out when the lights flickered.

Suddenly, there was a very loud clap of thunder outside.

"That's a pretty powerful storm outside".

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad that we are in here".

He rubbed her sore spots out for several minutes and then suddenly the power went out and they were plunged into darkness.

"Don't move. I'll be right back".

She heard him stumbling around and he came right back with candles and a lighter and a flashlight.

He lit several candles around the room and then opened a window in the bedroom and one in the bathroom.

He climbed on top of her again, and resumed her massage.

"Honey, have you ever been to Magellan's on 85th?"

"No, but we can go if you want".

"Morgan mentioned us going there for our girls brunch on Saturday".

"Well, I'm sure you will enjoy it. I don't think there's a restaurant in the city that's not good, really".

She was quiet for a few minutes and then she turned her head towards him.

"Darling, do you think I should do the fake story on the computer at work, or do you think I should do regular boring stories at work and do the exciting explosive FAA story here at home?"

"That's an idea, too. That might make them think that you took the hint, and make them back off".

"So my newest assignment is a new business venture in the city. I have to write an article on it".

"Well, there's a new company in town that is trying to get off the ground. Basically, you go to their website and you can design your own hotel experience. You pick the room you want, and then you customize everything-the channels on the tv, the options on the room service menu, the services available to you at the spa, and then they will tell you what weekend they have that available. Also, if you are local, you can order those things for your home, and have them come to your home for a cheaper rate, since you are staying at home, but you are living luxuriously".

"That sounds interesting. What's it called?"

"Home Hotels, I think".

He finished giving her a massage and then just laid down next to her and held her close.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Feel better?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

She rolled onto her back and he climbed on top of her.

They had mad passionate sex before falling asleep all wrapped up together.

***The next morning***

The power came back on around 6:30, so Jennifer went ahead and got up.

She turned off most of the lights so Jonathan could keep sleeping, and then went and made coffee.

He ended up waking up and getting ready with her and they left together.

They pulled up to the Times and she turned to him.

"I love you, I'll call you later".

"I have a meeting this morning, might go on for a long time. I love you, I'll call you when it's over".

After several passionate kisses, she went inside.

Jennifer had just gotten her coffee and sat down to work when her boss called everyone to the conference room for a meeting.

"We just received word that we are getting all brand new equipment this weekend. We are talking desks, phones and computers. Everyone will also be getting new filing cabinets. So, by Friday, IT will come around with flash drives so you can all save your important computer files. Please have your desks cleaned out by Friday as well."

Someone raised their hand and asked who was donating the equipment.

"All I know is the paper got an exclusive contract with a company and they agreed to do this".

After the meeting was over, Jennifer went up to her boss and asked about working from home.

"I'm not opposed to it, but I don't want you to do it every day. You can pick one day a week and do that".

"Ok thanks".

She got back to her desk and got to work. Before she knew it, Ava was at her desk ready to go to lunch.

They decided on a salad place up the street.

As soon as they sat down, Ava looked at her.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I had good intentions, but it didn't come out right. I just don't want to see you get hurt".

"Thank you. Why are you so convinced he's going to hurt me?"

"Jennifer, he's a businessman. He's only in town sporadically. And when he's not here-do you really know what he's doing in those other places?"

"There you go again, automatically assuming he is going to stab me in the back. I'll have you know, he's nothing like what you are presuming. He is so affectionate and loving towards me. I got hurt twice this week and he was more concerned about how I was feeling afterwards than anything else. Not a lot of guys are like that".

"What do you mean you got hurt?"

"Well, he and I were walking to dinner and some guy came up to me and warned me about researching the FAA and then he pushed me down. So when we got home, Jonathan made me a hot bath and did whatever he could to make me feel better. And then Monday I went to have drinks with Morgan, and when I got home, someone hit me in the head in the elevator. Jonathan took care of me all night then too, bringing me medicine and ice packs, whatever I needed."

"Why on Earth would someone do that to you in an elevator?"

"Because I am digging up stuff on the FAA and Regent airlines. The point is, he cares about me, he loves me with all his heart and he took care of me".

"Ok, so I maybe I misjudged him. I apologize. Now please tell me you have stopped investigating the FAA and the airlines".

"I have a few things up my sleeve but nothing that is pressing at the moment".

"Look, you are like a sister to me. He isn't the only one who wants to keep you safe from harm, you know".

"I know that. But he is the only one who never judges me, never dismisses me or my feelings, and actually trusts my instincts".

"Well, in that case, I'm happy you two found each other".

"Thank you".

They finished their lunch and then headed back to the office.

They were walking down the street window-shopping on their way back.

"I can't believe we are getting all new desks and equipment."

"Me either. I'm excited though. I'm ready for a change".

"Morgan was pissed about it. Cassie didn't seem to care".

"Why would Morgan be pissed about getting new stuff that she didn't have to pay for?"

"You know how she is about change. She hates it".

They walked back to the Times and got back to work.

Jonathan sent Jennifer a gorgeous bouquet of purple roses with baby's breath that afternoon.

She dug for the card.

" _Enjoy your new furniture and equipment. I love you, baby-Jonathan"._

Jennifer cracked a smile and then put the card in her purse.

"What a wonderful man…"

***Saturday***

Jennifer got up and got ready for brunch with the girls.

Stanley was coming over to work on a project with Jonathan.

He arrived just before Jennifer was leaving.

"Darling, are you and Stanley going to be ok while I'm gone? Sometimes our brunches stretch on into the afternoon".

"Oh yes, we will be just fine. If we run out of work to do, we will just make some little sandwiches with the crusts cut off and moisturize our faces and talk about our feelings".

"Ha ha. I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can".

She leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you too".

She used the car service and figured she would be there in about 20 minutes.

"Ma'am, I'm having a hard time finding the place that you mentioned. Can you give me more information?"

"All I was told was Magellan's on 85th".

"I'll see if I can find a number".

A few minutes later, he rolled the glass back down.

"Ma'am, Magellan's is not on 85th, and it's closed on the weekends. It's a plumbing company".

"I see. Well, I guess can you please take me to the brunch place you took me to last week? I apologize".

"No problem at all, ma'am".

He drove her to her usual spot, and she got out.

Only Ava was still there.

"Hey, what happened to you? Morgan said you didn't want to have brunch with us anymore, that you only wanted to have brunch with Jonathan".

"That's not true! She told me that she wanted us to all have brunch at Magellan's on 85th, so I headed there".

"Jennifer, we've had brunch here every Saturday since we moved here. We've never had brunch at Magellan's."

"I know. Magellan's doesn't exist. She set me up".

"Morgan wouldn't do that to you, Jennifer".

"Well she did."

Jennifer walked up to the counter and placed a to-go order.

Ava walked up behind her.

"So what are you and Jonathan doing today?"

"Well, he and one of his employees are working on a work project. And after that, I have no idea".

"I tell you what. What if you bring him to dinner tonight? I'll call the others and we'll all come. How about the Tower Grill, 8 p.m.? I'll make the reservations".

"Fine".

They took the car service and dropped Ava off first, and then he dropped Jennifer at the Plaza.

She walked in and found them working away in the living room.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

Jennifer came and sat by him on the couch.

"Well, Morgan told me at the office the other day that we were meeting at Magellan's, on 85th. So, I had the car service take me there. There is no Magellan's on 85th. The only Magellan's in the whole city is a plumbing service. So, I had him take me to our usual place, and Ava was the only one still there. She said Morgan had told them that I only want to brunch with you from now on."

"That's so strange".

"Isn't it? Oh, and darling, tonight, we are going to dinner with all of them, at the Tower room. 8 p.m."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm positive. If they can see how wonderful you are, then maybe they will stop all this nonsense."

She fed him bites of her waffle, while he and Stanley finished up their project.

She turned on a movie and curled up next to him.

Jonathan and Stanley worked till early afternoon, and then he left.

Jonathan and Jennifer watched another movie and laid around till it was time to get ready.

Jennifer took a long shower and then dried and curled her hair. She chose a black leather strapless mini dress, and paired it with black strappy stilettos. Her makeup was flawless, as usual.

She was in the kitchen switching her purses when Jonathan came out of the bedroom.

"Baby, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready".

"You look sensational".

He spun her around and dipped her and kissed her.

"Thank you".

They headed to the elevator and held hands as they walked through the lobby.

She leaned close to Jonathan.

"I feel like everyone is staring at us".

"If they are it's because you are smoking hot tonight in that dress".

"Jonathan! I'm serious. I mean they are really staring".

He helped her into the car and then climbed in after her.

He gave the driver the name of the restaurant and then put up the privacy glass.

He could hardly take his hands off Jennifer for the rest of the ride.

"Darling, we can't do this here- I promise, as soon as we get back home, I'm all yours".

She kissed him several times, and then they arrived at the Tower room.

They walked in and told the hostess they were meeting friends.

"Yes, I just sat them. Right this way".

She led them to the table.

Ava and her date were there, along with Cassie and her date.

"Hi. Everyone, this is Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is Ava and that's Cassie".

"And this is Jeff Barker".

"And this is Ryan Martin".

Jonathan pulled out Jennifer's chair for her and then sat down next to her.

"Morgan should be on her way. She said her date lives in New Jersey so it might take them a minute to get here".

Jonathan ordered white wines for the table, and a couple appetizers to share.

Inevitably, the women started chatting on their side of the table and the men started chatting on theirs.

About 10 minutes into the conversation, Morgan and her date arrived.

"Hi everyone, this is Stuart Ramsey".

Jennifer turned to say hi, and found herself staring into the face of the man who pushed her down on the sidewalk.

"Hi. Nice to meet you".


	14. Chapter 14

Jennifer and Morgan didn't say a word to each other. Jennifer was trying to figure out if she should reveal how she knew her date.

The waitress came by and told them there had been a mix-up in the kitchen, and that she would take their orders as soon as it was resolved.

"In that case, can you bring us all another round? You can put it on my bill. And darling, would you care to dance?"

"Certainly".

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Do you think she caught on that we recognized him?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still mad with her about this morning".

They shared a few dances and then went back to the table.

The waitress came and took their orders.

After a nice meal, they all paid their bills and headed out.

"It was nice to meet everyone. Thanks for coming, have a great night".

They all exchanged pleasantries, and then Jonathan and Jennifer were headed to the car.

"Jennifer-wait".

Jennifer turned around and walked back to Morgan.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any time tomorrow? I can't have drinks Monday night, so I thought we could hang out tomorrow. We could grab lunch maybe, or get a pedicure".

"Sure. I tell you what, why don't we meet for brunch at Magellan's, on 85th? My treat".

Jennifer turned around and got in the car before Morgan could say anything.

Jonathan could tell she was pissed, and put his arm around to make her feel better.

"Come on, don't let her ruin our romantic evening".

"Romantic? I don't call eating dinner across from someone who obviously doesn't regard me as a friend pretending to be my friend and her boyfriend who physically assaulted me in the street particularly romantic".

"I wasn't talking about them. We haven't turned on the romance yet".

"I'm sorry. I just can't figure out what made her turn against me. And I would like to think she doesn't know he assaulted me in the street, but then again, she purposely lied to me about the brunch place, so that tells me she probably does know".

"Darling, I would never tell you who to be friends with, but assuming she is aware that her date pushed you in the street and threatened you, and considering she lied to you about where you all were meeting for brunch, it seems to me that she isn't that great of a friend".

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that. But what I can't figure out is why. Why would she do this? Maybe she's jealous that I have you and she doesn't".

"Maybe. But even if you had never met me and you and I had never began a relationship, she and I wouldn't ever be together. She's too plain for me".

"She's too plain? Darling, she's far from plain".

"Maybe. But she's nowhere near as gorgeous or sparkly as you".

"Awww".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

"Darling, I have a surprise for you".

He leaned over and nuzzled her neck.

"When do I get it?"

"When you figure it out".

They pulled up to the Plaza and got out.

They laced their fingers together and walked to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, he took her in his arms.

He ran his arms up and down her back as he kissed her passionately.

He backed her up against the wall and moved his kisses to her neck.

He reached down and pulled her dress up, and caressed her butt cheek with his hand.

"Is that my surprise?"

"Mmmhmm".

"The whole night?"

"This dress doesn't allow for panty lines, darling. It couldn't be helped".

The elevator arrived at the penthouse and they hurried inside.

He unzipped her dress as they came in and scooped her up in his arms.

He used his foot to kick the door shut, and carried her to the bedroom.

She was sucking on his earlobe and driving him absolutely crazy.

He laid her on the bed and tugged her dress off her. He quickly stepped out of his suit pants and then climbed on top of her.

"I want you".

"Come get me".

She kissed him long and slow, with lots of passion. He reached behind her and undid her strapless bra and tossed it on the floor.

She kissed him as she undid his tie and pulled it off him. She started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He moved his kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"You…are….so….gorgeous…."

"Jonathan….now, honey."

He made sure they were both protected and then he quickly entered her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

A few minutes later, they climaxed together and held each other as they tried to enjoy it.

Jennifer looked over at the clock. 12:43.

Jonathan was focused on her nipples.

They made love for several more hours, and finally fell asleep around 4 a.m.

"I love you, you gorgeous redhead".

"I love you too, you handsome sailor".

He kissed her a few times and they snuggled up together, and fell asleep.

***Later that day***

Since they were up all night, they slept till almost noon.

Jennifer woke up first and went and made coffee and cinnamon rolls.

She was on the couch working on her laptop when Jonathan got up.

She was in gray yoga pants, and one of his t-shirts, and her hair was pulled up on top of her head.

Jonathan thought she was absolutely adorable.

"Morning".

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Morning."

"Have you been up long?"

"Only about half an hour. I made cinnamon rolls, they're on the stove. And the coffee should still be hot".

He headed for the kitchen.

She put the computer down and followed him.

"I borrowed one of your t-shirts, I hope you don't mind".

"You can help yourself to anything of mine, darling."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his back.

"I love you, you know that?"

He turned around and picked her up and set her on the counter.

"I love you too".

She kissed him and scratched his back for a minute.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I need to go to my apartment and get some more clothes and do some laundry".

"Well, I have an errand I need to run, so why don't I do that while you go to your apartment?"

"Sure".

He fed her a bite of cinnamon roll, and she took a sip of his coffee.

"Ok, I should go get ready".

She hopped off the counter and kissed him and then headed to the bedroom to shower and get ready.

He came and got ready with her after she was out of the shower, and they left together.

"After my errand is done, I'll come back and pick you up."

She nodded.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him and got out of the car and grabbed her bags.

She got all settled in her apartment and got her laundry started and packed a garment bag of stuff she wanted to take back to Jonathan's with her.

She was working on her laptop while she waited for her laundry to be finished.

She compiled everything she knew about Regent Airlines and their dirty dealings with the FAA. She started writing and was amazed that it pretty much took on a life of its own. Before she knew it, the article had pretty much written itself.

She called her boss and got clearance to publish it as a featured piece.

She decided to load everything onto her external hard drive just to be safe, and then closed the laptop.

She started doing basic household stuff, like clearing out her answering machine, and going through all the mail.

Just as she finished all that, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a Jonathan Hart".

"I'm sorry, he's not here right now, can I take a message?"

"Yes, please have him call the Japanese office when he gets in. Thank you".

"I'll see that he gets the message."

She hung up and was in the kitchen when Jonathan got there.

"Hi handsome".

He came over and kissed her and hugged her for a long time.

"Hi gorgeous".

"You had a phone call. Number's by the phone. They said it was urgent".

She went to switch out her laundry while he was on the phone.

He came and found her in the laundry room.

"Baby, I have to run to the office and fix some business issues. How about you and I meet for dinner tonight at 8? Wear your best dress, and I'll have the car service pick you up at 7:30."

She nodded.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He headed out and she finished her laundry, and then took a long bubble bath.

She picked a dress that Jonathan hadn't seen before. It was dark purple with black sequin vines and leaves on it. It was knee length, with spaghetti straps and a strappy back. She paired it with black strappy wedges. She sprayed on some of his favorite perfume, and put her hair up just the way he liked it.

She packed another bag of things to take to Jonathan's, and set it by the door.

The car service was there right on time, so she ran downstairs, completely forgetting her bag.

James drove her to the secret location, which she recognized immediately as Magliano's Italian restaurant.

She thanked him and walked inside.

Jonathan was sitting at a table.

"Hi".

"Hi."

He came to her and kissed her.

"I rented out the restaurant so we would have this entire place to ourselves".

"How thoughtful".

She slipped her coat off and he pulled out her chair for her.

He poured them each a glass of champagne and handed it to her.

"To the most beautiful woman in the world".

"Awww. To the most romantic man in the world".

They clinked glasses, shared a couple kisses, and then drank.

"Darling, the phone call that I got at your place was pretty important. As it turns out, Tashi, in Japan is having some difficulties running it by himself. I tried to fix things from the New York office, but I wasn't able to fix much. So, it looks as if I'm going to have to go back to Japan sooner than I planned."

"How long will you have to stay?"

"Possibly 6 months".

"I see".

"I will fly back as often as possible, I promise".

"Jonathan, I turned down a lucrative assignment for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I had the chance of a lifetime, to live in Italy and report on European assignments. And I turned it down, to stay here with you".

"Jennifer, if I could stay here I would. But if the person I put in charge can't do it, it falls to me. It's my company".

"So put someone else in charge who can handle it".

"I don't think you understand, I need to be in a relationship where I'm free to do whatever work I have to do".

"I can't give up my job to follow you all over the globe, Jonathan. That's not fair".

"Babe, I make enough money that you don't have to work. Ever. We can be together wherever I am".

"Jonathan, I am not a journalist because it pays the bills. I am a journalist because I love it, it's my passion. I would never ask you to give up your passion and I can't believe you expect me to give up mine".

"Jennifer-"

"Are you 100% going to go back to Japan?"

"Yes. I am flying out tonight at 11".

"Well, I hope you have a safe flight."

She stood up and finished her champagne, and then glared at him.

"You know, I really loved you. And silly me, I thought you loved me too."

"I do love you".

"Just not enough to put us before your job".

"I'm sorry, Jennifer."

"I'm sorry too".

She walked out of the restaurant and took a cab back to her office.

Jonathan sat there, stunned.

After a minute, he pulled a little box out of his jacket pocket.

He opened it and stared at the engagement ring he had bought that afternoon.

"Well, I guess I won't be needing this".

***Monday Morning***

Jennifer got to the Times at 9.

Everyone was buzzing about her article.

She went to her boss' office.

"Hi, you got a minute?"

"Sure. Great article by the way. You really did some awesome work".

"Thank you".

"So, how can I help you?"

"Remember when you asked me about working overseas?"

"Yes".

"So I turned it down because of personal reasons. But those reasons are no longer important, so I was wondering if there were still any overseas assignments".

"Well, that one is gone, but there is one in Australia. You would be confined to Australia, but there would be a lot of work available".

"How soon do I need to be there?"

"Your last day here will be Friday. You will start there on Monday".

"I'll take it".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive".

"Ok. I will call it in".

She went to the breakroom and got some coffee and then went to her desk.

Around 11, Ava stopped by her desk.

"Hi. Jessica asked me to put these on your desk".

She placed a beautiful vase of pink and white roses on her desk.

Jennifer dug for the card.

" _I love you, I hope we can work this out. Jonathan"._

Jennifer looked at Ava.

"Want some flowers?"

"What happened?"

"He's going back to Tokyo for 6 months this time. I told him that I gave up an international assignment to be with him, and he suggested that I give up being a journalist for good. So, we aren't together, he left for Tokyo last night, and I just agreed to move to Australia for an assignment".

"You're moving too?"

"Yeah. Friday's my last day."

"Ok, that's it then. Girls dinner, Wednesday night. Our last one".

"With me and Morgan not speaking? That's sure to be a fun time".

"Come on, you can't just move without saying goodbye to us".

"Fine. You and Cassie and me. That's it. No guys".

"Deal. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not picky. How about Misago?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll make the reservations".

"Thanks".

"I hate to see you go, like this".

"I know. But maybe a change of scenery will do me some good. And thanks for not saying I told you so".

"Don't mention it".

Ava headed back to her desk, while Jennifer started cleaning out hers.

She found the letter that stated they were needed to testify before Congress.

She called and made arrangements to testify in 3 months, when they had an open date.

She spent the rest of the day finalizing things and clearing up loose ends.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't get Jonathan out of her head.


	15. Chapter 15

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was right on time for her goodbye dinner.

Cassie was first, and Ava showed up a few minutes later.

"I can't believe you are leaving us".

"I know. It's so surreal".

"Morgan sent you this."

"How did she take it when you told her it was just us three?"

"She didn't seem surprised. I think because you were still mad at her about the brunch thing, she kind of expected it".

Jennifer opened the package to find a card that Morgan had simply signed "Best wishes, Morgan".

She found a small wrapped box that held a silver and gold bracelet.

She opened Ava's gift next. It was a gorgeous, multi-colored beaded bracelet and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

Cassie's gift was a framed picture of the three of them.

"This is so incredibly sweet. Thank you both, very much".

After a nice dinner, she headed back to her apartment.

She walked in as the phone rang and she hurried to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me".

"Hi".

"I was just calling to see if you are ok. I miss you".

"I miss you too".

"Jennifer, I never meant to hurt you, I hope you realize that".

"How exactly did you expect me to feel, Jonathan?"

"I don't know. I figured you would want to come to Japan with me this time".

"And if I did, what then? Why should I have to give up everything that makes me happy just to chase you around the globe? Who's to say you won't want to move somewhere else in a few months? I want to establish roots, Jonathan. I don't want to keep packing up and moving all over".

"I don't want to lose you".

"You either want to be with me or you don't, Jonathan. And you can't live in Tokyo and be with me at the same time."

"I don't know what to say".

"I should probably tell you that I took an overseas assignment today. So, I will be out of the country for the next 3 months".

"Where are you going?"

"Australia".

"I see. Well, I'm sure you will love it over there. And if we can't be together, then I'm glad you are doing what you love".

"I didn't take the job in Australia to hurt you, Jonathan. I would never do that. I took it to get over you".

"I know that, I never thought otherwise."

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed."

"I hate being here without you".

"When you're ready to put you and me before your job, let me know".

"I love you, I always will".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up and got ready for bed.

***Thursday***

Jennifer packed up the laptop that Jonathan had given her and took it with her to work.

She wrote him a long letter telling him how she felt. She hated that they weren't together, but she wasn't good at long-distance relationships, and it wouldn't be fair to them for her to screw it all up. Absent them ever getting back together, she hoped beyond all hope that they would be able to stay friends.

She put the note in the box with the laptop, and sealed it.

She called the New York office and told them to expect it, and asked them to send it to Jonathan in Tokyo.

She was all packed up by the end of the day.

They threw her a going away party that afternoon in the breakroom, and then she headed home.

***A week later***

Jennifer was settled for the most part in Australia. She was on the Golden Coast, and had rented a hotel room for a few months.

Her first assignment was to cover a film festival. She loved that the Golden Coast Chronicle allowed her to work from home, and submit everything electronically. They even gave her the equipment to do it.

Her hotel room was more like an apartment. It was probably the nicest hotel room she had ever been in. It had a private laundry room, a king size bed with what had to be the most comfortable mattress on the planet, a large soaking tub with a separate shower stall, and a balcony off the living area with an impeccable view.

She chose to work outside today, and got all set up.

She went back inside to get a bottle of water from the mini-bar and heard a knock at the door.

She went to open it.

"Delivery for Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

He handed her a pad to sign and then an envelope.

"Thank you".

She took the envelope to the balcony, and sat down. She opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

It was a copy of her article with a note on top.

" _You're famous! Can I have your autograph?- Love, Jonathan"._

He had sent the copy of the Japanese paper with her article in it, along with an American copy.

She worked for a couple of hours and then got ready to go to the film festival.

She put on a pair of skinny jeans with a cute black top and some black sandals.

She was walking out of the hotel when a very handsome man held the door open for her.

"Thank you".

"My pleasure".

"I hope that you will come back".

"I will".

She smiled at him and then got into a cab.

About 4 hours later, she was back at the hotel.

As soon as she got out of the cab, the man was there holding the door open again.

"I'm so glad you're back".

"Thank you".

She headed to the convenience mart in the lobby and grabbed a few snacks and then checked out.

She headed for the elevator and pushed the up button.

As soon as the door opened, she got on. Suddenly, the man did too.

As the doors closed, he turned to her.

"Hi, I'm Elliott, it's nice to meet you".

"Hi. I'm Jennifer, it's nice to meet you too".

"I must say, you have the prettiest smile I have seen in a long time".

"Well thank you".

"Are you in town on business?"

"I am. I'm on an extended assignment".

"Well, I guess you could say I am as well".

The elevator got to her floor, so she turned and told him goodbye.

"I hope to see you again soon".

She headed to her hotel room and got ready for bed.

She climbed up in bed and turned on the TV and found a movie to watch while she ate her snacks.

The phone rang right as she was falling asleep.

She reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't".

"Well I was just calling to tell you I miss you, and I hope I can see you soon".

"That's sweet".

"I really screwed things up between us, didn't I?"

"You did what you felt you had to do. And that's all any of us can do".

"Yeah, but I had everything I ever wanted. I had the most wonderful, gorgeous, amazing woman, I own my own company, I had it all. And now, my company is still here, but the Japanese expansion isn't working out at all, and I lost the woman who means the most to me. I feel like I've lost everything".

"You haven't lost me completely, Jonathan. We are still friends. But seriously, you are going to have to figure out how to balance work and the rest of your life. When you and I are together, we are magical. We set the nights on fire, Jonathan. But as soon as something goes wrong at the office, you hop on the next plane to Tokyo and leave me and everything we have behind".

"You're right. That's not fair to you."

"It's not fair to you either. You were in our relationship too".

"You're right. So, I guess that's a yes, I screwed up everything".

"I didn't say that".

"It's ok. How do you like Australia?"

"I love it so far. I'm covering a film festival at the moment. And this hotel, I swear they have the most comfortable beds on the planet".

"More comfortable than the bed at my penthouse?"

"You know how when you and I are in the penthouse bed and we roll over towards the middle, and that spring hits us in the back? This bed doesn't do that".

"I see. I would happily sleep with all the springs poking me in the back if you were there with me".

"If you and I were in this bed, neither of us would ever want to get out of it".

"Well, I better go. I miss you so much, it's almost criminal. I hope that one day we can get back to where we were".

"Be happy, Jonathan. That's all I wish for you, just be happy".

"I hope that you can be happy too".

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

She hung up the phone and fell asleep, dreaming of Jonathan the whole time.

***The next day***

Jennifer woke up to a series of loud knocks on the door.

She stumbled out of bed and went to open the door.

"Room service. You have a breakfast cart complete with beverages".

"I didn't order this".

"This note should explain everything. Have a nice day ma'am".

He left and she closed the door behind him.

She looked at the tray. There were two plates-one of pancakes, one of sliced fruit and cheese. She had a carafe of fresh squeezed juice, a thermos of coffee, and a carafe of ice water. There was also a clear vase with 3 irises on the tray.

She opened the note.

" _Hope this starts your day off on a great note. Please call the front desk and let them know if you need something. Just tell them Elliott sent you".-Elliott"._

'How thoughtful'.

She took the trays to the bed and found a movie to watch while she ate her breakfast.

After she was finished, she set the tray minus the irises outside.

She took her time getting ready, and then headed to the film festival.

Elliott was in the lobby when she stepped off the elevator.

"Hi, hope your day is going well".

"Hi. Thank you for the room service, that was very kind".

"My pleasure."

He held the door for her and hailed a cab for her outside.

"Have a nice afternoon gorgeous".

"Thank you".

The film festival was amazing, and Jennifer saw several films in their entirety and clips of others. She had enough information to write a really nice article, so she headed back to her hotel to do just that.

She stopped at a local restaurant and got a to-go order, and then headed to the hotel.

Elliott was in the lobby again, and held the door open for her.

"Hi, have a nice time?"  
"I did, thank you".

"So, I was wondering, have you been to Australia before?"

"I haven't, actually."

"Well, I am by no means a native. But I have lived here for the better part of 5 years. And I would be happy to show you the sights, if you would like. We can top it off with dinner. How does tomorrow sound?"

"That sounds lovely, thank you".

He rode in the elevator with her and insisted on being the one who carried her dinner up to her suite.

She let them into her room and he brought her dinner in and set it down on the table.

"I suppose I should ask you if you are available. I don't want to step on anyone's toes".

"I was recently involved with someone but we have ended our relationship at the moment".

"Great. His loss, my gain".

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"So what time do I need to be ready tomorrow?"

"Why don't we start with dinner, and then we can plan out the rest?"

"That's fine with me. Shall I meet you downstairs in the lobby?"

"Sure. How about 6?"

"6 it is".

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you have any major plans for the evening?"

"Oh, no. My back is hurting so I'll probably just take a bath and head to bed".

"Well, if you need anything just call the front desk and tell them Elliott sent you".

"Thank you".

He kissed her cheek again and then left.

Jennifer climbed into bed and ate her dinner, and was just about to take a hot bath when there was a knock at the door.

She went to open it.

"HI, Mr. Manning sent this to you, with his compliments. A complimentary full body massage".

"Mr. Manning?"

"Elliott".

"Ahh yes. Come on in".

"If you want to go put on a robe or something, I will set up the table and get everything ready".

"Certainly".

She went to the bathroom and changed into her robe and then came back out.

For the next hour, she had the most glorious deep tissue body massage.

After it was over, he gave her a bottle of water.

"Water only for the rest of the day, and make sure to do some stretches if you feel a tightness".

"Thank you so much".

She climbed off the table and went and put her pajamas on while he packed up the table and his supplies.

After he left, she climbed into bed and grabbed her laptop and started writing her article about the film festival.

She worked for a couple hours and then called it a night.

She was flipping through the channels when she caught an entertainment news type program.

" _Businessman Jonathan Hart had a new lady on his arm this weekend in Tokyo when he stepped out for an evening fundraiser. Our sources tell us that the gorgeous lady on his arm is Nikki Stefanos, heiress of the Stefanos Oil Corporation"._

Suddenly, Jennifer didn't feel guilty about having dinner with Elliott.


	16. Chapter 16

***The next day***

Jennifer worked on the film fest article all day and then got ready for dinner with Elliott.

She had just gotten out of the bath when there was a knock at the door.

She went to open it and found 3 ladies.

"Hi. Elliott sent us to help you get ready. We are going to do your hair and makeup. Also he sent this box to you".

"Hi, come on in".

She took the box and took it to the bedroom and opened it to find the most gorgeous pink dress. It was strapless, with a pointed hem, in a soft pink.

The ladies gave her a facial and then did her hair and makeup, and then left her to slip her dress on.

She decided to wear nude strappy heels, and quickly switched to a nude colored purse.

She was downstairs precisely at 6, and found Elliott waiting for her with a bouquet of Irises.

"Hi, you look sensational".

"Hi, thank you. And thank you for the massage and the ladies you sent, that was incredibly kind".

He took her hand and they walked over to the front desk.

"Please put these in water and hold them for Miss Edwards' return".

He led her to the door and then to his private Jeep.

He opened the door for her and helped her inside.

He came around and slid into the driver's seat, and then opened up a console.

"Here, you might need these".

He handed her a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh, thank you".

She put them on as he put on his own pair of sunglasses.

They drove through downtown, and he pointed out a few things to her as they drove.

They ended up at a house set back off the road.

"Where are we?"

"This is my house. I had my private chef whip us up a gourmet meal. I figured it would be more private this way".

"How nice".

He helped her out of the car and they walked up to his house.

"What a lovely home".

"Thank you".

He gave her a grand tour, and then they went out to the back patio.

He turned on some string lights, and some soft music.

"May I have this dance?"

"Certainly".

They danced on the patio, and then the chef brought them their dinner.

"Grilled shrimp over a salad and a baked sweet potato with truffle butter".

"This looks wonderful, thank you".

"So, tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?"

"I was born in Hill Haven, Maryland. I lived there till high school, and then I went to a private school in Massachusetts, Gresham Hall".

"I have heard of that, it's a wonderful place".

"I left there and went to Vassar and Smith, and then Stanford for college. I got my first job working at a small town newspaper, and then I got hired at the London Chronicle, and then after that, I was hired on to work at the New York Times. Now, I'm still working for the Times, but I'm on an international assignment, so it's like they lent me to the Golden Coast Chronicle, and I'm here for a few months and then I'll go back to New York".

"Fascinating".

"So what about you? What's your claim to fame?"

"Well, I own a lot of businesses, and I have my hat in different areas. I like animal conservation, I like real estate, I like marina and boat building companies".

"So, how is it that you are always in the hotel?"

"I own it. Actually I own all of the hotels in the downtown area".

"I see".

After they finished dinner, he went and got the golf cart and took her around the property.

"This property is absolutely beautiful".

"Thank you. It's my pride and joy. I'm always redecorating, rebuilding, making it better".

"I can tell".

"Well, shall we head back to the hotel?"

She nodded.

They headed back to the hotel and he walked her inside.

They got her irises from the front desk, and then he accompanied her to the elevator.

She handed him her room key and he opened the door for her and they came inside.

"Thank you for a lovely evening".

"Thank you for a wonderful evening".

He stepped forward and grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her.

She enjoyed the kiss, but there were certainly no bells or whistles.

"I hope you will let me see you again".

"I'd like that".

He kissed her again before he left, and then she closed the door behind him and headed to bed.

She kept going over and over the date in her mind. She kept coming back to the same conclusion.

"He's not Jonathan".

***A month later***

Jennifer and Elliott were officially a couple, but it wasn't going like she hoped. All the sparks that were missing, that she had told herself would come in time, hadn't. And she was tired of waiting. She was also noticing somethings that were concerning. Elliott had a temper, and it was very short. He also didn't have the ability to compromise, which sometimes was a good thing and sometimes it was totally infuriating. Romance wise, he was a smooth talker, very charming. The sex was good, but it wasn't magnificent. Elliott was extremely selfish in bed, and only seemed to care about his own pleasure.

Jennifer was preparing to tell him that she was for sure going back to New York when her assignment ended. She decided to tell him at dinner that night.

She got off the elevator and found him in the lobby.

"Hi baby".

"Hi".

She leaned up and kissed him and they headed to the car.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"You".

"Elliott, I'm serious".

"I am too. You are the only thing I want, the only thing I'll ever want".

He helped her into the car and they headed to a sushi place.

As they ate, she looked at him.

"So, I've made a decision".

"Yeah, I have too. I bought the Golden Coast Chronicle. And they are going to keep you on here full time. So, you are no longer going to be a temp employee, you will be a full time one".

"Elliott, I am not interested in staying here in Australia. I want to travel and go back to the states".

"Why? You have everything you need right here".

"No, I don't. My father is in Maryland. My friends are in New York. I have an apartment, in New York".

"You have everything you need right here. There is simply no reason for you to go back to the states full time. You can go visit your dad whenever you want, for a short visit, but you don't have to stay there forever."

She chose to drop the subject and not press it at the moment.

Try as she might, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't get to go away.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was miserable. Absolutely miserable.

He missed Jennifer so fiercely, and nothing he did was making it any better.

He finally decided to take the bull by the horns. He permanently promoted Tashi, and hired 4 other people to help him out. He packed up his things and headed to the airport, and flew to New York.

He landed at the airport at 10 a.m. on Monday morning.

He called a florist and had them deliver 2 very large bouquets of flowers to the Times, one to Ava and one to Cassie.

The cards simply said _"Please meet me for lunch at Redfin, it's important, my treat. 12 p.m.-Jonathan Hart"._

They both agreed to go, and they showed up right on time.

"Hi, thanks for coming".

"Hi, thanks for asking us".

"So, I'll get right to the point. I screwed things up with Jennifer, and now we aren't together and I will do anything, absolutely anything, to get her back. I know that she's in Australia. What I don't know is where her head is at. You two know her best, do you think it would be worth it for me to go get her and bring her back?"

"I spoke with her a couple days ago. She's happy, but she's not 100% happy. She misses you, she misses New York, and she's feeling stuck. I say go talk to her, you have nothing to lose".

"I second that. Go talk to her".

"Ok, thank you ladies".

He threw a hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Order whatever you want, on me. Thank you for meeting me."

He got up and headed to the airport.

Jack told him he could fly him to Australia in 2 hours, so he went through a drive thru and then boarded his plane.

He was too anxious to eat. All he wanted was Jennifer.

***Two days later***

Jonathan landed in Australia and started trying to track her down.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was at a business dinner with Elliott, at a nearby hotel. He had basically ignored her all evening.

She finally found a moment to tell Elliott she was leaving.

"Elliott, I'm going to go now."

"Where?"

"Back to the hotel for starters. Back to New York, after that. I think I will stay on permanently when I go back next week for the hearing".

"Why?"

"This relationship is not working. My work here is stalled. I'm not being challenged, it's just not working out. I need to go".

"Jennifer, you can't do this to me. I need you. Skip the hearing".

"I am not skipping the hearing".

"Yes, you are".

"You will be just fine, Elliott. I know it".

"How dare you embarrass me like this! I forbid you to leave".

"Watch me".

He grabbed her arm to try and hold her back, and she struggled for a moment, but he eventually let go, and let her go.

She hurriedly walked through the lobby and was headed for the doors.

As soon as she got outside, her heel caught in a crack in the sidewalk and she stumbled a bit, hitting her wrist on the ground. Her bracelet that Ava had given her, that she wore every single day, broke. The beads spilled all over the place. Jennifer sank to the ground, in tears.

Jonathan was in the car and saw her and immediately got out and ran to her.

He knelt down next to her.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I made a horrible, horrible choice".

She looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Come on, I have a car right over here".

She nodded.

She salvaged what she could of the bracelet, and then let him lead her to the car.

In the car, she didn't say anything, she just curled up on his shoulder and let him hold her.

"Why don't we go get your things and you can bring them to my hotel and we can just talk?"

She nodded.

He helped her pack her things. While she was in the bathroom, he pulled the sheet off the mattress and found the brand name and wrote it down. He carried her bags to the lobby and she checked out of the hotel. Jonathan insisted on paying the bill, and she finally just let him do it.

They went to his hotel, which was down the street. Jennifer recognized it as the only hotel that Elliott didn't own.

She immediately felt safe.

He loaded her bags onto a hotel cart, and pulled it as they headed to the elevator.

She hugged him in the elevator but didn't say anything.

They went into his hotel room, and he ordered them room service.

She kicked her heels off and pulled the cart to the bedroom and unloaded it.

She emerged in pajama shorts and a tank top, pulling the empty cart.

He took it from her and put it outside in the hallway.

"How about a drink? There are bottles of white wine in the fridge".

"Please".

He handed her a bottle of wine and came and sat down next to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to upset you".

"Jennifer, you can tell me anything. You know that".

She took a deep breath.

"For the past month or so, I have been dating Elliott Manning. And tonight, I decided that I no longer wanted to date him, and that I was going to go back to work in New York when my assignment ended. So, I told him so, and he didn't take it well. He forbade me to leave."

"He forbade you?"

She nodded.

"I'm not happy here. I'm not being challenged in my work, I'm not happy with him, and I just need to go".

She leaned forward and cried harder.

"I've messed everything up".

"What have you messed up?"

"You and me, my career, all of it. None of it is like it should be".

He held her for a few minutes until she calmed down.

"Jennifer, you are forgetting something. You are the only one who can change all of this. Nothing is keeping you here in Australia".

"You're right".

She opened up her laptop and started making travel reservations.

"Jennifer, if you want to fly back to America under the radar, don't buy a ticket. Fly back with me, on my plane".

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Mind? Jennifer, why do you think I'm here in Australia?"

"I haven't thought about it, really".

"I didn't come here for a business venture or a business meeting. I came here for you. I love you, and I finally did what you told me to. I am putting you and me first. I permanently promoted Tashi, and I hired him a crew to help him out, and I have left Tokyo in his hands. No more flying back and forth, no more leaving you for months at a time. You are what is most important to me".

She leaned forward and hugged him, and let him hold her.

"I feel horrible about how I ran out on you that night. I just needed some air. I should have stayed so we could work it out".

"You don't owe me any apologies, darling. This was all me. I should have never committed to a 6 month stay without talking to you first".

He pulled her into his lap and held her close.

"I have missed you so much".

She leaned her head on his shoulder and ran her fingernails across his chest a few times.

"I missed you too".

"Jennifer, I don't want to get into the details and I would never make you tell me anything you didn't want to tell me. But let me ask you this-did he treat you right? Did he hurt you?"

"He was a smooth talker in the beginning, and very charming. But over time, he became more and more selfish, and less and less…accommodating. But he never physically hurt me. He never touched me in anger until tonight".

Their room service arrived and they decided to eat in bed, while they watched Tv.

"So, what was she like?"

"You saw that, huh?"

"Yes, I did".

"She wasn't you. She and I have known each other a long time, but she's just not you".

"I see".

After they were finished, he took their plates to the cart and pushed it into the hallway.

"Jonathan, can you grab me a water bottle from the cart, please?"

"Certainly".

He brought her the water and looked at her.

"I think I'm going to change, do you mind?"

"Not at all".

He changed into his pajamas and then came and climbed in bed with her.

"Jonathan, I never intended to impose on you tonight. I can stay on the couch if you would be more comfortable".

"Jennifer, I didn't come to Australia to find you and then make you sleep on the couch. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but I would never make you sleep anywhere else".

"My emotions are all over the place, Jonathan. All I know is I'm so thankful you were outside the hotel when you were, because who knows what would have happened. And I'm glad we got my things out of the hotel before Elliott had a chance to stop that, since he owns the place. And the one thing that I realized more than anything throughout this whole process, is he's just not you".

"So, if I'm the only me there is, and you are the only you there is, and we both realize that nobody else is going to be me or you, then why don't we make it official? My me wants to be with your you all the time".

She chuckled.

"My me feels the same, but only if your you meant what you said about no more moving to Tokyo".

"My me meant every single word".

She leaned over and kissed him and instantly saw rocket ships and fireworks. Everything that had been missing with Elliott, she had it and then some with Jonathan.

He cradled her in his arms, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Absolutely".

"I know that you think I wasn't ready to put us first, before. And you're right. I wasn't. But it's not that I wasn't almost ready, because I was. I had a plan for that dinner, but it didn't go like I had planned."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had planned for us to do the long-distance thing, but in a more permanent fashion. I just didn't get to the part where I asked you to marry me".

She teared up.

"I feel horrible".

"Don't feel horrible. You ending things with me that night made me take a long hard look at what was really important to me. And it made me really see how much my priorities were all screwed up. I'm grateful that you ended things with me, because if you hadn't, things might have never changed".

"Jonathan, I think we need some time together without any issues before we take that step".

"I agree."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, Jack will need 8 hours before he can fly us back home. So, what if we just lay low tomorrow and then fly back to New York?"

She nodded.

He held her till she fell asleep, and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight darling".


	17. Chapter 17

***The next day***

Jonathan got up before Jennifer, and made some phone calls and arrangements.

She heard him on the phone during his last phone call and got up and came to see where he was.

"Morning".

"Morning. Have you been up long?"

"Just about an hour or so".

She sat down next to him and pulled her feet up and hugged her knees to her chest.

He finished his phone calls and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack said we can be wheels up at 4. So, if you want, we can go have a nice lunch somewhere and then head to the airport."

"Yes, please".

She got up and went and showered and got dressed. Jonathan slipped in the shower behind her.

In an hour, they were both ready to go.

He called the front desk and they sent up a bellboy with a luggage cart.

After they were checked out, they used the car service that Jonathan had reserved and headed towards the airport.

He found them a little café with a patio, and they grabbed a table.

They had just finished eating when Jennifer saw him.

"Uh oh. Trouble just arrived".

Elliott walked over to their table.

"Sweetie can I speak with you a moment?"

"No, Elliott. We don't have anything to discuss".

"Jennifer, come on. Don't be like that".

Jonathan stood up.

"I do believe the lady stated that she didn't want to talk with you. So, why don't you just go?"

"Jonathan-don't".

"Look pal, this is a conversation between me and my girlfriend, not the three of us. So why don't you mind your own business?"

"Elliott, I am not your girlfriend. I'm his".

"Jennifer, let the menfolk handle this, would you?"

Elliott turned back to Jonathan.

"Look, I don't know what you think is going to happen here, but she's leaving with me, not you. So unless you want to end up with a broken jaw, I suggest you sit down and don't interfere".

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and that's final".

"Shutup, Jennifer!"

Elliott moved to grab Jennifer's arm.

Jonathan reared his fist back and punched Elliott twice in the jaw. Elliott fell to the ground and laid there, stunned.

He pulled his wallet out, tossed a couple bills on the table and grabbed Jennifer's hand.

She stepped over Elliott very delicately and they headed to the car, and straight to the airport.

"How's your hand?"

"It'll be ok".

She brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Did you mean what you said back there-that you were my girlfriend?"

"Every word".

They shared a few passionate kisses, and before they knew it, they were at the airport.

"Darling, which of these bags do you want on board with you?"

"That one". She pointed to the medium sized suitcase.

She made him an ice pack as soon as they were on board.

Jack came in to say hey.

"Hey! Jack, this is my girlfriend Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Jack Hamilton, the best pilot in the business".

"Hi, it's wonderful to meet you. Thank you for flying us".

"My pleasure, ma'am. If you need anything, just come on in to the cockpit".

Jennifer settled into the seat next to Jonathan.

"My me wants your you to stay at the Penthouse when we get back. Is your you agreeable to that?"

"Yes, my me is very agreeable to that".

She gave him a few kisses.

She looked around the plane.

"This is a nice plane you have here".

"Thank you. There's more to it. There's a bedroom back there with a full shower, and across from the kitchen is the media room".

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's also very private".

"How private?"

"Unless the cockpit doors are open, anything that is said, regardless of the volume, in the bedroom can't be heard in the cockpit".

"I see".

She fell asleep a short time later, and he just held her as she slept, so happy to have her back in his arms.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer woke up and stretched out.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Indeed I did".

She turned to him.

"How is your hand?"

"Oh, it's fine, thanks to your expert nursing skills".

"Any clue where we are?"

"Over the ocean, I'm sure".

"Darling, next week we have the Congressional hearing".

"Wonderful. I'm looking forward to telling them what happened and what you discovered".

"I am too".

"Darling, I've been thinking. Perhaps we should stay out of sight until the hearing."

"Probably a good idea".

"So, what if we go to Los Angeles and stay at my home? You'll love it. Plus this flight will be shorter, and then Jack can fly us back to NYC as soon as we need to go".

"I'm game if you are".

"I'll go tell him".

"I'm going to go lay down in the bedroom".

He went and asked Jack to fly them to LA instead, while Jennifer got comfy in the bedroom.

He came into the bedroom and pulled the curtain over the doorway closed. She was under the covers and he quickly stepped out of his jeans and joined her.

"I told Jack we were going to bed, so he won't be bothering us".

"Wonderful".

He took her in his arms and gave her the most perfect kiss.

"I missed kissing you".

"I missed holding you, and loving you and kissing you and hearing your voice, and seeing those deep blue eyes of yours and that wonderful smile".

He quickly pulled her top off and then pulled her on top of him.

He undid her bra and tossed it aside. She leaned forward to kiss him as she let her hair drag across his chest.

"I love it when you do that".

He pulled her nipples to his mouth and she played with his hair for a moment.

"You are so beautiful".

He moved his kisses to her neck, and rolled her onto her back.

She let out a laugh as he did that, and then pulled him closer to her.

He covered her chest in kisses as he reached down and pulled her thong down.

She lifted her legs so he could take it off her and he kissed her toes for a moment.

He leaned down and kissed her again, and she grabbed his cheeks with her hands as she kissed him back.

He moved his kisses to her jaw and earlobe.

"Talk to me…tell me what you want".

She gripped his shoulders with her fingernails.

"You, honey. I want you".

He swiftly penetrated her and buried himself inside of her over and over again.

"Oh Jonathan…Oh, Jonathan…"

He kissed her and quickened himself, bringing both of them to a frenzied climax.

He buried his head against her shoulder as they calmed down.

"Gosh, I missed that".

He pulled his head up and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Really. Not one single time".

He pulled out of her and went to the bathroom and then came back a few minutes later.

"Darling, where is our luggage?"

"In the closet".

She got up and went to the closet and started digging through her suitcase.

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn".

"What is it?"

"My nightgowns are in the other suitcase".

"Hang on".

He got up and opened the other closet and found some pajamas of his.

"I keep these on the plane in case I'm flying overnight. I'll wear the bottoms, you wear the top".

"Perfect".

She put his pajama top on and then climbed back under the covers.

As soon as he was back in bed, she nestled up against him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're wonderful".

"Not as wonderful as you."

He gave her a few kisses and they drifted off to sleep.

Jack came on the intercom and woke them up the next morning around 9, telling them they would be landing in less than an hour.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning".

"We are landing in less than an hour".

"Wonderful".

She got up and showered and got ready. He showered and changed right after her.

They were both seated and buckled before they landed.

He called and reserved a car for them, and they headed to his house.

He had laced his fingers through hers while they drove.

He pulled them up to his house, a modern 2-story home that overlooked the ocean.

"This is it. 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, a den, an office, and a patio with a private walkway to the ocean."

"It's absolutely lovely".

He grabbed her hand and walked her inside.

"Max? You home?"

"In here, Mr. H."

They walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Max. This is Jennifer Edwards, she'll be staying here with us for a bit".

"Hi, it's so lovely to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Edwards".

"Mr. H, I thought you were in Tokyo".

"Well, I was. And then I went to Australia to get her, and we were headed to New York, but we need to lay low a bit, so we came here instead. We will go back to New York sometime next week".

"Sounds good, Mr. H. Miss Edwards, make yourself at home, and if you need anything, let me know".

"Thank you, Max".

He gave her a tour of the house.

"Max has his suite off the kitchen, and mine is back here on the other end of the house. Upstairs are guest rooms and a game room".

He walked her through the living room into his suite.

"You have an absolutely lovely home, darling".

"It's made even more lovely with you here in it".

She leaned up and kissed him, and wrapped her arms around him.

He leaned down and pulled her close for a very intimate kiss when they heard Max coming to find them.

"Mr. H.? There's a reporter on the phone for you. Says it's important".

"Take a message, Max".

"Now, where were we?"

He leaned down to kiss her again, but Max wouldn't let up.

"Mr. H., there's another reporter on the line for you. You're one popular man this morning".

He sighed.

"It's ok, take the phone call. We can pick this up later".

He walked over to the phone and picked it up, while she sat on the bed.

"No, that isn't true. No, I don't have a comment. Ok, thank you".

He hung up and grabbed her hand and led her to the living room.

They sat on the couch and he grabbed a remote and pointed it off into the distance.

A screen began to come down from the ceiling, and a little tray popped up with a few gadgets on it.

In a matter of minutes, he had several television channels going at once, and they were all talking about him and Jennifer.

"Jonathan, what is going on?"  
"Apparently Elliott has made a statement to the press about you, me and him. So, I want to see what they are saying".

He picked a channel and added the audio to it and they started to listen.

Elliott was giving a press conference.

"She and I had plans, we were going to get married. And then he flies into town and kidnaps her and brainwashes her. She is the love of my life, and I will do anything to keep her safe and get her back. Jennifer, if you are watching, I love you angel. Come on home to me, ok?"

"I think I'm going to be sick".

Jennifer got up and bolted to the bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom.

Jonathan grabbed a legal pad and began to craft his response.

Jennifer came back a few minutes later, looking sheepish.

"Max, can you bring us both some ice water, please?"

"Thank you".

She sat down next to him.

"Honey, he and I didn't have any of those plans. He never asked me to marry him, I never said yes, I never would have said yes. We were never engaged".

"It's alright. I believe you".

Max brought them their waters, and Jennifer practically gulped hers down.

Through the other channels, they were able to put the press conference pieces together and get a bigger picture of what he was saying.

Jennifer began to write a statement.

"Darling, what do you say to us having a press conference?"

"I'm fine with that".

They both prepared their statements and then Jonathan called and made the arrangements for the press conference.

Two hours later, they were headed to his office.

They walked in and everyone was so excited to see him.

"Mr. Hart, the press has begun to assemble in the galley".

"Thank you, Deanne".

He and Jennifer headed down to the galley. She looked exquisite in a blue wrap dress and strappy beige wedges. He was incredibly handsome in his crisp grey suit and blue tie.

They stepped up to the podium, and the flashbulbs went crazy.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Hart, CEO of Hart Industries. This is Jennifer Edwards. We called this press conference so that we can set the record straight. Elliott Manning stated earlier today that he and Jennifer were in love and then I swooped in and kidnapped her. So here's the truth. Jennifer and I have been in an on/off relationship for a few months now, and the off part is 100% my fault. So while we were off, she moved to Australia for work and met him. I cannot speak to their relationship, but I can speak to the fact that I did not nor would I ever kidnap her. I went to Australia with the intentions of having a conversation with her and nothing else. Due to her feelings, which she will explain in a minute, we decided to head back to the states, a decision that we quickly realized was the best one. So, there was no kidnapping, I would never do that to her or anyone else. He knows that, he's just grasping at straws. Now, Jennifer can tell her side of the story".

He moved to let her have the microphones.

"So, Jonathan was correct-he did not kidnap me. I moved to Australia for work a couple of months ago. Jonathan and I were not together then, but we were friends. I met Elliott, and we began to see each other, and over time I began to realize that he is very selfish, very controlling, and that he doesn't have the ability to compromise or think of anyone's feelings except his own. He can say whatever he wants to, but the truth is, he and I were never engaged, he never asked me, I never said yes, and I never would say yes. He and I broke up before I even knew that Jonathan was back in town. So, what Elliott is interpreting as Jonathan swooping in and kidnapping me, was in the beginning Jonathan being a wonderful friend and helping me out. I willingly ended my relationship with Elliott, and willingly flew back to the states with Jonathan. He has never, nor would he ever, hurt me in the manner that Elliott is describing. I am a big believer in letting the past be the past, so this is the final time I will speak about Elliott Manning. He's in my past, and Jonathan is in my future".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then they took questions from the press.

Jennifer didn't answer a whole lot of questions, she mostly let Jonathan do that.

He looked over and could see she was over it, so he ended the press conference.

"Thank you all for coming, drive safely. Any further questions can be directed to my office here at Hart Industries".

They walked back to his office.

Once they were inside and the doors were shut, he embraced her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Thank you for doing that with me. I hope that he gets the hint and just lets it all go".

"I love you, that's all that matters. Let him say whatever he wants, you and I know the truth and deep down, he knows the truth as well. We can handle whatever he throws at us".

"You're right. I love you too".

Just then, Deanne buzzed his office.

"Mr. Hart, Miss Edwards' father is on line one. He says it's imperative that he speaks with her right now".


	18. Chapter 18

"I should probably take that, darling".

"Go ahead. I need to run some things by Stanley, so I'll be right back".

She walked over to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Pa. Just fine".

"What's this I heard on tv about you being kidnapped?"

"I ended my relationship with Elliott and he is telling everyone I'm kidnapped in retaliation".

"Young lady, I won't be ok till I see you with my own eyes. Why don't you come home next weekend?"

"Sure Pa, I'll be there. How about Thursday afternoon to Sunday?"

"Sounds great. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, swear it".

"Ok, I love you sweetheart. See you next weekend".

"Love you too".

She hung up and sat there for a second.

Jonathan came back in a few minutes later.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, he was just worried about me. He wants us to come for a visit next weekend. Can you take Thursday and Friday off?"

"I can take Thursday off. I'll have to conduct a conference call on Friday though. Where exactly is your father's house?"

"About 45 minutes north of Dulles Airport".

"I can rent an office for Friday."

"You mean it? It's a go?"

"It's a go".

"Yay! I'm so excited! I haven't been home in ages".

She stood up and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Darling, if you want to stay and work the rest of the day, I can call a taxi".

"Nonsense. I will call Max and he'll come get you".

"Ok, if you think he won't mind".

"He won't mind".

He called Max and asked him to come get Jennifer.

He walked her to the elevator and rode with her to the lobby.

"I'll be home around 5, darling. And you and I will have the whole evening to ourselves".

"That sounds heavenly".

He kissed her goodbye when Max pulled up and she got in the car.

"Thanks Max. Bye darling".

"Bye honey".

She and Max drove along, listening to the radio.

"So, I don't know what he told you about himself, or what he hasn't, but let me just say, he couldn't be more of a son to me than if he was my own blood".

"That's basically what he's said".

"Good. So you can understand that I don't want to see him hurt, and while I would never pry into the personal dwellings of yours and his relationship, I just hope that you aren't like the others who are just after him for his money".

Jennifer was offended, and took a minute to figure out how to respond.

"I am nothing like that. Jonathan and I are together because we want to be, because we love each other".

"I hope that's the case".

Jennifer was silent the rest of the way home.

She basically spent the afternoon avoiding Max, in an effort to keep her temper in check.

Jonathan got home at 5 and found her sitting on the couch.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

"Mr. H., Miss Edwards, dinner is ready".

"Thanks Max".

"Darling, I have a bit of a headache. I think I'll pass on dinner and just go lie down".

"Are you sure? Want me to get you some headache medicine?"

"No, I'm just going to go lie down".

She headed to the bedroom and he headed to the kitchen.

"Max, did something happen this afternoon with Jennifer?"

"Not that I know of. Why, is something wrong?"

"She's not feeling well. She's going to lie down and not eat".

"She and I had a pleasant ride home, I gave her my standard dad talk, and then she's been here in the house ever since. She's been quiet, but it's not like I was talking to her constantly either".

"What do you mean you gave her the dad talk?"

"I mean I gave her the dad talk. I told her that you couldn't be more of a son to me if we was blood, and that I didn't want to see you get hurt and that I hoped she was here with good intentions and not just after you for your money. She said she wasn't like that and I was happy."

"Max, honestly? You said all that to her?"

"Yeah, I did".

"So that's why she doesn't feel well. You basically called her a gold digger".

"Oh Mr. H., I didn't mean it like that, honest. It's just hard for me to see you put so much effort into a relationship with a lady and then it not work out".

"That's unavoidable, Max. And I'm willing to take the risk. But my relationship with her isn't going to work out if you are calling her a gold digger".

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, honest. I was just trying to look out for you".

"And I appreciate it. I do. And she would appreciate an apology".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

"I better go talk to her".

Jonathan got up and headed to the bedroom.

Jennifer was laying on the bed with tears in her eyes.

He came and sat next to her.

"Max told me about your conversation with him in the car. I'm sorry he said that to you. I'm not defending him, but he's not a mean spirited person, darling."

"And I'm not a gold digger, Jonathan. I'm not after you for your money".

"I know that, and he knows that too. He was just being protective".

"Maybe I should get a hotel room".

"No, that's not necessary. This is my house, and you are more than welcome to stay here".

"I was just so offended I didn't know what to say".

"Well, he wants to apologize, if you'll let him".

She nodded.

She got up and washed her face and they headed to the kitchen.

"Miss Edwards, I apologize about insinuating that you are after his money. I shouldn't have said that. I'm real sorry. It's just like I told you-he's like a son to me and I don't want to see him get hurt, and not everyone he's been with has had the best intentions".

"Thank you, Max".

"For the record, Jennifer isn't anything like anyone else I have dated. She's 1000 times better".

"Thank you, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Can I fix you a plate, Miss Edwards?"

"Please. And I insist on doing the dishes tonight, since you cooked".

"We can argue about that later, Miss Edwards".

He made her a plate and took it to the table for her.

She and Jonathan tried to get him to eat with them, but he wouldn't.

"I'm headed to a poker game. I'll see you two in the morning".

"Night Max".

"Have fun, Max".

"Thanks".

He headed out and they finished their dinner.

"Darling, he looked so upset. I feel bad".

"Don't. He'll be fine. I don't think he meant to overstep, but sometimes he has poor delivery."

"Oh, I think we all have poor delivery sometimes".

After they finished eating, Jonathan and Jennifer did the dishes together and then they went to relax for the rest of the evening.

She had him lean against her and she gave him a chest rub while they watched a movie.

They made it almost through the end of the news before they focused on each other instead of the Tv.

She got up and put on a pink nightgown that he loved and came back and joined him in bed.

"Darling, do you notice anything about this mattress?"

"Nothing in particular. It's not too firm, but not too soft".

"It's the same kind as the one you had in Australia".

"Really?"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"And there's one at the penthouse as well".

"How wonderful. I promise you'll love it".

He changed into his pajamas and then joined her in bed.

She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you are here with me".

"I'm glad I'm here with you too".

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I have a few ideas for an article that I need to jot down and get organized. And I was thinking I might take a walk on the beach".

"I have a meeting in the morning, but I can be home sometime around early afternoon".

"Wonderful".

She leaned up and kissed his neck a few times.

"This is so crazy. 2 days ago, I didn't know how in the world I was going to get away from Elliott, and now I'm here with you, a world away from where I was".

"And after you left the restaurant that night, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, and now you are here with me and everything is perfect".

He rolled on top of her and kissed her.

"Absolutely perfect".

They spent the next few hours making love and then fell asleep all wrapped up together.

***Several days later***

Jonathan woke Jennifer up when he was ready to leave.

"Bye darling, I love you. I'll see you this afternoon".

"Bye honey, I love you".

She gave him a few kisses and then went back to sleep.

She slept for another hour and then got up and showered and got dressed.

Around 10:30, Max found her in the living room.

"I'm going into town, Miss Edwards. You're more than welcome to come with me if you'd like".

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here".

"Ok, see you later".

Jennifer worked on her article ideas for a couple hours and then took a nap on the couch.

Jonathan came in around 2 and found her asleep. He leaned down and kissed her and then covered her with a blanket and went to change clothes.

She woke up when he came back in the room.

"Hi".

"Hi, have a nice nap?"

"I did".

She sat up and curled up next to him.

"How was your meeting?"

"It was productive, actually. I think we are moving forward, which is a good thing. The board voted the way I was hoping they would, which was to give Tashi a chance to run things without me".

"That's wonderful".

"Yeah, I was pretty excited".

They decided to go take a walk on the beach, and headed out there.

They held hands and walked a pretty good ways.

"So, now that you are back from Tokyo, how often do you think you can come to New York?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's going to be so weird to be there without you".

"I know, but we'll make it work".

She stopped walking and they turned towards each other.

"I don't want to just see you on the weekends, Jonathan. I want all of it, I want to wake up with you in the morning and I want to go to bed with you at night and I don't want to have to live my life from phone call to phone call."

"Well, I want all that too. And at some point, I'll be able to move to New York full time, but I can't do it just yet. Maybe in a few months. But in the meantime, I'll be there as much as I can be, and you can fly to me on the weekends some too".

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish. But I'm going to be turning 30 next year and I'm ready to start going after what I want".

"As well you should".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times, and they made their way back to the house.

About halfway back to the house, the waves started getting pretty high, so he picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride.

He carried her all the way inside and set her down.

Max was back and was making dinner.

"Hey you two-what do you want for dinner? We can do lasagna, we can grill something".

They all agreed on lasagna, garlic bread and salad.

"Darling, I brought you something. You get to pick. You can have your surprise now or later".

"Oh that's not fair. I love surprises. I pick now".

He went and got it and brought it back to her.

She opened it and found a brand new silver laptop with all the accessories and software, plus a new laptop bag.

"Darling, I love this! Thank you".

She leaned up and gave him tons of kisses.

"Anything for you, darling. And that is yours, it's not on loan from the company like the last one was".

He made them both a cocktail while she sat down and got her computer all set up.

Max let them know when dinner was ready, and they joined him in the kitchen.

"Smells wonderful, Max".

"Yeah, smells great".

"Hope you like this, Miss Edwards, it's an old family recipe".

"I'm sure I will, Max".

After a nice dinner, Jonathan and Max watched a game on tv while Jennifer worked away on her laptop in bed.

She almost had her whole article written when Jonathan came in.

He changed into his pajamas and climbed in bed next to her.

"Almost done?"

"Almost".

He turned on the tv while she finished typing.

About 20 minutes later, she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry, darling. I tend to zone out when I'm working".

He kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She finished her article and saved it and put the laptop away.

She came back and climbed into bed with him.

"I didn't mean to ignore you-I just get so focused".

"It's ok, I understand".

"I'm so excited to see my father tomorrow, and show you his house".

"A weekend away will be fun. I'm excited to meet your father".

She scooted over closer to him and nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Darling, my father is extremely traditional. He isn't going to let us stay together. At most we will be down the hall from each other".

"I see. Well, then we better get it out of our system right before we go".

"What a great idea".

He rolled on top of her and kissed her.

They made love for a few hours and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

***The next day***

They were up early so they could get ready to go to her father's.

Jennifer basically took all her bags since she would be staying on in New York afterwards.

Max made them some of his famous breakfast plates, and they said goodbye to him and headed to the airport.

As soon as they were in the air, they opened their plates to eat. Max had made them each an omelet, some toast, and a side of bacon and a side of sliced fruit.

He had also sent them with a thermos of coffee and a carafe of fresh squeezed juice.

"This was so thoughtful of him".

"I think he is afraid that you won't come back after your conversation with him in the car. So, this is his way of making it up to you and to me".

"I would never refuse to come to your house because of one conversation with him".

"I know that. That's what makes you different from the others".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Before they knew it, they were landing at Dulles.

He had reserved them a car, so they took it to her father's house.

They pulled up and she was telling him all about the estate.

"This is gorgeous".

"Yeah, it's very pretty this time of year".

They got out and unloaded some of their bags, and Walter came out to help them.

"Hi Miss Jennifer!"

"Walter! So good to see you!"

She gave him a huge hug.

"Walter, this is my boyfriend Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is Walter Mendelson, he's like Max for my dad".

"Nice to meet you, sir".

"Likewise".

They shook hands and then Jonathan and Walter carried the bags in.

"Jennifer my sweetheart, is that you?"

"Hi Pa! Gosh, I've missed you".

She gave him a huge hug.

"Pa, this is my boyfriend, Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is my father Stephen Edwards".

"Jonathan Hart?" Stephen shot Jennifer an angry look.

"What the hell is he doing here?!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Pa, what do you mean? I brought him here to meet you".

"I turned on the tv and see a press conference that says that he kidnapped you. I'm just wondering why you brought your kidnapper to my home".

"Because you invited us. And he didn't kidnap me".

"I invited you, I never said anything about guests".

"I'm sorry sir, she told me that we were invited. I can get a hotel room".

"Very well".

"No, wait. Now everyone just calm down. Let's all go talk in the living room."

She led the way and sat on the couch. Jonathan followed her and finally, her father did too.

"Now, I'm assuming you saw Elliott Manning's press conference?"

"That is correct".

"He is the only one saying I was kidnapped. I wasn't kidnapped. I left him, ended our relationship and willingly flew back to the states with Jonathan. Jonathan has never and would never harm me in any way, including kidnapping. Did you watch the press conference that he and I gave?"

"No, I didn't catch that".

"Well, that's a shame, because we basically cleared that up. Do you honestly think that if he kidnapped me, I would bring him here and introduce him to you as my boyfriend?"

"That's a good point. Son, I apologize for accusing you of kidnapping my daughter".

"Thank you".

"Now when I spoke with you at Jonathan's office, I assumed that you had just seen our press conference. So when you invited me to come for a visit, I assumed you were inviting me and him. So, that's my fault and I apologize. We can get a hotel room if you really don't want the extra company".

"No, that's not necessary. We have the room, both of you can stay".

She turned to Jonathan.

"I'm sorry, darling."

"It's alright".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"So, I take it after the plane crash, you two became more than friends?"

"Yes, that's correct".

"Son, what are your intentions where my daughter is concerned?"

"I love her with all my heart and soul. I intend to do whatever I can to make sure she is happy, safe and has whatever she wants or needs".

"Are you prepared for the mornings when she wakes up cranky, or the moments when her temper is stronger than her patience?"

"Pa!"

"I am definitely prepared for those moments".

"Not to mention her tendency to get overly excited about things? And she has a stubborn streak that runs pretty deep sometimes. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Pa! Lay off."

"Ok, ok."

"I think with as much as we've been through, I can handle whatever she throws at me, and I will do so happily".

Jennifer put her hand on top of his.

"He makes me happy, Pa. Really, truly happy".

"Well, I'm glad. It's about time you had someone in your life that makes you happy. I can only hope that you and Jonathan are as happy as your mother and I were once upon a time".

"I'm sure we will be."

"Now, tell me how you got mixed up with this putz, Elliott".

"I was working in Australia and the paper put me up in a hotel because it was a short contract. He owned the hotel, and saw me in the lobby. Jonathan and I weren't together at that time, so when Elliott pursued me, I accepted his invitation to dinner. We were only together for a couple of months, because I could see he wasn't the one for me".

"So you break things off with him and he tells the world you were kidnapped?"

She nodded.

"Failure is simply not an option in his eyes. He couldn't accept the fact that I walked out, so he has to make himself look like the victim."

"Well, I'm glad you are away from him."

"Me too".

Jennifer looked over and smiled at Jonathan.

"Me three".

Walter came and told them that lunch was ready.

"Miss Jennifer, I made one of your favorite dishes- Chicken stir fry with sesame noodles".

"Wonderful! Walter, you spoil me".

"My pleasure, Miss Jennifer".

After a lovely lunch, Jonathan and Jennifer went riding and she showed him the property.

They had a nice long ride, and stopped a few times to let the horses rest.

"You look so beautiful up on a horse".

"Thank you. Horses are my passion".

They rode along and made it back to the house about 3 hours after they had left.

They went inside and discovered Stephen on the phone in his office.

Jonathan and Jennifer went to the back patio.

"Darling, I wanted to tell you I was so impressed by you today."

"You were?"

"Yeah. When you made your father and I sit down and listen to you and you got everything sorted out."

"Darling, you and Pa are the two most important men in my life. I wasn't going to let our visit end after 30 seconds."

"I'm glad."

She leaned up and kissed him nice and slow.

"Ahem….the place for that is not here".

"Pa, it was just a kiss".

"Did you two have a nice ride?"

"We did, we did. I showed him the whole property".

"You have a lovely estate, sir".

"Thank you, son. It has served me well".

"Jennifer, I have some papers for you to look over and sign, while you are here".

"Papers? What kind of papers?"

"Well you turn 30 this year, so that means that you get a portion of the trust your mother left you. In the interest of good bookkeeping, my accountant took the portion that you have access to and put it into a separate account. So, when you sign the papers, it will be me signing the account over to you".

"Oh, ok".

They walked inside and he went and got the papers.

Jennifer signed on her part, and Stephen signed on his.

"Oh, we need a witness. Darling, can you sign this as a witness?"

"Certainly".

"No, no. Let's get Walter to do it".

"Pa, why would you say that? Jonathan will make a great witness".

"Darling, this is a private family matter".

"Private? So private that you can talk about it in front of him, but he can't witness that our signatures are real?"

"Walter is family, sweetheart".

"Pa, I love Walter, I do. But he is no more related to you or I than Jonathan is. So if Jonathan isn't suitable in your eyes, then Walter isn't suitable in mine".

"Fine. Son, would you mind?"

"Not at all".

He came over and signed the forms and then handed them to Stephen.

"Thank you".

"Darling, I'm a little dusty from the ride. Is there a bathroom where I can shower and freshen up?"

"Absolutely. Upstairs, at the end of the hall."

"I'll take your bags upstairs too".

"Sweetheart, you will be staying in your room, and Jonathan can stay in the green room down the hall".

"Fine, Pa."

She waited till Jonathan was upstairs to confront her father.

"Pa, what is wrong with you? How could you be so rude to Jonathan like that?"

"Sweetheart, I'm just trying to protect your interests. For all we know, he could be after your inheritance. We aren't talking pennies here, sweetheart. This portion that you are getting is less than half of the entire trust and it's well into 7 figures".

"He just sat there and told you that he loves me, and he cares about me, and that he wants to make me happy. And you think he's only after my money? He doesn't need my money, or yours."

"How do you know?"

"When I introduced him, did you catch his last name?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't".

"Hart, as in Hart Industries. He's Jonathan Hart, the founder and CEO."

"Well, that's very impressive. I take it back".

"Thank you. And I'm telling you right now, if you don't lighten up where he is concerned, you won't see us here again. I don't want it to come to that. I promise, Jonathan is absolutely wonderful, you just need to give him a chance".

"You're right. I'm sorry".

"It's not me you should apologize to, it's him".

With that, she turned and went upstairs to shower and get ready for dinner.

He came and found her in her room after he was ready. She was fresh out of the shower and having a hard time getting her dress on.

"Hey, does this look ok?"

"Darling, can you help me out, please?"

"Certainly".

He zipped her up and then she turned around to him.

"You look so incredibly handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I apologize for my father's rudeness. I've never seen him act like this".

"Once he gets to know me, he'll either change his opinion or he won't. I can't control that".

"He better. I told him if he didn't lighten up on you, you and I would never come here again".

"I don't want to come between you and your father".

"I know that. And you won't be the one causing the rift."

They went downstairs and had a cocktail with him before dinner.

Jonathan impressed Stephen with his knowledge of history and conspiracy theories and business acumen.

Jennifer could literally feel the air in the room shift in a positive direction.

Walter made another one of her favorite meals for dinner-grilled shrimp quesadillas and tequila lime rice.

"Yum! Darling, you are going to absolutely love these!"

He took one bite and agreed with her.

After dinner, they played cards with Stephen till he called it a night.

"I will see you two in the morning. Remember, you are staying in your room and he is in the guest room".

"We remember, Pa".

She kissed him goodnight and they snuggled on the couch for a bit.

"I think you really impressed him tonight. After my chat with him, I could feel the air shift. I think you won him over, darling".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I did? How long did it take for me to win you over?"

"Darling, if you think back, I think you will realize that you had always won me over. It was you that had sell yourself on the idea of us being together".

He thought a moment and then agreed with her.

"Oh yeah".

"I love you, regardless of how long it took".

"And I love you, always and forever".

"I'm so thankful you kidnapped me and brought me home from Australia".

She was smiling at him.

"You're the only person I would ever kidnap, darling".

He gave her a few sweet kisses and then she took his hand and pulled him up off the couch.

"Where is your father's room?"

"Down that hall, at the very end".

They were whispering.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs. I want us to do something".

She took his hand and led him up the stairs.

They walked into her room and she motioned for him to close the door behind him.

He went and sat on the bed.

"What are we doing?"

She straddled his lap and kissed him passionately.

"That".

"I love the way you think".

They quickly undressed and climbed into her bed and quietly made love to each other.

After they were finished, they both changed into their pajamas and then he came back to her room and she showed him some old photo albums.

"This is my mother. She passed away when I was little. And that is me with my first and favorite horse, Sweet Sue."

"She was gorgeous, and so were you".

"Thank you".

She showed him some more pictures of her mother.

"You look just like her".

"Yeah, I favor her a lot. I have Pa's eyes, and some of his mannerisms, but I have most of her facial features and her red hair".

She put the albums away and they laid there and talked and chatted for a long time, mostly about her childhood.

She drifted off to sleep next to him. He held her a little longer, and then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, goodnight darling".

He covered her up and tiptoed to his room.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when her alarm went off, and headed to Jonathan's room.

She sat on the bed and leaned down and gave him some kisses.

"Morning darling".

"Morning".

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock".

"Wonderful".

She gave him another kiss.

"Meet me in the shower in ten minutes".

She went and quickly showered and he showed up right on time.

After a very sensual shower, she stepped out and went to get dressed.

When they were both ready, they headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning you two. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully".

"Very well, thank you".

"Good, good. Glad to hear it".

"Pa, are you going to the gallery today?"

"Just for a little bit. What are you two up to?"

"Well, Jonathan has a conference call to take and I was going to get a long ride in and maybe go into town and do some shopping".

"Sounds wonderful".

After they ate, Stephen headed to the gallery.

Jennifer helped Walter with the dishes and then came out to find Jonathan.

"Darling, why don't you drop me off and then come back and pick me up? That way you won't be stranded without the car".

"I don't have a current license. So, you will have to drop me off and pick me up".

"Deal".

She grabbed her purse and they headed out.

He dropped her off in town and she spent the next couple of hours shopping. She found some new lingerie, a few new tops, some new boots, and a couple of new dresses. She also found Jonathan some new long sleeved shirts and new pajamas.

He spotted her coming out of a store with several packages and got out to go help her.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. You are right on time".

He took the packages from her and put them in the backseat while she got in the passenger seat.

"Let's see if this car can reverse with all the added weight of your new purchases".

"Jonathan! I didn't buy that much. And some of that was for you, I'll have you know".

"I was kidding. You buy as much as you want".

"How was your conference call?"

"Good. I think I'll be able to work in New York for the next few weeks".

"Wonderful!"

She leaned against his shoulder for the rest of the drive.

"Want to go riding with me, darling?"

"Sure".

When they pulled up to the house, she figured out what packages to take inside and ran them up to her room.

"Jonathan, my boy, how was your meeting?"

"Very well, sir. Very well".

Jennifer was at the top of the stairs when she heard Jonathan say to her dad, "Sir, if I would, I would like to ask you for your blessing. I would love nothing more than to marry your daughter if she'll have me".


	20. Chapter 20

Jennifer quickly changed into her riding clothes, and came back downstairs.

To her dismay, Jonathan and her dad were now talking about politics. To her relief, they were in agreement.

Jonathan ran upstairs and changed quickly and came back down.

"Pa, we are going for a long ride. Want to join us?"

"No thank you. You two have fun".

They got saddled up and headed out, this time riding at a more leisurely pace.

She showed him all her childhood haunts, and even climbed a tree for old times sake.

She slowed her horse down near a particular flower bed with a white picket fence around it, and stared for a few moments.

After about 5 minutes, she started riding again.

They stopped at the horse barn and she filled the trough for the horses so they could have a nice drink. She and Jonathan went and sat in the swings hanging in a nearby tree.

"Darling, why were you staring at that flower bed so intently?"

"I guess I was a having a flashback, darling".

"Flashback? Of what?"

"One day, I suppose I was about 11 years old or so, I came home from school. The first thing I did every day when I got home from school was grab a snack and then go ride. I rode all over and finally found Mama working like the devil on that flowerbed. It was her pride and joy, and she kept it immaculate. She planted about 5 or 6 things, but they were all organized and grouped together. They weren't just planted willy-nilly".

"Willy-nilly?"

"Yes. You know, haphazardly".

"I love your made up words".

"I didn't make up any words. Anyways, if I ever came home and couldn't find her, she was there. So, one day, when I was 12, I came home, got a snack and went riding. My horse was at the vets, so I had to ride a different one. I found her, in the flowerbed. She was just laying there. I screamed her name over and over and shook her really hard, but she didn't wake up. I hated to leave her, but I had to get her some help. So, I promised her I would be right back, and I rode as fast as I could to the stables, and got the stable hands to call an ambulance and my father. I started to ride back to her, but my horse wouldn't go. Apparently, I had ridden her too hard when I was trying to get her help, and she had a broken leg. So, I quickly grabbed another one and rode back to her, and held her hand till the ambulance got there. I knew as soon as they put the sheet over her that she was gone. Pa wouldn't say the words, but I knew. Coroner said it was a massive heart attack brought on by anaphylactic shock and that she never knew what hit her. Apparently, she was allergic to one of the flowers that she was planting. Pa has kept that as a flowerbed for her memory ever since. Her memorial service was full of flowers. I've seen the pictures of all the different flower arrangements, but the only ones I clearly recall are the irises. There were so many irises. 4 days later, he came home and told me to pack my things, that he had enrolled me in boarding school. I didn't speak to him again for 6 months".

She wiped the tears off her cheeks and stood up.

"Shall we?"

He stood up and pulled her into a long hug.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I shouldn't have asked you that".

"Oh, that's alright. I don't mind talking about it. I haven't seen the flowerbed in a long time. You didn't upset me, promise".

"I didn't know you didn't like irises".

"Yeah, they aren't my favorite. She isn't the only reason I don't like them".

"What's the other reason?"

"Elliott".

They got the horses all situated again and headed back to the barn, and then back to the house.

When they walked in, Stephen was waiting for them in the living room.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back. Sweetheart, come sit down, I have to tell you something".

"What is it, Pa?"

"I got a phone call today from the nursing home where Grandma Jane is. She passed away this morning, sweetheart. They said it was quick and peaceful, and she wasn't in any pain."

Jennifer teared up and nodded her head.

"So, I called your aunts, and they agreed that the funeral can't be held till next weekend. It will be in Boston where she lived. So, I am flying to London tonight, so that I can come back in time for the funeral. I hate to cut our visit short, but your mother will haunt me if I don't attend her mother's funeral".

"That she would".

"Walter will go with me. You and Jonathan are more than welcome to stay, if you'd like. Just lock up the house when you leave".

She leaned over and hugged him for a long time.

"I better go pack."

Stephen headed to his room while Jonathan came and sat down next to Jennifer.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her for a moment.

"Want to stay here with me tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

"Why don't we stay tonight and then tomorrow if we want, we can head back to New York? If we don't, we can stay another day".

"Sure".

Stephen came out about 20 minutes later with his suitcase.

"Ok, sweetheart. I will see you next week in Boston."

"I love you, Pa. Travel safe".

"I love you too".

"Jonathan, my boy. I'm so glad to have gotten to know you and thank you for looking after my only daughter here".

"My pleasure, sir. Thank you for your hospitality. My condolences as well on your loss".

They shook hands and then Jonathan took his bags to the car.

Walter came out of the kitchen with his bags.

"Miss Jennifer, I made a few meals for you two. What you don't eat, just put in the freezer."

"Thank you Walter, so good to see you".

She gave him a big hug and they all walked outside.

After Stephen and Walter left, Jonathan and Jennifer went back inside and then to the back porch.

They laid down in the hammock together, and wrapped their arms around each other.

"So, tell me about your grandma".

"Well, I called her Grand-mere, that's French for grandmother. She was a lot like my mom, actually. She was very charismatic, and inviting, mysterious and intriguing. She very much wanted me to be prim and proper, and as a kid I was more of a tomboy, and she didn't like that. When I was 8, she moved up to Boston to live with my aunt Margeaux, because her husband, my uncle Paul is a doctor. I visited her a few times in high school, and they would bring her to my equestrian competitions. I went to visit her in college a few times, also. I'm her only biological granddaughter, as my cousins are my aunt's stepchildren. I never cared about any of that, but she would always point it out."

She nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"I wish I had taken you to meet her. She would have loved you".

"I'm sure I would have loved her too".

"So be honest. How bad was it meeting my father? Scale of 1-10".

"Overall, about a 4."

"That well? I'm shocked."

"Once you get past the rough exterior, he's a very easy guy to get to know. He's very intelligent and talkative".

"Are we talking about the same person? Getting past the rough exterior? I didn't know that was possible. Darling, you may have been the first to ever do that".

They stayed out there till dinner time, and then decided to go into town for dinner.

They were home by 9, and snuggled up on the couch in the tv room together.

"Darling, you never showed me what you got in town today".

"That's right. I didn't."

She scooted closer to him.

"I got you a few things, for you. And I got you a few things for me. Which do you want to see first?"

"I think I want to see something you got me for you".

"Ok, I'll be right back".

She disappeared upstairs and came back downstairs wearing her robe.

She tossed a pair of his new pajama pants on the end of the couch.

He noticed that her ponytail was gone and her hair was now hanging loose on her shoulders.

"Close your eyes, darling".

He closed his eyes.

She opened the robe and dropped it.

"Ok, open".

She was standing there in a pink and black teddy. It had pink lace covering the bare minimum on her nipples and a pink lace thong with the crotch cut out. There were black straps connecting the pieces of lace to everything else. Jennifer looked absolutely amazing in it. And the best part was, it had a halter neckline and once you unhooked it, it was easy to slip in and out of.

Jonathan's mouth dropped open.

He held his hands out to her. She took them and stepped closer to him.

"You like?"

"Oh yeah".

He started pulling at the straps.

"Don't rip it, darling, or I won't be able to wear it more than once".

"How on earth?"

"It's all an illusion".

She leaned forward and kissed him a few times, and then climbed off his lap and pulled him to the standing position.

He quickly got undressed and then they laid down on the sofa.

He kissed her a few times and then abruptly stopped.

"Does your dad have cameras in the house?"

"No, my father isn't like that".

"Great. I'll be right back".

He took off running through the house and she cracked up watching him.

He was back a minute later.

"What was so important that you ran off?"

"This". He held up a couple condoms.

"Ahhh. Good idea".

He laid down on top of her and kissed her intensely.

He reached down and pinched her nipples through the lace while he kissed her.

She ran her nails through his hair and down his back.

When she got to his butt, she gave It a nice squeeze.

He moved his kisses to her neck.

"You're driving me wild, baby".

"That's the plan".

He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Where are the magic openings?"

She gave him a kiss.

"One behind my neck".

Another kiss.

"And one at the bottom at the back".

He undid the straps and peeled her lingerie off her, and tossed it onto the floor.

"You are so beautiful".

She grabbed his face and kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

He sat up and put a condom on, and then laid back down on top of her again.

He gave her a few light kisses across her neck and chest, and nibbled on her earlobe some.

He rolled them so he was on his back and she was straddling above him, and she lowered herself down on to him.

She began to rock her hips forward, as he rocked his upwards.

He reached up and grabbed her breasts while she rode him.

"Mmmmm".

"Oh god, baby…oh god, baby…"

She leaned down and kissed him, and let her hair fall across his chest.

She dragged her nails up and down the sides of his ribcage very lightly.

She could feel his body jerk and react to it.

She squeezed her pelvis around him, and a few seconds later, his body shuddered and the waves and euphoria of an orgasm washed over him, triggering one in her.

It was loud, passionate, intense, exhilarating, amazing, incredible, and beautiful.

She eased off him and laid down next to him, and he covered them with a blanket.

"You're incredible".

"So are you".

She lightly scratched his chest as he held her.

"So did you like my new teddy?"

"No. I loved it". He kissed her a few times.

"Good. There might be a few more upstairs…"

She scratched at his neck and then kissed it.

He made love to her a few more times and then they fell asleep for a while right there on the sofa.

They woke up around 1 a.m., and they were both starving.

Jennifer put her robe on and headed to the kitchen to make them a late-night snack. She found a pan of Walter's hamburger sliders in the fridge and put them in the oven.

She began to peel and slice some potatoes for French fries, and seasoned them.

She quickly fried them while the burgers were baking.

About 30 minutes later, she brought them both plates of burgers and fries to the tv room.

"Oh darling, you read my mind."

"If you don't like the fries, it's ok. It's been a long time since I made them, I may not have gotten the seasoning right".

He took a fry and popped it in his mouth and then moaned.

"You should be a personal chef".

"Not on your life!"

"Baby, I'm serious. What's the seasoning on these fries?"

"A little bit of garlic, a little bit of parmesan, a little rosemary, a little of my secret ingredient".

She found them a movie while they snacked, and then went and cleaned up the kitchen.

Jonathan finished off all the sliders and all the fries.

She came back and curled up on his chest.

He was watching the late night news.

They were showing the weather for the rest of the weekend for the entire east coast.

All that was predicted was rain, rain, and more rain.

"Darling, why don't we fly back to New York tomorrow afternoon? We will beat the big storm that's coming, and we will be able to spend a couple days in the penthouse together".

"I love that idea".

They got up and headed to bed.

Jonathan decided to stay in Jennifer's bed with her.

As he wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her.

"I love you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me".

"I love you too, I'm so glad you are here with me".

A few kisses later, they fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

When they woke up, they packed their stuff. Jennifer set about shutting down the house, while Jonathan called Jack and made arrangements for them to fly to NYC.

Jennifer walked in the room and found him on the phone. The look on his face was serious.

"Ok thanks, Jack. We'll see you soon".

He hung up.

"Darling, what is it?"

"Well, he says we have a very short window of time to fly in today, because he says the storms are going to get worse. He says if we don't fly out within 3 hours, we won't be able to".

"Well, everything's done, we just have to load our bags and lock the door".

"On it".

They took their bags down, and he loaded them while she locked the house.

They had a pretty easy drive to the airport, as it wasn't raining yet.

As soon as they got to the airport, he parked next to his plane so that Jennifer could board, and their bags could be loaded.

"I'll be right back, baby. I'm going to take the rental car back".

He kissed her goodbye and she got settled on the plane while he returned the rental car.

As soon as he was back, they took off.

It was only a 3 hour flight, but as soon as they were in the air, they started to hit some turbulence.

She grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"Darling, it's ok. Jack is the best pilot in the business, I promise you that. He will take care of us".

Just then, he came over the intercom.

"I hope you guys are buckled up. This turbulence is about to get way way worse before it can get better. I'm going to have to drop us down below the storm, and it's going to be a big drop, so hold onto your stomachs".

All of a sudden, they dropped very far, very fast.

Jennifer reached over and got the barf bag next to her and threw up.

It took about 30 minutes for the plane to settle and for Jack to get them out of that storm. It took a little longer for Jennifer's stomach to settle.

As soon as it was safe to move about the cabin, Jonathan got up and got her a ginger ale and a fresh barf bag, and disposed of her old one.

"Thank you, darling".

They landed, and as soon as she was back on land, she perked up. It was storming pretty heavily, so they decided to order Chinese food when they got to the penthouse and just lay low for the evening.

Jennifer changed into a new nightgown and robe when they got there, while Jonathan called and placed their order.

"Darling-sweet and sour shrimp?"

"Yes, please. And wonton soup, chicken fried rice, and an order of crab rangoons".

"You got it."

He placed their order and then went and changed clothes himself.

Jennifer decided to put on a mud mask. She was in the bathroom doing that when he came in.

"Dinner will be here in an hour, darling".

"Wunnerfil".

"What?"

"I thed wunnerfil".

"What?"

She got frustrated. In the end, she just gave him a thumbs up.

He went and found them a movie.

She came and set the timer for her face mask.

"Darling, there's this great western movie on, called _McClintock._ I swear the daughter in it looks almost exactly like you".

She grabbed a note pad and wrote "Does not".

When the timer went off, she went and rinsed her face and scrubbed it clean.

She came back and sat next to him.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, big difference". He gave her a smirk.

"I'm just trying to keep my skin looking youthful for you, darling".

"I love your face just the way it is".

"And that's why I'm trying to keep it that way".

She leaned up and kissed him.

Their Chinese food arrived, so Jonathan paid for it while she got them plates.

He brought it into the kitchen and set it on the counter.

"What did you get, darling?"

"Well, I got us a large chicken fried rice to split, and I got you the sweet and sour shrimp and crab rangoons. I got me a large beef and broccoli, and a large garlic chicken. Plus, we got a large wonton soup and a couple orders of egg rolls".

As soon as he opened the garlic chicken and the beef and broccoli, Jennifer felt sick to her stomach.

She quickly made her plate and took it to the table.

"Want a bite?"

"No thank you".

She made herself a sparkling water and found a straw to put in the glass.

As long as she was drinking water she was feeling good. She also couldn't look at his beef and broccoli.

They finished eating and she went and put away the leftovers.

Afterwards, she made herself a fresh sparkling water and went to take a bubble bath.

She came out after her bath and sat next to him.

"What do you want to do tonight, darling?"

"What if I told you I wanted to make love to you and spend several hours kissing you and holding you?"

"You must be psychic. That's what I want to".

He picked her up and carried her to bed, kissing her the whole way there.


	21. Chapter 21

***Monday***

Jonathan and Jennifer had basically spent most of Sunday in bed. It had rained all day, so they spent the day watching movies, sharing a bubble bath, and making love.

Monday found them both leaving the penthouse. Jennifer was going to go to the Times to talk to her boss about coming back to work and Jonathan was headed to the office.

Jennifer put on an orchid colored t-shirt wrap dress, with tan strappy wedges. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Jonathan had on a black suit with a green striped tie.

He came into the kitchen and found her making him coffee.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"We better go before I rip that dress off of you".

He kissed her forehead.

"I was thinking the same thing about your suit. You look hot in a suit, darling".

He poured his coffee into a travel mug and she grabbed her purse, and they headed out.

The car service dropped her off first, and then took him to the office.

"Love you, darling. See you later".

"Love you baby. My me loves your you".

"My me loves your you too".

She kissed him several times and then got out and headed inside.

She headed straight to her bosses office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in".

She opened the door and went in.

"Jennifer! Hi! Come on in".

"Hi. Got a minute?"

"Of course".

"So, obviously, I'm no longer in Australia. And I don't want to take another overseas job. It looks like I will be here for the time being."

"I love that you will be in New York. Unfortunately, I don't have any openings. I can offer you freelance, but I can't guarantee you how many offers will come in a month".

"I see."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could offer you more".

"It's quite alright".

"Here is what I have as far as freelance offers, and I promise I'll call you if something comes up".

She looked over the topics and found that none of them really appealed to her.

"Thank you".

She headed to the bathroom on her way out.

She was in the stall when she heard someone else start talking.

"How did it go this morning?"

"As good as I could expect, I suppose. I can only imagine what will happen when ditzy Jennifer goes before them this week. God, I wish I didn't have to be there all week long".

Jennifer was shocked. She recognized the second voice as Morgan's, and the first voice as another colleague.

"She's not ditzy, she's actually very intelligent".

"Oh please. She's extremely gullible. I brought my brother with me to that dinner I told you about, and passed him off as my boyfriend. And she bought the whole thing. Totally fell for it. Never mind the fact that we had brunch together every week for months, and I never mentioned a boyfriend".

Jennifer decided to make her presence known. She quietly stood up and got herself together, flushed the toilet and came out. She said nothing to them as she washed her hands at the other sink, and then left the bathroom without saying a word.

***Jonathan's office***

Jonathan was on the phone trying to get a report from someone when Jennifer came in.

"Dave, see if you can rustle it up, I have to go now."

He hung up the phone and stood up and came over to her.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Well, I'm just having a pity party. I talked to my boss and she has no options besides freelance."

"I see. Do you want to do freelance?"

"Yeah, if the terms are right. I don't like the ones that she gave me, though".

"Is that all this is?"

"No, but the rest of it is going to seem silly".

"Tell me, whatever it is, it's ok".

"I was in the bathroom, and Morgan was in there with another colleague. She was talking about being somewhere and she couldn't believe that I was going to be there and she called me ditzy and gullible. She said that guy she brought to dinner when they were all going to meet you was her brother".

"Where was it she said that you will be?"

"I have no idea. It didn't sound like she meant the Times, but it's possible that she saw me go in. The only place I'm going the rest of the week is the congressional hearing, but she wouldn't be involved in that, because she wasn't on the plane and she didn't report the story".

"Well, her opinions are just that-hers. They don't reflect how you really are. She might think you are ditzy, but I know you aren't."

She hugged him for a minute.

"I can't figure out why I'm so emotional today".

"Maybe it's just nerves due to the congressional hearing".

"Yeah, maybe".

She looked up at him.

"Want to go have lunch somewhere?"

"I would love to. Unfortunately, I have a meeting I can't miss and it's a lunch meeting. I would invite you to stay, but everyone would be focused on how gorgeous you are instead of closing my deal".

She playfully swatted him.

"I guess I'll pick up lunch somewhere and head back to the penthouse. I'll see you when you get home, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then he walked her to the elevator.

"Bye darling. See you later".

"Bye darling. I love you".

He gave her a quick kiss and then headed back to his office.

Jennifer hailed a cab and told the driver to take her back to the Times.

She wanted to go to a salad place right across the street.

She walked in and ordered and was waiting in the to-go section when she spotted her.

Ava walked in with Cassie right behind her.

They all started squealing, and jumping up and down and hugging each other.

"Oh, we missed you! Are you alright? We saw on the television where some guy said you were kidnapped?"

"That was just a made up rumor. I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine. I was never kidnapped".

"When did you get back in town?"

"Saturday night."

"Join us for lunch. And we have the rest of the day off, so why don't we go get a pedicure?"

"Sounds great to me".

She changed her to go order to here and sat down with them. She told them all about Australia and Jonathan and Elliott.

"How horrible!"

"Yeah, so Jonathan and I gave our own press conference, where we cleared up the part about him not kidnapping me. I mean, that's absurd. He would never do that to me at all, or to anyone. And then I took him home to meet my father".

"How did that go?"

"Not well at first, but I made them both sit down and listen to me, and we straightened things out. Turns out Pa had listened only to Elliott's press conference and not ours, and assumed that Jonathan had kidnapped me and was angry that I brought him home. And when he invited me, I just assumed he meant us, so he was a little put out that I had brought a guest without asking, so Jonathan said he would get a hotel room, but I wouldn't let him. In the end it worked out fine, because he and my dad got along fabulously".

She took a bite of her salad and then looked at them.

"So, how is Morgan?"

"We don't know. She dropped us a few weeks ago and started hanging out with the ladies in accounting".

"That's strange".

"Yeah, I thought so too. She's been very childish lately. She won't even speak to us".

"Well, I went to the Times this morning to speak to Jessica and then I was in the bathroom. I overheard Morgan saying some unkind things about me".

"Well, she's just turned into a mean girl. I'm glad, I was sick of her rudeness".

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. I simply came out of the stall, washed my hands, didn't make eye contact, and left. She was stunned, though. Absolutely stunned".

"That will teach her to not look for feet under the stall next time".

"Yes, I agree."

They finished their lunch and headed to the nail salon.

Jennifer picked a sparkly white for her nails and toes.

They stayed there chatting and hanging out till around 3, and then she went home.

"I'm staying at Jonathan's while he's in town. He has a penthouse at the Plaza. So, if you need me, that's where I'll be".

"Fabulous. Brunch this weekend?"

"I can't do brunch this weekend. I'll let you know about the next one".

"Yay! Just like old times".

She took a cab back to the plaza and got out and went inside.

She immediately put on some capri yoga pants and a tank top, and pulled her hair up. Her focus was on being as comfortable as possible.

She got this intense, wouldn't-go away-have to have it craving for New York style pizza, around 4, so she called the place across the street and ordered their large special. It had 4 slices of meat lovers, 4 slices of cheese, and 4 slices of veggie pizza.

As soon as it got there, she couldn't get to it fast enough. She practically inhaled 2 pieces of cheese pizza and one piece of veggie.

Jonathan got home at 5, and found her in the kitchen finishing off the veggie pizza.

"Hi beautiful, what are you up to?"

"Hi darling. Have some pizza".

"Late lunch?"

"No. I ended up having lunch at Chopped with Ava and Cassie. And then I got home and had this intense craving for pizza, so I ordered one. I can't get enough of it, I don't know why. I saved you the three meat".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

She put her plate in the dishwasher and then went to the living room.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I know I look like I'm homeless darling, but I just wanted to be comfortable".

"Homeless? You look absolutely delectable and adorable and amazingly beautiful".

She turned and kissed him several times.

During their last kiss, the phone started ringing.

"This better be important."

He leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello? Hi, yes."

He continued to talk for a few minutes, so she sat down and began working on her computer.

When Jonathan got off the phone, he went and changed clothes and then came back to the living room. He could tell she was struggling.

"What is it?"

"My boss gave me freelance offers, but I don't like any of these".

He took the paper from her.

It was all political topics, along with one about following celebrities.

"Darling, hear me out. What if you did freelance, but not for the Times? You could find your own agent and write what about what you want to".

She thought about it for a moment.

"I love that idea! You're the greatest!"

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I should probably prepare several articles to show them the caliber of my work".

"Great idea".

He watched a baseball game and ate leftover Chinese food while she worked on her articles.

They climbed into bed together at the end of the night, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know what, darling? It feels like things are finally starting to fall into place. Not all the pieces, but a few."

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

He rolled on top of her and kissed her, and smoothed her hair out of her face.

"I love you so much".

"I love you too".

They made love and fell asleep happy and peaceful in each other's arms.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up first and grabbed a shower. She put on one of her new dresses that she bought in Maryland. It was sleeveless, hot pink with a black lace edge. She put on some black stiletto's and switched to a black clutch purse.

Jonathan got in the shower behind her and put on a crisp black suit.

She poured them both a cup of coffee in travel mugs, and they headed down to the car.

The car service took them to the federal building in town, and they were escorted inside.

They were only meeting with the New York senators and congressmen, since Regent Airlines was based in New York, and the flight was headed to New York.

They were ushered into a room and told to make themselves comfortable.

They were escorted into the room and the proceedings began.

"Miss Edwards, we will start with you. Please tell us what happened on the flight, in your own words".

"Everything was fine at first. I had never flown Regent before, and I used some miles to upgrade to first class. We were in pods, instead of seats. Jonathan woke up and realized that things were going wrong, so he woke me up. After that, we just held hands and followed instructions, and put on our oxygen masks and braced for impact".

"Do you remember the impact?"  
"No, I don't".

"What is your next memory?"

"Waking up on an island, and feeling like my body was on fire".

"How did you get there?"

"Jonathan. He paddled us to it from wherever we landed in the ocean. We stayed there on the island until we were rescued two days later".

"Mr. Hart, can you give us your account?"

He basically mirrored Jennifer's statement and filled in the missing details.

"So what happened after you were rescued?"

"We were taken to a hospital."

"And we were treated badly by the FAA".

"How so?"

"Well, Jonathan's ankle was broken, so he had to be admitted. And they admitted me, so they could check me out. I was fine, I was almost immediately discharged. But it seemed like from the moment we came into the hospital, we were treated like prisoners. I was told by the FAA agent that I was not allowed to contact my father. I'm an only child, my mother passed away years ago, I am all he has. And I wasn't even allowed to let him know that I was alive. No matter how you look at it, that's wrong. Also, I was discharged without anything-I had no money, no clothes. No identification. Everything I had was lost in the plane crash. The FAA agent basically told me to get out of the hospital and he didn't give any consideration to what I was going through."

"What happened after you left the hospital?"

"Well, Jonathan has an apartment here in the city so we went there and the FAA agent came to speak to us there. He informed us that they were having a meeting with the family members of those who perished in the crash. And he also informed us that at the press conference they were going to announce that we were survivors. We asked them to not release our names, but he insisted that he was going to. And not only did he release our names, he gave the press our phone numbers. I must have fielded calls from the press for 2 hours that afternoon. I am a journalist, I try my hardest to respect the wishes of the subject I am writing about. The FAA didn't respect our wishes in the slightest. So, I decided to write an article about the experience because I'm a journalist, that's what I do".

"And what did you find out?"

She turned and pulled some documents out of her briefcase.

"According to my source, I found out that Regent airlines uses substandard pieces of equipment. For example, a fan blade that should be replaced, is just turned around and reused. Entire planes are made from refurbished parts of other planes. I also found out that they pay the FAA to not cite them over maintenance issues so they can still fly. And they also allow their pilots to fly intoxicated. Now because our pilot perished in the crash, we will never know if the plane crashed because the parts were all worn out or because the pilot was drunk. And I found out that they were originally Priority Airlines, and they were sued and convicted of wrongful death and had to pay 4 million dollars. They changed their name to Regent Airlines after that. These people are literally playing with people's lives as if they are chess pieces.".

"Has Regent Airlines contacted you at all?"

"Not in so many words".

"Please explain".

"I've been accosted twice-once on the street and once in an elevator. And both times, I was told to stop investigating and let it go".

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't."

They asked Jonathan some questions after that, and then released them to a room for lunch.

"We are going to reconvene after lunch, and we might have more questions. Thank you for the documents, Miss Edwards".

They were escorted to the witness room, and placed their lunch orders.

"Someone might be joining you in a minute, due to space reasons. You have one hour for lunch. I'll see you after lunch".

As soon as the door was closed, Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Great job, baby".

"Thank you. I was scared to death".

"I was nervous too. But I reminded myself they just wanted to get our side of the story and we aren't on trial."

"Darling, she said someone else would be coming in. I wonder who that would be? We are the only ones testifying today".

"Maybe we aren't".

The door opened and the agent brought their lunches.

"1 grilled chicken salad with dressing on the side, 1 turkey club with fries, and 2 iced teas".

"Thank you. Do you know who it is that is coming in here? I thought we were the only ones who were testifying".

"An heir to the airline is all I know".

The agent left and Jonathan and Jennifer began to eat.

A few minutes later, the door opened.

They both looked up.

"You? You are the heir to the company?"

"That's right".


	22. Chapter 22

"You are behind all this? The man pushing me down in the street, and knocking me out in the elevator?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm behind it. I asked him to suggest that you stop investigating my father's company. He came up with the ideas all on his own. I listened in on your phone at the office, so that I could know when you were going to meet your source".

"How is this your father's company? Your last name is Price, and the owner of the company's last name is Reynolds".

"Morgan Price is my alias. My real name is Victoria Elizabeth Reynolds".

"So it was you that caused the company to have to change their name and rebrand?"

"Well, that depends on who you ask. I say no. My father said yes. He demoted me and gave me a bullshit title of company PR rep, that doesn't pay jack shit. So, I got an outside job to make ends meet, hence me working in sales at the Paper. I left Victoria behind, and I became Morgan and the rest, they say, is history. Till you started butting in. Oh well, what happened to you was not my fault. You were warned to back off".

"Morgan, I didn't deserve any of that. I've been nothing but kind to you, and I had every right to investigate your family's company. I think you forget, I was on the plane that your family's company owned that crashed. I could have been killed, Morgan. Many innocent people were killed. How can you live with yourself?"

"It's very simple. I have my eyes on the fortune that I'm going to inherit, when my parents pass away. And all I care about are the dollar signs I'm seeing. This is my lane, and everyone else needs to find their own lane and get out of mine".

"You are the saddest human being I think I've ever met".

"I'm sorry you feel that way".

Jennifer turned back to her lunch and tried to ignore Morgan.

Jonathan reached over and patted her thigh.

They finished their lunch in silence, and then the agent came back and asked for Morgan.

She turned to Jonathan and Jennifer.

"Please stay in here, I will be back to get you after she is done testifying".

"Thank you".

Jennifer let out a deep sigh when Morgan and the agent left the room.

She sat down on the couch.

He came and wrapped his arm around her.

"I just feel so foolish."

"Darling, you had no way of knowing who she really was, or what she was up to".

"I know, but I just can't handle it. This is all my fault".

"None of this is your fault. Absolutely none of it".

"One good thing did come out of the plane crash, I suppose. I met and fell in love with you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"And I met and fell in love with you, too".

He captured her face in his hands and gave her the most perfect kiss.

"Distract me, darling. I'm going crazy".

"Let's play 20 questions. You start".

"Ok. Let me think….Oh I've got it!"

She leaned over and started kissing his neck.

"No fair influencing the judge".

"Darling…when we were at my father's house, what did you and he talk about when I wasn't in the room?"

"Oh no. No, no. A man cannot reveal the contents of a conversation with his future father-in-law."

"Says who?"

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal, baby".

"Jonathan! It is not".

"Well, then I will go with answer b. Ask your father".

"Oh yeah, like he'll tell me".

"Sorry darling. I love you, but bro code comes into check here."

"You and my father have a bro code?"

"All men have a bro code. It's implied".

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"I'm really not. And you will be just fine".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You know, I could call my father and tell him you really did kidnap me".

"That doesn't sound like you".

"Or, I could refuse to make love to you for the rest of the year".

"That, sounds like you".

"Eat your heart out, buster".

Just then, the door opened and Morgan and the agent came back.

"What in the hell did you tell them?1?"

"The truth, Morgan, or Victoria, or whomever you are. We told them the truth".

"Miss Edwards, Mr. Hart, they have a few more questions for you".

Jonathan and Jennifer stood up and walked with agent out of the room, leaving Morgan to stew in her own misery.

They were seated in front of the panel again.

"Hi, thank you for rejoining us. We just wanted to ask you something-how did you find out the information that Is in the documents you presented?"  
"I researched it I have a source who met me in various places and gave me the information".

"Who is your source?"

"I am not revealing that".

"How are they connected to the company?"

"I cannot reveal that".

"If you cannot reveal how you got the information, then how can we trust that the information is legitimate?"

"I have never and will never print anything other than the facts. I don't put anything inflammatory or untrue in any of my articles, regardless of who or what I'm writing about. And I don't mean to brag, but I'm known for my copious amounts of research. I thoroughly investigate every single part of every article I write, and this one was no exception. I investigated the FAA, I investigated Regent Airlines, I even investigated people who worked for those places but who hadn't worked there for a very long time. To put it mildly, you can trust my research because it's the real deal".

"Miss Edwards, did you have any residual effects from the plane crash?"

"I had nightmares for a little bit. I had a fear of flying to the point that I would go overboard to make sure that we had regular seats on the flight, and not pods. It has eased over time, but it was very harrowing for a bit".

"And you, Mr. Hart?"

"I had a broken ankle, so that was a reminder. I didn't have nightmares of the crash, per se, but I did have unsettling dreams about trying to save Jennifer".

She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Miss Edwards. Mr. Hart, did you research any of this?"

"No, I didn't. I am a businessman, not a journalist. After Jennifer told me about them reusing parts that were worn out, I did assign one of my employees to investigate and see if any of my companies use any of the same products, which we do not. I also issued a standard memo for all my companies that we would not be repurposing worn out materials or equipment pieces for safety reasons".

"Very well, Mr. Hart, Miss Edwards, we thank you for your candor and straight forward responses. We thank you for your research into this. It is the recommendation of this panel that Regent Airlines face serious sanctions, along with the FAA. Here in New York, we have a victim's rights law. And that law states that if a company is found to be at fault, they must compensate the victim. We will have a hearing this afternoon to determine exactly how much Regent and the FAA will have to compensate their victims. Someone will be in touch with you regarding your stake. Thank you for testifying today".

They were ushered out and free to go.

They took the car service back to the Penthouse. As soon as they came in, Jennifer headed straight for the bedroom, to change clothes.

Jonathan made them both a double vodka martini with a twist of lime.

He brought hers to her in the bedroom, and found her in the bathroom throwing up.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Can….you….blech….get me….a cold compress, please?"

"Certainly".

He made her a cold compress and took it to her.

"Thank you".

"Maybe it was the salad you ate today".

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe it's nerves. I've been holding it in all day".

He helped her up and she stepped over to the sink to wash her face.

By the time he had changed clothes, she was sipping on her drink.

"Darling, what do you say we order in?"

"I say sure. Somewhere that has soup".

"Soup? Darling, it's almost 85 degrees outside".

"Jonathan, I want soup! I don't care how hot it is outside, I want it!"

"Ok, ok. You want soup, fine. I'll order you soup".

He went and found some to-go menus and they finally picked a place and placed the order.

She leaned up against him and turned on the tv.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

He got up and got it.

It was Morgan.

"Hi, I need to speak to you and Jennifer".

"Come on in".

She stormed into the living room and stood in front of Jennifer.

"Where in the hell do you get off ruining my life the way you did this afternoon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your testimony. Because of you, Regent airlines is being fined into the billions. After we pay out all that money, plus the fines they are making us pay for short changing the FAA, we are going to be beyond broke. And because of it, my father has fired me and cut me off. Do you realize that I now have to pay my own way?"

"Poor, poor princess".

"How dare you not back off investigating when my brother told you to!"

"How dare you have your brother attack me!"

"How. Dare. You. Take this to the point that you are bankrupting my family and destroying our legacy!"

Jennifer stood up and glared at Morgan.

"How dare you use our friendship for your ill-gotten gains!"

"You seem to forget-I knew you before. Before you even met Jonathan. You want to portray this goody-goody image now, fine. You go right ahead. I remember when you didn't hesitate to pick up men in bars, and sleep with them on the first date. You may have forgotten where you came from but I haven't".

"I have been completely honest with Jonathan about my past, thank you. And my past is just that-my past".

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is".

"Obviously, you don't have a clue about having to make it on your own! Let me fill you in. When my mother died, it was just my father and I in the house. My brother was away at boarding school, and I could have lit fireworks in my nose and sat in my father's lap and he still wouldn't pay attention to me. I had to claw and fight and scrap for every single thing. It was only after I graduated with my MBA, that my father finally started to respect me. You have no idea what that feels like. Maybe if you did, you wouldn't have caused my family and I to pay all these fines that they are imposing on us, because of you".

"On the contrary. My mother passed away when I was 12, and I had a father who barely noticed me. He sent me to boarding school because thankfully he recognized that I needed more than he could give me. So, yeah, I do get it. I have worked for and earned everything I have without his help most of the time. So don't pull that pampered princess routine on me. Your fines and restitution as a result of your actions and your family's company's actions are not my fault, nor are they Jonathan's."

"You didn't have to testify".

"Yes, I did."

"I disagree".

"I don't give a damn".

"You aren't the only one with investigative sources. My sources tell me that your father has a sizeable cash stash. I tell you what, have him pay the fines for us, and we'll call it even".

"I have a better idea. Get the hell out of our apartment".

"This isn't over, Edwards".

"I have nothing more to say to you, Morgan. Don't bother contacting me again".

Jennifer got up and stormed into the bedroom, while Jonathan got up and opened the door.

Morgan stormed out without a word.

Jonathan closed the door behind her and then went to find Jennifer.

She was in the bathroom, leaning up against the mirror.

He walked up and put his arms around her.

"Darling, you feel very warm. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm just angry".

He held her till she calmed down some and stroked her hair.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"That I'm the luckiest man alive."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, I survived a plane crash that by all accounts I should have perished in. My company is doing well, I have my health. And the best part of all is that I have you".

She looked up to him.

"I love you, honey".

"I love you too".

They shared a few passionate kisses.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie".

They headed to the couch and snuggled up together.

She turned to him and put her hand on his chest.

"Darling, what she said about me picking up men in bars, that…..that wasn't accurate".

He looked at her confused.

"Yes, it is".


	23. Chapter 23

"Jonathan! If that's what you think of me-"

"Jennifer. I was referring to you and me. You picked me up in a bar, darling."

She thought a moment.

"Ok fine. I picked you up. But I'm not a harlot, Jonathan. My mother raised me better than that".

He held her close.

"Shh…. It's ok. What she said-it was just words. Nothing else. I know you, darling. And I love you for who you are, and nothing anyone says to me or in front of me is going to change that".

"I don't mean to be so emotional, darling. I just feel like everything is so messed up. And out of everyone in my life, the person whose opinion of me matters the most to me is you".

"I know that and I appreciate it. I love you and I'm not going anywhere, I promise".

She kissed him passionately, with an urgent intensity that neither of them had felt in a long time.

"I can't get over the change in you, darling".

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we went to your father's, you've been more passionate, more loving. I love it".

"You didn't think I was loving or passionate before?"

"I didn't say that".

"Yes you did".

"No, I didn't. I said-"

"I heard you loud and clear, Jonathan."

She got up and stormed into the kitchen to get some water.

He got up and followed her.

"Darling, I wasn't trying to offend you. I was saying I like this change".

"And by saying that you like the change, that means that you didn't like it before. Tell me something, is that why you went to Japan both times? Because I wasn't loving enough, I wasn't passionate enough?"

"No, I went to Japan for business. I told you that. And you were loving and passionate enough".

"Just not enough for you to stay, is that it?"

"Why are we arguing about why I went on a trip that I'm already home from?"

"We aren't. But if I'm not loving enough with you-"

"You are. You couldn't be more loving if you tried, darling. I swear it".

He pulled her close to him and hoped that whatever was causing these mood swings of hers would just let up.

"I have a great idea. As soon as our dinner gets here, and we eat, what if you take a long bubble bath and I give you one of my best massages?"

"Yes, I think I would love that".

She looked up at him.

"I think I'm going to go lay down. I don't know why I'm so emotional today. I'm sorry".

"It's ok".

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom, and then climbed in bed. He laid down next to her and held her till she fell asleep.

About 20 minutes after she fell asleep, their dinner arrived.

"Hey, sorry for the delay. We are short-handed tonight".

"It's quite alright."

Jonathan paid for their dinner and tipped the guy $20.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you".

He thought about it and decided not to wake Jennifer.

He ate without her, and watched a movie while she slept.

She woke up about an hour and a half later and came out of the bedroom.

"Hi".

"Hi. Feel better?"

"Much".

"I saved your dinner".

"Great. I'm famished".

They went to the kitchen and he heated up her soup while she cut up some veggies to add to her salad.

After she was done eating, she went to take a long bubble bath.

He set about getting the bed ready for her massage.

As soon as she was out of the bath, she dried off and came to the bedroom.

He was laying on the bed watching a game.

She laid down on her stomach, and he started to drizzle the massage oil on her.

"Oh, I love it when you warm the oil".

He massaged all of her knots and stress points.

"What are you doing tomorrow, darling?"

"Well, I guess I'm going to stay home and work on some freelance articles. I also need to book a flight to Boston and find a hotel room for the weekend. Are you going to be at the office all day?"

"I can probably come home for lunch".

"Great".

"Darling, would you….want to come with me to Grand-mere's funeral?"

"I would love to".

He finished her massage and then popped her back for her.

"Feel better?"

"Much. You are so good to me and I don't deserve it at all. I'm the lucky one, darling."

"We are both lucky".

She got up and put on a nightgown and then climbed back in bed with him.

They had mad passionate sex for a couple hours and then fell asleep.

***The next day***

Jennifer got up with Jonathan and made him breakfast and coffee.

"What do you want for lunch, honey? I'll make you whatever you like".

"I don't know how much time I'll have. Why don't I just grab us something and bring it with me?"

"That sounds great."

She sat with him while he ate, and sipped on her coffee.

"Feels strange to not be riding to work with you".

"We will get used to it. And just think, it will make the moment when I get home from the office that much sweeter".

She walked him to the door when he was ready to leave.

"I love you, see you at lunch time".

"I love you too. I'll be home before you know it".

She leaned up and gave him several kisses and then he left.

She headed back to bed and fell back asleep for a couple more hours.

When she woke up, she decided to surprise Jonathan.

She got all ready and put on some more new lingerie, and then a robe over it.

Around 10:30, there was a knock at the door.

She opened it to find a delivery man holding a nice large bouquet of flowers.

She tipped him and brought the flowers in and put them on the table.

They were in a tall skinny clear vase. The bouquet was purple orchids, purple fox glove, and white ranunculus. She took the card and read it.

" _Airline and hotel accommodations have been taken care of. See you at 1. I love you, Jonathan"_.

She picked up the phone and called the front desk.

"Hi, this is Miss Edwards, and I'm staying in Mr. Hart's penthouse. Can you do me a favor and call me when he comes in? I have a surprise that I'm planning for him".

"Yes, ma'am. We can do that".

"Thank you".

She went to the kitchen and made them a special tray to go along with their lunch.

She ran around getting the room all set up-she found a ton of candles in the hall closet and set them around and lit them. She sprayed on some of his favorite perfume, and put fresh sheets on the bed.

The phone rang at 12:45. It was the front desk, telling her that he was on his way up.

She took her robe off, and then hurried to the couch.

She was wearing a black lace nightie, with pink mesh straps that extended down over her boobs. The back of the nightie was a lace thong. She looked absolutely amazing in it.

She positioned herself on the couch.

The door opened.

As he walked in, Jennifer said "Miss me, sailor?"

As he walked in, he said "Come on in Stanley, I'll get the documents you need really quickly".

They both stood there staring at her.

Jennifer screamed and ran for the bedroom and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Stanley. Hang on a second".

He set their lunch down, and then headed to his study and got Stanley the documents.

"Here you go. Thank you for your help".

"Certainly, sir".

He headed to the bedroom to check on Jennifer and found her blowing out all the candles.

"I'm so humiliated".

"Darling, it was a misunderstanding."

"How could you not tell me you were bringing him here?!"

"Well had I known what you had planned I would have. He wasn't coming to stay, he was coming to pick something up".

"I couldn't tell you what I had planned, it was a surprise".

She put her robe on, and sat on the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He came over and held her.

"I'm sorry, darling."

After a few minutes, he stood up.

"I brought us lunch, you hungry?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her out of the bedroom.

They were both surprised to find Stanley still in the living room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hart. These papers are on the Williamson electronics merger. But I thought you wanted me to look over the Mendelson deal papers".

"That's right. I apologize".

Jonathan took the papers from him and went to the study to get the correct ones, leaving Jennifer and Stanley in awkward silence.

He came out a few minutes later, and handed him the file.

"Thank you sir. I hope you guys have a nice lunch, and I apologize for interrupting whatever it was that I….interrupted".

Jonathan noticed that Stanley wasn't looking at Jennifer.

Jennifer's face turned about 1000 shades of red.

"Stanley, there's a meeting at the office at 2, with Kyle Owens and his team, to talk about the terms of their merger deal. Can you handle that for me?"

"Certainly sir".

"Perfect. Then, I'll see you at the office tomorrow".

He saw Stanley out and then closed the door behind him.

He took his tie off and hung it over the back of the chair.

He held his hand out to Jennifer, and they walked to the kitchen.

She pulled herself up on the counter in her usual spot, and he started getting their lunch out.

"I picked us up 2 lunch combos from Carmine's. One is seafood based, the other is marinara based".

"Sounds yummy".

She leaned over and kissed him on the neck.

He fed her a bite of lobster ravioli.

"Good gosh, that's amazing".

She leaned over and grabbed a fork and fed him a bite.

"Mmmmmmm".

He stood in front of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for my lovely flowers and for making the hotel reservations".

"We are flying on my plane, and I reserved us a room at the Boston Harbor Hotel".

"Darling, if you have business to take care of, I can go by myself".

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"Of course I want you with me. I always want you with me. I'm just saying that if you have business stuff to handle, I understand."

"You are more important to me than the company. I am not making the mistake of putting the company ahead of us again."

He leaned down and kissed her.

She barely kissed him back.

"Now come on, that's not up to our usual standards".

She kissed him again with more passion.

"That's more like it".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Oh yeah? How much?"

He picked her up off the counter and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed, and then quickly undressed.

He climbed on top of her and took her in his arms.

He kissed her and wound his fingers through her hair.

He rolled them till he was on his back and she was straddling his waist.

She gently lifted the halter straps of her nightie over her head, freeing her voluptuous breasts.

He rolled them again so that she was on her back, and pulled the rest of the nightie off of her.

She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close.

"So I take it you liked the new nightie I had on?"

"I loved it. But I love you more".

He leaned down and suckled her nipples for a few moments.

She was writhing from pleasure in his arms and he was loving it.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

She drew her knees up and pulled him closer to her.

He kissed his way up to her soft lips and then over to her earlobe.

He kissed that spot on her neck just below her ear that drove her crazy.

"Mmm. Right there".

"You like that?"

"I love it".

"You are absolutely adorable".

A few passionate kisses later, he climbed off her and grabbed a condom.

He quickly returned to her and buried himself inside of her.

"Oh!"

He kissed her as he thrust his hips in and out of her.

She lifted her hips to maximize the intensity, and held him as close to her as possible.

He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Don't hold back, baby".

Jennifer got louder and laced her fingers through his.

They climaxed together a few minutes later, and kissed each other as they calmed down.

"I love you".

"I love you more".

They spent the next couple hours making love and holding each other. Before they knew it, it was dinner time.

She followed him to the kitchen and they heated up their food from Carmine's.

"Baby, I've been thinking about something. Now, hear me out. You and I came back to New York for the hearing, and your boss didn't have any openings for you at the Times. So, what if we re-structure things a little bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you move to Los Angeles with me? If you are going to write freelance, you can do that from anywhere, right? And the majority of my business is in Los Angeles, plus Max is there. It just makes sense".

"You want me to live with you?"

"Of course I want you to live with me. You're living with me here, why not live with me in Los Angeles?"

"That's a valid point. I'm just afraid. I don't want you to get sick of me".

"Get sick of you? It's just the opposite. I can't get enough of you".

"Moving across the country is a big step though."

"Yeah, but it's one we will make together".

"I love you, I do. I just need some time to think about it, ok?"

"Take all the time you need".

He kissed her forehead and hugged her for a few moments.

They spent a relaxing evening together, but Jennifer's head was a million miles away. She loved Jonathan and she wanted to be with him, but she loved New York too. She had never worked in California. She was scared it wouldn't work out. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden to him.

In moments like these, she really missed her mother.


	24. Chapter 24

***Friday***

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan's alarm went off.

She kissed his chest and then climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

He went to make coffee and brought her a mug as soon as it was ready.

She dried off and put her robe on and then went to make him breakfast.

He came into the kitchen just as she had his plate ready.

"I'll be home around 1, baby, and we can leave right after that."

"Perfect".

She cleaned the kitchen while he ate.

"Ok, I gotta go. I love you".

"I love you too. More than you'll know".

Several passionate kisses later, he was walking out the door and she was headed to the bedroom to pack.

She was all packed except for what she was going to wear to the funeral by the time he got home.

"Darling, I'm home".

"In here".

She came out of the bathroom and kissed him.

"Hi. How was your meeting?"

"Boring. I kept wishing you were with me".

"Want me to sit in on it next time?"

"Then I wouldn't be able to focus".

He kissed her again.

"Your dry cleaning came, darling. I didn't hang it up because I didn't know if you were going to take it with you."

"Wonderful".

She hemmed and hawed and finally picked a black wrap dress. She finished packing and then threw on some skinny jeans, heels and a green tunic.

They were walking out the door an hour later.

They stopped and grabbed lunch to go, and then headed to the airport.

"The flight to Boston is only an hour, and the hotel is close to the funeral home, so thankfully it won't take us long to get to either place".

"I'm glad. I hope Pa gets in ok".

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you for coming with me, darling. I appreciate it".

"Nowhere else I'd rather be".

2 hours later, they were in the hotel, getting dressed for the visitation.

Jennifer looked absolutely adorable in a bright blue off the shoulder dress with black spiked heels.

She pulled out her jewelry and put on the diamond earrings she got when she turned 16, and a diamond bracelet that had been her mothers.

Jonathan held up two ties. One was blue with gray stripes and one was red with black stripes.

"Which one?"

"I like the blue. I mean I like the red one too, but I like the blue".

He came out of the bathroom.

"Darling, can you check this?"

"Sure".

She straightened his tie and then kissed him.

They headed to the elevators.

She laced her hand through his and they walked through the lobby and out the front door.

He hailed them a cab and gave the driver the address.

"Darling, maybe we should have rented a car."

"Darling, this is Boston. The hotel doesn't have a parking garage and public parking is so hard to find".

"Yeah, that's a good point".

"So, do you know what is taking place tonight?"

"I think tonight is just the visitation. It's supposed to be from 6-8, and then my father is taking us to dinner afterwards. Tomorrow is the service at 1, and then a luncheon at my aunt's house afterwards".

"So how many aunts do you have?"

"3. My aunt Victoria is the oldest, then my mom, then Aunt Emmaline, and then aunt Gretchen".

"Are you the only grandchild?"

"Yes, I am. Aunt Victoria never married, and Aunt Emmaline is married but she never had children. Aunt Gretchen had a son, but he died when I was 2. I never met him".

She laced her fingers through his.

"Aunt Victoria is very, very old fashioned. Way more old fashioned than Pa. Aunt Emmaline is the coolest, and Aunt Gretchen is very quiet, but when she speaks she has no filter".

"Sounds interesting".

"Yep. You never know what's going to happen with this bunch".

"So if your oldest aunt is extremely traditional and old fashioned, and your youngest aunt has no filter, and your second youngest aunt is very cool, what was your mom like?"

Jennifer teared up.

"Amazing. She was simply amazing".

They arrived at the funeral home and went inside.

She made her way to the viewing room, and found her aunts.

"Jennifer? Is that you? Oh my goodness!"

"Hi Aunt Emmaline! You look so pretty!"

"Jennifer!"

"Hi Aunt Victoria! So good to see you".

"Jennifer! My little Jenny!"

"Aunt Gretchen! I'm so glad to see you!"

After she hugged each of her aunts, she noticed they were staring at her. They all had tears in their eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's like Suzanne just walked in the room".

"I agree. I swear, you are your mother's identical twin".

Gretchen couldn't say anything, so she just hugged her again.

"Aunt Gretchen, Aunt Victoria, Aunt Emmaline, this is my boyfriend Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, these are my aunts".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet all of you".

Just then, Stephen came in.

"Jennifer, sweetheart!"

"Hi Pa!" She went and hugged him.

"Hello Mr. Edwards".

Jonathan extended his hand.

"Son, you are part of the family now, you can call me Stephen".

"Part of the family? Was there an arrangement I didn't know about?"

"As long as you are happy with him, he's family".

They all sat down, and the aunts began to fill Jennifer in.

"We don't expect a big crowd. She outlived her friends. But we wanted to give everyone a chance to come pay their respects".

"I feel so bad I didn't get up here to visit her. I hate that she never met Jonathan, I just know she would have loved him".

"She loved you. You were her pride and joy. She told everyone that her granddaughter was a journalist and that she published the best articles".

"She kept your picture by her bed".

"I was going through her things this week and cleaning out her room at the nursing home. She had a box in her closet that was taped shut and she had written your name all over it. And the lawyer who handled her will told me that you were named in it, which is no surprise".

"Did he tell you when the will reading is?"

"Tomorrow. After everything is over. We have a reception planned, and then Sunday, I'm hosting a family breakfast for everyone."

"Wonderful! I love our family breakfasts".

As expected, nobody other than family and immediate friends of Jennifer's aunts came to pay their respects, so they cut it short and left around 7:30.

Stephen took everyone to dinner at a local seafood place.

The aunts decided to grill Jonathan and he was a good sport.

"How did you two meet?"

"We met in London. We had one date, and then we were in the plane crash together".

"And then he hired me to take care of him after we were rescued because his ankle was broken. We were just friends at that point, until I moved back to New York".

"Are you still working for the Times?"

"No, they transferred me to Australia, and then I came home, and they didn't have any openings. So, I'm writing freelance at the moment".

Their food arrived then, and Jonathan ordered Jennifer another glass of wine.

"No, actually, can I just have a water, please?"

"Right away, ma'am".

"Thank you".

"Jennifer, you are absolutely glowing. What is your skin-care routine?"

"I do a mask once a week or so, and every day I wash my face with Hydracare-it's a three step regimen."

Aunt Gretchen reached over and took Jennifer's hand.

"Your mom would be so proud of you. And I swear you couldn't look more like her if you tried".

"Well thank you".

After they were finished eating, they all headed out.

Aunt Emmaline spoke up then.

"You are all welcome to come to the house at 10 for brunch tomorrow, if you'd like".

"Thank you, that would be lovely".

They said goodnight and then headed back to the hotel.

As soon as they came into their room, she kicked her shoes off and started taking her jewelry off.

"You really charmed my aunts, darling. They absolutely loved you".

"They were fun. I imagine it was like meeting your mom".

"That's probably what it would have been like".

She slipped out of her dress and into a nightgown, and then washed her face.

She climbed into bed with him afterwards, and started to give him a chest rub.

"Oh, that feels good".

They repositioned themselves so that he was laying back against her between her legs and she was sitting up against the headboard.

She gave him a reverse facial massage and scalp rub.

He was putty in her hands.

She was rubbing his temples and getting him all relaxed.

"This is so amazing".

"You deserve it, darling. You've put up with my moodiness all week and you willingly came with me up here and let my aunts rake you over the coals".

"They were absolutely lovely. You get a lot of your personality from them".

She finished his massage and just held him for a minute.

He picked her hand up and put it back on his head.

She chuckled and lightly scratched his temples some more.

She kissed the back of his head.

He fell asleep on her chest and she just held him while she finished their movie.

"I love you, Mr. Hart. Always and forever".

***Saturday***

She and Jonathan were up early and made it to her Aunt Emmaline's house for brunch.

Jennifer had insisted they stop and get some croissants to bring and some flowers for her to put at the service.

After a lovely brunch, Aunt Victoria came over and gave her the box that had her name on it.

She opened it up and found a box full of pictures, mostly of Jennifer and her mother, and her mother as a girl.

At the bottom was a jewelry box.

Everything in it had a tag on it. Each tag had a number, like H2 or B3.

On the inside of the lid, there was a list.

She started with A1.

She found A1 on the list and read "The first piece of jewelry your grandfather gave me".

It was a gorgeous sapphire ring.

She and Jonathan went through the whole list.

By the time it was over, she had amassed quite a collection.

"I can't believe she left me all of these. I bet she had intended them for Mama".

"Probably."

She found some love letters that her grandfather had written her grandmother. She began to read some of them.

Stephen was looking through the photos.

"I haven't seen some of these photos in years. You were such a gorgeous little girl, sweetheart".

"And now, she's the most beautiful woman in any room".

"Aww, thank you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

Jonathan picked up one of the lists she had in the box.

"March 20th-she met your grandfather".

"March 20th?"

"That's what it says".

"Must run in the family, since that's the day you found me in Australia".

Jonathan got up and headed to the bathroom.

Her aunts sat down next to her.

"Do we hear wedding bells in your future?"

"Well, not at the moment. Maybe in a few months".

"What's he like in bed?"

Jennifer blushed while the other aunts admonished Gretchen.

"I would prefer it if my daughter didn't answer that question in front of me".

"Don't worry Pa, I wasn't going to answer it all".

"Oh come on, Stephen. You have to have wondered…"

"Aunt Gretchen!"

"No, I have not. There are some things about my daughter I would just prefer not to know".

Jennifer covered her face with her hands.

"That good, huh?"

"Aunt Gretchen!"

"There is nothing wrong with sampling the goods before signing on the dotted line".

"Gretchen, mind your manners!". Victoria turned to Jennifer.

"I saved all of your mother's wedding things from Grand-mere's house for you".

"Oh wonderful! Thank you very much".

Jonathan came back out again and sat next to Jennifer.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you".

He rested his arm along the back of the couch behind her.

The phone rang, and Emmaline went to the kitchen to answer it.

She came back a couple of minutes later.

"Ok everyone, the limo is here to take us to the church".

They all got up and gathered their things and headed outside.

The service was very nice. The minister gave a great eulogy about how loved she was and hit some of the highlights of her life.

Jennifer managed to hold it together in the service, but she was unable to stop the tears when they were following the casket outside.

Jonathan let her lean on him as they walked to the limo to go to the cemetery for the graveside service.

He handed her his handkerchief when they got in the limo, and she dabbed at her eyes.

The graveside service was very, very quick. Jennifer stepped up with her aunts and tossed a rose into the grave on top of the casket.

Her Aunt Victoria went first, and tossed two roses-one for her and one for her father.

Stephen went next and tossed one in for himself and one for Suzanne. Jennifer tossed hers after her father.

Emmaline went next, with her husband Doug.

Gretchen and her husband Michael went last.

Victoria and Emmaline stepped away first, and after about 3 steps, Victoria took a tumble. Jonathan lunged forward and caught her, and then helped her up. He held onto her arm the entire way back to her seat.

"Thank you, son".

"Anytime, ma'am".

Jennifer and Stephen walked over and spent a few minutes at Suzanne's grave. They placed some flowers and cleaned it off some, and Stephen pulled out a handkerchief and polished it.

Jonathan stayed with her aunts so that Jennifer could have some time with her father.

Jennifer looked over and saw the aunts laughing with him.

She walked over and he immediately stood up to offer her his seat.

"Oh, no thank you, darling. I'm fine".

Victoria went to stand up, and Jonathan immediately offered his arm to her to help her up.

Stephen offered his other one, and they walked her to the limo.

Jonathan came back to walk with Jennifer.

As soon as he got to her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes".


	25. Chapter 25

"Yes, what?"

"Yes".

She gave him a mysterious look and they headed to the limo.

He didn't want to discuss it in front of her aunts and her father, so he just sat next to her in the limo, and laced his fingers through hers.

They rode to Gretchen and Michael's house for the reception.

Jennifer jumped in and started helping get everything set up. Gretchen had hired a caterer, who had dropped off a lot of food.

"Ok, everyone help yourselves. Drinks are in the sunroom, and desserts are on the buffet. Sit where you are comfortable."

Jennifer and Jonathan sat with her Aunt Emmaline and Uncle Doug, and Aunt Victoria.

A few of her aunt's friends stopped by to pay their condolences, so pretty soon the house was full.

When it was just them, Jennifer looked over at Jennifer.

"Did you figure it out yet?"

"What your yes means? No, I haven't".

"Darling, I'm saying yes to moving to California with you".

His face lit up.

"You are? Oh, I'm so glad".

He leaned over and kissed her just as her aunts came to sit with them.

"Ahem".

"Victoria, leave them alone. She's a grown woman in love, for God's sake, and she found herself a damn good man to boot".

Jennifer and Jonathan finished their plates, and he took them to the trash.

He came back with a water for her and a tea for him.

"Thank you, darling. You read my mind".

Everyone sat around chatting for another hour or so, and several of the aunts' friends had come up to Jonathan and Jennifer and spoke to them about recognizing them from the plane crash coverage, or recognizing Jennifer from the Times.

"Thank you very much".

After it was just family again, the lawyer officially called them together to start the will reading.

"I am required to read you the statement that she left. Please note that these are her words, not mine. I am simply following the instructions as she laid them out".

Everyone agreed.

"I, Jane Suzanne Campbell, being of sound mind and body, do hereby leave the following: To my daughters Victoria, Emmaline, and Gretchen, I leave my home, at 125 S. Maple Street, along with the balance therein of my bank accounts at Bank of America, First Boston Bank, and my life insurance policies. Along with my house comes all of the furnishings in it, save for the ones that I have previously designated.

To my granddaughter Jennifer, I leave the baby grand piano. Your mother learned to play on this piano, sweetheart. I pray you enjoy it and love it as much as she did. I also leave you the contents of the box labeled Jennifer, and the contents of my safe deposit box at First Massachusetts Bank."

He took a deep breath.

"Finally, there is a secret I have never told you girls until now. There is a Bainbridge family trust, and as I was the only daughter of Frank and Jamie Bainbridge, I am the only recipient. I thankfully married your father and he made more money than we ever needed, so I never had to access the Bainbridge family trust. I am passing it on to you girls. Split it 4 ways, and give Suzanne's share to Jennifer. Jennifer, split your share between you and your father if he's still living. Mr. Lawson, the lawyer, has all the forms you will need. I love each of you, and I will see you when you get here. Love-Momma, Grand-mere".

Everyone was stunned. Nobody had heard of the Bainbridge family trust.

"Darling, what was your great-grandfather's name?"

"Alexander Bainbridge".

"Alexander Bainbridge was your great-grandfather? THE Alexander Bainbridge?"

"Do you know him?"

"Know him? Darling, he was a very profitable and successful businessman. He started one of the companies that I purchased after I started Hart Industries. Bainbridge Electronics is what put me and Hart Industries on the map".

Victoria turned to look at Jonathan.

"You purchased Bainbridge Electronics?"

"Yes, I did. About 10 years ago. It was struggling when I bought it, but I brought it back to life and made it profitable again".

"What a small world".

"If I recall correctly, somewhere in the house, Mom should have had some of the stock certificates for Bainbridge Electronics".

"Well, since my company owns them now, whoever has them would own a percentage of Hart Industries".

Mr. Lawson pulled another file out of his briefcase and handed it to Jennifer.

"Read this letter".

She took it and read it.

"My sweet Jennifer, the contents of the file that Mr. Lawson has are yours. I won't go into long, boring details, but years ago, my father was taken advantage of in a huge business deal. It resulted in him being forced out of his own company. To make amends, his business partner's family left us what is in the file. I am leaving it to you, as you are the one with the wandering heart and I know you will enjoy it."

She opened the file and looked it over.

"Darling, it's a deed to a house, in Los Angeles."

"She left you a house?1?"

"That's what this says. Buildings, property, and all furnishings at 3100 Willow Pond Road, Bel Air, California".

He looked over the deed and the accompanying photos and papers.

"Pretty impressive. They bought this house when it was in foreclosure, for about 1/6 of the appraised value. The area of Los Angeles that this is in is pretty exclusive."

"How exclusive?"

"You know how I research companies before I buy them?"

"Yeah".

"The realtors do that to prospective buyers to decide if they are even going to show them a house in this neighborhood. And after that, you have to pass an interview with the HOA. You don't call your realtor and say "I want to buy a house in Canyon Hills in Bel Air. They call you and ask you if you would be willing to relocate to their neighborhood. They've been after me for years to buy a house in this neighborhood".

The lawyer set the safe deposit box on the table.

"Ma'am, I believe this key belongs to you, as she left the contents of this box solely to you".

"Thank you".

Jennifer opened it, and lifted the lid.

Inside were several little velvet pouches, along with 3 stacks of several envelopes rubber-banded together.

She opened one of the pouches and found several flawless, high clarity loose diamonds. She counted 18 diamonds, and then put them back in the pouch. There were 5 pouches in all, 4 diamond ones and 1 sapphire one. There was a letter pinned to the last pouch.

"Uncle Webster inherited these from Aunt Amelia's father".

She opened the envelopes next.

As soon as she opened the first one, she knew what it was.

"Darling?"

She passed him all the envelopes.

He looked at Gretchen.

"By any chance would you have yesterday's paper?"

"Certainly".

She got up and got it for him and brought it back to him.

He quickly did the math.

"Ladies, Stephen, these are the missing stock certificates. If my math is correct, they are all together worth about 8 million dollars".

Jennifer put everything back in the box and locked it.

Mr. Lawson was sorting out the forms for the trust.

"Ok, I have these papers ready. There is one for each of you to sign. Stephen and Jennifer, you will both sign the same one. The total of the trust was $42,864,000. Divided 4 ways, that gives each of you three $10,716,000 each, before taxes. Split two ways, that gives each of you two a little over $5 million dollars before taxes."

Jennifer couldn't remember when she had seen her aunts so happy.

"It all makes sense now, how mom was able to afford to live comfortably in her final years".

Everyone signed the papers and handed them back to Mr. Lawson.

Jennifer and Stephen had decided to just lump their checks together and Stephen was going to put it in the account with the rest of her trust.

They boxed up everything and Mr. Lawson took the actual safe deposit box with him when he left.

"Darling, can you put these pouches in your jacket pocket till we get back to the hotel?"

"Certainly".

Everyone sort of relaxed and just enjoyed each other's company.

Finally, around 7, they all decided to leave.

Jonathan leaned over to Jennifer and kissed her cheek.

"How about we find a good seafood restaurant to go to?"

"Great idea". She looked over at her father.

"Pa, want to join us for dinner?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. My flight back to London leaves in 3 hours. I must be getting to the airport".

"Oh, boo. I hate it when you leave".

"I know. But it has to occur sometime".

"Well, it was wonderful seeing you. I love you, I'm sure we'll see you soon".

She gave him a long hug.

"Jonathan, great to see you. Thank you for looking after my favorite kid here".

"My pleasure, sir. It was great to see you".

They said goodbye to her aunts next.

"Are you two coming to family breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes, we were planning on it. What time were you thinking?"

"Well, what time is your flight?"

"Whenever we want it to be. Jonathan has his own plane".

"Wow! His own plane and he's great in-"

Jennifer stepped forward and covered her aunt's mouth.

Victoria looked at Jennifer.

"8:30 will be fine".

"Thank you, we will see you then".

She let go of Gretchen's mouth and walked with Jonathan to the cab they had called.

After they were settled in the cab and on their way, he turned to Jennifer.

"What exactly was it that you didn't want her to say?"

"Well, while you were in the bathroom before the service, they were asking me if you and I saw wedding bells in our future. I told them not yet. Aunt Gretchen asked me if you were good in bed, and everyone admonished her, including my father".

"What was your answer?"  
"Well, before I could say anything, Pa said he would prefer if I didn't answer. So, then Aunt Gretch said that she just knew he had wondered about it, and I was shocked. He insisted that he hadn't. So, she turned to me and said "That good, huh?" and I was shocked again, and then Aunt Vic told her to mind her manners".

"The conversations that you miss when you go to the bathroom".

"I am almost positive that if he could have, my father would have joined you".

They took their things back to the hotel and changed clothes. Just to be safe, Jonathan rented a safe from the hotel.

It was the kind that looked like a briefcase and you set your own combination. He chose Jennifer's birthday and put everything inside it.

After they were both changed, they headed to the front desk.

"Hi, can you recommend a good seafood restaurant?"

"My absolute favorite is Neptune's. The Lobster Claw is good, and so is Rocky and Vito's".

"Thank you".

They headed outside to get a cab and decided on Neptune's.

They managed to get a table fairly quickly.

A bubbly blond waitress came over to their table.

"What can I getcha?"

"Want to split a bottle of wine?"

"I don't think so, darling. I don't really feel like anything other than water".

"Well, then two designer waters it is".

"Jonathan, if you want wine, get it."

"No, that's alright".

They perused the menu. Jennifer finally decided on a salad with blood orange vinaigrette. Jonathan decided on the Captain's plate.

When the waitress came back, they placed their orders and then sat back.

Jennifer was lost in thought. Jonathan leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"I was just thinking this morning I didn't really have much of anything, but by this afternoon, I have money from a trust that nobody in my family even knew existed, a house that coincidentally is in the same city I had just hours before agreed to move to, along with lots of loose stones and stock in my very dashing boyfriend's company".

"Darling, if you want me to take those stock certificates off your hands, I will be happy to pay you top dollar for them".

"Not on your life! I'm keeping them".

"May I ask why?"

"Because my grandmother left them to me, darling".

"So, now that we have the funeral behind us, how soon do you want to move to LA?"

"Well, I will need to pack my things at my apartment, and my things at your apartment. So, after that, I suppose".

She looked over at him.

"What about you? How soon are you planning on going to LA?"

"Well, I have a meeting in New York Monday morning, and one in LA Tuesday evening."

"I see".

"So, if you pack up your apartment, you could be out of there in 3 days? 4 days?"

"Yeah, something like that".

"Well, I tell you what. Why don't you stay at the penthouse while you pack up your stuff at your apartment? That way, you can take breaks if you need to, you can pack your entire bedroom at once, if you need to, and I'll feel better knowing you are in a protected building like the penthouse".

"I love that idea".

"Do you own your apartment or rent it?"

"Own it".

"Great, then there's not a lease to break or anything like that".

"Ok, one salad with grilled shrimp with blood orange vinaigrette. And one captain's plate. Let me know if you need anything".

Jennifer looked over at Jonathan's plate. He had shrimp, lobster, fish, scallops, sea urchin, and squid.

"Oh my heavens".

He tried the sea urchin first. Jennifer had to look away when he cut into it.

"Mmm, nice and gooey".

"Jonathan, please".

He gave her a smirk.

She took a bite of her salad and tasted the dressing and absolutely fell in love.

"Darling, you have to taste this".

She gave him a bite and he agreed it was good.

As soon as they finished their meals, live music started.

Jonathan paid the check and then looked at her.

"Care to dance?"

"I would love to, but darling, I'm so tired. Would you mind if we skipped it?"

"Not at all".

"I promise to dance with you extra next time".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They headed back to the hotel and went to their room.

She changed into a nightgown and he changed into his pajamas.

As soon as she settled on to his chest, she fell into a deep sleep.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, I love you".


	26. Chapter 26

Jonathan and Jennifer were up early to go to breakfast at her aunts.

Jennifer didn't really have an appetite this morning, but she was trying her hardest.

They arrived at Aunt Victoria's house just before 8:30.

She had a modest little condo, with an impeccable view.

"Good morning", she cheerfully called out as they went inside.

"Morning, come on in. Make yourselves at home".

"Aunt Vic, your home is absolutely lovely".

"Thank you, sweetheart".

Jennifer set about helping in the kitchen while Jonathan sat with the uncles and watched tv.

Jennifer's aunt Victoria and aunt Emmaline were apologizing to her for Aunt Gretchen's lack of manners the day before.

"Oh, that's alright. I wasn't offended. I just wasn't going to answer her questions in front of my dad. And I only covered her mouth because Jonathan was standing there, and I hadn't yet told him about the convo he missed while he was in the bathroom".

Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Michael showed up then.

"Oh little Jenny, you are absolutely glowing this morning!"

"Thank you, Aunt Gretch".

After everyone ate, Jennifer and her aunts sat around talking, while Jonathan and the men watched tv.

"Have you taken Jonathan home to your parent's house yet?"

"Yes, we went last weekend. We had a nice visit".

"How much do you remember of your mom?"

"Everything. Last weekend, Jonathan and I went riding and we rode past her flowerbed, and I told him the whole story. I was amazed at how much it all came flooding back to me".

Victoria teared up.

"Ever since that happened, I have hated Irises".

"I'm not really fond of them myself. When Jonathan and I were broken up, I dated another businessman for a very short time, and he always gave me irises. I never understood why there were so many irises at Momma's funeral".

"Because at that time, I was married to Tony, and he owned a floral shop. He donated all the flowers, sweetheart, and he could only afford to donate irises and lilies".

"I had forgotten you were married to someone before Uncle Mike."

"Yeah, losing Cayden was very hard on me, and on him too. We just drifted apart. You were away at boarding school when we got divorced. And you may have been away at boarding school when I got remarried".

"I think I was. I haven't ever really talked to Pa about all of what happened with Mama. Did they ever figure out what flower it was that she was allergic to?"

"Yes, I believe they said it was chrysanthemums".

Jonathan came walking through and found her.

"You ready, darling?"

"Whenever you are".

"We should probably go, we do have to fly home today".

"Victoria, may I use your phone?"

"Certainly".

Jonathan called Jack, and then called a cab.

He came back to Jennifer.

"Darling, our cab will be here in 20 minutes".

"Perfect".

They gathered their things and began saying goodbye to everyone.

By the time their cab arrived, they had just finished.

"Please come back to visit, we love having you".

"We will".

"And send us pictures of the house mom left you".

"I sure will. I can't wait to see it".

After saying their goodbyes, Jonathan and Jennifer got in the cab and headed back to the hotel.

"Darling, what time did Jack say he was flying us?"

"As soon as we get to the airport".

"Wonderful".

She leaned against him as they rode along to the hotel.

They shared a few sweet kisses before they arrived.

After checking out of their room, they were headed to the airport.

They got settled into their seats on the plane and buckled up.

"Darling, what do you want for dinner tonight? I'll make you whatever you want".

"How about we grill out steaks and baked potatoes, and how about we do it together?"

"Deal".

They spent the next hour kissing and cuddling. They were in the middle of a very steamy make out kiss, when Jack called them on the plane phone. They were so involved in the kiss that they didn't even realize it.

When they didn't respond, Jack put the plane on auto-pilot and walked back to the cabin.

"Ok lovebirds, we are about to land in 20 minutes. Seatbelts on, please".

Jennifer looked embarrassed as he walked back to the cabin.

"Thanks Jack".

She turned to look at Jonathan.

"20 minutes".

"Yep, that's 20 minutes we can spend however we want, buckled in these seats".

"Any ideas on how to spend it?"  
"Just….like….this….".

He leaned over and crushed her lips with his, kissing her with a passion so intense they both felt like time stood still.

They were so involved in their kiss and in each other, that neither of them realized they had landed till a few minutes later.

As soon as they got back to the penthouse, Jennifer called and placed a delivery order from the supermarket up the street.

They both put on more comfortable clothes and relaxed on the couch while they waited for their groceries.

Jennifer climbed on to Jonathan's lap and straddled him.

"Want to pick up where we left off on the plane?"

"I would love to".

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, as he grabbed her hair, and pulled her as close to him as possible.

He opened her robe, to find Jennifer wearing a mesh nightie. He squeezed her breasts as he continued to kiss her.

There was a knock at the door, and he absentmindedly called out "Come in".

"Whoa! Hot stuff!"

They both jerked their heads towards the door to find a teenaged delivery man standing there watching them.

Jennifer grabbed her robe and climbed off Jonathan.

He shielded her while she put her robe back on.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine".

He went and took the box from the delivery guy and tipped him. He was craning his neck to look at Jennifer as she walked by and Jonathan was pretty much pushing him out the door.

Jennifer was in the kitchen when he brought the box in.

"I'm sorry darling, I wasn't thinking about who it could be, I was so consumed by you".

He came and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's ok. I'm not mad".

"He was right, you know. You are pretty hot. And this was probably the best experience of his life so far".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm telling you the truth. I was his age once, seeing a hot woman naked is about all you think about".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They put the groceries away and then went back to the couch.

He laid down and she laid down next to him.

They made love on the couch, and then napped together.

When Jonathan woke up, he realized Jennifer was no longer on the couch with him.

He found her in the kitchen, making them a salad.

He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Hi. Enjoy your nap?"

"I certainly did. Can I help?"

"It's all done. I'm just putting it all together".

She turned the oven on and got the potatoes ready for baking, while he seasoned the steaks.

They set a timer and then went back to the living room.

He found a movie on tv for them to watch, and they got settled.

A few minutes later, the phone rang, and he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?

He spoke for a few minutes.

"Ok, put me down as coming with a plus one. Thank you".

He hung up the phone.

Jennifer looked at him.

"Where are you going with a plus one?"

"There's a deal I'm trying to close with a company and their CEO is holding out for more money. So, we are having a business dinner tomorrow night, and darling, you are the plus one".

He gave her a light kiss".

"I thought you were flying back tomorrow night".

"I am. I'll fly back after our dinner and arrive in time for my morning meeting in Los Angeles".

"Darling, you'll be absolutely exhausted".

"I'll be fine. You're worth it".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

The timer went off, so he got up to go grill their steaks while she put the potatoes in the oven.

She grabbed him a beer and made herself a sparkling water and walked out to the terrace.

"Oh thanks, baby".

She stayed out there with him while he grilled their dinner and then helped him carry it inside.

After a nice dinner, Jennifer went to take a bubble bath while Jonathan went over some business files.

"Honey?"

"In here".

Jennifer stuck her head out of the bedroom and shielded the rest of her body with the door.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, in about 2 minutes".

"Pick a color".

"What?"

"Darling….pick a color".

"What are my options?"

"Purple, green, or black".

"What is this for?"

"Would you just pick a color?!"

"Ok, purple, I guess".

"Thank you".

She closed the bedroom door and put on a purple lace halter teddy with a purple lace robe. The teddy fit her like a glove and had a pushup bra that pushed her boobs together and gave them lift. She dabbed on a little bit of his favorite perfume, and then stuck her head out of the bedroom again.

"Darling, are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"To bed".

"Oh. Yeah, I'm coming".

He got up and put everything back in his briefcase, before locking the door and turning out the lights.

"Tell me when you're ready".

She disappeared into the bathroom and put on the finishing touches with her hair.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you".

"I said, tell me when you are ready".

"Where am I looking?"

"Get in bed and get comfy. And eyes closed".

"A few minutes later, he called out "Ok, I'm ready".

She came out of the bathroom to find him sitting on the bed with his eyes closed.

She stood in the doorway and posed for him, and then said "Ok, open your eyes".

"Oh baby, you look sensational".

She sashayed towards him.

"You like?"

"I love it".

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

After a few kisses, she settled onto his shoulder and started kissing his neck.

"I have another surprise for you, if you're ready".

"Oh, I'm ready".

"Turn over on your stomach".

He turned over and she straddled his back and started to give him a deep tissue back massage.

"Ohhhh that feels amazing".

"Well you deserve it. You willingly went with me to my grandma's funeral and put up with my wacky aunts and my mood swings. You can have all the massages you want, darling".

"I was happy to go with you. I'll go anywhere with you".

She leaned down and kissed his shoulders while she massaged them.

She reached over and got her micro needling tool and ran it across the tops of his shoulders and up and down his neck.

"What in the world is that?"

"This produces collagen, darling. It opens your pores and gets them clean and healthy".

"I think they like being dirty".

"Ha ha".

After his massage was over, she had him turn over and put her head in his lap.

She did the micro needling all over his face.

After she was done, he opened his eyes.

"What was that thing you just did to me?"

She showed it to him.

"Jennifer, there are needles in this. Lots of needles".

"And you were so brave and you hardly felt a thing, darling".

After she gave him a nice face and neck massage, he rolled over and took her in his arms.

"You are so beautiful".

"Well, thank you".

He kissed her and made love to her a few times before they fell asleep together.

He wrapped his arms around her as they were falling asleep.

"I love you, I'm so glad you are here with me".

"I love you too".

***Monday***

Jennifer spent the day packing at her apartment while Jonathan was at the office.

She was back at his apartment around 4. She had just gotten out of a bubble bath when he came home.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Darling, how dressed up do I need to be?"

"Cocktail attire is fine".

She selected a dark green strapless mini dress. She was putting it on as he got out of the shower.

When he walked into the bedroom, she turned her back to him.

"Darling, can you do the honors?"

"Certainly".

As he zipped her, she was stuffing her boobs into the dress.

No matter how hard she tried, they kept spilling over the top. She tried a different bra, spanx, all of it. It didn't matter, they kept spilling over the top.

She ended up changing into a light purple v-cut spaghetti strap dress with an asymmetrical hem and a strappy back. She paired it with nude strappy heels.

She came out of the bedroom and Jonathan whistled at her.

"You look absolutely radiant, darling".

"Thank you. You're pretty striking yourself".

She leaned up and kissed him, and they headed out.

"Where are we going?"

"Warner's Steaks and Chops".

About 10 minutes later, they were pulling up to the restaurant.

They were seated right away, and soon after, the other party was shown to their table.

"Logan Maguire-great to see you. This is my girlfriend, Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you as well. And this is my wife, Kaylie".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

They all sat down and looked over the menu.

"Wine, darling?"

"I'm not really in the mood for it. I'll just have a sparkling water".

After they placed their order, the live music started.

"Darling, would you care to dance?"

"Certainly".

They headed to the dance floor, and Jennifer rested her cheek against his.

"Ok darling, here's the deal. I will charm him, you charm his wife, and hopefully, we can close the deal."

"Ok, sounds good to me".

"Are you feeling ok? You're awfully warm".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honest".

They finished their dance and then went and sat back down.

Just like they planned, Jennifer chatted and charmed Kayli Maguire, while Jonathan charmed Logan.

"So Jennifer, what do you do?"

"I'm a journalist".

"Oh, I knew I had heard your name before. I've read your columns in the Times. You are a wonderful writer!"

"Thank you. I enjoy it, very much".

"I was a journalist once upon a time. I used to love that moment when you knew you had stumbled onto something great".

"Yes, that's my favorite too. Who did you write for?"

"The Dallas Gazette. I had plans to move to New York and work at the Times, but instead, I moved here and married him instead. I traded investigating topics for investigating dirty diapers. Who are you writing for?"

"At the moment, I'm freelance".

"Oh I'm so envious of you. I would love to write freelance".

"So, why don't you?"

"Logan believes that wives should be housewives and shouldn't work".

"I see".

"I assume you and Jonathan will have the same arrangement".

"No, we won't. Jonathan has always been respectful of my work and my choices, and my right to make those choices. And our relationship won't work otherwise".

"Well, it's a little late for me to start writing again now".

"No, it isn't. If you set aside an hour each day to write, I'm sure you could find you still enjoy it".

Jonathan and Logan were close to signing an agreement.

Jennifer leaned over to Jonathan.

"Darling, I tell you what. If Logan agrees to your terms, I will throw in helping Kaylie find a freelance agent."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary".

"Trust me, Logan. It's necessary. If you want us to see another anniversary together, it's very necessary".

Logan and Kaylie headed to the dance floor to hammer out their agreement.

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Good work, he's so close to signing I can feel it. I've gotten him to agree to less money. If I can only get him to agree to a lesser stock percentage".

"I think Kaylie is taking care of that right now".

Kaylie and Logan returned to the table a few minutes later.

"Ok Jonathan, I'll agree to your terms, if Jennifer was serious about helping Kaylie get a freelance deal".

"I was".

"Wonderful".

They signed on the bottom line, and Jennifer pulled a few freelance agents numbers out of her wallet and wrote them down for Kaylie.

"First thing you probably need to do is go get a computer with all the bells and whistles-you will then want to prepare a few articles for them to see your writing style. After they are perfect, then contact these people, and set up an interview. Put me down as a reference".

"Will do. Thank you for your help".

"Anytime".

Jonathan paid the check, and they all stood up to leave.

After saying their goodbyes, Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the Penthouse.

They came in and changed clothes.

Jennifer was brushing her hair out in the bathroom when Jonathan came in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for going with me tonight and for helping to seal the deal".

"You're welcome".

"So what made you throw that in about helping her?"

"She used to be a journalist, darling. And she had dreams, like I have dreams. Only she never got to fulfill her dreams because she married him and he doesn't think wives should work. And that infuriated me, but not as much as when she said that you and I were going to have the same arrangement".

"I see. Well great work".

"How long till your flight?"

"I have to be at the airport in an hour".

"I'll ride with you".

"Are you sure? I don't want you to come back here too late alone".

"I'll be fine. Besides, I don't get to see you for 4 days, so I want to spend as much time with you as I can".

She put on some wide-legged knit pants and a tank top and threw her hair up into a ponytail.

He got all packed, and they rode to the airport together.

"It's going to be so weird to not be with you this week. I've gotten used to having you around".

"Oh you have? That's so cute".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They arrived at the airport, and she got out with him.

They were standing at the bottom of the steps.

"It's only going to be for four days, but I'm going to miss you".

"I'm going to miss you too".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

Jack came to the top of the steps.

"Hey buddy, we just got clearance".

"Ok, I'll be right there".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did I say I was going to miss you?"

"Yeah, but you can say it again".

He looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you".

She gave him a couple passionate kisses.

"Call me when you get there?"

"Only if you call me when you get home".

She nodded.

"I love you, you are my everything".

"I love you too. I'll see you this weekend, if I can get my apartment packed and moved into storage".

A few more kisses later, and she reluctantly headed back to the car.

They waited till his plane took off before they left.

As she watched his plane fly away, she felt like her heart was on the plane with him.


	27. Chapter 27

***Friday***

Jennifer was stressed to the max. She had just packed up her apartment and had packed up all her things at Jonathan's penthouse.

She was flying on his plane to California in about an hour. What she wanted more than anything was a spa day, but there just wasn't time.

The car service brought her and all of her bags to the airport. Jonathan had told her they would ship their storage contents later.

She got out of the car and walked up the steps of the plane into the cabin.

She immediately saw a bouquet of flowers strapped into a seat on the bench. The bouquet was sterling roses and pink ranunculus, plus white and pink larkspur.

She opened the card. _"I love you and I'm so glad you are coming home to me. See you tonight, I can't wait"-Jonathan"._

She sat down and buckled up, and then as soon as they were in the air and they were able to move about the cabin, she got up and went to go lay down in the bed.

She took a wonderful nap, and woke up about a half hour before they landed.

She tried to make herself presentable, but she was just tired. She had really overdone it at her apartment this week.

The plane landed and suddenly Jack came over the intercom.

"Miss Edwards, the airport is making me go to a terminal gate instead of out in the tarmac, so you will get your bags at baggage claim. I will call Jonathan and let him know to meet you at baggage claim".

She flipped the switch on the intercom.

"Thank you, Jack".

She gathered her things and when the plane stopped, she headed out of the plane and through the airport.

By the time she could see the baggage claim signs, she could see him standing there with a rose in his hand. She took off running towards him and jumped in his arms.

"I missed you so much".

He kissed her and held her for a few minutes.

"I missed you too".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

They collected her bags and headed to the car.

He opened the door for her and then loaded her bags into the backseat and trunk.

He slid into the front seat.

"I knew I should have brought the wagon".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding, baby. I love you".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They drove to his house and got her settled. Max was making a special dinner.

After Jonathan brought all her bags in, he and Jennifer walked into the kitchen.

"Miss Edwards! How wonderful to see you!"

Max came over and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Max! I'm so thrilled to be here".

"Jennifer has just moved in permanently, Max".

"I'm thrilled. This house isn't the same without you".

"What did you make for dinner, Max?"

"Grilled chicken breasts, sautéed zucchini with tomatoes and onions, and a salad with lots of veggies".

"Sounds wonderful, Max".

Jennifer set the table while Jonathan got everyone drinks, and then they sat down and ate.

"Darling, I had my phone calls forwarded to your penthouse. And then it took some maneuvering, but I had your phone calls at the penthouse forwarded to this number here, for the next 3 months".

"What a great idea".

"And my aunt called. She shipped the piano Grand-mere left me to me in NYC, so it's in the storage unit as well".

"How heavy is it?"

"Took 8 men to lift it out of the truck and get it into the unit".

"I see".

After a nice dinner, they did the dishes together and then she went to the bedroom to unpack while he and Max watched a game on tv.

He had given her one whole closet, and he and Max had moved a dresser very similar to her dresser into the room for her.

She was almost completely unpacked clothes-wise when he came in with a bowl of ice cream.

"In the mood for dessert?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm almost done".

She kissed him as she took the bowl from him.

He sat on the bed with her while they ate their ice cream.

"Darling, I think you have an admirer".

"Well I hope you admire me, you did invite me to move in with you after all".

"No, not me. Of course, my me admires your you. 100%. But I was talking about someone else".

"Who?"

"Stanley, at the office".

"Stanley? The guy who walked in on me at the penthouse?"

"Yeah, him. He overheard me telling Deanne that I was taking this afternoon off to pick you up at the airport, and then when I went to the elevator, I overheard him and someone else having a conversation. They were saying that they wanted to set me up with their sister, and he was saying that I had you and that you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that I was lucky".

"How kind of him".

"And he's right, I'm the luckiest man alive".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

She finished her ice cream and then dug out her pajamas and put them on.

She went to relax with him and Max on the couch.

They snuggled up and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Within about 10 minutes, she was fast asleep.

He and Max hung in through extra innings, and when it was finally over, he scooped her up and carried her to bed.

"Night Max, see you tomorrow".

"Night Mr. H."

He laid her on the bed and covered her up and then went to change into his pajamas.

He came back out and climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

For the first time in 4 days, they both slept well for the whole night.

***Saturday morning***

Jonathan let Jennifer sleep in. When she woke up, she found him out on the patio talking to Max.

"Max, tonight, I'm driving Jennifer up the coast a little bit to a bed and breakfast, so you don't have to cook meals for us tonight or tomorrow".

"Got it, Mr. H. Will you two be back tomorrow night?"

"No, I took Monday off, so we will be home Monday afternoon".

He took a sip of his coffee as Jennifer came out on to the patio.

"Morning, darling. Morning Max".

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Best I've slept in days".

She sat down next to Jonathan.

"Coffee, Mrs. H.?"

"Yes, please".

"Darling, you are in for a treat. Saturday is Max's day to make pancakes. And this morning, he made blueberry ones just for us".

"Yummy. I can't wait to try them".

Max brought her a plate of pancakes and some coffee.

"Thanks, Max".

She took a bite and moaned.

"Max, this is absolutely fantastic".

"Thank you, Miss Edwards".

After she finished her plate, she headed to shower and get dressed. Jonathan was in the bedroom while she was in the shower.

She came out to see his suitcase on the bed.

"You're going somewhere? Darling, I just got here".

"Darling, I'm not going somewhere. We are going somewhere".

"We are? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. But it's a short day trip, and we will be back Monday afternoon".

"Wonderful. What should I take with me?"

"Comfortable clothes, one or two regular outfits and whatever else you want".

"Got it".

She slipped her robe on and started packing again while he was in the shower.

Within an hour, they were headed up the coast.

She laced her fingers through his and fell asleep. When she woke up, they were at their destination.

"This is where we are going?"

"Yeah, this is it".

"Oh honey, how did you know I needed this? You're wonderful and I love you very much".

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Remind me to show you just how much I appreciate it".

"Deal".

They got out and headed inside.

"Hi, welcome to Coastal Springs resort and spa, here in the lovely Pismo Beach. I'm Justin, I'll get you checked in".

Jennifer went to the bathroom while Jonathan got them checked in, and when she came out, they were ready to head to their room.

He had gotten them a room with a king-sized bed and a terrace that overlooked the ocean, with a whirlpool tub for two.

"Darling, this is absolutely gorgeous! I love this".

She embraced him and kissed him a few times.

"Time away with you is what I needed most of all".

"I agree. This week was so lonely without you here".

They put their bags away and sat on the bed.

"Ok, so I booked us a few things for today, but tomorrow we still have to decide on".

"What's up for today?"

"A full body massage for both of us, and I'm getting a gentleman's facial, you are getting the women's facial, and then we are taking a whirlpool together".

"That sounds heavenly".

She read over the packet about policies and procedures, and then changed into a pair of yoga capris and a t-shirt.

Jonathan put on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and they headed to the spa.

"Darling, do you want us to be in the same room, or separate rooms?"

"Up to you, darling. I'm fine either way".

They picked a double room, and were taken to their room.

"Undress as far as you are comfortable, and lay face up under the blanket".

Their massage bed was actually a double bed.

Jennifer undressed all the way to her thong, and climbed under the sheet. Jonathan left his boxer briefs on, and climbed under the sheet next to her.

Their massage therapists came in a few minutes later, and began their massage. They both opted for deep-tissue.

For the next hour and a half, they were kneaded, rubbed, pressed, and de-stressed in the best way possible.

Jennifer was in a daze by the end, and Jonathan had fallen asleep.

They were able to stay right there for their facials. After 45 minutes of having their skin refreshed, they were both ready for the whirlpool.

They climbed into the whirlpool and she scooted close to him.

"Darling, next weekend, Hart Industries is having a dinner and dance. We have it every year, to kick off Los Angeles Gives Back week, where businesses give to charitable organizations. Want to go with me?"

"Absolutely".

"Perfect. This year's theme is "The Best Night of Our Lives".

"I can probably make that work".

After their whirlpool was over, they got out and dried off and changed back into their clothes.

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you, honey. I loved it".

"You're welcome".

They held hands as they walked back to their room.

"How about we get ready and go to dinner somewhere in town?"

"I'm starved, so yeah, let's".

After they were changed, they headed to the restaurant the guy at the front desk suggested. It was a Mexican place called Fiesta Fresh about 40 minutes away.

They had a wonderful meal until the very end, when Jennifer got a horrible headache.

Jonathan paid the check, and then they drove to a Walgreens, and he ran inside and got her some medicine and them several bottles of water and some snacks for the room.

She took the medicine the second he got in the car, and then leaned the seat back so she could lie down.

By the time they got back to the resort, her headache was gone.

They came in and she put on a silver mesh camisole with a matching boy short thong. The camisole is open down the middle in the front.

Jonathan had put on some pajama shorts, and was laying on the bed when she came out of the bathroom.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap. She had tied her robe sash like a bow in the front.

"Want to unwrap me, darling?"

"Absolutely".

He untied her bow and opened her robe.

She took her robe off and he pulled her in close for a kiss.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the whole world".

"I love you".

They spent the next few hours making love and cuddling. They finally fell asleep in the wee hours, holding each other.

***Sunday***

They slept late and ordered breakfast in bed from room service.

Jennifer was craving French toast, and Jonathan was craving an omelet. They were both able to get what they wanted.

She looked over the spa menu while they ate.

They talked it over and finally planned a scalp treatment, back facial, and body wrap.

As soon as they were done eating, they showered and got ready, and put their breakfast cart in the hallway.

They headed to the spa and due to scheduling, they had to get the body wrap first.

They let them do it in the same room.

Both of them were given disposable underwear to put on. The technician covered them in a thick layer of sea minerals and marine algae, and then wrapped them in foil.

"Ok, I'm setting a timer. When it goes off, we will come take you out of the foil suit and shower you off".

"How long are you setting it for?"

"1 hour and 45 minutes".

"Thank you".

After the tech's left the room, Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, are you enjoying this?"

"I have algae in my butt".

Jennifer burst out laughing.

"I think my disposable underwear decomposed".

"Well, you are being such a good sport. And your skin will love you for this, darling".

He moved as close to her as he possibly could, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So tell me about the dinner dance".

"Well, It's next Saturday night. And we always have it catered by several restaurants. We usually do a thing where I get the first dance with my date, and then I open the dance floor for the rest of the company. After a few dances, we usually do a singles match up, where all the single guys and all the single girls draw numbers, and then you dance with your number. And we also do a dance contest, to see what couple can dance the longest. And then at the end of the night, I usually give a speech, announce that it's the last dance, and announce how much we are giving to our charity and then we all go home".

"That sounds really fun. You and I should practice for the dance contest".

"We can definitely do that. What do you think about me talking to the entertainment committee about changing it from a contest based on what couple can dance the longest, to the couple with the best dance routine? Each couple gets to pick their own music, and gets 3 minutes to do their routine".

"I love that, that sounds wonderful. I can put some dance moves together while you are at work this week, darling".

They plotted everything out, and before they knew it, the tech's were coming back in to let them out of their foil suits.

Jonathan went first, and then Jennifer followed.

She admired her body in the mirror when she got out.

Her breasts looked fuller and firmer. Her butt looked awesome as well, as if she had gotten a lift.

She wrapped a towel around herself and came out and laid face down on the table.

They both enjoyed their back facials, and were very excited for their scalp treatments.

Jennifer got to sit up and watch Jonathan's scalp treatment, and the tech showed her a few techniques in case she wanted to give him a scalp massage at home.

"So how long have you two been married?"

"We aren't married. We just started living together".

Jonathan had his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep.

After his scalp treatment was over, he got to sit up and watch hers.

Jennifer fell fast asleep during her treatment, and he couldn't keep from staring at her. She looked angelic lying there on the table.

He and the tech were quietly talking.

"You two are so cute together, like you were made for each other".

"I agree".


	28. Chapter 28

***Monday***

Jonathan and Jennifer arrived back at the house around 3.

"Darling, do you think we could ride out to where the house is that Grand-mere left me?"

"Certainly".

After the car was unloaded, they got in the convertible and rode out to the neighborhood.

It took them about 15 minutes to find the street.

They finally found the house and were surprised to find the gate open.

They drove up, and Jennifer fell in love. Granted, they had a lot of work to do on the yard and everything, but she could see the potential.

There was a pond that seemed to be empty, and then out of nowhere, there was the house.

It needed paint, and a new roof, but it looked to be in good shape.

"Darling, why don't we contact an appraiser and a home inspector and have them come and just check everything out?"

"That's a wonderful idea. I should be getting my trust soon, so I will have some money to play with".

They drove out of the neighborhood and he suggested a walk on the beach. She easily agreed, and he pulled them up to the public access parking lot and they headed out to the sand.

He laced his fingers through hers and they walked a good ways.

"Something on your mind, darling?"

"Not really. Things are going to be getting pretty busy in the next few weeks, so I'm trying to get all the quiet moments with you that I can".

"I love that. What do you mean by busy?"

"Well, we have several meetings this week, several big decisions coming down that I'm going to have to decide on. And there's a few other things that I've been mulling over in my head, that I need to act on. And of course, I am going to spend as much time with you as I possibly can".

"Well, I love the last part, but darling, if you need to focus more on work, I understand. We have sacrificed so much to be together, and now we are together, and we both know we aren't going anywhere".

"Baby, I've waited long enough to have you out here with me full time. I'm not about to stay longer at the office the second you get here. It's going to be hard enough for me to be at the office with you so close by".

They walked back to the car and drove back to the house.

Max had dinner waiting on them, so they ate as soon as they got home.

"Did you two have a fun time at your bed and breakfast?"

"We did. It was a spa, and we got to pick our treatments".

"What do you mean treatments?"

"Well, they have typical ones, like massages and facials and things like that".

"And they also have weird ones where you end up with plants in places you'd rather not."

Max gave him a funny look.

"Darling, you said you enjoyed that".

"I did. But darling, they covered me in lotion and plant leaves and algae and wrapped me up like a baked potato in foil. I enjoyed it, but I'm not in a rush to do it again".

"Fair enough".

After dinner that night, Jennifer had Jonathan move the coffee table out of the way so they could practice dancing.

He dipped her and spun her and waltzed her all around the living room for a couple hours.

"We are a shoo-in to win that contest, darling".

"I don't know….Paul in legal, his wife used to be a professional dancer when she was younger".

Just before the news came on, they headed to bed.

As they crawled into bed together, Jennifer looked up at him and smiled. She gave him a few sweet kisses and then settled on his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"I was just thinking how happy I am to be here with you, and how I just feel so at home".

He kissed her forehead.

"It makes me so happy to know that you are happy. That's all I ever wanted, to make you happy".

***Saturday***

Jonathan and Jennifer were getting ready for the dance. The committee had approved that couples could pick their own music, and would have 4 minutes to dance however they wanted.

Jennifer had gone shopping and purchased a new gown and a new clutch for the evening.

Her dress was off the shoulder, rose gold and sparkly. It had the shape of a Barbie doll dress. She put on some strappy black stilettos, and her new clutch was black sequin.

Jonathan came out of the bedroom in his tux and found her in the living room.

"Darling, can you tie this?"

"Certainly".

She had gotten him a rose gold bow tie and a rose gold handkerchief.

After she got his bow tie all perfect, she leaned up and kissed him.

"You look absolutely radiant, darling".

"Thank you. You look so dashing in that tux".

"Max, we will be home later. Don't wait up".

"Mr. H., didn't I tell you? My date Julia and I have tickets to your dance thing. It's for a good cause".

"That's right, it is. We will see you there, Max".

They drove to the venue, and Jonathan valet parked the car.

They walked the red carpet and posed for several photographs.

Inside, most of his employees were there. They all clapped for him when he came in.

He checked them in and got them their drink tickets.

"What do you want to do first? Eat, or dance?"

"I'm not really hungry, darling. Can we dance first?"

"Certainly".

He took her hand and headed to the dance floor. She stood over out of the way while he was on the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to the annual Hart Ball, to kick off LA Gives Back week. Thank you all for coming. This year, just like in year's past, we are going to be raising funds for Mission Street Orphanage in San Francisco. That's where I was raised. They do great things for kids who just need someone to love them. Some of them are fortunate and get adopted, and others, like me, are not. Also, as in years past, we allowed the employees to nominate their favorite charity. I am now going to pick one out of a bowl. Actually, Jennifer, can you come draw this out?"

Jennifer walked out to him.

"This is Jennifer Edwards, my date. Ok, darling, you are going to reach in, eyes closed and draw one slip of paper out".

She reached in and pulled out a slip and handed it to him.

"World Wildlife Federation, for the conservation and ethical treatment of animals world wide".

"Oh I love that".

"Great choice, darling".

He handed his assistant the bowl with the slips of paper and then turned back to the crowd.

"Ok, as is customary, food lines are now open. Jennifer and I are going to have the first dance, and then the dance floor will open up later. Thanks for coming and enjoy yourselves, everyone!"

He led Jennifer to the center of the dance floor, and took her hand in his.

"Great job, honey. You were so masterful on the microphone".

"Everyone is looking at you in that gorgeous dress".

"I splurged on this dress, but you said the theme was the best night of our lives, so I wanted my gown to reflect that".

She looked at him after a few minutes.

"How many of these balls have you had?"

"This is the 6th one".

"Nice event".

They finished their dance and then after he announced the dance floor was open, they headed to get their plates.

Jennifer chose a plate from the taco company, while Jonathan chose shrimp cocktail and meatballs.

Everyone was coming up and telling them how pretty Jennifer's dress was and how handsome Jonathan looked.

After they were done eating, Jonathan went and announced the terms of the dance contest.

"Each couple gets 4 minutes. Each couple can pick their own music. There are 5 couples that have entered, and at the end of the contest, everyone can go vote at either of the dropboxes on either side of the dance floor. You can either write the couples number, or their name on the slip. The winning couple will get a cash prize, and the top 3 couples will get to draw a prize envelope. So, let's begin. My date Jennifer and I are couple number 1".

Jennifer handed their music choice to the DJ, and they took their place on the dance floor.

They had chosen to dance to "In the Mood", by Glenn Miller.

People started clapping as soon as it came on. Jonathan and Jennifer jitterbugged, spun around, danced cheek to cheek, the whole thing. He spun her over and over. At the end, he dipped her. They didn't look like two people trying to win a dance contest, they looked like two professional dancers winning everyone over.

She hugged him at the end of their dance, and kissed him.

They headed back to their seats, and watched the others.

Stanley and Deanne, Jonathan's secretary, were couple number 2. They were flawless, and had a very good dance routine.

The final couple was the next best couple. They did the foxtrot and really covered the whole dance floor.

Jason Mangrum, the head of accounting, announced the winners.

"Ok, so we are going to announce our top 3, before we announce our winner. So, could Mark and Donna Calkins, Mr. Hart and his date Jennifer, and Stanley and Deanne come to the dance floor?"

Everyone clapped for them as they headed out to the dance floor.

"Ok, so this is your top three. Will each couple please pick an envelope?"

Jonathan went and picked envelope 2.

"Ok, and now for your top overall winner. I want to say that this was not a close call. The winning couple beat the other couples by almost 40%. The winning couple is…..Mr. Hart and his lovely date Jennifer!"

The applause was crazy loud, and Jason came over and handed them their cash prize.

"Their prize for winning is $10,000".

Jason handed the microphone to Jonathan.

Jonathan asked Deanne to sit with Jennifer's purse and the envelopes with their cash prize and other prize while they had the final dance.

"Darling, where is the bathroom?"

"Over in the corner".

"Ok. I'll be quick, I promise".

She kissed him and ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came back, just in time for him to announce it was the last dance.

"Ok everyone, can I have your attention? It's time for my speech. If I can get everyone looking this way…I just want to say thank you for coming out and supporting the orphanage, and the animal charity. Jason is getting the final totals for me, so we will get to that in a minute. I also want to encourage you to give back to as many charities this week as you can-this week is always a great reminder about how we should always try and serve and help others when possible. Next weekend, Hart Industries is going to serve dinner at the downtown soup kitchen. We will need as many people as possible to help us out, so please consider signing up."

Jason came and gave him the totals.

"Ok, so the total donation for the Orphanage is $64,982.59".

Everyone clapped for that.

"And the total for the World Wildlife Federation is $61,248.97. Thank you all for donating".

After the applause died down, he continued.

"Now, as is tradition, there is one thing left to do. Jennifer, can you join me up here?"

Jennifer walked up to him.

"Max, where are you? Can you come up here?"

Max came up and stood over off to the side.

"I couldn't do what I do without Max. And I wouldn't have made it out of the Orphanage without him, either. He's not only my mentor and my father figure, but he's also my friend. So I know I say it every year, but every year I mean it sincerely. Thank you, Max".

They shared a hug, and then Max retreated to the side of the dance floor.

"Now this is the last part. A few days ago, this lovely lady asked me to tell her what happened at this event. And I told her all about it, but I left out this part. This part, darling, is where I tell them all about you."

Jennifer blushed.

"This is Jennifer Edwards. She is an award-winning journalist. She has worked for the New York Times, as well as other papers around the world. She is the most generous, genuine, kind-hearted person I have ever known. She literally puts a smile on my face every day. And she's put up with a lot from me. I have moved to Tokyo on her twice, and both times, she took me back with open arms when I returned. She has been by my side since the moment we met, and through everything we've been through, she's never lost sight of what we have and what we could be. I told her this week that I have a few decisions to make, and I do. Some of them I'm still deciding, and some I've already made. And one of the ones I've already made ended with me deciding that regardless of what happens with my company and regardless of what happens with everything else in my life, the one thing I know for sure that I want to do is I want to spend every day of the rest of my life telling you that I love you, and making you feel like you are the most special, beautiful, amazing woman in the whole wide world. So, with that-"

Jonathan dropped to one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Jennifer was shocked and covered her mouth with her hands, as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Jennifer Suzanne Edwards, will you please make me the happiest man in the whole world, by allowing me to make you the happiest woman in the world every second of every day, and marry me?"

She tearfully nodded yes and held out her hand to him.

He slipped a sparkling 4 carat radiant cut diamond with a diamond halo and a pave diamond platinum band on her finger and then stood up and kissed her.

She was crying as she kissed him.

The whole room erupted in the loudest applause she had ever heard.

Max was the first to come over and congratulate them.

"I'm so proud of you, Mr. H."

He gave him a big hug.

"Welcome to the family, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you, Max".

Max whispered something in Jonathan's ear and then disappeared into the crowd.

Jonathan and Jennifer hugged each other a few more minutes and then he got on the microphone again.

"Last dance, everyone. Enjoy yourselves, drive safely, and see you at the office on Monday".

They decided not to dance, but rather to head back to their table.

Everyone was coming up and congratulating them.

About an hour later, they headed out.

They posed for more pictures outside and then walked to the car.

"Darling, what did Max whisper to you?"

"That he was going to an all-night poker game so we could have the house to ourselves".

"That's very kind of him."

She kept looking at her ring the entire drive home.

"Were you surprised?"

"I definitely was. I never saw this coming".

"Never?"

"Not really. I mean, I overheard you ask my dad for your blessing when we were at his house, but when you didn't propose that weekend, I figured you weren't ready. And then I convinced myself that we weren't really ready. And then when you were giving your speech, I was like, oh, he's just telling them we are together and that he loves me. I had no clue until you dropped to one knee".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, I've been ready. I just wanted to get you out here and I wanted it to be perfect. And walking on the beach the other night, I knew I wanted to marry you".

"Darling, when we get home, I want to call Pa. I want him to find out before it hits the press".

"Great idea".

He pulled them up to the house a few minutes later, and they went inside.

She immediately went to the couch and sat down and picked up the phone.

"It's almost midnight here, so that means it's almost 8 a.m. in London. Perfect".

She dialed the number of his gallery.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Can I speak to Stephen Edwards, please?"

"Just a moment".

"Hello, this is Stephen Edwards".

"Hi Pa, it's Jennifer".

"Hi sweetheart! How are you?"

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I'm calling to tell you that Jonathan proposed to me tonight, Pa, and I said yes".

"Engaged? My daughter is engaged?"

"Yes, that's right".

"Well, that's absolutely wonderful. Congratulations, and tell him that I said welcome to the family. You found yourself a good man".

"Indeed I did".

"Well, there's a wedding fund that you have. And your aunts are going to be ecstatic. You should probably call them tomorrow, sweetheart".

"Yes, I think I will. Pa, Jonathan proposed to me at his company's ball, so it might end up in the press. If you see it there, don't be alarmed".

They chatted a few more minutes, and Jennifer heard Jonathan popping some champagne in the kitchen.

"Well, I must go sweetheart. I love you, and I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. How long are you going to be in London?"

"Just 3 more months, and then I'll be stateside the rest of the year".

"Perfect. We will plan the wedding for when you are home. Pa, I was thinking, and this is just thinking, nothing definite. But what if we have a private ceremony with just family, and then a big reception with family and friends? Would you be ok with that?"

"I am fine with whatever you two choose, sweetheart. Fancy or not fancy, it's all the same to me".

"Thank you, Pa. I love you".

"I love you too sweetheart. Talk to you soon".

They hung up, and she headed to the kitchen.

He handed her some champagne.

"To us being Mr. and Mrs. Hart".

"Oh, I'll definitely drink to that". They clinked glasses, shared a very passionate kiss, and then took a sip.

Just then, the doorbell rang.


	29. Chapter 29

He took her hand and led her to the door.

"Darling, be careful".

"I am, I am".

He looked through the peephole, and then opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

It was his entire office and their dates and spouses. They had all changed into sweats and t-shirts and brought alcohol and appetizers.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to bring the afterparty to you!"

They all started flooding the house.

He turned and kissed her.

"It's fine. They love you, it's sweet. We are only getting engaged once. It's fine".

She went to the bedroom and took her shoes off and then came back.

Everyone was pouring shots and making drinks and passing appetizers around.

"Mr. Hart, if you and Miss Edwards will pour yourselves a shot of whatever you want, we will do a toast."

"Got it."

They went behind the bar and he poured himself a shot of scotch, while she doctored something for herself. She found an almost empty vodka bottle behind the bar. While he wasn't looking, she poured the rest of it into another bottle, and rinsed and refilled the vodka bottle with water. She poured herself a couple "vodka" shots and then went and stood by him.

"To the greatest boss ever, and to his beautiful fiancé".

"Cheers!"

They all took their shots and refilled.

They did several rounds of shots. Everyone kept hitting their glass so Jonathan and Jennifer would kiss.

He introduced her to everyone who was there.

"Why don't we make ourselves a plate, darling?"

"Sounds great. I'm just going to go slip this dress off, so I don't get anything on it".

He handed her his cummerbund and tie and jacket. She took them in the bedroom with her.

She came back out of the bedroom a few minutes later in some yoga pants and a t-shirt.

They made themselves a plate and then came and sat with everyone in the living room.

"You guys are so sweet to want to celebrate our engagement with us".

"It's kind of an office tradition, to storm the house of the engaged person as soon as they announce it".

"So, Mr. Hart, how did you two meet?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. We met in a bar in London, and then we ended up on a plane together coming to New York, that crashed. Jennifer and I were the only survivors".

"Did you know then that you wanted to marry her?"

"No, he didn't".

They all laughed.

"He told me in the cab on the way to the airport that I shouldn't plan on getting a second date with him."

"So, what was your first thought when you realized that you two had survived the plane crash?"

"I was absolutely frozen. And then we had to figure out how to survive. Thankfully, we only had to survive two days on an island before we were rescued. But we both went through the whole spectrum of emotions."

"Yeah, that's true. And we parted after that, after we were rescued, as friends. And then I came back to New York about a month or so after she moved to New York from London, and we started a relationship. We have been on and off for a few months, and for the past 2 months, we have been pretty much on".

"And now we are permanently on".

She leaned over and kissed him.

Everyone ate and chatted and then about 30 minutes later, Jonathan stood up and made an announcement.

"Ok, guys, this was fun. And we appreciate it. But we are also tired. So, one final toast and then the afterparty is shutting down".

He helped Jennifer up, and everyone refilled their shot glasses.

Jennifer got her secret "vodka" bottle out and refilled hers and then poured Jonathan a shot of scotch.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

"Oh, I love the sound of that".

"Cheers!

She leaned up and kissed him and they took a drink.

"Ok everyone, thanks for coming. Have a good rest of your weekend. If you aren't ok to drive, speak up and we will call you a cab".

"We all took cabs here, Mr. Hart".

"Smart move".

They called for several cabs and then said their goodbyes.

Jonathan locked the door behind them, and turned out the lights.

Jennifer was in the kitchen cleaning up.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, and I'm so thankful you are going to marry me".

"I love you too, Mr. Hart. I'm a little in shock that you want to marry me".

"You are? Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"Because like you said, we've been through a lot. And a lot of what we have been through is my fault, darling".

"It's all in the past, baby."

She turned and embraced him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He kissed her and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, stopping only so she could turn the lights off as they passed them.

"Darling, you are going to hurt yourself!"

"You're worth it. I promise".

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept in till almost 11.

Jonathan woke up when he heard Max come in.

He eased off the bed after kissing her cheek and put his robe on, and headed to the kitchen.

His head was pounding.

"Morning, Mr. H."

"Morning. How was your poker game?"

"Great. I cleaned up. Can I make you and Miss Edwards anything?"

"Not just yet. My head is killing me and she's still asleep".

"I take it you two was up late last night".

"Well, we got home and she called her dad to tell him the news, and then we were headed to bed when the doorbell rang".

"Who was it?"

"My office. I completely forgot about their tradition of invading people's homes when they get engaged".

"Invasion? You mean like coming through the windows?"

"No, nothing like that. They ring the doorbell and everyone brings appetizers and alcohol. And you do a bunch of toasts and just sit around shooting the breeze. We got home from the ball around 11:30. They didn't leave till almost 3".

He finally found the headache medicine and took some while Max made some coffee.

Max closed the kitchen door and started making his famous hangover drink.

After it was all blended together, he poured it into a glass and handed it to Jonathan.

"Here, Mr. H. Guaranteed to cure any headache and put hair on your chest".

"His chest is perfect just the way it is. Morning darling".

They turned to find Jennifer standing there next to him.

"Morning". He leaned down to kiss her.

"Morning, Max".

"Do you need a hangover drink too, Miss Edwards?"

"No, Max. I don't have a hangover".

Jonathan turned to her and looked at her incredulously.

"Darling, you did as many shots as I did".

"I know. But mine were shots of water. I figured with all those people in the house, one of us needed to be able to drive people home if they weren't able to, and Max was gone to his poker game, so I did shots of water while you did shots of scotch."

"You're very clever, did you know that?"

"I had an inkling".

She smiled at him and then grabbed a banana.

He pulled her into his lap.

"Ok, so after your headache is gone, I want to call my aunts. And we need to do some wedding planning before I call them".

"Like what?"

"Like we need to get an idea of when we want to get married. I know they are going to ask me. And while we are talking wedding planning, what do you think about having a private ceremony, just you, me, Max, Pa, my aunts, you know just family, and then having a big reception party for everyone else?"

"I want, whatever you want".

She puckered her lips for a kiss and he obliged.

In the end, they agreed to tell her aunts that they were engaged and getting married sometime in the coming months after her father was back in the states and that nothing else had been decided yet.

They headed to the den and sat on the couch. He was leaning up against her and she was scratching his chest with one hand and holding the phone with the other.

"Ok, here goes nothing".

She dialed Aunt Victoria's number, since she knew all three aunts usually had lunch there on Sunday.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Victoria? It's Jennifer. Can you hear me?"

"Oh yes sweet girl, I can hear you. Hang on, let me put you on speaker phone so we can all hear you".

After they all chatted for a moment, Jennifer spoke up.

"Well, I called to tell you guys hi, and that we love you and we miss you, and we hope to see all of you in a few months at our wedding".

"Wedding? Did she say wedding?"

"I did. Jonathan asked me to marry him last night, and I was totally surprised."

"How wonderful! We are so happy for you, sweetheart!"

"Thank you. I will send you guys a pic of my ring soon, I promise".

"Jennifer, I will put the wedding box in the mail to you this week!"

"Thanks, Aunt Vic."

After saying their goodbyes, she hung up.

"Well, you have made three ladies in Boston, Massachusetts very, very happy."

"I gathered."

"But not as happy as one lady in Los Angeles".

"Mrs. Hawkins, my third grade teacher. She was always happy".

"No, I mean-"

"Now Mrs. Coleman, she was only happy on the days I was absent, and after I left her class".

"No-I was talking about-"

"Mrs. Diego, my 9th grade English teacher, she was never, ever happy".

"Are you done?"

"I can be".

"Good. Because I was talking about me, silly".

They sat there a little longer, and then Jennifer got up and went to get showered and dressed.

She had just gotten out of the shower, when Jonathan came in the bathroom.

"Baby, how about a drive along the coast?"

"Sure, that sounds fun".

They both got ready, and then headed out.

They talked about the wedding while they drove.

"I like the idea of an outdoor wedding, with lots of flowers, maybe an altar covered in flowers."

"That sounds nice. What about a beach wedding?"

"I love a beach wedding. But I'm a little concerned that my aunts can't really walk on the sand".

"We could find a venue with a view of the ocean".

"That's a good idea".

"Do you still want a ceremony with just family and then a big party?"

"Maybe, I don't know".

"Well, let's just take it one thing at a time. It will all come together."

She laced her fingers through his and rested her head against his shoulder as they drove.

"You know, I belong to a country club in downtown Los Angeles. I was going to cancel the membership, because I never go, but I haven't. We can go look at it, if you want. You have to be a member there in order to get married there, so there won't be a lot of competition for dates."

"That's a good idea".

"It's about 10 minutes up the road from here".

They pulled up and parked, and got out.

They walked inside and spoke to the receptionist.

"Hi, my fiancée and I would like to look at the wedding hall".

He handed his membership ID to them.

She looked at Jennifer.

"Are you a member here?"

"No, I'm not."

"Ok, here is a membership packet detailing our policies and pricing. Follow Ashley and she will give you a tour of the wedding hall".

They walked down a hallway towards the stand alone building at the other end of the property.

"Your guests will have their own entrance and parking lot. The wedding hall holds 750 guests. We offer a bridal suite to members, and you have the entire wedding hall for 12 hours on the day of your wedding."

They walked in and Jennifer was in awe. The room had a very European Renaissance feel to it. The room had everything that she loved-exposed brick walls, soft lighting, long tables with elegant centerpieces.

There was an outdoor patio area that had a street feel to it.

Jonathan stood back and let Jennifer just sort of plan everything out.

After about 20 minutes, she was positive she wanted to book it.

"So, if we had a private ceremony elsewhere and then came here for the reception, how long would we have the venue?"

"We cannot guarantee that you will be able to secure a date if you aren't getting married here, as we give priority to someone who wants to get married here".

"Ok, thank you".

They headed back to the receptionist desk, and Jennifer filled out the membership form and paid the dues. Jonathan filled out a form recommending her as a member.

"Someone will contact you this week regarding the membership decision".

"Thank you".

Jonathan spent a few moments inquiring about their latest remodeling campaign, and found out he was the only substantial contributor.

They headed back to the car, and she began to read the policy manual as they headed back home.

"Darling, we may need to find another place".

"Why?"

"Because this states that a ceremony and reception there will start at $75,000. That's too much for a wedding".

"We can more than afford it, if it's what you want, Jennifer. I mean, after all, you are supposed to only have one wedding day".

She put the book away and tried to enjoy the view as they headed back to the house.

Max had made them a special lunch, so they ate when they got home out on the patio.

"Darling, what do you have going on this week?"

"We have business dinners tomorrow night, Tuesday night, Wednesday night and Thursday night. Friday night we have a dinner party and Saturday night we have a gala to attend".

"I see."

"Plus, Wednesday afternoon, we are meeting with the appraiser at your house and we will finally get to go inside".

"Well, that makes me happy".

They spent a relaxing rest of the day together, and just enjoyed each other's company.


	30. Chapter 30

***Monday***

Jennifer was ready to go when Jonathan got home.

She had put on a cocktail dress that was zebra print on the top and solid black on the bottom, and some black peep toe stilettos.

She heard the garage door open, and stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Darling?"

"In here".

He came into the living room.

"Hi baby".

"Hi".

He came and kissed her a few times.

"Give me 5 minutes to change my tie and I'll be ready to go".

He kissed her cheek and then hurried to the bedroom.

They headed out as soon as he was ready.

He helped her into the car and then slid into the driver's seat.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Pasadena. There's a hibachi place called Mitonya's. The company that is wanting to do business with me rented out the entire restaurant. If they are agreeing to my terms, they are going to announce it tonight".

"They would be stupid not to agree to do business with you".

They pulled up to the restaurant and parked and walked inside.

They were seated almost immediately.

Jennifer ordered the chicken and shrimp, while Jonathan ordered the steak and shrimp, and they agreed to split two lobster tails.

Jennifer got up and went to the bathroom right after they ordered. While she was gone, the head of the other company, Owen Barker came and sat by Jonathan.

"I thought about your deal, Jonathan. I think I can agree to it, provided we can compromise on one point. I will need to retain my seat on the board".

"Now Owen, I told you, I'm not interested in being a silent partner. I need to be able to run the company while I get it back on it's feet".

"I understand that, but I built this company from scratch, Jonathan. I can't just walk away and give up my board seat".

"Well, why don't you give me your proxy, and I'll consult you on all board decisions and vote the way you would? And as soon as the company is back on its feet, I will turn everything back over to you".

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Jonathan".

They shook hands, and Jonathan pulled the paperwork out of his jacket pocket.

Jennifer rejoined them and sat down.

"Owen, this is my fiancée Jennifer Edwards. Darling, this is Owen Barker, the head of the company I'm investing in".

"Hi, lovely to meet you".

"Lovely to meet you as well. Jonathan, my lawyer is at the table right over there. I want him to look over these papers one more time, if you don't mind".

"Certainly. We can talk after the meeting tonight".

"Sounds great. Listen you two, order whatever you want, it's on me. Enjoy yourselves and thanks for coming".

They shook hands again and Owen headed to his table.

Jonathan and Jennifer ended up being the only ones at their hibachi table which was nice.

After their chef came and cooked their meal, they sat there eating and chatting until Owen started the meeting.

It was pretty apparent from the beginning of the meeting that it was pointless for Jonathan and Jennifer to be there, as nothing that was said during the meeting pertained to them or Hart Industries.

After it was over, Jonathan grabbed Jennifer's hand and they headed to Owen's table.

He got up and walked with them to the door.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, but some other developments have come up that my lawyer thinks are more important, so at this time, I'm going to have to decline your deal".

He handed the paper work back to him.

"Ok, thank you."

They headed to the car.

"That was strange. He was all excited to sign the papers. I wonder what changed his mind".

"His loss, darling".

"It just doesn't make sense. Well, the jokes on him, because anyone else would offer him way, way less than what I can".

"Darling, what kind of wedding do you want? Daytime, or nighttime?"

"Well, I don't know. What do you want?"

"Well, if we do an outside ceremony, we could do it at sunset and then party inside or outside, with lots of lights. But if we did it inside, it wouldn't matter when the ceremony was".

"Darling, just plan the wedding you want, and I'll go along with whatever you decide".

They pulled up to the house and parked, and went inside.

Jennifer went to change clothes while Jonathan was in the kitchen with Max.

Jonathan came in the bedroom a few minutes later and changed out of his suit.

They went to the living room and snuggled up on the couch together. She gave him a backrub and scratched his back some.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

"So what is tomorrow's dinner meeting going to be like?"

"Well, they want to go to an Italian restaurant, and I'm hoping that we can hammer out an agreement".

They finished their movie, and then headed to bed.

She scooted over right next to him in bed, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, do you ever think about what kind of parents we will be?"

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"Well, I used to. I always thought I would have a boy and a girl, and that I would raise them to be mannerly and respectful. But then, when I couldn't get a date to save my life, I figured I wasn't meant to be a mommy, that it wasn't in the cards for me. But then I met you, and I knew right away that I wanted to have kids with you, at some point".

"Darling, when I was a kid in the orphanage, we would frequently play roller hockey or street hockey, without roller skates. We had a pretty good supply of sticks, and we had a nice selection of balls, and we had a couple of old soccer goals that we would snag and use for a goal. But there was one thing we didn't have."

"What's that?"

"Protective gear. And I took a lot of hits to my little friend, if you catch my drift".

"I see. Well, darling, that was a long, long time ago".

"I know that. But there are other reasons as to why I might not be able to have a child".

"Like what?"

"Well, when I was 12, I had this funky lung infection, in my right lung, that I just couldn't shake. Took me like 5 months to get over it. I remember the doctors telling the nuns that because of one of the antibiotics they gave me, that I more than likely won't ever be able to have children".

"I see".

"I know you're disappointed, and I hate that".

"I'm fine, Jonathan. It's not your fault. I do think you and I need to both get complete and total physicals and bloodwork done so that we start out on a good foot".

"Not a bad idea."

"And we can have your sperm tested to see if the doctors were correct".

"That's a bad idea".

"Why?"

"The thought of doing that in an office just doesn't excite me".

"Would you rather them take it from you with a needle?"

"No. I hate needles".

"I'm not fond of them myself".

"What if they say I can't conceive a child? What then?"

She sat up on one elbow and looked at him.

"Jonathan, there's not a single thing in the world that will ever change how I feel about you. If the doctor tells you that you can't have kids, then we'll deal with it. I have endometriosis, and for all I know, I might not ever be able to have a child either. And you know as well as I do, that there are tons of children who need a home, and we know of at least one orphanage where we can find a kid just waiting for a daddy like you".

"You're the greatest, you know that? I love you more than words can say".

He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too".

He made love to her and then they fell asleep together.

***Tuesday***

Jennifer had breakfast with Jonathan before he left for the office, and then ran several errands.

She had only been home a couple hours when he got home.

She was just getting out of the shower when he walked into the bathroom.

"Hi baby".

"Hi darling".

She kissed him a few times and then went to her closet to pick out something to wear.

"Darling…dressy? Not too dressy?"

"Dressy, but not formal".

She finally put on a purple one shoulder knee length dress, with a black tulle shoulder strap, and some strappy black heels.

Jonathan showered and changed clothes while she did her hair and makeup.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Well, I took a cab and went to the DMV, got a new license. I also went and test drove a few cars, and I called my insurance and looked up a few doctors out here so you and I can get that physical".

"You didn't have to take a cab, darling, you could have taken one of my cars".

"Well, I figured since I didn't have a license and I didn't know where I was going, that I should take a cab".

It didn't take them long to get ready, and they were headed out within the hour.

The Italian restaurant was so romantic and elegant.

Jonathan and Jennifer were seated at their table.

"Darling, we are meeting Mason Blackwell and his wife Ally. He owns Blackwell Electronics, and she is a relationship counselor".

"Sounds interesting".

Mason and Ally arrived about 5 minutes later.

"Hi, thanks for joining us. This is my wife Ally".

"Lovely to meet you. This is my fiancé, Jennifer".

Jennifer and Ally chatted while Jonathan and Mason talked about their business deal.

After they finished eating, they sat there chatting for a while.

Ally was telling Jennifer about her art collection.

"I really need to find a good art dealer. Ours passed away."

"Oh? My father is an art dealer. He has offices on the east coast, and also in London and Germany."

"What's his name?"

"Stephen Edwards".

"You're Jennifer Edwards? The Jennifer Edwards that wrote for the New York Times?"

"That's me".

Ally tapped Mason on the arm.

"Honey, this is Jennifer Edwards. She's the one that wrote all those columns that you liked in the New York Times".

"Oh yeah? I love your work!"

"Thank you".

The bill came and Jonathan paid it, and then he pulled out the papers and slid them across to Mason.

"Darling do you have a pen in your purse?"

"Yes, I do".

She started to get it but Mason stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. Jonathan, unless you can give me 20% more stock in your company, I'm afraid we don't have a deal".

"Mason, I'm already giving you a 100 shares. I can't give you anymore than that".

"I'm sorry Jonathan. Hopefully we will do business in the future".

They shook hands and everyone stood up to leave.

They walked to the parking lot and said their goodbyes.

As Ally hugged Jennifer goodbye, she whispered in her ear "Elliott says hi".

Jennifer was taken aback, but she didn't know what to say so she just said nothing.

She waited till they were home and changed for bed before she mentioned it to Jonathan.

"Darling, do you think Elliott has ties to Los Angeles?"

"I'm not sure. Why, did he contact you? Are you afraid?"

"No, nothing like that. It's something Ally said."

"What was it?"

"When we were in the parking lot, saying goodbye, she leaned forward and gave me a hug and she whispered to me that Elliott says hi".

"That's strange. I can have Stanley research it, though. See if he can find anything".

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea".

"If you see him, I want you to call me right away, alright?"

"Darling, I'm fine. I'm going to be fine".

He leaned forward and kissed her and just held her for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry you lost your business deal because of me".

"It's not your fault. They made their choice. There will be other deals".

"I know that. But I don't want to cause you business issues, darling".

"You aren't. I'm not going to let that happen. And if it all falls apart, then screw it. I'll have you, I'll have Max, and I will start again".

"I just know in my gut he's behind this".

"Well, if he is, Stanley will figure it out".

They climbed in bed and he gave her a back rub.

"Darling, I made you an appointment for a physical on Thursday. We are seeing Dr. Whitaker".

"Ok. Are you sure we need to?"

"I'm positive. We can't start our marriage not knowing if we are completely healthy, darling. Plus, we need to decide if I am going to go on your insurance, if you are going to go on mine, if we want to get life insurance on each other".

"I will add you to my insurance at work, and yes, we need life insurance on each other. At least one policy".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"When is your appointment for a physical?"

"The day after yours".

"I just want us to spend the next 50 years together, that's all."

"Well that's good. And I know just how we can spend it".

He reached up and turned out the light.

***Thursday afternoon***

Jennifer met Jonathan at Dr. Whitaker's office for his physical.

"Darling, what kind of doctor is this?"

"He specializes in men's health".

They filled out the paperwork and then they were called back.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Whitaker. How can I help you today?"

"Just your regular, every day, comprehensive physical."

"Ok, I can do that. Is there any reason you are doing this?"

"Yes. Her". He pointed at Jennifer.

"Jonathan!"

"I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is, we are engaged and she made a valid point to me that we should start our marriage knowing we are as healthy as possible."

"She's right."

Dr. Whitaker did a basic physical, an eye test, and a blood test.

"Ok, last thing. I need you to ejaculate into this cup-I will then test it to see if your sperm are viable. You don't have to do it in here, you can do it in a room across the hall. There are motivational materials in there to help you if you need it. As soon as you are done, the test will only take about 15 minutes tops".

Jonathan nodded.

"Have you ever been told you can't have kids?"

"Yes, when I was younger. I was raised in an orphanage, and I had a funky lung infection for about 5 months, and the doctor told the nuns at the orphanage that I more than likely will never be able to conceive".

"Any other reasons? Accidents, or traumatic injuries?"

"Well, I played hockey a lot, but athletic cups were never in the orphanage budget and I took a lot of hits".

"Ok, well, we will just see what we are dealing with. Sometimes those things resolve themselves over time".

He handed Jonathan the cup and showed him to the room across the hall.

Jennifer sat there and read a magazine while she waited for him.

After about 10 minutes, the nurse came in.

"Mr. Hart would like to know if you could come to the room. He wants to speak to you".

"Certainly".

She walked to the room he was in and knocked on the door.

He opened it and let her in.

"Baby, I don't think this is going to work out".


	31. Chapter 31

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the magazines, the tapes, none of that is doing anything for me. I don't think I can do this test".

She pushed him back on the bench and straddled his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his neck.

"Can I help you with it? Pretend you are doing it with me, baby".

She took the cup from him and set it down on the bench next to him.

She took her top off, exposing a new bra he hadn't seen yet. It was a blue lace strapless bra, with pushup.

She stood up and dropped her skirt, revealing a matching blue lace thong.

She leaned forward and kissed him, and did that thing with her tongue that he loved.

He reached up and squeezed her breasts, and then popped one out of her bra and flicked it with his thumb.

She could tell it was working, so she kept at it.

"Tell me when you're close", she whispered in his ear.

"I think I'm pretty close".

She stood up and grabbed the cup, while he stood up and dropped his pants.

She kissed his chest as he got ready, and then kissed him while he aimed for the cup.

After they were finished, they got dressed again, and she wrote his name on the cup and put it in the window.

They went back to the exam room to wait for the doctor.

He came back in about 20 minutes later.

"Ok, so I have the results of your sperm test. And based on what I'm seeing, plus what you demonstrated in the physical and the results of your blood test, I would have to say that you are perfectly healthy, Mr. Hart. You are not only fertile, you are extremely fertile. Your body not only recovered from the hockey hits and the lung infection, but it rebounded and expanded. You have a very high amount of sperm for someone your age, which is a good thing. Normally, I recommend that my patients deposit a few samples into the sperm bank just in case they need it later, but I can easily say that in your case, it's not necessary. You will be able to make babies on into your twilight years, provided nothing attacks your supply".

"Thank you, doctor".

Jennifer could tell he was embarrassed.

"Now, as is customary, I printed off the results of your basic physical just in case you two decide to get life insurance. This should keep you from having to go through another one".

"Thank you".

They checked out and headed out to the car.

"Are you going back to the office?"

"No, I took the afternoon off. I'll meet you at home".

"Perfect".

They headed home and were surprised to see that Max had gone to the track.

Jennifer sat down next to Jonathan and snuggled up to him.

"I appreciate you going through with that, darling".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"So, since you are super fertile, I guess we need to decide how soon we want to have kids".

"Yeah, I guess we do. How soon do you want to have kids?"

"I'm fine with it whenever it happens. I would love some time with you before a baby, but I would love some time with a baby just as much".

"I'm fine with whatever, but I think it would be great if we had some time as a married couple before we have a baby".

Max came in from the track then, and had brought dinner with him.

"Hey you two".

"Hey, how was the track?"

"Lousy. My horse barely moved".

"Tough luck, Max".

"I brought dinner. I picked up Fat Larry's for all of us".

"Oh, great call, Max".

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"what exactly is a Fat Larry?"

"It's amazing, you'll love it. They take rolls, and they stuff them with chicken, steak, whatever meat you want, cheese, veggies, the works. I swear you'll love it".

They went to the kitchen and started to set the table.

"Darling, I thought you had a business dinner tonight".

"No, it was canceled".

Jonathan got out the plates, while Jennifer got out the silverware.

"Ok Mr. H., I got you a Philly Cheese Steak Larry, and a Teriyaki Shrimp Larry. Miss Edwards, I got you a veggie Larry and a Santa Fe chicken one. And I got all of us an extra large order of fries."

"Thanks Max".

Jennifer brought the forks and knives to the table.

"Oh no, darling. We don't eat these with silverware. We double fist them and go all in".

"And no offense, Miss Edwards, but Fat Larry's don't call for napkins. They call for heavy duty paper towels".

Max brought the paper towels over.

Jennifer hesitantly sat next to Jonathan.

She unwrapped her Fat Larry, and looked at it. It looked like a very small loaf of bread.

Jonathan dug right into his, as did Max.

"Max, did you get any Fat sauce?"

"What is Fat sauce?"

"Sure did, Mr. H."

He got up and came back with a big bowl of fat sauce for each of them.

"Fat sauce is Larry's secret sauce. It's wonderful. It's mayonnaise, sour cream, horseradish, beef broth, and parsley, all mixed with gravy".

Jennifer ate her veggie Larry first, and then took a few bites of the Chicken one.

"Darling, you haven't touched your Fat sauce".

"That's because I am watching my waistline, darling. I have a dress to fit into at some point, remember?"

Jonathan looked at her and then dunked his fry into his Fat sauce.

She chuckled.

"I'm glad you had that physical before you ate this, you would have flunked so fast it would have made your head spin".

"Me too. Darling, the best way to lift my spirits after a doctor's visit is Fat Larry's".

"I'll try to remember that".

After dinner, they decided to go walk on the beach.

She laced her fingers through his as they walked along watching the sunset.

"Do you hear that?"

"What, the sound of your arteries hardening?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. No, I meant the waves".

"Yeah, I do. I love the sound of waves".

They sat in the sand for a little bit and just watched the shore.

She sat behind him and scratched his back and then his chest.

"So, did you like the Fat Larry?"

"They were interesting. I didn't hate it".

"You didn't try the fat sauce".

"Darling, that fat sauce is the grim reaper in liquid form".

"It's so good, baby. You have no idea".

She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder.

"Darling, we need to set a date."

"Yeah, we do".

"How about the last weekend in August?"

"Fine with me".

He stood up and helped her up, and she kissed him and hugged him for a minute.

They walked back to the house and went inside.

Jonathan heated up the left over French fries, and the fat sauce.

Jennifer was making herself a glass of water.

He dipped a fry in the fat sauce and ate it, and then kissed her.

"Jonathan! You got that sauce on my lips".

"You love it, don't you?"

She started to laugh, as she nodded.

"Kiss me again".

He grabbed another fry and dunked it in more sauce, and then kissed her.

"Ok, now no more till after the wedding".

They went and relaxed on the couch afterwards. After their movie was over, Jennifer got up and got a calendar.

"Ok, Darling, we can do August 26th or September 8th".

"I like the idea of August 26th".

"Ok, now we just need the country club to agree".

Jonathan got up and went and got the stack of mail.

He came back with a couple things.

"Here's something from them. Maybe this is them telling us we can get married there".

He opened it and read it and then tossed it on the coffee table.

She picked it up and read it.

" _Unfortunately, our membership committee doesn't think you are a good fit for membership, and has denied your application"_.

"Well, I guess that's that".

"This doesn't make any sense. I'm a member, in good standing. I have been for almost 15 years. They've never turned down someone I recommended before. This is insane".

"Darling, it's ok".

"No, it isn't, Jennifer. And if they won't take you, I'll cancel my membership also".

"That's sweet, but it's not necessary".

She opened a piece of her mail then, and read it.

He could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good.

"What is it?"

"One of the freelance agents I applied to isn't accepting me".

"Did they give you a reason?"

"Yes, it says that my journalistic style isn't congruent with what the readers are looking for".

He wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, darling."

"Oh, I'll be ok. Just surprising, that's all".

They headed to bed soon after.

Jennifer put on a pale pink spaghetti strap short nightgown with a lacy edge. Jonathan put on his white pajama shorts.

They climbed into bed, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where is our dinner party tomorrow night?"

"At the Kendall's. You'll love them, she's a doctor and he's a businessman".

"I can't wait".

He rolled over towards her.

"I haven't seen this nightgown yet, have I?"

"No, as a matter of fact, you have not. I bought it the same day I bought the underwear set you saw today".

"Got any more surprises for me?"

He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"No, no new tricks. Just all the old ones".

"It's a good thing I love all your tricks then".

He climbed on top of her and eased her nightgown up her body.

He kissed his way from her belly button up to her lips, as he took the nightgown off her.

"You are so beautiful".

"You are so handsome".

She kissed him and rubbed his cheek with her fingers.

He sucked on her nipples for a moment, and then moved his kisses up to her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

She drew her knees up and he settled in between them.

After several passionate kisses, he stood up and dropped his pajama shorts and then reached in the nightstand for a condom.

"Jonathan! Seriously?!"

She grabbed her nightgown and hurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He got dressed and went to talk to her, but she had the door locked.

He had no choice but to wait till she came out, to keep from waking up Max.

About 20 minutes she came out with different pajamas on.

She didn't say anything to him, she just got in bed and rolled away from him.

"Can we talk about this? Please?"

"Fine".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you".

"Jonathan, we just had the conversation that we want to have a child together. I thought we were on the same page."

"I thought we agreed to have time together as a couple first".

"And I thought we agreed that whatever happened was fine".

"Meaning, that if you got pregnant, we would handle it".

"No, meaning that if I get pregnant, we both will be happy about it. At least that's what I thought we agreed on, and then you go and try to prevent it".

"I'm sorry, I thought we were on the same page."

"Yeah, I did too".

She reached up and turned out the light and went to sleep.

He waited till he knew she was asleep and put his arm around her and went to sleep himself.

***Friday***

Jennifer was up early, as was typical when she was upset.

She was up even before Max.

Jonathan found her outside on the patio, staring at the ocean.

"Morning. I brought you some fresh coffee".

"Thank you".

"Max made breakfast, want to come in and eat?"

"I guess".

She got up and walked past him and went into the kitchen.

"Morning, Miss Edwards. I made scrambled eggs and sliced fruit".

"Thanks Max".

She was quiet all through out breakfast.

"Well, I'm off to the market. I'll do the dishes when I get back".

"That's ok, Max, I'll do the dishes".

"Anything special you two want?"

"Nothing I can think of".

"We have a dinner party tonight and a gala tomorrow night, so you don't have to plan a big dinner till Sunday, Max".

"Got it, Mr. H."

Jonathan took his plate to the sink.

"Well, I'm off to the office."

Jennifer stood up and went and kissed him goodbye.

"See you tonight, I love you".

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What time is your doctor's appointment?"

"It's at 2, with Dr. Manchester on Tournament Drive and 8th".

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, that's ok. It's just a checkup".

"I love you". He kissed her forehead.

"When you get over being mad at me, you will see this was just a misunderstanding. And when you are ready to talk about it, let me know".

He headed to the office then, while she went to shower.

Around 11:45, there was a knock at the door.

She went to answer it and found a delivery man with flowers for her.

"Delivery for a Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"Sign here, please".

She signed for it, and he brought the bouquet in and set it on the coffee table.

"Thank you".

The bouquet was in a tall clear square vase, with succulents at the bottom.

There were pink heliconias, birds of paradise, white gladiolus, and bells of Ireland, along with some purple orchids. It was absolutely exquisite.

She took the card and opened it.

" _I love you, all my heart. I'm sorry I disappointed you. Love, Jonathan"._

She went and took a bubble bath, and then decided to make a few phone calls.

She was just about to leave for her doctor's appointment when Jonathan got home.

"Darling, are you here?"

"In here".

He came into the bedroom.

She could tell he was upset.

"What is it?"

"I had Stanley do that research about why the businesses didn't want to do business with me. Turns out Elliott was seen in Los Angeles this week, and he is offering them the same deals that I did. So, I came home to drive you to your appointment, I don't want you going alone".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you for my flowers".

"I love you, I hate that we had this misunderstanding".

"Me too. So, what are we going to do? Prevent a kid, or not?"

"I say we prevent it till the wedding."

"I can live with that".

She grabbed her stuff so they could leave, and he drove her to her doctor's appointment.

"Darling, there was one name that Stanley kept mentioning over and over. Does the name Wade Crossman mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it does. He works for Elliott".

Jonathan pulled them up to a stoplight. When the light turned green, they proceeded through the light. Jennifer looked to her right.

"Darling, we just passed Elliott. He's in the silver car back there at the light".


	32. Chapter 32

"Did he see us?"

"I don't think so".

"Well, we don't have anything to hide. If he wants to follow us, let him. I just don't want him to hassle you when I'm not around".

"Darling, you can't stay by my side 24 hours a day, that's not practical".

"I know that. I'm planning on putting security at the house."

"Jonathan, that's going to make us all miserable".

They arrived at the doctor's office and went inside.

She signed in and then sat down in the waiting room.

They called her back a few minutes later, but wouldn't let Jonathan come with her.

"I'll be ok, darling. It's alright".

She went back with the nurse. She was given a complete physical, a blood test, and an eye test.

Dr. Manchester declared her to be in perfect health and gave her a statement saying so.

"Thank you, doctor".

She went out to the waiting room again, and checked out, and found Jonathan.

"Ok, we can go".

"Everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect".

They headed back home, and he made some phone calls while she read on the couch.

Around 5, she got up and got ready for the dinner party.

She put on a pair of black wide-legged pants, with a black tank top and a sparkly silver sheer top over it. She put on some strappy silver heels and curled her hair.

They arrived at the party right on time, at 6:30.

Jonathan could tell she was nervous.

"Relax darling, they are going to love you".

He opened the car door for her, and they laced their fingers together as they walked up to the door.

"Jonathan, these aren't people you do business with, these are your friends. There's a little more at stake".

"I know that. And I promise you, they will love you".

They went inside and checked their coats.

Everyone was in the living room, having cocktails.

"Jonathan, you made it!"

"Hi. Everyone, this is my fiancé, Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, lovely to meet you all".

"Please, make yourself at home. Can we get you a cocktail?"

"Just sparkling water, if you have any, thank you".

For the next two hours, they mingled, and chatted with just about everyone. Just before they were going to leave, Jennifer excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

"Be right back, darling".

While she was gone, everyone told Jonathan how adorable she was.

"She's perfect, Jonathan. You have to bring her back".

"I will. I will".

Jennifer reappeared by his side then.

"So, tell us, did you set a date yet?"

"August 26th, we think. There's a lot at stake."

"Like what?"

"Well, my family is on the east coast, so we will have to make sure that they can get here. Plus, we haven't found a venue yet, and I need to find a dress."

"Are your parents coming out anytime soon?"

"My mother passed away when I was 12, and my father splits his time between Maryland and Europe, so we probably won't see him till the wedding".

"Well, if you need someone to go with you when you look for a dress, I'm happy to go with you".

"Thank you, that's very kind. I'll let you know when I go shopping".

They said their goodnights and headed home.

As he started the car, he looked over at her.

"See, what did I tell you? They loved you".

He kissed her cheek, and then drove them home.

They had just changed for bed when the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, it's Stanley. I came upon an interesting development, and I was wondering if it would be ok if I came by to speak with you about it. I think it's best if we don't speak about this at the office".

"Sure, come on over".

"I'll be right there, Mr. Hart".

They hung up and he looked at Jennifer.

"Stanley from the office is coming over. He says it's important".

Jennifer quickly changed out of her nightgown and into some pajama pants and a pajama top and her slippers.

They were sitting on the couch watching tv when the doorbell rang.

Jonathan got up and answered it and let Stanley in.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hello. Thanks for letting me come by so late".

"No problem. Now what's this all about?"

"Well, it's that project you put me on, the one where I was to research the business deals. I kept digging, and I discovered a pattern. And so I dug into that a little more, and I discovered something very interesting. I think I figured out how Elliott Manning was able to find out about the business deals. He wasn't cold calling people up and down the coast like we thought."

"What do you think it is?"

"I think there's a mole in the company, sir. I dug into who was working for Elliott Manning, and found that someone with the same social security number works for us and him. I looked up that person's recent activity in our company database and they were involved in every single deal that has been canceled lately".

"Who is it?"

"James Piedmont. He works in accounting".

"Yes, I remember him. I hired him just after I came back from Australia".

"If my digging is correct, and it usually is, he is working for you and for him at the same time. And, I went by the office tonight, and I found something that alarmed me. I believe he planted a bug in your office. I found a listening device under the lip of your desk. I also found a listening device hooked to a recording device in his office, and if I'm correct, there's probably a GPS on your car".

"You are welcome to go look, Stanley. It's in the garage".

"I'll be right back".

Jonathan sat by Jennifer on the couch while Stanley went to check Jonathan's car.

He could tell she was upset.

He put his arm around her.

"This isn't your fault. This is his fault".

"I just feel so guilty".

"Now look, I told you, if I have to, I'll start it all from scratch. It's alright".

"I just don't understand what he thinks he's going to gain from all of this. I mean, yeah, some people cut ties with you professionally. But you aren't out of business. And you and I are still getting married, it's not like he's been successful at breaking us up, so why bother?"

Stanley came back in then.

"Mr. Hart, did your car come with a GPS?"

"No, it didn't."

"Well, he for sure put one on your car. He had it screwed in, so that it wouldn't fall off".

"He must have gotten to my car when I was picking you up at the airport."

"I'm sorry, darling".

"Mr. Hart, if you have a screwdriver, I'm happy to take it off your car".

"Certainly."

He went to the tool box and got him the screwdriver and then came back to sit by Jennifer.

He picked up the phone and called a friend and asked him to come over.

"Right away".

"Who's coming over?"

"My friend, Bill McDowell. He's on the membership committee at the club. I want to ask him something and I think he's the only one who will be straight with me".

Stanley came back in and handed the screwdriver and the GPS to Jonathan.

"Stanley, I will deal with James first thing Monday morning. Please don't say anything to him, but I will need the documents you uncovered as proof".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

"Thanks for coming, and thanks for all your hard work, Stanley".

"There's just one more thing, sir. I know that you are friends with Lt. Gray. I found some documents that indicate that Mr. Manning might be deceiving the United States Government. I feel like it's my civic duty to report that, sir. Do you think you could forward the file to Lt. Gray?"

"What kind of documents?"

"An email between him and his lawyer where he states that he hasn't paid taxes in 10 years and has no intentions of starting now. He also states in the email explicit instructions on how he wants his lawyer to set up fake corporations to funnel the money through so it won't be as easily detected".

"Yes, I will be glad to give that file to Lt. Gray. Do you have it with you?"

"I do. I'll be right back".

Stanley came back and gave the file to Jonathan.

"I'll see you at the office, Mr. Hart. Great seeing you again, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you, Stanley, for all you're doing to help Jonathan. We really appreciate it".

"No problem, Miss Edwards".

"Goodnight Stanley".

They had a few quiet moments before Bill showed up.

"Valentine, great to see you!"

"Thanks for coming over, Bill".

They walked over to the couch.

"Bill, this is my fiancé, Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Bill McDowell, one of my best and oldest friends".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you".

"Valentine, she's even more lovelier than you deserve".

"Why thank you".

They sat down, and Jonathan got right to the point.

"We went and looked at the wedding hall at the club last weekend. Afterwards, Jennifer filled out the membership application, and I agreed to sponsor her. And then we got a letter saying that she wasn't a good fit for membership and that her application had been denied".

"That's crazy. The membership committee isn't supposed to meet till next week".

"Here's the letter I got in the mail. This came Wednesday".

She handed him the letter.

He looked it over and then handed it back to her.

"This isn't official club letterhead from the membership committee."

They both looked at each other.

"Elliott", they said in unison.

"Manning?" Bill looked at Jonathan.

"You know him?"

"He's been calling me all week, trying to get me to partner with him. How do you know him?"

"Well, when Jonathan moved to Tokyo this last time, we separated and I took an overseas assignment in Australia. The paper I was working for put me up in one of his hotels. He and I started dating, but then I broke up with him and went back to Jonathan".

"How long did you date him?"

"Just a couple of months."

"Is this that same yahoo that gave the press conference saying you kidnapped some woman?"

"Yes. Jennifer is that woman".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just forgot the details".

"Oh, that's alright. I had one of my employees do some digging because Monday and Tuesday of this week, Jennifer and I attended a business dinner. And both nights, every thing was going perfectly well, and then as soon as they found out her name, they refused to do business with me. The person I was supposed to meet with Wednesday canceled, as did the one for Thursday night. Then my employee came over tonight and told me that he dug up proof that one of Manning's employees is also one of my employees, and he found tracking and recording devices in my office, his office, and on my car. Plus, he found proof that he hasn't paid taxes in years and has no intentions of doing so".

"Valentine, I think you need to go to the authorities about Manning. This is above your pay grade".

"Monthly poker game is this Sunday, I'll talk to him after that".

"Good plan".

"So, Bill, are you married?"

"No, I'm divorced. Have a son, who lives up in Oregon. Here at home, it's just me and my dog".

"Well, you will have to come to dinner with us one night, so you can tell me more stories about Jonathan".

"Will do, pretty lady. Will do".

He came over and kissed her cheek.

"Anytime you want to leave this guy and be treated like a princess, give me a call".

"Oh, well, that's not necessary. Jonathan already treats me like a queen".

"Atta boy, Valentine. She's a keeper".

"She certainly is."

"Listen, I'll talk to the head of the club and tell them that you got a phony letter and see if they can't rush your application through".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

They walked to the door and Jennifer embraced Jonathan.

"Thanks for coming by, Bill. And thanks for your help with the club".

"Anytime, Valentine. Listen Jennifer, whatever this guy tells you about me in the Navy, it's all lies. Unless it ends with me getting the lady, then it's all true".

She chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind".

"Goodnight, you two".

"Goodnight".

"Night Bill".

Jonathan locked the door behind him and turned out the light.

He turned and looked at Jennifer.

"Goodnight", they said in unison.

He turned out the lights while she got a glass of water, and then they headed to bed.

She changed back into her nightgown and then climbed into bed next to him.

She curled up next to him and he took her in his arms.

"I can't believe Elliott went to all this trouble. I just can't figure out what he's trying to achieve. I mean, surely, he doesn't think I'm coming back to him".

"My guess is he knows for sure that you aren't. So, he is going to make you and I regret that, any way he can".

"That's crazy. My relationship with you is so much better than my relationship with him ever was".

"Yeah, but he's not looking at it in terms of value. He's looking at it in terms of a conquest, in terms of what he can gain from the competition he's convinced himself that everything is".

"I guess. I just hate that my being involved with him is causing you troubles".

"It's not your fault, darling".

She scratched his chest some and gave him a couple of chest kisses.

"So, tell me about the gala tomorrow night".

"Well, it's a really fun evening, usually. They have dancing, and a buffet and a cash bar, and a silent auction, and all of it benefits the Children's hospital."

"What a great cause".

"I really think you will enjoy it".

"If I get a chance to dance with you, I know I will".

He kissed her passionately, and then reached up and turned off the light.

They made love a few times before they fell asleep, all wrapped up together.

***Middle of the night***

Sometime in the night, a shadowy figure carefully took the screen off one of the living room windows. They gently pried the window up and then climbed inside.

The shadowy figure snuck through the house, and finally found Jonathan and Jennifer's room. They stood, staring at Jennifer as she slept for a few moments. Just before they crept out of the room, they left her a present on the nightstand.

Jonathan and Jennifer slept through the whole thing, never waking up at all.


	33. Chapter 33

***Saturday morning***

Jennifer woke up before Jonathan.

She rolled over to embrace him and saw the gift that had been left on the nightstand. She got up and went to his side of the bed and began to shake him.

"Jonathan….. Jonathan…. Wake up…. Someone's been in the house".

He sat up and opened his eyes.

"Someone's been in the house".

She pointed to the nightstand.

He looked over and saw 4 purple irises in a vase on the nightstand.

"How did those get there?"

"I have no idea. They weren't there when you and I went to sleep, but they were there when I woke up".

"Have you been anywhere else in the house?"

"No".

"Stay here, while I go check it out".

"Jonathan! I'm not going to let you just go through the house alone, you have no idea what's out there".

"Ok, ok. Just stay close to me".

He put his hands behind her and she took them.

They walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. First thing they saw was Max trying to fix the window.

"Looks like we had a visitor last night, Mr. H. Funny thing is, nothing's missing".

"I don't think they were here to take anything, I think they were here to intimidate us and leave something".

They got the window back in place and then Max and Jonathan went around making sure the locks were in place on all the windows and working.

"Darling, maybe you should get an alarm system."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I've never really needed one here before, but maybe it's time".

She headed to the kitchen to get some coffee, and a few minutes later Jonathan came and joined her.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Did he touch you?"

"If he did, I slept through it".

He stepped forward and embraced her, and then called and arranged for a security system with outside and inside cameras to be installed. He also called a security team and asked them to put someone outside the house on both sides until further notice.

"Maybe we should skip the gala tonight, darling".

"No, let's not do that. If we skip it, then he will think he's won. We have to show him that he hasn't".

He kissed her a few times.

"Now, I have an errand to run. I shouldn't be too long. When I get back, you and I can go grab lunch together and do whatever you want, ok?"

"Well, I was going to go find somewhere to get my hair done, and I was also going to find a nail salon. You don't want to go with me to those places".

"I don't mind. I love spending time with you".

"You're wonderful".

He quickly got dressed and then headed out, after giving her several goodbye kisses.

"Max, nobody in or out except the alarm company and the security team, ok?"

"Got it, Mr. H."

Jennifer went to take a long bubble bath while Jonathan was gone. She soaked for a long time and then got out.

She put on a pair of black capri yoga pants, a purple tank top, and a pair of gray flip flops. She threw her hair up into a ponytail.

She had just walked into the kitchen when Jonathan got back.

He scooped her up.

"Eyes closed, baby".

"Jonathan, what are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you".

He carried her out to the garage and set her down.

"Ok, open your eyes".

She opened her eyes to find a brand new metallic green Land Rover Discovery SUV sitting in the driveway.

"What is this?"

"Well, you are living here full time now, and you need a car to drive. And we need one to drive that's not a sports car sometimes, and I figured you wouldn't want to take the wagon all the time, so I went and bought this. You can drive this one, I'll drive the yellow Mercedes, Max can drive the wagon, and we can save the Bentley for special occasions."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I trust you, darling. Want to take it for a spin?"

She nodded.

She ran back inside and grabbed her purse and came back and hopped in the driver's seat.

He slid into the passenger seat.

"Another reason I got this for you to drive is that it has a computer system. If something goes wrong, it can call me. If you get into an accident, it will automatically call the police, or an ambulance, whatever. You are surrounded by airbags, also."

"I'll be fine, darling. Thank you for getting it for me".

They drove through the canyon and then back to the house.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. And I love you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He programmed the garage button for her and then she pulled it into the garage next to the convertible.

He went inside and showered and got dressed, and they headed out.

First stop was the hairdresser. Jonathan dropped her off and then came back to get her.

Second stop was the nail shop. She picked a shimmery pastel green for her toes, and French for her fingers.

Jonathan picked her up right on time.

"Alarm system has been installed. Cameras too. They are coming back Monday to finish installing the inside cameras and the viewing area. I hope you don't mind, but I moved your desk and computer stuff out of the alcove in the living room, since that's where the monitors are going. I put your desk in the sunroom, and moved a tv from the guestroom in there as well. Now you can see the ocean, and work and watch TV at the same time".

"Great idea".

They parked in the garage and then went inside.

She spent about an hour getting her office set up like she wanted it and then headed to get ready for the Gala.

She chose a bright blue strapless gown that had asymmetrical feathery strips at the bottom, and eventually faded into black. It was exquisite and she filled it out quite nicely.

She had just finished putting on her strappy Manolo Blahniks when Jonathan came out of the bathroom.

"Darling, can you tie this?"

"Of course, I can".

She got up and tied his tie and then kissed him.

As soon as she changed purses, they headed out.

***Los Angeles Convention Center***

Jonathan and Jennifer walked the red carpet, posed for pictures and then went inside. She made sure that her engagement ring was prominent in all the pictures, since she had a feeling that Elliott was going to see them.

They danced, ate, danced some more, mingled, and then after a final dance, headed home. It had been a lovely evening, and believe it or not, Elliott Manning had been the furthest thing from her mind.

They had just come in the house and were about to change clothes when the security guy knocked on the door several times.

Jonathan went to open it.

"Mr. Hart, I found this guy skulking around the back. He had tools in his hand, and was trying to pry a window in your bedroom open".

Jonathan reached forward and pulled the ski mask off the guys face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Michael. I was paid to come here, open a window, and leave something on a pillow".

"What were you supposed to leave?"

"Some irises. I dropped them when he grabbed me".

"Who paid you?"

"A guy named James Piedmont".

"Ok. Call the cops and have him arrested."

"Yes, sir".

He closed the door and locked it and went back to the bedroom.

"Everything ok?"

"Security caught another one of Elliott's hoodrats trying to break in".

He walked over to the phone and sat down on the bed.

"I think I'm going to call Lt. Gray and see if he can come over now and talk instead of waiting till tomorrow".

"Good idea".

He quickly dialed his number and asked him to come over. Lt. Gray agreed.

Jonathan went and told the security team that Lt. Gray was coming, and to let him in.

Jennifer changed out of her dress and into some comfy clothes.

About 20 minutes later, Lt. Gray arrived.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Lt., this is my fiancée Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Likewise".

"So, she's been living here almost 2 months now. Before that, she was living in Australia and before that, she was living in New York. When she was in Australia, she met and dated a guy who hasn't stopped harassing her. They broke up, she and I ran into each other a few minutes later, and I brought her back to the states with me. He gave a press conference stating that she was the love of his life, and that I kidnapped her. So, we gave one stating that she was with me of her own free will and that I had never and would never kidnap her. And since then, he's been pressuring people not to do business with me, he's tried to keep her from getting jobs. And last night, he or someone who works for him, opened a window here in our home and snuck in and put some flowers on our nightstand. So, today, I had an alarm system installed with cameras. And I had security posted here at the house. And tonight, they caught someone trying to sneak in again. Also, I had one of my employees dig up information about this guy, and he found out that not only hasn't he paid taxes in the US, he found an email where he blatantly states that he doesn't intend to. I was going to give you all of this tomorrow, when you came by for poker, but after the surprise visitor tonight, I decided I didn't want to wait."

"Good call. Can I see the folder?"

He handed it to him.

Lt. Gray opened the file and then looked at Jennifer.

"You dated Elliott Manning? The hotel mogul?"

She nodded.

"I don't mean to sound like your daddy, or tell you what to do, but I feel the need to impress upon you. Elliott Manning is a dangerous man. He's impulsive, he's reckless, and he won't take no for an answer".

"I know."

"How did you get away from him?"

"Well, I had planned on going back to New York for a legal matter. So, we were at a business dinner and he ignored me all evening. So, I told him I was leaving, and he asked if I was going back to my hotel. I told him yes, for starters, and then New York for good. He grabbed my wrist and told me I wasn't allowed to, and I said watch me, and yanked my wrist away and walked out the door. He was shouting after me that I would come crawling back, and that he wasn't worried. And when I walked out of the hotel lobby, I stumbled. I started crying, and Jonathan was right there".

"You are very lucky. Many women that have dated him haven't been as lucky to be able to get away like you did."

He looked at Jonathan.

"We need to be able to sneak up on him, he always sees us coming from a mile away. I will definitely take this to the DA, that's no problem. What if you put the word out that you are interested in buying one of his hotels in downtown Los Angeles? When he shows up to meet you, we will show up too".

"I can do that".

"Darling, he just said he's dangerous! What if he hurts you?"

"I'll be fine, darling. I promise".

"I don't like it, Jonathan. He's dangerous. Really dangerous".

"Jennifer, if this gets him out of our lives and behind bars where he belongs, then it's worth it to be in his presence for a few minutes."

"Not if he shoots you before the cops come in".

"Jonathan, she has a valid point. How about if we put an undercover agent in the office with you? He can be your silent partner".

"I guess that would be ok. But it needs to be someone really good, because I don't want to spook him".

"I will make all the arrangements. Now, I think you and Jennifer should pack a bag, and go spend the night at one of his hotels. When you check out tomorrow, give the front desk your business card and tell them to tell the owner that if he ever wants to sell, you are interested".

"Got it. Darling, let's go pack".

"I'll escort you to the hotel, just to be safe".

"Thank you".

They quickly packed an overnight bag, and then headed to the car.

Jonathan decided they should take the convertible since Elliott knew that Jonathan drove that.

They held hands as they drove along.

"If they ask us, we are staying here because the air is out at our house".

"Got it".

They pulled up and parked. Lt. Gray signaled to them that he was heading out.

They walked inside and checked in. Jonathan got them the nicest room they had available, and they put it under Jennifer's name.

They got their room key, headed to the elevator and took it up to the 18th floor.

They came in and got settled into their room. Jennifer changed into a black lacy nightgown and turned the bed down.

"Darling, put your robe on. Just for a minute".

She obliged him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure we are alone".

He examined every inch of the room and found no cameras, bugs, or other types of recording/listening devices.

"I think it's safe."

"I think you're paranoid".

He chuckled.

"Only about keeping you safe".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

They climbed into bed and snuggled up together.

"Comfortable?"

"Yep".

"Have enough room, have enough covers?"

"I'm fine, Jonathan. Honest".

He rolled over and kissed her several times.

"You mean everything to me. I love you, all my heart".

"I love you too".

He made love to her and then they fell asleep together.

***Sunday***

They took full advantage of the hotel room when they woke up. They had a double whirlpool tub, so they took a long soak together. Jonathan ordered them room service, and they ate out on the terrace.

They finally checked out just before lunch.

"Here you go, sir. We hope you enjoyed your stay and we hope you come back".

"By any chance is this hotel for sale?"

"Not that I'm aware of".

"Well, I'm a businessman, and I'm willing to purchase it, if your owner is willing to sell it. Can you see that he gets my business card? All my contact information is on the back".

"Yes, sir. I will go put it on his desk right now".

"Thank you very much".

He and Jennifer laced their fingers together and walked out the front door to the car.

She put her sunglasses on as he dropped the top on the Mercedes.

"You think it worked?"

"We will find out soon, my guess is sometime tomorrow".


	34. Chapter 34

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer sat out on the patio while Jonathan and his friends played poker.

She tried to go down to the beach for a walk, but the security guy wouldn't let her.

She came inside fuming mad.

"Jonathan, when you finish that hand, can we speak in the bedroom a moment, please?"

"Certainly".

A few minutes later, he walked into the bedroom to find her pacing back and forth.

"What is it?"

"Call them off."

"Who?"

"The security. I was sitting outside, and everything was fine. And then I tried to go down to the beach for a walk and he freaked out".

"What do you mean he freaked out?"

"I mean he literally told me no, you cannot go down to the beach".

"I'm sorry darling, it's just for a little while longer. Look, when the guys leave, I promise, you and I will go down to the beach and walk as long as you want, ok?"

"Maybe I'll take the Bentley and go for a drive".

"No, that's not a good idea. The tires on it are a little low, I don't want you to have an accident. Just stay here where it's safe, alright?"

She wasn't happy, but she finally agreed.

"I'm going back out to the patio".

"I'll come get you when I'm done. I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her and then headed back to the poker table.

"Sorry guys."

"Miss Edwards ok?"

"Yeah, the constant security is getting to her. Hopefully, it won't be too much longer and we will be able to call it off".

They played poker for another hour or so, and then everyone went home. Max was the big winner this week.

Jonathan walked outside to tell Jennifer they were done playing.

"Wonderful".

"Want to go for a walk now?"

"Yeah, just let me go put some shorts on".

She walked inside in her bikini, and came back out in a strapless top and athletic shorts.

They walked for about 6 miles and then turned around and came back.

They came inside and hit the shower together while Max started dinner.

After they were out of the shower, they joined him in the kitchen.

"Mr. H., you had a phone call from that Elliott fellow while you twos was on the beach. He said he wants to talk to you about your offer. He said he can meet with you tomorrow night at La Scala at 8 p.m."

"Perfect".

Jennifer tried to be happy, but she had a horrible knot in the pit of her stomach.

Max grilled them some steaks and made them baked potatoes and a salad.

After dinner was over, they watched a movie on the couch.

Jonathan locked up before they went to bed and set the alarm system.

Jennifer was a little unsteady on her feet as she walked to the bed and climbed in.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think I just had too much sun".

"Well, a good night's sleep will take care of that".

"Hopefully. Darling, would you mind terribly running and getting me a glass of ice water, please?"

"Certainly".

He went and got her a glass of water and came back, to find her fast asleep.

He set it down on her nightstand, and then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".

He climbed in bed and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep with her.

***Monday***

Jennifer was ready when Jonathan got home from work. She had put on a yellow spaghetti strap dress with a green vine pattern, and some black wedge flip flops.

Jonathan noticed that she had straightened her hair and parted it on the other side, and that she was wearing bright red lipstick.

"Hi darling".

"Hi gorgeous". He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Love the new lipstick".

"Thanks. Elliott hates red lipstick, and yellow on me, and he can't stand it when I wear wedges that make me taller than him. So, you know…."

"You are so bad".

He kissed her again and went to get ready.

She went and sat in the bathroom while he was changing.

"So, I talked to Lt. Gray on the way home. The undercover cop is going to be our waiter. As soon as he sits down, they will come over and arrest him on tax evasion."

"So we might not even have to talk to him?"

"That's the plan".

"Well, I hope it works out that way".

He was staring at her.

"Did you do something different to your hair?"

She nodded.

"As soon as we get home, I'll fix it back. I just figured, why should he be the only one who's uncomfortable tonight?"

They headed to the restaurant and went inside.

Their "waiter" came over and introduced himself.

"HI, I'm Chip. I'll be waiting on you tonight. The real waiter will be Rebecca. We worked it out that I will take the orders and she will put them together and all I have to do is bring things back and forth".

"Wonderful. We appreciate your help".

Chip went and brought them waters, and they sat there for about 20 minutes.

Finally, the manager came over to their table.

"Hi, I have a message for a Jonathan Hart. It seems as if Mr. Manning is running late. He will be here in about a half hour".

"Thank you".

They waited another hour and then decided he wasn't coming. They told Chip to call it a night and they would be in touch.

They walked to the car and Jonathan opened the car door for Jennifer.

"Thank you, darling".

He slid into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Darling, can we pick up Mexican? I'm dying for a crispy beef taco with extra cheese and tomatoes".

"Certainly. I know just the place".

They stopped and got Mexican on the way home, and went inside and changed. They ate in front of the TV.

They were just about to go to bed when the phone rang.

Jonathan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's Elliott. I apologize about earlier, it couldn't be helped. Can we meet now?"

"Sure. Come to my house. I'll turn on the light".

"See you in 20 minutes".

He hung up.

"He's coming here. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you".

He picked up the phone and called Lt. Gray.

"Herschel-Elliott is on his way to my house. He'll be here in 20, if you want to get here in 25…ok sounds great".

He hung up the phone.

"They are on their way".

He picked up the phone and called Bill.

"Hey-I might need some reinforcements-can you come by the house in about 10 minutes?"

"On my way, Valentine".

"Thanks". He hung up the phone.

She went and put on a yellow t-shirt and her gray capri sweat pants and her yellow terry cloth bath robe. She was trying to make herself as unappealing as possible.

Like clockwork, he knocked on the door right on time.

Jonathan let him in and showed him to the living room.

Jennifer came in from the kitchen and sat by Jonathan.

"Hello Elliott".

"Hello sweetheart."

"Elliott, let's get down to business. How much do you want for the Sunset Hotel?"

"I paid $250,000 dollars for it. So at least that. How about one hundred grand more than that?"

"I can do that. I will have my team cut you a check tomorrow morning".

"Now, I'm willing to drop the price, on one condition".

"What's that?"

"Jennifer has dinner with me".

"No".

"Sweetheart, just hear me out."

"No, you hear ME out. I don't want to be with you, Elliott. I feel as though I've made that pretty damn clear. Jonathan loves me, I love him, there's no denying that. But it's more than that. He respects me, my choices, my ability to make those choices. You were always telling me what to do, he hasn't once done that and I don't think he ever would. He cares about me. You care about being seen with me".

"That's not true".

"Really? Remember the night that we were grilling out at your home? You deliberately poured gasoline on the grill, not caring that I could have gotten burned. Jonathan isn't like that. I wanted to go for a drive yesterday and he knew the tires on the car were low. He talked me out of it because it might not have been safe. That's the kind of guy I want in my life, not someone who only cares about their needs, their wants. And like I've told you before, I am so tired of you seeing me as a trophy-I am not something you can claim, you can win. Jonathan sees me as a person-you see me as the end result of a competition".

"Sweetheart, just give me one more chance".

"No".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Jonathan got up and went to answer it.

Bill came in.

"Sweetheart, you know I respect you, I just never got a chance to show you how much. I promise, if you come to Australia with me, I'll catch you the biggest fish you ever saw and I won't even make you clean it".

"No, Elliott. If you truly respect me, you will leave me and Jonathan alone".

"Well Jonathan, since she's being stubborn and denying her feelings, I am going to take full advantage of your offer. I am raising it to $500,000".

"It's a great hotel, it's definitely worth that".

"What time do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"I'll call you".

He stood up and tried to go hug Jennifer, but she moved away from him.

"Oh come on, one hug isn't going to hurt anything".

"Manning, drop the act. The lady said no, and you know what that means".

"Who asked you?"

"I asked me, now drop the act and hit the door".

Elliott started towards the door, and then turned around and punched Jonathan in the nose, catching him off guard. Jonathan fell to the ground and into Jennifer, knocking her onto the couch.

While he fell to the ground, Bill took over and delivered a couple punches to Elliott.

Jonathan got back on his feet and punched Elliott once more, and then Bill held him down while Jonathan went to go check on Jennifer.

All of a sudden, 4 policemen were surrounding Elliott.

"Freeze! Police! Elliott Manning, you are under arrest".

"What did I do?"

"Tax evasion and assault and battery".

"They assaulted and battered me too".

"Yeah, in self defense".

They read him his rights, and then led him out.

Jonathan locked the door behind them, and then came over to Jennifer and Bill.

"Thanks for your help, Bill".

"Darling, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded.

"Great work, darling. You had him so distracted I don't think he even knew the police were coming".

He embraced her.

"It's over, darling".

"God, I hope so".

"Bill, thank you for helping out. How's your hand?"

"I'm fine, pretty girl. Just fine".

He kissed her on the cheek and told them goodnight.

"We will talk to you soon, Bill".

"Later, Valentine".

They walked through the house and double checked the locks and then headed to bed.

She curled up on his shoulder and ran her fingernails along his chest hair.

"It feels like we got our lives back".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"Feel like celebrating?"

He rolled on top of her.

"Always".

She tenderly kissed him, and after a few minutes, his jaw felt better.

They made love and then fell asleep, exchanging 'I love you's' before they nodded off.

***Middle of the night***

Around 2:45, the power went out. Jennifer woke up sweaty and hot.

"Darling, wake up. Jonathan….wake up".

"Oh, I love it when you wake me up in the middle of the night".

"No, not that. Can you help me open a window? The power is out and I'm burning up".

He got up and got a flashlight and they managed to open a couple of windows.

She got a cold compress and put it on her neck and tried to go back to sleep.

An hour later, she was still awake.

"Darling…darling, are you sleeping?"

"Mmmmm"

"The surf is so loud".

"You'll get used to it".

About 20 minutes later, the power came back on, and she got up and closed all the windows and then came back to bed.

It was no use, though. She was unable to get back to sleep.

She got up when Jonathan did, and they had breakfast together. He could tell she was cranky.

Headline on the paper said "Hotel Mogul Elliott Manning Arrested for Tax Evasion and Other Charges".

Max came and joined them.

"That was a great idea you had last night to open the windows, Mr. H. Hearing the surf, I can't remember when I slept so good".

Jennifer gave him a pointed look.

"I think I'll go change".

She headed to the bedroom while Max and Jonathan stayed at the table.

"Miss Edwards ok?"

"She'll be fine. I don't think she slept well last night".

"I didn't mean to throw it in her face that I slept well".

"I know that, it's alright. Don't sweat it".

Jonathan took his plate to the sink and then went to go tell her goodbye.

He came into the bathroom and found her throwing up.

"Baby, are you ok? I was just about to head to the office".

She came out of the water closet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I made the mistake of taking my vitamin on an empty stomach earlier."

She stepped to the sink and brushed her teeth.

After she was done, she leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you, see you tonight".

He leaned down and hugged her.

"You are awfully warm, darling".

"I'm fine, Jonathan."

"Let me make you a doctor's appointment, so you can be sure?"

"No, that's not necessary. As soon as I eat something and then take a nap, I'll be fine".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive".

"Want to have lunch today? My afternoon meeting doesn't start till 3".

"Sure, I'll swing by the office around 11?"

"Perfect. I love you".

"I love you too".

She gave him a few more kisses and then he left and she crawled back in bed.

She slept till her alarm went off at 10, and then got up and got ready and headed to his office.

She walked in and found him on the phone.

He stood up as soon as she came in and held his arm out to her.

"Yeah, Harold, that sounds great. Thank you".

He hung up and kissed her and hugged her.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. You're still warm, you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine".

They headed to lunch at L'Orangerie. He noticed that she practically inhaled her salad.

"Darling, you know that I would do anything for you, right?"

"Yes, I do know that. And I appreciate it".

"And you would do anything for me, right?"

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be sold the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Nothing like that. But there is something that I want you to do for me. And if I'm wrong, I'm wrong. But I would feel better if you would just humor me".

"What is it?"

"I want you to let me make you an appointment with a doctor friend of mine, just to get checked out."

"Jonathan, I'm fine".

"Darling, you're warm all the time, you've been moody and on edge. I get that some of that was Elliott, but still, it's not like you. You were dizzy last night before we went to bed, and your appetite is all off. Just humor me, please? I promise you'll like her, she's an excellent physician. And if she says nothing is wrong, you never have to listen to me again".

"One appointment?"

"One appointment".

"Ok, I'll go".

"Thank you".

He paid the check and they headed to the car.

As they drove back to the office, he called and made her an appointment on his car phone.

After the appointment was made, he hung up.

"Dr. Kendall will see you at 2, darling. And she says to come with as full a bladder as possible".

"Dr. Kendall from the dinner party?"

"Yes, that Dr. Kendall".

He pulled them into the parking garage and parked next to her car.

He got out and opened her door for her.

"I love you, call me when the appointment is over".

"I love you too. I'll see you tonight".

She got in the car and started it up, and then rolled down the window.

He stood there while she programmed Kendall Medical group into the map.

"Ok, got it."

She looked up at him through the window.

"I love you".

"I adore you".

He kissed her and then she backed up and he headed to the elevator.

***Kendall Medical Group***

Jennifer pulled up to Kendall medical group and parked and went inside.

She was called back almost immediately and placed into an exam room.

Susan came in a few minutes later.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine. Thanks for seeing me".

"Sure, what brings you in today?"

"My paranoid boyfriend, honestly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the power went out last night, and I was hot, and this morning I was still hot and Jonathan got all weird and insisted that I see a doctor. Now, I feel just fine. But he says I'm moody and on edge, and my appetite is off".

"Ok. Let's take a step back. I'm going to fill out this chart as you tell me things. How old are you?"

"29, I'll be 30 in November".

"What day?"

"November 2".

"Ok. Have you ever had children?"

"No."

"When was your last period?"

"About 5 months ago. Thanks to endometriosis, I don't have them regularly."

"Are you on birth control?"

"Not that I take. Jonathan and I…..well…..we use condoms".

Jennifer looked embarrassed.

"It's ok, nothing you tell me will leave this room, I promise".

She nodded.

"How active are you and Jonathan?"

"Well…. I don't really know how to answer that without betraying his confidence".

"Sweetie, right now, I am only wearing one hat. And that is the hat of your doctor. And besides, we aren't talking about his body, we are talking about yours".

"Ok. So, to answer your question, we are active. I would say on average, once a day? But sometimes, we do it a few times in a row….so whatever that looks like".

"Yowza. You have no idea how lucky you are".

Jennifer smirked.

"Ok, so I want to do a blood panel, since you don't have one on file. And I need a urine specimen, as is routine. And I need to get your weight and your height and your blood pressure and all that fun stuff."

"Ok".

She opened the cabinet and got a thermometer and stuck it in Jennifer's mouth.

She had Jennifer step on the scale while they waited for the thermometer to go off so they could get her weight.

As soon as it beeped, she handed it to Susan.

"100.5".

After she was done with getting Jennifer's vitals, she took a blood sample.

She handed her a gown and told her to put it on, open to the front.

"I'm going to go run your blood screen, I'll be right back. You can use the bathroom across the hall to give your urine specimen".

Jennifer came back to the room and put her gown on, and then sat down.

"Ok, so I have the results of your blood screen and your urine sample. Your blood pressure is normal, your weight is something all women desire to be…but there's something that bothers me about your blood screen. Did you tell me you had endometriosis?"

"Yes, I was diagnosed in college."

"Ok. I just want to double check something. Would you mind if I ran one more test?"

"Not at all".

"Ok, lay back. And before I do that, I am going to do your breast exam. Any tenderness in your breasts recently?"

"Well, they aren't tender, but they are swelling. That happens sometimes when I eat seafood."

After the breast exam was done, she had her put her feet in the stirrups and opened her gown.

"Ok, this is going to be cool to the touch, so I apologize."

She spread some jelly on her stomach and then started moving an ultrasound wand around.

After about 10 minutes, she hit print and then turned off the machine.

She grabbed a warm wipe to wipe the jelly off.

"Ok, you can sit up. It's what I expected".

"Has my endometriosis grown in a new spot?"

"No, sweetie, a baby has. You're pregnant".


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm sorry, did you say pregnant?"

Susan nodded.

"By my measurements, you are almost 8 weeks along and will have a Thanksgiving baby or possibly an early Christmas one".

"But I haven't felt one symptom. And I had a physical last week and they didn't say anything about a baby".

"Who was the doctor?"

"Dr. Manchester".

"He's a man, so he's probably not automatically looking to rule out pregnancy like women doctors are. As far as symptoms, some women go their whole pregnancy without ever feeling the first one. It's not uncommon. And it's still early yet, so you might start to feel them. Have you been nauseous at all?"

"I was a few weeks ago, when our plane hit a lot of turbulence. And after a very stressful event a few days later, but I chalked that up to nerves and food poisoning. I was this morning, but I took my vitamin on an empty stomach".

"Ok, how about food aversions?"

Jennifer shook her head. "I used to enjoy wine at night, but I haven't felt like it lately".

"Your temperature is up. That can sometimes be a sign, but it's not the norm for all women".

"I just can't believe it".

"Well, I still have your urine sample, if you'd like I could give you a home test".

Jennifer nodded.

Susan got one out and stuck it in the specimen and then showed it to her. Plain as day on the stick was the word "Pregnant".

"Well, I guess that's it".

"Let this sink in, ok? After you get used to the idea, call me and make an appointment. Bring Jonathan with you, and I'll be happy to answer all of your and his questions. I promise you, it's going to be ok".

"Thank you, so much".

Jennifer got dressed while they were chatting, and Susan gave her some guidelines to follow.

"No alcohol, no smoking. Try to avoid hot tubs, and excess salty foods."

"Oh no! Jonathan and I were in a hot tub a couple weeks ago".

"It's ok. One time isn't going to hurt anything, but it's best to be cautious. You can still take bubble baths, but not longer than 15 minutes and not scalding hot water".

She handed her the picture of the baby, and Jennifer put it in her purse.

Susan walked her to the front, and Jennifer pulled out her wallet to give her a check.

"We will settle up next time, ok? Just go home and let this sink in".

"Thank you. It was so nice to have formally met you, I really appreciate it".

"Here is my card. Call me day or night, if you need anything".

"Oh, that's sweet, but I couldn't impose".

"No imposition. Any friend of Jonathan's is a friend of mine".

Jennifer headed home.

She sat down on the couch and picked up the phone and called Jonathan's office.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Deanne, hi. It's Jennifer. Can you please tell Jonathan that I'm home from my appointment, and that I'm going to take a nap and we can talk when he gets home?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

She hung up and went and changed into her comfy clothes, and tried to read. Hard as she tried, she couldn't focus.

Jonathan got home around 5.

"Hi darling".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Hi. Max is making us a special dinner. I think it's almost ready".

"Perfect".

He went to change and then came back and joined her on the couch.

"Darling, I have a riddle for you."

"Ok, shoot".

"This one is kind of hard, so I want you to really think about it".

"Ok".

"What do you get when you mix a Hart with an Edward?"

He thought for several minutes and then looked at her.

"I have no idea".

"Well, there are two options. You either get a boy, or a girl".

His eyes grew very wide.

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You mean you aren't mad?"

"Mad? Of course I'm not mad!"

"I was so nervous that you were going to be mad with me. This doesn't fit into our plans".

"Darling, plans are just that-plans. They can be changed and it's ok".

He held her for a moment.

"Tell me all the details".

"Well, she said she thinks I'm about 8 weeks along, and that he or she will be here by the middle of December."

"But we've been preventing it".

"Not always. There was that time on the plane on the way back from Australia, and there was the time on the couch in the penthouse, and there was one time in Boston".

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I know one thing for sure, and that is that you are going to be the best mommy our kid could ever hope for".

"Thank you. And you are going to be the best daddy our kid could ever ask for".

She leaned up and kissed him.

Max came out of the kitchen and told them dinner was ready.

They went to the kitchen and ate dinner with him. Jennifer had finally found her appetite.

She and Jonathan did the dishes after dinner and then he made them ice cream sundaes.

They took them to the couch and watched a game with Max.

"Max, what did your niece and nephew call your mom and dad?"

"They didn't know my mom. But they called my dad Gdaddy".

"Is that what you would want to be called?"

"Oh no, Miss Edwards, I want something more distinguished. Something like Pops".

"Pops. Well, if that's what you'll want, that's what it will be".

"Miss Edwards, are you-?"

She nodded.

"For reals? I'm gonna be a Pops, and you twos gonna be parents?"

"Yes, Max. We found out today."

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!"

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer finished her ice cream and then put the bowl on the coffee table. She leaned back and snuggled up against him.

"Darling, how attached are you to this house?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I love this house. I do, honest. I love it because it's yours, but also because it's home-y and cozy. But think about it-we can't have our kid sleeping with us forever, and the next closest bedroom is upstairs, so once he or she is upstairs, we will be running up and down the stairs in the middle of the night and I'm not sure I like that idea".

"Well, I see your point. And I do like this house, but at the end of the day, it's just a house. Home is wherever I am with you and Max and little baby Blade".

"Excuse me, baby Blade? No thank you".

"Darling, Blade has a very nice feel to it. Our son will have a very strong following".

"Yeah, from police officers".

He smirked and kissed her.

"As I was saying, baby Henry or Mary Angela will need to be closer to us".

"Henry or Mary Angela?"

"Those are very respectable names, Jonathan".

"Yes, they are. But my daughter will not be named the same name as the nun who made my life a living hell in the orphanage, Jennifer. It just cannot happen".

She smirked at him.

"Ok, I'll give you that one".

"Thank you. And Henry is out too".

"What's wrong with Henry?"

"Well, let's just say there was a kid in the orphanage named Henry. And he and I didn't get along, and I gave him a couple of fist to face lessons."

"You didn't?"

"Oh, I did. He was so arrogant. And he was the biggest know it all. I punched him good a few times, and then he got adopted, and then I met Max".

"I can't imagine you doing that to anyone not in self defense".

"And darling, you're right about the house. We can go look for another one or we can live in yours, if you want".

"Thank you".

She got up and went and got the picture from her purse and brought it back to him.

"This is our baby?"

"Yes".

"Darling, it looks like a…."

"Blueberry".

"Yeah. Ferdinand can't be a blueberry".

"Well until Hortense grows bigger darling, she's going to be a blueberry".

"What kind of mommy do you want to be to little Bernadette?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to be strict on her, or are you going to make me be the mean one?"

"Well, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. We can figure that out when we take our parenting classes".

"Darling, do you want to find out if we are having a baby Blade or a baby Beatrice early, or when you have the baby?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want".

"Oh, you're a great help".

After the game was over, they headed to bed. They chatted for a long time about the baby.

They continued laying there together, tossing bad baby names back and forth, until she fell asleep on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world already. You are going to be the world's best mommy, I just know it".

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 5 to pee and then came back to bed.

As she climbed back in bed, Jonathan woke up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just had to pee".

She fell back asleep easily and slept till his alarm went off.

They had breakfast together in the kitchen.

"Darling, Susan said I could make an appointment and bring you, she would answer any questions that you and I have and she would do an ultrasound so you could see the baby".

"Wonderful. Make it and then I'll make sure to be there".

She took a sip of her orange juice.

"Did she give you a conception date?"

"Not exactly, why?"

"Well, I just want to make sure that there won't be a doubt that the baby is mine".

"Well, Elliott and I used protection every single time, and the last time I was with him was 4 days before you found me in Australia, which pushes him out of the conception possibility circle. But aside from all that, trust me when I say that our encounters weren't ever long enough to result in anything, much less a pregnancy. I didn't even enjoy it, really. I was just going along for the ride so as not to upset him".

He smirked.

"We told Max last night. When are you planning on telling your father?"

"Today. I guess I better go call him".

She got up and headed to the living room and called her father.

"Hello, this is Stephen Edwards".

"Hi Pa, it's Jennifer".

"Hi my sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I am calling to tell you that Jonathan and I have some good news to share with you".

"What's that?"

"You are going to be a grandfather".

"You're pregnant? Well, Congratulations".

"Thank you. We are pretty excited".

"When is my grandchild going to arrive?"

"Sometime between Thanksgiving and Christmas most likely".

"Wonderful! I was going to call you today, I have shortened my trip. I'll be home at the end of July. I know you were waiting till I got back for the wedding, so now August is a contender".

"Wonderful. I will let you know when we have it all planned".

"Just remember sweetheart, the later in pregnancy, the more uncomfortable."

"I'll keep that in mind".

"Well, I better get back to my customers. I love you, sweetheart".

"And I love you, Pa."

"We will talk soon".

"Sounds good".

She hung up and went back to Jonathan.

"Well, that went better than expected".

"What did he say?"

"He was thrilled. And he reminded me that we probably want to have our wedding as early in the pregnancy as possible".

"Not a bad idea".

"I'm shocked he wasn't more upset".

"Darling, to be fair, we are engaged and you are a grown woman".

"I know, but this is Pa we are talking about, darling. You saw how he acted when you and I were kissing in the living room".

"Well, I'm glad it went well. Take it easy today? Call me if you need something. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him goodbye several times and then headed to take a shower.

She headed out around 10 and managed to find a wedding dress at the first shop she stopped at. She purchased it, and then went back to the house.

She decided to ask Cassie and Ava to be her bridesmaids.

She knew that the Times had one of those video phones, so she called Jonathan at the office.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. Do you have any video phones?"

"Yeah, we have those."

"Can you bring one home tonight?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you".

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, I found a wedding dress, and I think I may have decided on bridesmaids gowns, but I'm not positive. I'm going to have two attendants, so you will need to have two people on your side".

"I can do that. Listen, I have a meeting that's about to start. I'll call you later, ok? I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up and she got down to business planning the rest of the wedding.

Jonathan got home around 5:30.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

He sat down next to her and kissed her.

"Bill called. He's going to stop by after dinner".

"Oh great. He's such a nice man".

"And I got this in the mail at the office. You can open it if you want".

"Alright".

She looked at the envelope. It had a New York return address on it.

She opened it and found a letter.

"Mr. Jonathan Hart and Miss Jennifer Edwards, please find enclosed your payment for what you went through as a result of the Regent Airlines plane crash. We hope this resolves any outstanding issues that you have as a result of the plane crash. We sincerely apologize for our part in the crash and we hope that if we can be of any help in the future, you will let us know. Sincerely, Regent airlines".

She pulled out the rest of the envelope and found 2 checks, one made out to her and one made out to him, each for $7.5 million dollars.

She handed him the check.

"Wow."

"What do you want to do with yours?"

"I want to put it in a bank account for the baby".

"Great idea. We can put both of them in there".

She grabbed a pen and endorsed it, and then handed it to him.

He got the video phone out and got it all set up.

She called Ava at the Times.

A few seconds later, her face popped up on the screen.

"Oh my gosh! I miss you!"

"I miss you too! Do me a favor-will you get Cassie there, with you?"

"Sure".

She called her over and soon they were both on the screen.

"So, I have something to ask you both. Are you two ready to be in a wedding?"

They squealed so loud it was ear piercing. Jonathan got up and shook his ear as he walked to the bedroom.

"Omg! Yes! Tell us everything! How did he ask you?"

"At his work gala, in his final speech".

"Show us your ring!"

She held her ring up to the phone and they squealed some more.

Max came in just then.

"Did someone let loose a bunch of pigs in here?"

"Max!"

"Oh, sorry, Miss Edwards. Didn't realize you was on the phone".

She and Cassie and Ava all chatted for a little bit about all kinds of stuff.

"Jennifer-Morgan got fired from the Times. Last we heard, she was living in Jersey".

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah. Her life has really taken a downturn".

Jonathan came back in and sat down next to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, what color dresses are we going to have?"

"Well, I don't know. That depends on what accent color Jonathan wants".

"Blue-like bright, royal blue."

"Oh, that would be gorgeous".

"Long dresses, or short dresses?"

"Well, that depends. If we are going to be outside only, then I will pick short. But if we are going to be inside and outside, and I can find a lightweight one, I will pick a long dress probably".

"We need to come for a visit-when is the wedding?"

"If we get the venue we want, August 26th".

"Perfect. Well, we are going to go now, they are about to shut us down-great to talk to you! We miss you!"

"Oh, I miss you both also. So much! We will have to do this again soon".

They signed off and she hung up.

She turned and rested on his shoulder.

"What's on your calendar tonight, Mr. H.?"

"Hopefully regaining my hearing".

"Jonathan!"

"Darling, when they come for a visit, I'm going to wear earplugs the whole time".

She chuckled.

"You will not…it wasn't that bad. Plus, talking to them made me happy darling. Isn't that your goal?"

"Yes, it is".

"Want to go see the house tonight?"

"We are meeting the appraiser there at 8".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then they got up and headed to the kitchen.

Max had fixed them a great dinner, and they insisted that he eat with them.

As soon as the dishes were done, they headed to the living room.

Bill arrived right on time.

Jonathan let him in.

"Howdy. You two having a good night?"

"We are, we are".

"Ok pretty darling, stand up and close your eyes".

Jennifer stood up and closed her eyes.

She could feel Bill touching her but she had no clue what was going on.

"Ok open".

She opened her eyes to find that he had put a sash on her and a tiara.

He handed her a red rose.

"There she is….. the newest member of the Club…..", Bill sang off key.

Jennifer chuckled.

"They approved me?"

"They did. And they approved your wedding date, as well."

"Well, that's wonderful news. Thanks for all your help, Bill".

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Valentine, mark my words, I'll steal her away from you one day."

Jennifer took off the tiara and the sash as Bill and Jonathan arm wrestled. Jonathan won.

"One of these days, I'll beat you at that. Probably the day I steal her away".

"Don't count on it, Billy Boy".

Jennifer embraced Jonathan as they made plans to play golf later in the week.

They all went to the door and told him goodnight, and then Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the car to go look at her house.

As they drove along, he couldn't help but think how lucky they were.

And she was thinking how much her life had changed in less than a year.


	36. Chapter 36

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer pulled up to the Willow Pond house, and parked. They got out and walked up to the door.

Jonathan had received the code to the key box from the bank when he inquired about it, so he put that in and unlocked the house.

They walked inside.

Jennifer was underwhelmed, to say the least.

Paint was peeling, floors were rotten, there wasn't a room that didn't need work of some kind.

She started making lists and jotting down ideas for each room.

He came up behind her and kissed her head as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Darling, you can sell this place if you want. We don't have to live here".

"I want to, Jonathan. It might take forever, but I want to fix it up and make it our home".

She turned to face him.

"I really want to do this".

"Then that's what we'll do."

"I just don't know where to start".

"Well, first we get the base appraisal. Then we get someone in here to restore the floors. After that, painters, electricians, plumbers. You need to decide if you want to add walls or knock any down, because if so, then we will have to hire a general contractor. And we will take it one step at a time".

He kissed her forehead.

She took his hand and led him from room to room, and they talked about what they wanted in each room.

The appraiser arrived, and gave them their base appraisal.

"We are going to fix this place up and then call you back out when that's completed".

"I look forward to it".

Jonathan paid him and then he left them alone in the house.

Jennifer walked around, carefully, examining each part of every room.

After about an hour, she was ready to go.

"Thanks for bringing me here, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They headed home, and she told him what she wanted to do with each room.

"I'm thinking cream colored walls in all the rooms except the kitchen. I think I want a soft green in there. And maybe a soft creamy blue in our bedroom. And I want to redo the kitchen-all new appliances, new cabinets. And you mentioned that we could tear down walls if we wanted-what do you think about taking the small study upstairs that backs up to our bathroom and knocking down the wall between the two and expanding our bathroom and closets into that space?"

"I like that idea".

"As far as the baby's room, I'm thinking we need to make the room across from ours the baby's room. I'll pick out colors later".

"We could always design Mergatroid's room when he's born".

"That we could. Baby Hazel will probably bunk with us for several months anyways".

"Yes, but if Baby Norman stays with us too long, he will keep himself from getting a sibling".

They were at a stop light when Jonathan turned towards her.

"Ice cream?"

She nodded.

He turned and drove them to an ice cream place.

One bowl of chocolate vanilla swirl and one bowl of chocolate chip and strawberry later, they were headed home.

They put on their pajamas and then ate their ice cream on the couch. Jonathan turned on a baseball game and Jennifer was looking at a bridal magazine.

"Darling, do you want a sit down dinner, or a buffet for the reception?"

"I think a sit down dinner would be nice. But then again buffets are nice too".

She got up and got the policy manual that Bill had brought her.

She read through it a couple of times.

"Oh dear, this changes everything".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do more than one buffet line-everyone could go on both sides of the table, and there could be one on each end of the room. But this manual says that buffet tables have to be against the wall. Flowers can't be more than 8 inches tall from the vase to the top of the bloom, have to use their vases, have to use a DJ and not a band…"

"Do you want to find somewhere else?"

"No, I really love that room. I'll make it work".

"We could hire a wedding planner if you want, darling".

"Oh, that's ok. I might need to hire an errand girl before it's all over with, but I can take care of the other stuff".

Before they went to bed, she changed her bridesmaids dresses from royal blue to light blue, and added sparkly silver as the accent color.

"Ok darling, hear me out. Outside ceremony, inside reception. Buffet style food tables, one at each end, plus a smaller dessert table. Open bar, or cash bar, whichever we decide. Write our own vows, non-traditional music, non-traditional everything, really. And you get to pick- Gray suits with dark gray shirts and light blue ties, or gray suits with light blue shirts and gray ties".

"I like everything you said, and I think we should go with gray suits, light blue shirts and gray ties."

"Perfect. I will see if I can find the perfect ties, darling".

"Our wedding toast will have to be sparkling cider, at least in my glass".

"Mine too, darling. You aren't in this pregnancy alone, we are in it together".

"How sweet!"

She leaned over and kissed him.

After the game was over, she went and got a glass of water while he locked up before they headed to bed.

They climbed into bed and Jonathan immediately rolled over and stared at her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey there baby Waldo, whatcha' doing in there? Having fun?"

"Jonathan! This is so silly".

"Jennifer, it's a scientific fact that talking to your baby makes them smarter. Just imagine, in 19 years from now, we could be watching little Jermaine accept his diploma from Princeton, and it's all because I talked to him every night while you were pregnant".

"Princeton, huh? Why not Yale? Or Brown? Or what if baby Gertrude wants to go to Vassar and Smith, like her mother did?"

"Wherever little Winston wants to go is fine with me".

"Darling, I was thinking-what if announce at the wedding that we are having a baby? Like during the reception".

"Not a bad idea."

He moved up to lay next to her again, and she snuggled onto his chest.

They chatted about the week ahead, and a few minutes later, she fell asleep on his chest.

***The next day***

Jennifer ran some errands while Jonathan was at work. She picked up a couple pregnancy books, and a few infancy books.

She ran by Susan's office to make the appointment for her and Jonathan to come in.

While she was standing there, Susan popped her head in.

"Hi! How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm glad to see you-I was going to ask you, should I be eating anything special or taking anything special?"

"As many leafy greens as you can, ideally. Protein will give you energy. And prenatal vitamins will also help".

"Perfect, I'll pick some up".

"Did you make your appointment yet?"

"Yes, for tomorrow at 2. Jonathan is coming too".

"How did he take the news?"

"I thought he was going to be mad, but he was thrilled. It was so cute. And last night he insisted on talking to the baby while we were laying in bed. He told me doing so would be the reason our kid goes to Princeton".

"It's so fun to see an involved father".

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow".

"Sounds great. See you then".

She headed out and stopped at the pharmacy on her way home and picked up some prenatal vitamins.

When she got home, she changed into her workout clothes and found a workout channel on the tv. She did yoga and Pilates till Jonathan got home.

He came in and found her doing leg thrusts.

"Hi darling".

"He….llo. Al….most…done".

He went and changed clothes while she finished her Pilates.

As soon as she finished, she headed to the bedroom for a shower.

She turned on the shower and then turned and kissed him.

"Hi".

"Hi. Tell Max I won't be long".

He leaned down and kissed her and then left her to her shower.

She came to the kitchen about 20 minutes later, and they all had a nice dinner.

She read the book about what to expect during pregnancy while Jonathan and Max watched a baseball game.

The game went into extra innings, so Jennifer left them to it and then headed to the bedroom.

When the game ended, Jonathan came in and found her doing squats.

"93….94….95…."

Jonathan was in awe that she was able to do 100 squats.

"99….100. All done".

She went and got a glass of water and then came back and climbed into bed.

"Darling, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Just wondering. Never seen you work out so hard before".

"Well, I noticed today that one of my favorite outfits was getting a little snug, so I decided to up my activity level so that hopefully I won't gain a bunch of weight during this pregnancy".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"No matter how big you get or don't get, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me".

She kissed him and settled onto his chest.

"Darling, we have an appointment tomorrow with Susan at 2. And we need to decide if we want to know ahead of time the gender or if we want to wait to find out when the baby is born".

"Well, darling, I will absolutely do whatever you want to. But I kind of like the idea of waiting. It makes the pregnancy more fun".

"Yeah? Me too".

"You know what is more fun than waiting to find out what kind of baby you're having?"

"No, what?"

"Making the baby".

She chuckled as she kissed him.

They spent the next few hours making love and then they fell asleep together.

***The next day***

Jennifer woke up around 5, and couldn't go back to sleep. She was starving so she quietly slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen and grabbed a banana.

She came back and quietly put on some running shorts and a tank top and headed down to the beach. She ran 4 miles and then came back. Jonathan was sitting at the table drinking coffee when she came in.

"There you are, I was worried about you".

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you darling".

She leaned up and kissed him and then grabbed a glass of water.

"Where did you go?"

"Running. On the beach".

"How far did you run?"

"To the Pier and back".

"The pier? Jennifer, that's at least 5 miles from here".

"4 darling. I clocked it yesterday in the car".

Max made her a veggie omelet and some hash browns, which she scarfed down.

She ran to take a shower after she was done.

Jonathan came into the bathroom just as she was getting out.

"I'm headed to the office. What time is our appointment?"

"2".

"I'll be there. Darling, do me a favor, and take it easy, ok?"

"I'll give it my best shot. I love you".

"I love you too".

Several kisses later, he headed to the office and she got dressed.

She was working on an article around 10:30 when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks, Max".

A few minutes later, he came and brought her a package.

"Package came for you, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks, Max. Can you see who it's from?"

"V. Campbell".

"Oh wonderful!"

She put her stuff down and immediately opened it.

Inside was her mom's wedding dress, plus several bags of things that were all labeled.

She took it to the bedroom and tried on her mom's wedding dress.

It was silk, cream colored, v-cut with lace cap sleeves and had a rhinestone broach in the center of the waistline. Jennifer thought it was absolutely gorgeous.

Aunt Victoria had put a note in the box with the dress.

"This dress was worn by your mom, your Aunts Emmaline and Gretchen. Grandma Jane sewed it herself".

She slipped it on and fell in love with it. It was a couple sizes too big, but she knew that this was the dress for her.

She kept digging into the box and found several linen handkerchiefs that her mom had used in the wedding, plus a box of pictures, the heels she wore, and at the very bottom of the box, the purse she carried. Jennifer opened it and found that it was empty, except for a zippered pocket. She unzipped the pocket and found a little pouch. Inside the pouch was a pair of tear shaped diamond drop earrings.

The phone rang while she was looking at the earrings and she absentmindedly reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, sweetheart, it's Pa".

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Aunt Victoria called me and told me that she sent you a box of your mother's wedding things. I don't know what kind of wedding you are planning, but I wanted to tell you that I put $200,000 into the Citibank account that you and I used when you were in college. You can use that for wedding expenses and then baby expenses".

"Thank you Pa, that's very sweet".

"Did you get the box yet?"

"Yes, it just came this morning. I was just looking through it. She put mom's wedding dress and shoes in here, her veil, and even the purse she carried and the earrings she wore".

"You found the earrings?"

"They were in the zippered pouch, was I not supposed to?"

"Your mother thought she lost them, sweetheart. She was 8 months pregnant with you, and she was absolutely positive you were a girl. And she was putting together stuff she wanted you to have when you grew up, and she couldn't find the earrings. She cried so hard for a couple days. To this day, I sometimes wonder if that crying spell is what put her into labor, sweetheart".

"Interesting. Well, they are very beautiful earrings. And I absolutely love her dress. I hope it still fits".

"Have you two set a date?"

"August 26th. It's going to be at the country club here in Los Angeles".

"Wonderful, sweetheart."

"And we went to the house Grandmere left me and we are going to renovate it and move in, sometime probably after the baby is born, if it takes that long".

"Well, I cannot wait to see it".

"I cannot wait for you to see it".

"I'm sure I'll love it. I have to go now, sweetheart".

"Ok, I love you Pa".

"I love you too, sweetheart. See you soon, tell Jonathan I said hi".

"Will do".

They hung up and she made a quick phone call to her aunt to thank her for the box.

Afterwards, she put everything in the box and put it in her closet and then got ready to go meet Jonathan.

***Kendall Medical Group***

Jennifer came in and signed in and sat down. Jonathan showed up a few minutes later. He came and sat next to her.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here. How was your meeting?"

"Good, actually. I think the Young-Myers deal will end up being very profitable".

"That's wonderful. My father called. He said to tell you hi. He put some cash in an account he and I have for the wedding and for the baby".

"Well, that was very kind of him".

"And my aunt's box of my mom's wedding things came. Darling, do you know of a seamstress? I think I need to alter a dress".

"Yeah, the number is at home. What dress are you altering?"

"Well, I bought a wedding dress this week, but Aunt Vic sent mama's dress and I like it better. So, I was thinking of making the other dress into a party dress, and I can wear it to our rehearsal dinner, maybe, or to a party, I don't know. I'll put it on for you tonight, since you can see it now that I'm not walking down the aisle in it".

"Sounds great".

They were called back then and taken to an exam room.

"Ok, step on the scale….great, thank you. Now let me get your temp and blood pressure…wonderful! Now, gown open to the front, you can leave your panties on, but no bra, and Dr. Kendall will be in to speak with you shortly".

"Thank you".

Jonathan sat in the chair while she started to undress.

"Can you unzip me, darling?"

"Sure".

He stood up to unzip her and then kissed her neck a few times.

"You think the door locks?"

"Down, honey, down…. We can't do that in here".

"Why not? We can just tell them we are making a baby".

"We already did that, remember?"

"Do I ever".

She put the gown on and sat on the exam table.

"So tell me what the dress looks like".

"Jonathan, I will not! You cannot know anything about it till you see me walk down the aisle".

Susan came in then and said hello to them.

"Thanks for seeing us".

"No problem. Let's get the have-to stuff out of the way, shall we? Lay back".

Susan did a quick breast exam on Jennifer.

"Make sure you do these in the shower or in bed every day. Pregnancy can cause breast cysts, so keep that in mind if you find one".

She did the ultrasound next, and let them listen to the heartbeat.

"162 beats a minute, pretty good."

She found them the baby on the ultrasound screen, and then turned it so they could see it.

"There's your baby. You are officially 9 ½ weeks, measuring 10".

"That's baby Blade?"

"No darling, that's baby Thelma".

"Thelma? Blade? You two can't seriously be considering those names".

"That's what we've been calling it so far, because there is no way I would ever let him name our son Blade, and we aren't naming our daughter Thelma".

"Glad to hear it. Ok, so everything looks good with him or her. How are you feeling?"

"Great, actually".

"So, what questions do you two have for me?"

"How much exercise is too much?"

"Well, that's different for each person. The important thing is that you listen to your body".

"I'm just concerned because I came home and she was working out to the tv and sweating like she was in the Sahara, and then she did 100 squats last night before bed and then got up and ran 4 miles this morning on the beach".

"I'm tired just hearing all that. But if you're body is holding up well, then keep it up. If you experience any pain, or spotting, or dizziness, I want you to slow down, ok? And there's nothing wrong with working out every other day, instead of every single day".

Jennifer nodded.

"How's your appetite?"

"Good, but strange. I'm not usually hungry in the morning for a whole lot, but I woke up this morning at 5, which I never do, starving. And I'm finding that if something looks good, I can't eat anything else till I finish it".

"All totally normal."

"Ok, so unless you two have any other questions, I will see you again in 4 weeks. Call me if you need anything, though".

"Will do, thank you".

She stepped out, and Jennifer quickly got dressed again and they headed out.

He walked her to the car, and helped her inside.

"Are you headed back to the office?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have one more meeting. I love you".

"I love you too. I'll see you tonight".

She kissed him a few times, and then headed home.

Jonathan walked to his car after she drove off and unlocked it.

Just before he opened the door, he heard someone say his name.

"Jonathan Hart?"

He turned around. There was a tall, lanky white man in a grey suit with a grey wide brimmed hat leaning against a tree in the median of the parking lot.

"Yes?"

"There's a deal that you are involved in. Word on the street is that you are close to signing it. Let me assure you that it would be in your best interest to not go through with the deal".

"And why is that?"

"Going through with the deal will put a lot of people out of work".

"It will also create jobs, that those same people are more than welcome to apply for".

"That lady you were with, she was very pretty. It would be a shame if something happened to her".

Before Jonathan could say anything, the man got in the car next to him and pulled away.


	37. Chapter 37

Jonathan called and rescheduled his meeting and headed straight home.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Jennifer was at home.

He came in the house and immediately locked the door.

"Darling, I thought you were going back to the office".

"Yeah, I did too. But something came up".

He picked up the phone and called the security company and requested immediate coverage on all sides of his house.

"Jonathan, what is going on?"

He started walking around the house drawing the blinds and closing the curtains.

"There's this business deal that I'm trying to close. If I close it, I will be purchasing a company called Young-Myers LLC. They are a small electronics firm out of Boston. If I purchase them, I will be closing down 2 factories and relocating those factories to another larger factory about 35 minutes away. I have stated more than once that nobody will lose their job-they just have to reapply."

"Ok, so?"

"So, you got in the car and left and then I headed to my car, and when I got there, there was a man standing against the tree in the median. He basically told me to cancel the deal. I explained to him that nobody would lose their jobs. He ended the conversation by saying that it would be a shame if something happened to you".

"And then what?"

"He got in a car and someone drove them away".

"Could you see who?"

"No, the windows were tinted very dark. I did get the license plate number though".

He came and sat by her.

"So, until the deal is closed, we are going to have security here around us and you at all times".

"Define around us at all times".

"Security posted on all sides of the house, plus someone in the house at night".

"Jonathan! What about our privacy?"

"If we have to give up something to keep you safe, it's worth it".

"I disagree. Tell me something, if you have someone stationed outside at all times, on every side of the house, and you use the cameras that you put in last time, then what is the purpose of having someone stationed inside the house?"

"Ok, I'll give you that one."

"Thank you".

He picked up the phone and called Stanley.

"Stanley, it's Jonathan. Can you come to my house? And bring everything on the Young-Myers deal with you. Thank you".

He hung up and then went and checked the cameras.

"Jonathan, can we just take a step back here?"

"Once we figure out what we are dealing with, we can."

She got up and went to the bedroom and took a bubble bath.

When she came out, Stanley was there and they were working hard on fixing things.

She basically stayed in the bedroom to let them work.

After Stanley left, Jonathan came into the bedroom.

"Hey, you hungry? Why don't we order in?"

She nodded.

They placed their order and went to wait for it in the living room.

"So what did you guys figure out?"

"We are going to keep one of the factories open, remodel the other one, then move everyone to that one and remodel the other one, and that way nobody will be out of work at all. Also, Stanley thinks James Piedmont is behind the threats, and that he's working for Elliott. Wouldn't surprise me".

"I understand that you were freaked out by this, and I understand that you want to keep us safe. But Jonathan, filling the house with security isn't the answer".

He hung his head.

"I know. I just didn't know what else to do".

"This is above our pay grade, darling. Maybe it's time to call Lt. Gray".

"Well, the plan for right now is for me to tell Young-Myers the new factory plan, and see if the threats stop. If they don't, I'll call him in".

"Can you call him and have him trace the plate number?"

"I don't need to. I have Stanley".

***A month later***

Things had pretty much returned to normal. Jennifer was still working out, and Jonathan was still busy at the office.

The wedding was about halfway planned. They had to have the meetings with the vendors, but other than that, they were just waiting on it to get here. She had hired a wedding planner to do the little things that were tedious.

She had been accepted to write freelance by an editor, so she was spending her days researching and working on articles.

She was at home when the phone rang, and she reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Jennifer Edwards?"

"Speaking".

"This is Mallory, from the country club. We were informed that we are going to have to do some renovations on the wedding hall, and unfortunately, we aren't going to be able to hold your wedding on the 26th."

"How long will the renovations take?"

"About 8 months".

"Can we move it up?"

"I'm sorry, we don't have any openings."

"Are you kidding me?! You cannot be seriously telling me that you are canceling my wedding with a month to go!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. You will be refunded in full, I promise you".

"I don't care about that. I care about the fact that I planned a wedding at your facility and you aren't honoring that".

"I'm sorry ma'am".

They hung up the phone. Jennifer sat there, dumbfounded.

First, she was angry. Very, very angry. Then, she was upset. She started to cry.

She called Jonathan at the office.

"Hello?"

All he heard was a whimper.

"Jennifer, darling, is that you? What's wrong?"

"The-club-canceled-our-wedding-".

"What? Calm down…. Whatever it is, it will be ok".

She took a few deep breaths and then tried again.

"I said the club called and canceled our wedding."

"Did they say why?"

"Renovations. And they said it would take 8 months and that they couldn't move it up either".

"Ok, let me call them and talk to them, and then I'll call you back. I love you, it will be ok".

"I love you too. Ask for Mallory".

"I'll call you back, I promise".

They hung up and Jennifer went to take a bubble bath.

She was just about to get out when the phone rang. Luckily, she had brought the phone in the bathroom and placed it near the tub. She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ok, now promise me you won't freak out".

"Just tell me, Jonathan".

"I talked to the club, and they agreed to move it to this weekend. I called Whitney, the wedding planner, and she said that was no problem and that she would take care of everything. I am going to make an announcement here in the office today that it's being moved to this weekend".

"Jonathan! We can't do it that soon, my father won't be here to walk me down the aisle. My aunts can't get here that soon."

"Jennifer, trust me, it will all work out. And I promise you, if you don't like this wedding, we will have another one in a year or so".

"Jonathan! I refuse to get married without my father walking me down the aisle".

"Baby, please don't stress. It's not good for the baby".

"You are making me get married this weekend without my father and you want me to not stress? Please, tell me how you think that's going to work out. There's still so much left to do! We haven't picked a honeymoon. You haven't gotten your suit yet, or the guys ties. We haven't picked flowers, or had the cake tasting. And instead of having over 30 days, we now have 4".

"Do you want me to call and cancel it?"

"I don't know what I want. If we cancel it, we lose money. If we keep it, it's not going to be perfect and I won't have my dad or my aunts there. I don't even know if Cassie and Ava can get here by then, and I have no clue what to do about their dresses either".

"Can you just trust me? I promise you, we will take it one step at a time and it will work out, ok?"

"What time will you be home?"

"4. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and cried some more and then got out.

She took a long walk on the beach, and came back just before Jonathan got home.

He came in the house and found her walking in from the back porch.

"Hi".

"Hi".

She barely kissed him.

"Now come on, that's not up to our usual standards".

"Jonathan, don't."

"I promise you, it will be ok. Now let's make a plan of what needs to get done and then we can make some phone calls".

"Well, we need to pick a cake style and flavor, and that's if the bakery can make it in 4 days. We need to pick flowers and hope like hell the florist can do it all in 4 days. If Cassie and Ava can come, then we need to find them dresses off the rack that will fit in 4 days. We need to pick a honeymoon, that we will leave for in 4 days. And honestly, I don't want to do any of it, if I can't have my dad walk me down the aisle".

He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her some.

"Ok, so what if we had Max as the stand in? I will set up whatever technology I have to in order for your dad to be able to watch the wedding. Maybe Max could walk you down the aisle and your dad could do the speaking part. And I meant what I said, if you don't like this wedding, after the baby is born, we will throw another one that you love".

He reached across her and grabbed the phone and called Deanne.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you please ask Kelly in Event Planning to gather her committee and come to my house right away? I'll pay overtime, I'll pay whatever I have to….thank you".

"Ok, so where do you want to go on our honeymoon? We have two weeks".

"I don't know. where do you want to go?"

"Well, Hawaii is nice, we could do a Hawaiian cruise. Or we could go to an all-inclusive resort somewhere. We can go wherever you want".

"How about a resort somewhere, wherever you want?"

"I'll talk to the travel agent and see what they suggest".

Just then, the doorbell rang. He went to get it and found Kelly and her committee standing on the other side.

"Hi, come on in.".

They all went and sat in the living room.

Max came in the garage then, from a poker game.

"Hi you two. Oh, sorry, didn't know you had company. Anyone up for some coffee?"

"Sure Max, thanks".

Jonathan explained everything to the ladies.

"So, we are in need of your help so that we can pull this off".

"Ok, well, what do you need us to do?"

"We made a list."

Jennifer handed it to her.

"Perfect. Let's start with flowers. What are your wedding colors?"

"Light blue and sparkly silver. And the country club has these tall square vases that they use for centerpieces. They are about 8 inches tall. So, I know I want the centerpieces to be taller than the vase, maybe by 4 inches or so. And it's ok if they spread out some".

"Perfect. So for the centerpieces, what if we did arrangements of blue gladiolus, white gladiolus, blue bells, and bells of Ireland? And for your bouquet, we can do forget me nots, hydrangeas, and agapanthus. For the boutonniere's, we can do a single white rose, or light blue forget me nots".

"I like all those ideas".

"Great. Allyson, see if you can call and arrange that with the florist".

Allyson headed to the sunroom to use the phone.

"Ok, now let's talk wedding cake. What's your favorite cake flavor?"

"White cake."

"Devil's food".

"Ok, so maybe the baker can do a 3 or 4 tiered cake, with alternating flavors. Do you have a design in mind?"

"Kind of. I don't have a cake topper at all, though. And oh my gosh, we don't have champagne flutes for the toast".

"There's a wholesale wedding supply store on Wilshire and 38th. Called Bridal Galaxy. You should be able to get things from there".

"Oh, that's a good idea".

"So what do you want the cake to look like?"

"I like the ones that look like they've been scraped on the sides, with the stripes".

"Wonderful! That's easy to do. Ok, Leslie, please call her baker and see if they can accommodate this request and tell them it's an emergency".

"Yes, ma'am".

"What's left?"

"Finding out if my friends can get here this weekend, and if my dad can come to walk me down the aisle".

They looked up flights, and found that there wasn't a flight that would get her dad there in time.

"Want me to call him?"

"No, it's no use. He won't be able to get here in time. In order to get here, he would have had to have left yesterday".

She looked at Kelly.

"Thank you, for your help. I really appreciate it".

She got up and headed to the bedroom, in tears.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright. This has all been a little much for her. She'll be fine, it wasn't your fault".

Just then Allyson came back from the sunroom.

"The florist agreed, and said that if you agreed to do light blue roses in the boutonniere's, they would throw those in free".

"That's perfectly acceptable".

Leslie came in from the kitchen.

"Baker agreed, but said that since it was last minute, it would cost $500 extra".

"No problem, I'll cover whatever".

He got the checkbook and signed some checks and handed them to Kelly.

"If you could take these and pay the vendors, I would appreciate it. I'll call Whitney and tell her to cross it off her list. And thanks for your help, we really appreciate it".

He saw them out and then went to check on Jennifer.

She was laying on the bed, rubbing her temples.

He came and sat next to her.

"It's going to be ok. At the end of the day, we are going to be married. It's all going to work out".

"I know. I'm just so anxious".

"Come on, let me take you to dinner. Wherever you want".

She sat up and hugged him for a few minutes.

"Want to ask Max to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yeah, I do".

He gave her a few kisses and then they headed to the kitchen.

"Max, we are going out to dinner. And also, the wedding is now this Saturday. And it appears that Jennifer's dad can't get here in time, so would you mind walking her down the aisle?"

"I'd be happy to. Positively delighted".

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Max".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, can we go to that place-"

"Absolutely".

She kissed him and they headed out.

She felt better after they visited the bridal store. They were able to find their wedding favors, the champagne flutes, the knife and spatula for cutting the cake, and what they wanted for the wedding toss. She also found a cake topper that she loved-an H covered in rhinestones, with a bride and groom sitting on the top part of the H, kissing.

After they checked out, he took her to a Chinese place.

She was quiet all through dinner, and he was very understanding about it.

When they got home, she walked out to the beach and sat in the sand a bit.

After a while, he came and sat with her.

He scooted up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and she laid back against his shoulder.

"So, I never told you-the bakery agreed to do the cake early, and the florist said they could do the flowers like we wanted, if we did a light blue rose for the boutonniere's. I'll talk to the travel agent tomorrow and see if she can give us any recommendations".

"I just want it to be perfect, that's all. This is going to sound so cliched, but I don't plan on our marriage not working out, and while I like the idea of having a bigger party in a year or so, I think I will always remember the first one. And I want the first one to be perfect".

"It will be as perfect as we can make it, I promise".

He rubbed her shoulders for a bit, and then just held her.

"It's getting chilly, want to go inside?"

She nodded.

He helped her up.

"Darling, how did you get them to agree to let us have the wedding this weekend?"

"I agreed to donate a substantial amount to their renovation campaign".

"You're wonderful".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Want to marry me in 4 days?"

"Yeah, I think so".

He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

They walked inside and went to put their pajamas on.

Jennifer went and got a big glass of water and then came to the bedroom.

"How about a movie in bed, darling?"

"Sounds good to me".

They climbed into bed and she snuggled up to him. Before the movie even really got started, she was fast asleep on his shoulder.

***Three days later***

Jennifer was on a mission, to get everything taken care of in time. She and Jonathan were due at the rehearsal by 5, and they had lots of stuff to bring with them. She was packing the car and trying to make it all fit. She had so much to do that it seemed like every time she crossed something off her to do list, she added two more things to the bottom.

Jonathan got home at 4:30, and quickly changed.

"Ready darling?"

"Almost. One more box to load".

He came and took the box from her and then they headed out.

She had been able to find a seamstress who did an emergency alteration on her original wedding dress. It was a strapless gown, with a sequined bodice, and a pleated A-line skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and it shimmered and sparkled no matter which way she turned. The seamstress had shortened the length and had turned it into a party dress. Jennifer was wearing it to her wedding rehearsal.

They pulled up to the country club and parked and then Jonathan went and got a dolly so they could unload the car.

After it was all unloaded, they went inside.

Whitney was there, setting everything up.

They waited for a few minutes, and then Jennifer and Whitney started reconfiguring everything.

"Ok, so it doesn't look like my bridesmaids got here, so maybe Jonathan's attendants should be ushers instead".

"Who said your bridesmaids didn't get here in time?"

She turned around and saw Cassie and Ava standing there.

"Oh my gosh! You two are really here!"

They all started squealing, and jumping up and down, and hugging each other.

"How did you get here?"

"Jonathan".

He came over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I called the Times and arranged for them to cover our wedding for the paper. So, naturally they would need to be here to cover it, and I threw in 2 first-class tickets plus a room at the Four Seasons".

She turned and hugged him.

"Thank you, darling. This means so much to me".

The minister arrived then, and everyone began to assemble like they were supposed to.

"Wait, darling, there's one more thing that's missing. Can you look outside that door behind you and see if a very important package arrived?"

She thought it odd, but opened the door anyways.

"Hi sweetheart, ready to get married?"

"Pa! You're here". She threw her arms around him and hugged him for the longest time.

"How did you get here?"

"Jonathan sent his plane and his pilot. He explained everything and there was no way I was going to miss my only daughter's wedding".

"I'm so glad you are here".

They ran through the rehearsal a few times, and everyone had it down pat.

Stephen took everyone to dinner after that. Cassie and Ava rode with Jonathan and Jennifer.

They chatted the whole time. Jonathan couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Do you two have dresses?"

"Yes, we each bought 4 dresses. We are going to put them on for you tonight, and you get to pick".

"What a great idea".

They got to the restaurant and parked.

Jonathan opened all the doors for the ladies.

Jennifer hugged and kissed him for a few minutes.

"I'm so happy you got my dad here, that was the best surprise. I love you".

"I love you too".

They walked into the restaurant and headed for their table.

As soon as they got to the table, Jennifer's mouth dropped open.


	38. Chapter 38

"Surprise! We couldn't miss you getting married, honey".

"Aunt Gretch! Aunt Emmaline! Aunt Vic! You made it!"

"Yeah, we did. Jonathan called and told us he had bought us tickets. We would have been here earlier, but our flight was delayed in Minneapolis".

She turned and kissed him.

"You're the greatest. I love you".

She went and gave each of them a hug and sat and chatted with them for a few minutes.

The waitress came and brought everyone their menus, so she got up and went and sat by Jonathan, across from her aunts.

After everyone had ordered, Jonathan got everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for being here tonight, especially last minute. It means the world to us, really. It's been a stressful and whirlwind last few days, but we managed to move the wedding up a month and get ready for it in about 36 hours time without any hitches so far."

"He's right. We so appreciate everyone's flexibility".

"Tomorrow, the wedding will start at 2, and after this gorgeous woman is officially my wife, we will throw the biggest party this town has ever seen".

Jennifer linked her arm through Jonathans and nodded in agreement.

The steaks were amazing, and the sides were generous, and everyone had a lovely time.

Stephen formally welcomed Jonathan to the family, and everyone agreed that it felt like he'd always been one of them.

"So who is in the wedding party?"

"Well, Ava and Cassie are my two attendants."

"And Max and Bill McDowell are mine. Bill couldn't make it tonight, he is flying back from a business meeting."

Stephen paid the check, and they all walked outside.

Stephen and Jennifer's aunts were all staying at the same hotel, so they took a cab from the restaurant.

"Goodnight, thanks for coming. I will see you guys tomorrow".

"Jennifer, I just love this dress. Where did you find it?"

"It was one of the contenders for my wedding dress."

"It's perfectly lovely".

"Well, thank you. I love it more than I thought it would".

"Ok, sweetheart. I will see you tomorrow."

"Perfect. We will bring your tie with us, or Jonathan will, I suppose. Gray suit, light blue shirt".

"Perfect".

"I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow".

"I love you too Pa".

Jonathan and Jennifer, Cassie and Ava, and Max all headed home.

"Where are you two staying?"

"We didn't get a room yet. We were just going to wing it. The Times is paying for the Four Seasons, but not till tomorrow night".

"Well, Jonathan and Max were going to spend tonight at the corporate apartment and I'm staying at the house. Why don't you two stay with me? It can be like a slumber party".

"Great idea!"

They all came into the house and Ava and Cassie went upstairs to get settled.

Jonathan and Jennifer went to the bedroom.

"Darling, can you unzip me?"

"Sure".

After she was in her pajamas and his bag was packed, they went to the living room.

"Now you know how to turn on the security system? And you know how to use the cameras, right?"

"We will be fine, Jonathan".

"Miss Edwards, I made you guys some snacks, and I also went to the market today, so there's popcorn, chips, salsa, whatever you like".

"Thanks, Max".

He headed to the garage to get in the car, while Jonathan was saying goodbye to Jennifer.

"I love you, and tomorrow, you are going to make the happiest man ever".

"I love you too, I can't wait to marry you".

"Oh you can't? Say the word, I'll call Jack. We can be in Vegas and married within an hour".

"Jonathan! We can't do that, besides a Vegas wedding is so tacky".

"I'll marry you any chance I get".

He gave her several passionate kisses.

"You have the tie for Pa? And Bill?"

"Yes."

"Perfect".

"Ok, so a limo will pick you three up tomorrow at 12 and bring you to the wedding hall".

"Wonderful".

"And the next time I see you, you will be walking down the aisle".

"I can't wait."

A few kisses and 'I love you's' later, he left.

The girls came downstairs in their pajamas.

"We brought wine and New York style Cheddar popcorn".

"Yum! I haven't had that in ages".

"Ok, we need to pick our dresses".

"Yes, we do."

Ava and Cassie had both brought the same 4 dresses. They put on all the dresses and let Jennifer see them in each one.

"Ok, which one are you more comfortable in?"

"I like the strapless one. Actually, I like all of them except the high neckline one".

"Yeah, I agree with that".

"Ok, so that one's out. And I like the halter, but I think I'm going to eliminate it too. So, we now have the strapless bandeau and the strapless sweetheart one".

The strapless sweetheart gown had a sequined bodice, and a soft organza waistline with several layers. The strapless bandeau had a banded hemline at the top, and several tucked layers across the bandeau. After several minutes of hemming and hawing, Jennifer chose the sweetheart strapless dress.

They sat around talking and giggling and having fun till about 2 a.m, and then they headed to bed.

They all piled into Jonathan and Jennifer's bed and went to sleep.

***Saturday***

Jennifer woke up when her alarm went off at 7. She quietly got out of bed and went to make coffee.

The phone rang while she was in the kitchen, and she quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Morning, gorgeous. Miss me last night?"

"Immensely".

"I missed you too. Listen, I ordered breakfast for you three from Smokey Joe's. It will be delivered in 20 minutes".

"You're wonderful".

"I love you, I can't wait to marry you today".

"I can't wait to marry you today".

"I'll be the one with the biggest smile on his face at the altar."

"I think I might be able to spot you".

"I love you, I'll see you at the altar".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

Ava and Cassie came in to the kitchen then.

"Morning".

"Morning. Jonathan ordered us breakfast, it should be here soon".

"That was very kind of him".

"Yeah, it was. He's always so thoughtful".

"Ok, so how are you going to wear your hair, have you decided?"

"Well, I'm going with a tiara and not a veil, so probably ringlet curls with the top pulled back so the tiara can fit on top".

"Wonderful idea".

"We have hair and nail appointments at 10, and then we have to be back here by 12 for the limo to pick us up".

"Great. Do you want us to have updo's or what?"

"Whatever you want".

"You are the most laid back bride, I swear".

"I wasn't earlier this week, I promise you".

Their breakfast arrived, and Jennifer got them all set up. They ate and then she started running around like crazy.

She took a shower, and got dressed in some skinny jeans and a black tank top.

They hurried to the salon, and got all dolled up.

Jennifer looked absolutely beautiful.

As soon as they got back home, they slipped into their dresses. Ava made her a garbage bag dress to slip over her head just in case so Jonathan wouldn't see her walking to the bridal room.

Jennifer had on her mother's dress, some white strappy stiletto heels, and her mother's earrings.

Once they arrived at the wedding hall, Jennifer, Ava and Cassie were ushered into the bridal room.

The photographer came and took some pictures of her and the girls getting ready, and then took them to do some pictures outside.

They staged a photo with her and Jonathan where he was blindfolded and they were kissing and holding hands.

"Darling, we forgot rings! We never got them!"

"Yes, we did. Well, I did. I picked them up the other day, it's ok".

"Really? Ok great".

She held his hands and the photographer gave them a few minutes alone.

"You still want to marry me, darling?"

"Yes, you?"

"Absolutely".

"Great, glad to hear it".

She kissed him a few more times and then Max came and took him to the groom's suite and she went back to the bridal suite.

Jonathan sent Bill with her wedding present.

"Hey pretty lady, your groom wanted me to give you this".

He kissed her cheek.

"You are so gorgeous. Listen, there's a closet in our groom's suite. You say the word and I'll stuff him in it and take his place at the altar".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Maybe next time".

She opened the package and found a card and a box.

" _Out of everything I've done in my life, by far the greatest and best was finding you and falling in love with you. See you at the altar, baby. I love you, Jonathan"._

She opened the box and found a gorgeous diamond and emerald tennis bracelet.

Jennifer sent Cassie to give Jonathan his gift-a silver Rolex with a black leather band. On the back she had inscribed "Hart to Hart", and two interlocking hearts.

Her note to him said _"No matter what, from this day forth, we will always and forever be the Harts. Two Harts are better than one. I love you, Jennifer"._

"Ok, so let's see. Do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"Something old is my mom's earrings. Something new is my bracelet. Something borrowed is my mom's dress, I suppose. And something blue is this my garter".

"You're all set".

"I just want to tell you two thank you so much for being here with me. I couldn't have done it without you".

"It's our pleasure. We couldn't have and wouldn't have missed this for anything".

The photographer got several sweet shots of them together. And just before Stephen came to walk Jennifer down the aisle, she got a great shot of Ava and Jennifer holding hands.

At precisely 2 p.m., the wedding started.

The ceremony was outside on the patio.

Jonathan and Max and Bill walked down the aisle to "What a Wonderful World".

Ava and Cassie walked down the aisle to "Make You Feel My Love".

Everyone stood up, and then Stephen and Jennifer walked down the aisle to "Can't Help Falling in Love with You".

Jonathan teared up when he saw her, and couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

The minister kept it short and sweet, which was what they had both asked for.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jonathan and Jennifer have elected to write their own vows. Jonathan, you may begin".

She handed her flowers to Ava, and then he took both of her hands.

"Ever since I met you in London, I've been captivated by you. You did something to me, and I could feel it, but I couldn't put it into words. I was so scared of my feelings, that I convinced myself that we didn't have anything. And then we survived the plane crash, and ever since that day, I've been consumed with protecting you and caring for you. And somewhere along the way, we fell in love, and you've made me so happy ever since. We've had our ups and downs, that's for sure. But we've gotten through it together, and I do believe it's made us stronger. My heart is frozen, darling. And I hope it never thaws out and loses its love for you. More than anything in the whole world, I want to go to bed every night knowing that I'm waking up to you in the morning. And every morning, I'm going to choose you all over again. You're not only my best friend, and my soul mate, you are the love of my life. I promise to spend the rest of our days together telling you and showing you just how much I love you".

Jennifer wiped away the stray tear that had found its way to her cheek.

Cassie handed her a piece of paper with her vows on it.

"Jonathan, when I met you, I was caught off guard by your charming personality, and those deep blue eyes of yours. And we survived the plane crash, and to this day I haven't figured out how. You saved me, not only from the perilous waters of the ocean, and the bad intentions of other people, but from myself. You have shown me that I am capable of doing more than just working myself to death. You have shown me that it's not only the big things in life that matter, but the little things too. You have shown me that it's not so much what you do in life, but also who you do it with that counts. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you. I am so excited to see what lies ahead for us, and I know that because I am on this journey with you, that we can handle anything. You never fall short of making me feel desired, loved, cared for, protected, and important. I promise to do everything I can to make you feel the same way, each day, for the rest of our lives. And in case I forget to tell you at some point in the next 50 years, I love you with all my heart and soul, and my heart is frozen too".

"Jonathan and Jennifer will now exchange rings. Jonathan tells me this part will be a surprise for Jennifer, because she hasn't seen them yet."

Bill handed the rings to Jonathan, who handed them to the minister.

"Jonathan, place Jennifer's ring on her finger and repeat after me".

Jonathan slid the ring on her finger, and she gasped at how beautiful it was. It was a curved white gold band with pave diamonds. It fit her engagement ring perfectly.

"I Jonathan, take you Jennifer, to be my wife. Your love is my anchor, your trust is my strength. I will give you all my love from now until the end of eternity. You make my life complete".

He slid the ring over her knuckle and then slipped her engagement ring off her right hand and onto her ring finger in front of her wedding band.

"Jennifer, please place Jonathan's ring on his ring finger and repeat after me".

Jennifer slipped the ring on his finger, and then repeated the minister.

"I Jennifer, take you Jonathan, to be my husband. Your love is my anchor, your trust is my strength. I will give you all my love from now until eternity ends. You make my life complete".

"By the powers vested in me by God and the State of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has brought together, let no man put asunder. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride".

He leaned forward and picked her up and kissed her passionately, while everyone clapped.

Ava handed her flowers back and they turned to the audience.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

"Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles began to play as they walked up the aisle and into the tent that was off the side.

"We did it, Mr. Hart".

"We sure did, Mrs. Hart".

He kissed her a few times while they waited for the rest of the wedding party to come.

They took about 100 pictures, and then they headed inside for their reception.

They shared their first dance to "Up Where We Belong".

"Darling, are we staying at the house tonight?"

"No, we have a room downtown".

"Well, can we go by the house so I can get my honeymoon bag?"

"Certainly".

Their reception was full of dancing, fun, and great food. Everyone had a blast.

Jennifer went to sit with her aunts for a bit while Jonathan was mingling with some of his Navy buddies.

"Sweetheart, when are you two leaving on your honeymoon?"

"I have no idea. It's a surprise."

"You sure do look beautiful, and your mother's wedding gown looks absolutely gorgeous on you".

"Thank you. I fell in love with it the minute I slipped it on".

Jonathan came and took Jennifer to the dance floor.

"Do you want to tell everyone we're expecting?"

"You can".

He grabbed a microphone and got everyone's attention.

"Jennifer and I are about to cut the cake, and then after that we are heading out. So, before we do, we just want to take a minute and say thank you for coming and sharing in this special occasion with us. It means the world to us that you love us and wanted to be here. We originally picked this locale because the moment that Jennifer saw this room, she fell in love with it. And she painstakingly planned every detail of this wedding, and more than anything she wanted it to be perfect. So, to that end, she was a little panicked when the club called a few days ago and said they weren't going to be able to accommodate us. But we pulled it together and got everything moved to today, with only 4 days notice. Now, we have some announcements to make. Darling, if you open this envelope, you will see where we are going on our surprise honeymoon".

She took the envelope from him, and opened it.

"Antigua! Hello, beach time".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"And now for the next announcement. A few weeks ago, Jennifer told me she had a riddle for me, and that it was going to be a hard one. Here goes. What do you get when you mix a heart and an Edward? And the answer is, a boy or a girl. We elected to wait, so we will get back to you just before Christmas on what the answer is".

Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"Ok, so now we are going to cut the cake and then do the bouquet toss and garter toss, and then we will head out. Thank you all for loving us and sharing in this special day".

He turned and kissed her, and then they walked over to the cake table.

Their wedding cake was absolutely gorgeous. They did their toast, and linked their arms together to take a sip. They cut the cake and she fed him a piece of the vanilla. They went to cut the groom's cake, which was devil's food, and he fed her a piece.

They did the bouquet toss, and Cassie caught it.

Next was the garter toss. Jennifer sat in a chair, and Jonathan pulled her dress up and slipped the garter off her leg using only his teeth. Stanley caught it and was mortified.

He dutifully slipped it on Cassie's leg, and they spent a few minutes staring at each other.

Jonathan and Jennifer shared one last dance, to "It Had to be You", by Frank Sinatra.

After it was over, they did the legal stuff, like signing the marriage license, and paying the bill.

Cassie and Ava went to help Jennifer pack up her stuff in the bridal room.

"Jennifer, what do you know about Stanley?"

"He's one of Jonathan's employees. He's very intelligent and dependable. He's also the most nervous human being I think I've ever seen".

"He has the cutest ears".

"Really Cassie? You come all this way to LA and fall in love at Jennifer's wedding?"

"He has the most beautiful eyes, Ava. And who said anything about falling in love?"

"Tread carefully, Cassie. From what I can tell, Stanley hasn't had much experience".

Everyone lined up outside, and Jonathan and Jennifer ran through as everyone tossed streamers on them, and cannons shot off silver glitter.

Bill and Jack had decorated Jonathan's convertible with beer cans hanging off the back, and strings of condoms hanging off the side mirrors. They had tied a "Just Married" sign across the back of the car. They had also filled the backseat with packing peanuts.

He picked her up and placed her in the car, and then after a few pictures, they drove off.

Stephen, the aunts, Ava and Cassie, and Max all followed them back to the house.

"It was a lovely wedding, sweetheart and you looked absolutely beautiful".

"Thank you Pa. I'm so glad you could make it".

Everyone brought the wedding gifts in and filled the dining room with them.

Jennifer and Jonathan took their luggage to the Land Rover.

After she told her aunts goodbye and said goodbye to her dad and Cassie and Ava, she and Jonathan headed out.

He had gotten them a room at the Ritz-Carlton.

They checked in and headed to the room.

Jonathan was starving so they ordered from The Bistro and had it delivered.

Jennifer sat on the bed and started rubbing her feet.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We are sleeping till we wake up and then calling Jack. He's flying us to Miami, and then we are taking a commercial flight to Antigua."

"Wonderful".

She stepped into the bathroom and slipped into a pale pink baby doll nightgown and matching robe.

She was combing her hair out and taking out all the pins.

"I swear I think I'm going to have glitter in my hair till I'm 40".

Their dinner arrived and he paid the guy and brought it in.

They decided to eat on the patio.

They chatted about the wedding while they ate, and how much they loved it.

"I really think Cassie and Stanley have something. Did you see the way they were staring at each other?"

"You should have heard him going on about her in the groom's suite. He couldn't say enough times how pretty she was".

After they were finished eating, he changed into some pajama shorts.

Jennifer turned down the bed while Jonathan turned on some soft music and turned down the lights.

She climbed into bed next to him, and then straddled his waist.

"Want to untie my robe?"

He reached up and untied it and she opened it and pushed it off her shoulders.

He pulled her down on top of him.

"You are so beautiful, Mrs. Hart".

"Thank you, Mr. Hart".

Several passionate kisses later, he was pulling her nightgown up and over her head and she was pushing his pajama shorts down.

He took her nipple into his mouth and suckled it for a few minutes, while she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed his way from her chest to her neck, and spent a few minutes kissing that one spot that he knew was her favorite.

She lightly dragged her fingernails up and down his back, and across his shoulders.

She reached down and grabbed his butt, and he grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her.

He laced both of his hands through hers, and quickly and easily entered her.

He kissed her as he thrust his hips in and out of her, eliciting moans of pleasure from her.

"Jona….than….."

They exploded into intimacy together, and clung to each other as they enjoyed what they were feeling. He kissed her softly as they calmed down.

"We are so lucky we get to do that every day for the rest of our lives".

"Lucky indeed".

They spent the rest of the night making love and chatting, before they fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up first and ordered them breakfast from room service.

Jennifer slept till the room service guy knocked on the door.

He made sure she was covered up and then opened the door and wheeled the cart in.

"Thank you".

"Darling, did you order us breakfast?"

"I did. We both have eggs and bacon and toast and fruit, plus fresh juice and coffee".

"Yum."

He put her plate on a tray and set it on the bed on her lap.

He climbed into bed with his own tray and then poured her some juice.

After they ate, they laid around a bit, and then packed up and checked out of the hotel.

Jack met them at the airport and Jonathan called Max and asked him to come get the car from the airport.

They boarded the plane and sat down and buckled up.

"Ok guys, It's about a 5 hour flight. I'll let you know when we are about to land".

"Thanks, Jack".

They spent the flight reading, and talking some. Jennifer leaned back and took a short nap about an hour and a half before they landed.

Jack came and told Jonathan they were about to land in 20 minutes.

"Thanks".

He leaned over and started kissing her.

"Wake up baby, we are going to land soon".

She sat up and leaned over onto his shoulder.

"Have a great nap?"

"One of the best".

Jennifer started cleaning out her carryon bag, and making sure she could have everything in it on the regular plane.

After they landed, they took the shuttle to the front of the airport and checked their bags, and then went through security.

They had about 3 hours till their flight took off, so they found a restaurant and ordered a meal.

Pretty soon, they were boarding.

As they buckled into their first-class seats, the flight attendant asked them if they wanted a drink.

"Sparkling water, please".

"I'll have a beer, Michelob light if you have it".

She handed them their drinks.

"Thank you".

They clinked their glasses and then he leaned over and kissed her.

"Happy honeymoon to us".


	39. Chapter 39

***Two Weeks Later***

Jonathan and Jennifer had enjoyed a very blissful, relaxing, honeymoon. Neither of them wanted to leave.

Jennifer's belly had really popped out, and she had begun to show. Jonathan thought she looked adorable.

Her cravings had intensified as well. She couldn't get enough grilled shrimp or sliced tomatoes.

It was their last day, and they decided to spend it on the beach.

They were laying out enjoying the waves and sipping on drinks.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get home?"

"Hug Max. What about you?"

"Same. I'm anxious to get our wedding presents opened and organized. And then I want to start working on some articles. If I can publish 4 articles a month, I will be able to duplicate my monthly income from when I worked at the Times".

"Darling, you don't have to work if you don't want to. We have more than enough money to live on, even if Hart Industries closed down tomorrow".

"I know that. And I love that you are able to more than provide for us, but darling, I enjoy my work. I enjoy the process of researching the story and putting it all together. I might not work forever, but I don't want to give that part of my life up just yet".

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me". He leaned over and kissed her.

She rolled over on her stomach and laid out that way for a bit.

A waiter came by and took their lunch order.

"Garden salad with a double order of grilled shrimp, please, and lemon basil dressing."

"I'll try the BBQ burger and fries. And 2 waters, thanks".

She sat up and started putting on sunscreen again.

"You've really gotten dark this trip."

"Yeah, I have, haven't I? I always tan really well. You tanned pretty well yourself".

He rubbed some sunscreen on her back for her, and then she did the same for him.

About 20 minutes later, their lunch was delivered.

Jonathan's BBQ burger was a thick burger patty with bbq sauce, bacon, cheese, and pickles. Underneath the patty was pulled pork and bbq sauce.

"Want a bite?"

"No thank you. I'm full just looking at that".

He managed to eat about ½ of it, while Jennifer ate all her salad.

They stayed out till 4, and then headed inside.

They had decided to go to dinner at the hibachi restaurant in the resort that night.

Jennifer took a shower as soon as she came in the room, and Jonathan got in right behind her.

She put on a light purple spaghetti strap dress and some black flip flops.

Jonathan put on some khaki cargo shorts and a polo and some gray flip flops.

They walked to the restaurant and had a nice dinner and then walked on the beach one more time after dinner.

When they came in their room, Jonathan could tell she was getting tired.

"We can sit on the patio if you want".

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful".

Their room had a king-sized bed and a bathroom with a huge soaking tub, plus a private patio with a hammock and a chaise swing.

They settled onto the chaise swing and she leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, did they ever start working on the house? The painters and the contractors, I mean".

"They were supposed to start the week we came here. We can check when we get home. I gave explicit instructions for them to contact Deanne at the office with any questions. And she has your list of what you wanted in each room and the drawings that we made of where everything was to go".

"Wonderful. I hope they've made good progress".

"So, if someone wanted to change the deed to the house, or the property record, would they just go to the registrar's office?"

"Yes, they would".

"Can we do that sometime this week?"

"Sure, but why do we need to?"

"Honey, it's not my house. We're married now, it's ours. I want to add your name to it".

"Well, that's not necessary, but we can certainly go and do that if you'd like".

"When we move into the new house, what do you want to do with the old one?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I would kind of like to keep it, really. It could be a little hideaway of sorts, when we need it".

"I love that idea".

They were just about to get up when Jennifer suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Here, put your hand right here."

She placed his hand on her stomach.

"You feel that?"

"Yeah, I do".

"That's your kid".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

He got up and helped her up, and they went inside and headed to bed.

As they climbed into bed, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, this is our last night where we don't have to worry about anyone else hearing us".

"I know, I was just thinking that. Darling, do you think we bug Max sometimes?"

"Bug him how?"

"Like we make him uncomfortable."

"No, I don't think we do. If we did, he would find a way to let us know".

"I hope we don't bug him."

She started running her fingernail through his chest hair.

"I definitely don't want to leave this place. But I can't wait to be home and for us to be living a regular old married life".

"Me too".

He gave her a few kisses.

"So, let's see. I need to go change my name on my license, and I guess we can change my name on the house when we add yours. And I need to change my name on my social security card and my bank account too. I hope I can do all of that in one day".

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to, unless the lines were all backed up".

"I hope it doesn't take too long. I would rather be home with you than stuck in a long line somewhere".

She kissed his chest.

"You sure do look good tan".

"So do you".

He made love to her a couple times, and then held her all night as they fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

Their travel pattern was pretty much the same as when they came to Antigua. They were flying commercial to Miami, and then Jack was flying them from Miami back to LA.

"Darling, why didn't we have Jack just fly us the whole way?"

"Well, that's a little far, and when I booked the honeymoon package, airfare was included, from Miami. So, we compromised".

They packed up after breakfast and took a shuttle to the airport.

They got there right on time, and only had about an hour before they had to board.

Jennifer was reading the book she had about pregnancy and what to expect. She was so engrossed in it, she didn't even hear Jonathan tell her it was time to board.

"Darling, it's time to board".

"Oh. Alright".

They boarded and got settled in their seats, and she pulled the book back out again.

"Darling, this book says I'm supposed to feel the baby once or twice an hour. I am not. I'm supposed to be feeling tenderness in my breasts and I'm supposed to be sleeping a lot less than I am. I'm more sleepy and I'm not tender. When we get home, I think we need to call Susan".

"Darling, when we get home, it will be almost midnight. We will be exhausted".

"Jonathan, something could be wrong with the baby".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sure the baby is fine. If it will make you feel better, then call her tomorrow after you wake up and see if she can see you or even come by the house after work. But there's no point in waking her up at midnight unless it's an emergency".

"I just want to be able to look at our kid one day and know that I did everything I was supposed to, everything I could have done, and everything I should have done".

"And you will. I promise you, it's alright. Look, if it makes you feel better, what if we call her from our plane?"

She nodded.

"Ok, we will do that".

"I know you think I'm being silly, but I just don't want to do the wrong thing".

"I don't think you're silly, not at all. I just think that the book is a guideline, and it's not the same for everyone. But if it will make you feel better to hear her say everything's fine, then we will call her".

She leaned back and ended up dozing for a little bit. She woke up just before they landed.

He looked over and saw her rubbing her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just a slight cramp. I should probably drink some water".

He signaled for the stewardess.

"Yes sir?"

"Can we have two waters please, the bigger the better?"

"Right away, sir".

She returned a few minutes later with their waters, and even gave them a couple extra bottles.

"Thank you".

Jennifer started drinking hers as soon as it was handed to her.

They landed in Miami and took a shuttle to his plane.

After they boarded, he got her some fresh ice and they sat down and buckled up.

She was still cramping a little.

He picked up the phone and called Susan.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan. Do you have a minute to talk to Jennifer? She has some concerns about the pregnancy".

"Certainly".

"Ok, here she is".

He passed the phone to Jennifer.

"Hi, Susan? I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm just a little worried. I was reading a book about what I should expect from pregnancy and I realized that I'm not actually experiencing it like it said. It said I should feel the baby one to two times an hour, but actually I felt the baby for the first time last night and I haven't felt anything since. And it said my breasts should be tender, but they aren't. And I'm apparently sleeping too much. Plus, I'm cramping a little today, but I'm drinking water, and hoping it will go away. Would it be ok for me to take something?"

"Ok, slow down. First of all, not all pregnancies are the same. Pregnancy books are guidelines, but not every pregnancy happens the exact way they say it will. The bigger the baby gets, the more you will feel the baby. By my count, you are only 16 weeks along, and most women don't really feel their baby move a lot till they are 20 weeks. Now, tell me about the cramping. When did it start?"

"I felt it on our first flight today. It's kind of gone away with me drinking water, but kind of not".

"Ok. You can take something like Tylenol or Aleve, but if you have to take another dose, I want you to call me, ok? And if it's still happening tomorrow, call my office and ask for an emergency appointment."

"Ok, thank you so much".

"Anytime".

They hung up and then Jonathan went and told Jack they were ready to go.

He came back and sat next to her.

"Everything ok?"

"She said every pregnancy was different, and to not put too much stock in the book. Also said that if I'm cramping tomorrow, to come see her".

"Well hopefully you won't be".

They had a very low-key flight home, and Jennifer slept for a good bit of it.

Max picked them up at the airport and they headed straight home.

"How was the honeymoon you two?"

"Wonderful, Max".

"Absolutely beautiful".

Jennifer went to bed as soon as they got home. Jonathan brought their bags in, and quietly slipped into bed beside her.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke up around 4, and got up to go to the bathroom.

She came back to bed and started putting more pillows behind her.

Jonathan woke up and sat up.

"What is it?"

"My back hurts. It won't stop".

He tried to rub it for her, and it helped some, but it didn't completely stop hurting.

He got up and got her a heating pad, and she managed to fall back asleep a short time later.

***Morning***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off and quickly turned it off so she wouldn't wake up.

He got up and took a shower, and then came back to the bedroom to get dressed.

She was just waking up.

"Morning".

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, I guess. My back is a little sore. I wonder if I pulled something in Antigua".

"Maybe. Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water".

He went and got her a glass of water and brought it back to her and sat next to her.

"I hate to leave you like this".

"Oh, darling. I'll be ok, really. Hopefully a shower will help. I plan to get everything unpacked and washed and then when you get home we can open the presents. I might ride out to the house and check their progress".

"Do me a favor, and take it easy, please? I don't want you to over do it".

"I promise."

They shared several kisses and then he headed to the office.

"I love you".

"I love you too. See you tonight".

"Don't overdo it, ok? Have Max help you if you need something".

"I will".

He headed to the office and she headed for the shower.

***A couple hours later***

Jennifer was sitting at her desk, working on an article.

She got up to go to the bathroom and afterwards, she called Susan.

"Kendall Medical Group, this is Dr. Kendall".

"Susan, hi. It's Jennifer".

"Hi. Everything ok?"

"Well, the cramping has subsided, but now I'm spotting. I was just wondering, how much spotting is too much?"

"Well, I would say that if you are going through more than one pad in an hour, that's too much. But I don't like the fact that you were crampy yesterday and then spotting today. So, can you come in? I just want to check some things".

"Yes, I can. What time do you have available?"

"You can come right now. I'll work you in".

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit".

She hung up the phone and changed clothes and then called Jonathan.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Deanne, hi. It's Jennifer. Is Jonathan available?"

"He's on a conference call. Would you like me to cut in?"

"No, that's alright. Can you just tell him I'm about to head to Dr. Kendall's office? I'll call him when it's over".

"Certainly".

"Thank you so much".

She hung up the phone and started gathering her things and filling her water bottle.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Darling, have Max drive you. I'll meet you there".

"Oh that's ok. I can drive myself".

"Just humor me, please?"

"Alright. Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, I'll see you there. Love you".

"Love you too".

Max drove her and dropped her off. She was in the waiting room when Jonathan came in.

"Hi. Anything yet?"

"No. I'm signed in though. I didn't mean to interrupt your conference call, I'm sorry".

"Oh, that's ok. It was ending anyways, when Deanne came in with the message".

He kissed the back of her hand.

"So what happened?"

"Well, I don't want to embarrass you, but I started spotting, and when I called to ask her how much was too much, she told me to come on in".

"It's a good thing you called her".

"I don't want to be one of "those" patients, but I don't want to put the baby at risk either".

"Darling, you're pregnant. It's ok to be one of "those" patients".

The nurse called her back then, and took them to an exam room.

"Gown open to the front and here's some disposable underwear you can put on. You can step behind that screen to change".

Jennifer handed Jonathan her purse and stepped behind the screen to change.

The nurse checked her vitals and then left them to wait for Susan.

Jennifer sat up on the exam table and Jonathan came and sat by her. She leaned against his shoulder and he held her hand.

Susan came in a few minutes later.

"Well hello, newlyweds. How was the honeymoon?"

"Wonderful".

"Ok, let's take a little look, shall we? Jonathan, I need her to lay down so if you don't mind".

"Certainly".

"Where is your back hurting?"

"From my shoulder blades all the way down".

"Ok. And what did the cramps feel like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like upset stomach, or pressure/fullness?"

"Pressure, mostly. Fullness when I would lay down".

"Ok. I'm going to check your cervix. Put your feet up in the stirrups".

Susan slid the disposable underwear down and then checked Jennifer's cervix.

After a couple minutes, she leaned over and hit a button on the intercom.

"Can I get an ultrasound machine in room 4 please? Thank you".

"I'm going to do a little ultrasound, just to make sure that I'm feeling what I think I am feeling".

She had Jennifer lay back and she put the jelly on her stomach and began to move the wand around. A few seconds later, the image of her uterus and a baby popped up on the screen.

"Ok, so there's the baby. Everything looks fine with the baby."

She printed them a copy.

"Now, I'm going to go a little lower."

She looked around for a few minutes and then turned it off.

"Ok, you can sit up. It's what I thought it was. You have a condition known as cervical insufficiency. You are more effaced than you should be right now. And we definitely don't want this to continue. So, as much as I hate to do it, I am putting you on bedrest for the next week. You are only allowed to get up for liquids and meals, the rest of the time, I want you either in a recliner with your feet up, or in the bed. I want you drinking as much water as possible. Now, here's the don'ts. No sex, no walking unless it's for water and meals, and no showers longer than 10 minutes."

"Can I take baths?"

"I'm sorry, but let's hold off till we get this under control, ok?"

She nodded.

"Also-no caffeine and try to avoid salt."

Jennifer nodded.

"I want you to call me if you experience any pain, or anything concerning. Otherwise, I'll see you back here in a week".

"Dr. Kendall, if this doesn't work, what is the next step?"

"Well, we can do something called a cerclage, where we add a couple stitches to your cervix to keep it closed."

Jennifer grimaced.

"You will be put to sleep, and you won't feel it. We will only do that if necessary".

"Am I allowed to sit outside in the fresh air?"

"I will allow it for an hour or so a day".

"Thank you".

Susan left her so she could get dressed, and they headed to check out.

Jennifer made her appointment for next week.

Just as she turned to go, Jonathan picked her up.

"Jonathan! Put me down, are you crazy?!"

"Great idea, Jonathan. Call me if you need me".

Jonathan carried Jennifer to his car and set her in the front seat.

He slid into the front seat.

"Darling, can we run get me a salad somewhere on our way home?"

"Yes. But you are writing down what you want and staying in the car. I'll run in and get it".

"That's fine".

"Want the top down?"

"Yes, please".

He put the top down, and they drove to her salad place.

She wrote out her order and then he went inside and got it.

About 20 minutes later, they were back home.

He came around to her side of the car and picked her up and carried her inside.

"Jonathan, you can't carry me all over the place".

"Sure I can".

He laid her down on the bed, and went and got her pajamas for her.

He helped her get dressed, and then went and filled her water bottle for her.

Max was in the kitchen.

"Miss Edwards and the baby ok?"

"Yeah, for now. She has to stay on total bedrest though, only allowed to get up for liquids and meals, and to go to the bathroom. She has to be reclined or lying down the rest of the time. If you don't mind, could you check on her at least once an hour, and make sure that she has enough water or whatever she needs?"

"Certainly".

"Thanks, Max".

He walked back to their room and set her water on the nightstand.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, can you please bring my laptop and the legal pad I was using and some pens in here? I might as well work if I have to lay here".

"Certainly".

He went and got her everything she asked for, and then came back to the bedroom.

She was still upset, so he climbed on the bed next to her and hugged her some.

"I'm sorry darling, I know I messed up our newlywed life".

"You didn't mess up anything. Nothing is more important than keeping Baby Blade or Baby Gertrude right where they are. And that's what you are doing".

He held her for a few minutes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. I have to go back to the office, but I'll be home as soon as I can".

"We had plans, Jonathan. We were going to go to the house tonight. We were going to open the wedding presents. We had plans".

"I promise you, when I get home, I will bring every gift in here and let you open it. And as soon as you are able, we will ride out to the house".

She nodded.

"I love you, I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. Let Max help you, ok?"

"I love you too".

He kissed her goodbye and then headed to the office.

As she laid there and tried to focus on a movie, she couldn't help but feel like the worst wife ever.


	40. Chapter 40

***Two days later***

Jonathan was at the office, and Jennifer had taken residence in the bed.

Jennifer was bored out of her mind. She was tired of laying around and doing nothing. Susan had called to check on her and reminded her to take it easy. Max was great at getting whatever she needed, but she was still ready to be off bedrest.

She was drinking as much water as much as possible and trying to eat enough calories.

She had written a few articles, and tried to read a book, but she was over all of it. She yearned to walk on the beach, and take a bubble bath, and go for a drive up the coast with Jonathan.

Around 11:30, she leaned over and grabbed the phone and called him.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Hey."

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice. I'm so bored, darling. I'm so ready to be up and be active again. This is so hard".

"I know, but you are doing it for the best reason, darling. And as soon as this meeting is over, I will come right home, I swear it".

"Good. This house is too quiet without you here".

"I have a surprise for you. I'll bring it with me when I come home. Have you eaten anything today?"

"The cupboards are bare after my eating binge".

"Well, when I get home, Max can go to the market and restock. I know it's hard, but we will sit outside as soon as I get home, ok? I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and went to take a quick shower and get some more water.

Jonathan got home around 2 and had a couple big boxes with him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Bored. But happy beyond words to see you".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Ok, surprise number 1-since you are supposed to drink lots of water, I got you a drinking station, so that it's right here next to you. And after bedrest is over, this will come in handy during the night, or whenever. Surprise number 2 is being delivered in about an hour, along with surprise number 3."

"Three surprises? Remember, we still have to open our wedding gifts".

"We will, I promise, as soon as surprise number 2 gets here".

Max came in their room.

"Mr. and Mrs. H-what do you two want I should make for dinner?"

"I don't care, Max, as long as it has grilled shrimp and sliced tomatoes in it. Make Jonathan whatever he wants though, I've made him eat enough shrimp lately".

"Whatever you want to fix is fine, Max".

"Mrs. H., can I get you anything?"

"Not at the moment, thank you".

He laid down on the bed with her and hugged her some.

"You feeling ok aside from the boredom?"

"Well, there was one point today where I was sure that I was beginning to sprout roots to the bed, but other than that, I'm fine. I would give anything to be able to run on the beach right now".

"All in due time, darling. I promise".

Max came and told them that dinner was ready.

He helped her up off the bed and they headed to the kitchen. She was overjoyed to be able to stretch her legs.

As they passed through the living room, something looked out of place.

"Jonathan, what happened to-"

"Nothing, darling. It's all there".

"Hope you two are in the mood for fajitas. I did steak and chicken for Mr. H., and shrimp and chicken for Mrs. H."

"Wonderful. Thanks, Max".

He put a plate of sliced tomatoes on the table as well.

"Max, want to eat with us?"

"No thanks, Mr. H. I got a poker game to get to, and if you don't mind me saying, I feel lucky tonight".

Jonathan and Jennifer ate, and then she sat there while he did the dishes.

Just as he finished, there was a knock at the door.

She went and sat on the couch, and he opened the door.

Surprise number 2 and 3 were here.

He walked back into the living room.

"Jonathan, earlier I asked you what happened in here and you said it was all in here. Now either my eyes are going bad, or there is a gaping hole where the loveseat was".

"The loveseat has been moved to the sunroom, to make room for your other surprise".

The workmen carried in a Laz-boy recliner, for two. He directed them on where to set it down, and then after it was ready, he picked her up and placed her in it.

"Comfy?"

"Oh, yes. This is nice".

She puckered her lips for a kiss and he happily gave her one.

"Thank you, darling".

The workmen went and brought in surprise number 3.

"Jonathan, what is that?"

"It's a chaise hammock swing, all in one. With a retractable shade. I figured we could put it on the deck, and you would still be able to sit outside. I sent a picture of it to Susan and she approved it, so long as we don't swing too vigorously".

"You're wonderful".

She stayed inside while the workmen assembled it, and then they wanted her to give it a try. Jonathan picked her up and placed her on the chaise, and she declared it to be comfortable.

"This will make bedrest so much easier to tolerate".

Jonathan tipped them double and thanked them and walked them out and then came back and joined Jennifer.

Her spirits were already lifted just from sitting outside.

"I love this".

"Yeah, it is pretty comfy".

They stayed out there watching the surf and listening to the waves for about an hour and then they headed inside.

Jennifer sat down in the lazy-boy and Jonathan brought the wedding presents to her.

"Ok, we are going to need a legal pad and a pen".

He brought all that to her, and brought her water bottle as well.

They opened the wedding presents one by one, and she directed him on where to put everything. Everything was a surprise because they hadn't registered for anything.

After all the presents were opened, he came and joined her in the recliner.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. I'm liking this change in scenery".

She snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her.

"Darling I'm sorry I've been so difficult".

"You haven't been difficult. This is hard on all of us, but most of all on you. We just have to remember that in the end, when our healthy baby Blaze or Baby Wilhelmina is born, it will all be worth it".

"I know. I just hope I don't get all fat and fluffy because I'm not able to work out. You deserve a cute and skinny wife, not a fat and fluffy flabby one".

"As long as my wife is you, I'll take you and love you whatever you look like".

He gave her a few kisses and then they watched a movie. Jennifer fell asleep at the very end. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down.

He went and locked the house up and got her a fresh cup of ice for her water, and then came back to bed with her.

She woke up when he climbed into bed.

"Hi, was I asleep long?"

"Just a few minutes, that's all".

"I'm sorry".

"That's alright. You're growing a human, you need your rest".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

"I love you, we will get through this. Just a few more days".

"I love you too".

A few minutes later, they were both asleep.

***Monday***

Jennifer had pretty much taken over the lazy boy. As soon as she got up in the morning, that was her go-to spot. Jonathan had moved the water station to the living room and put it right next to the recliner so she would be easily able to get some.

Today was her appointment with Susan.

Jonathan promised her he would come home in time to get her dressed and get her to the appointment.

"I love you, I'll be home soon".

"I love you too".

She gave him several kisses and then he left and headed to the office.

She had just gotten out of the shower when he got home.

She quickly got dressed and they headed to the appointment.

She held his hand in the car and tried not to be nervous.

They got to Susan's office and checked in.

They were immediately pulled back into an exam room.

Jennifer changed into the exam gown and laid on the table.

Susan came in a few minutes later.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"It was rough, but I made it through."

"What made it rough?"

"Well I like to go running, and I wasn't able to do that. And I like to get up and do things, and having to stay in one spot while the world went on around me without me, really got to me."

"Well, let's have a little look and then we will see what is going on."

She did the exam and then looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but your cervix has effaced even more than last week. So it seems as if our only option is a cerclage."

She explained the ins and outs of a cerclage.

"You will have to go to the outpatient surgery center though. I can meet you there."

"Why is this happening to me?"

"Well, is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ok, so you could have a condition where your uterus is cone-shaped. Or this could be a result of your mother having been given doses of a particular medicine when she was pregnant with you, or before she was pregnant with you."

"She did miscarry before she had me."

"Then they probably gave her diethylstilbestrol during her pregnancy with you, in order to prevent miscarriage. At the time, they had no clue it would stay in the system as long as it did."

Jennifer nodded.

"Now, let's talk specifics. I can have them give you an epidural, that will numb you from the waist down and keep you from feeling anything. It will wear off in a couple hours, and then you might be in a slight amount of pain. I can give you some pain meds for that. Jonathan can take you home afterwards, but you will still need to be on bedrest for a couple days afterwards, to recover. But in a week or so, you will be able to resume your normal activities with a few modifications".

"Like what?"

"Well, you will be able to get up and walk around like you used to. But no running. I will allow 1-2 mile walks as long as they are slow and leisurely. I will also allow you to drive but I don't want you driving all day. Just quick errands, and back home."

"Not to sound argumentative, but if I don't do this, what happens?"

"You could miscarry or deliver early, before your child can be saved with medical intervention."

"What are the risks of this?"

"Well, around 36 weeks or so, we will take the stitches out, and then you will deliver when your body goes into labor."

She went and grabbed the calendar, and then returned to the exam room.

"Ok, so it's 12:45 now. How does 4:30 sound?"

"Good, I guess".

"Ok, I'm going to permit you to go home between now and then. You will want light, loose clothing to wear home afterwards, and if you have a pair of underwear that you don't care about, wear those. You will also want to stock up on pads if you don't have any. No tampons though, those will be too painful. And eat a good lunch if you can, because you will probably sleep all night after the procedure".

"Anything else we should stock up on?"

"Aleve, ginger ale, a heating pad if you don't have one."

"Got it".

She wrote out a prescription for the pain meds and handed it to Jonathan.

"Are these safe for the baby?"

"One or two won't hurt. But only take them if you absolutely cannot get the pain to subside any other way".

She stood up.

"Ok, so while I have you here, how is the other parts of your pregnancy going? You drinking enough water, getting enough rest?"

"Yes, I am. Jonathan got us a recliner and the chaise hammock swing, so I've been enjoying not being confined to the bed, even if I'm confined to the house".

"Glad to hear it. Ok, I have another patient, so I will see you two at 4:30 at the surgery center".

"Thank you".

Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the pharmacy and stocked up on everything she would need.

Afterwards, they headed home.

Max had made them some grilled shrimp salads and grilled chicken salads, so they sat down and ate.

Jonathan called Deanne and told her he would be out the rest of the day and he would let her know about tomorrow.

She tried to relax but found it hard to do so.

Around 3:30, she went and got ready and put on some black wide-legged capri yoga pants, and a tank top.

While she was changing, Jonathan and Max had a chat in the kitchen.

"Jennifer has to have a medical procedure. I have no idea when we will be home tonight, so don't worry about dinner for us. I'll just heat up leftovers or pick up something on the way home, whatever."

"Is she alright, Mr. H.?"

"Yeah. The doctor thinks that when Jennifer's mom was pregnant with her, she received doses of a medicine to prevent her from losing the baby. And it stays in the baby's system and the mom's, and now it's causing Jennifer to have complications, so they are doing a procedure to stop that. But they have to put her to sleep first. Also, the next two days she's supposed to lay around and she might be in pain, so we need to help her through that".

"No problem, Mr. H."

She came out of the bedroom then, and Jonathan went to change clothes.

Max stepped forward.

"I hope your procedure goes ok, Mrs. H."

"Thank you, Max."

Jonathan drove them in the land rover to the surgery center.

As they drove, she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, darling, I know this day has been a lot of female stuff thrown in your face".

"Oh that's ok. That kind of stuff doesn't embarrass me. Plus, your health and the baby's health is what matters".

"I guess we should start planning for the baby. We don't have anything".

"We will get whatever we need to, darling. But let's get moved into the house first, ok?"

"Deal".

They arrived at the surgery center and walked inside.

They signed in and were taken back.

Jennifer was told to put on a gown, open to the back.

The anesthesiologist came and talked her through the procedure of the epidural.

"I will put some numbing cream on the spot on your back, then after a few minutes when you are numb, I will put the needle in. You are going to lean forward and then I will stick the needle in."

She nodded.

He had her lean forward and put the numbing cream on her back.

Jonathan could tell she was nervous so he sat at the foot of the bed and let her hug him.

"That's perfect, Jennifer. Absolutely perfect".

She felt a big pinch, but it wasn't too bad and a few seconds later, they let her lean back.

Susan came in a few minutes later.

"Can Jonathan stay with me the whole time?"

"Absolutely".

He stood next to her and held her hand and smoothed the curls off her forehead while Susan prepped her.

"Ok, I'm going to touch your cervix, tell me if you can feel it".

Jennifer never spoke up.

"Great, great. Ok, I'm going to begin now. Just a few minutes and it will be over".

Jonathan and Jennifer chatted about all the stuff they wanted to get for the baby, while Susan stitched up her cervix.

About 10 minutes later, they were done.

"Ok, all finished. You are bleeding a little bit, so let's let you lay here some while that stops and then you can go home. Remember, pelvic rest for the next 4 days, which I'm sorry, I know is a blow to your newlywed status."

"We will survive, Susan."

"And let's hold off on the physical activity such as walking on the beach or anything above bedrest for at least the next 4 days. After that, listen to your body. You are going to want to use at least a light pad just in case. And don't panic if you see something, unless you bleed through more than one regular sized pad in an hour. If you get a fever, call me."

She stood up and put her hand on Jennifer's.

"And don't try to be superwoman-let this gorgeous husband of yours wait on you hand and foot, ok?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Thank you, Susan".

"Certainly. I'll see you in a week for a checkup, ok?"

"Ok".

Jennifer was discharged about 20 minutes later.

She was starving, so they stopped and got a to-go order and then headed home.

After they ate, Jennifer headed to the recliner and got comfy.

"How you feeling, Mrs. H.?"

"Fine, Max. Just fine".

"Darling, how about some pain meds?"

"Not just yet. I'm not really in pain just yet".

Jonathan got her some water, and then came and sat with her.

"You were a Rockstar today, Mrs. Hart".

"Thank you, Mr. Hart".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

They turned on a movie and started to watch. They were about an hour in when the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

He talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

"What is it?"

"Stanley called. He said that all the deals we are working on were about to fall apart. Turns out James Piedmont screwed with the files and the numbers before I fired him, probably at Elliott's command".

"Oh no. So what are you going to do?"

"They are splitting up the work and are pulling an all-nighter. I told him I would come in for a couple hours, after you are settled".

"Oh, darling, you can go now if you want. I'll be ok".

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you if you are in pain".

"I'm fine, Jonathan. Honest. No pain whatsoever".

"Promise me you'll take something if you start to hurt?"

"Yes, I promise".

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but call me if you need something, ok?"

"Ok".

He sat down next to her in the recliner.

"I love you".

She hugged him and kissed him a few times.

"I love you too".

She rested for the remainder of the evening while he headed to the office.

As soon as the news was over, she got up and headed to bed.

She took a pain pill just before bed, and settled into a deep sleep.

Jonathan came in about 10 minutes later.

He settled into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

***Early morning***

Jennifer woke up around 5 a.m., in a lot of pain.

She got up and went to the bathroom and then headed to the kitchen to make some toast.

She came back to the bed and took a pain pill and settled in next to Jonathan.

He woke up as she was getting back in bed.

"You ok?"

"I'm in a little bit of pain, but I'll be alright. I just took a pill."

He wrapped his arms around her and they fell back asleep.

When his alarm went off, he quietly got up and got ready for the office.

Before he left, he wrote her a love note and left it on his pillow.

He was able to work through the rest of the tasks at the office without being disturbed, and came home around 1.

She was still asleep. He came and kissed her forehead and then sat in the den for a little bit.

She woke up around 4, and came out to sit with him.

"Hi".

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"About the same. How long have you been home?"

"Just a little while".

She wrapped her arms around him and settled onto his shoulder.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too."

"Were you able to fix everything at the office?"

"Yes, I was. And I got a very interesting phone call".

"Oh? What about?"

"Elliott".


	41. Chapter 41

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the District attorney called. He had to drop the assault charges, because Elliott took a plea deal."

"What was the deal?"

"He's being deported back to Australia, he's barred entry to America, and he's barred from making any kind of press statement, or press conference, or giving any interview where he names you and me. If he doesn't abide by that, he will go to jail. He has to forfeit all of his properties here to the government to satisfy his tax debt, and he has to give them his bank accounts here as restitution. And the Australian government has stated they will be looking into his taxes to make sure he hasn't defrauded and evaded them, and he is more than likely going to have to surrender the game ranch".

"Good. I hope he rots".

He rubbed her back some and held her for a few minutes.

"And they arrested James Piedmont".

"Does this mean we can call off the security?"

"For now. I want to keep the cameras though".

"I will consent to that".

He looked at her incredulously and then nodded.

"What, were you really not going to take my opinion into consideration? I live here too, Jonathan. I was under lock and key with you, also".

"I know that".

"You might like having your every move watched by a crowd of people, but I do not."

"I understand that. And no, I don't enjoy it. But sometimes it's necessary".

"And sometimes, it's just paranoia".

"Well in this case, it was necessary".

"Maybe the first time, but not the others!"

"Oh really? Let's review. Did anything happen to you or me on either of those times? No, it didn't. So, yeah, it was necessary".

"You still should have asked me".

"Why, so you could refuse?"

"Oh, I see what this is. You wanted to be the hero!"

"That's ridiculous".

She held up her hand and wiggled her ring finger at him.

"Wife now. Not girlfriend. And certainly not some damn damsel in distress!"

"If you would just give me a minute to explain-"

She got up and went to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Hey what is all the yelling about?"

"It's nothing, Max. I'll go talk to her".

He got up and walked in to the bedroom and closed the door.

She was laying on the bed with a heating pad on her stomach.

"What I was trying to say to you was that I was already going to keep the cameras. I don't know what you thought I was going to say or what look you thought you saw on my face, but to say that I wasn't ever going to take your opinion into consideration is unfair. Your opinion is oftentimes the only one I do consider, and you should know that by now".

"Well, I don't. I mean, not all the time. You hired security to watch over us without asking me, not once but twice. You wanted to put them outside our bedroom. I don't like feeling like my thoughts and feelings don't matter, Jonathan. That's no way to start out our marriage, and I refuse to raise our child in a home where I have no voice".

"Jennifer you have a voice. I hear your voice. I love your voice".

"I may be responsible for Elliott coming into our lives, and I cannot apologize for that any more than I already have. But I meant what I said, Jonathan. I want us to have a regular, normal married life. I don't want a paranoid husband and I don't want my every move scrutinized".

"Nobody is doing that. Now come on, this is silly. Let's go eat dinner".

"No, I don't want to. I want to be alone for a little bit".

"Well you might not want to eat, but our son or daughter does".

"There you go again deciding for me what I will or will not do! And after you just said you were listening to me. I just told you I'm not hungry and I want to be alone and you decide that I can't be. I'm not eating dinner with you, Jonathan! That's final!"

"Fine."

He got up and walked out of the room without another word.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Mrs. H. ok?"

"I have no idea. She's being completely unreasonable. She has it in her head that I don't value her opinion. She's just-"

"Hormonal, Mr. H. She's hormonal".

He sighed.

"Yeah, she is."

"Just give her some space. After you eat something, you can go talk to her".

"I hope I can find the right words, I've already struck out once".

"Just tell you love her and that you're sorry and that you hope she can forgive you. Just be honest with her".

"Do me a favor, will you, Max? Take her a plate? She said she's not hungry but I think it was just because she was mad at me. And she's got to eat for the baby".

"Sure, Mr. H."

He made her a plate really fast and took it to her.

She was laying on the bed.

"Hey Mrs. H. Mr. H. said you don't want to come to the table, so I hope you don't mind. I made you a plate".

"Thanks, Max".

He set the tray down on her tray table.

"Can I get you anything, Mrs. H.?"

"No thank you, I'm fine".

He walked out of the room and left the door open, and went back to the kitchen.

She ate her dinner and then took the plates to the kitchen and headed out to the patio.

After he was done eating, he went and took a shower and changed for bed.

She sat outside on the patio till almost dark. Finally, he came out to the patio with two bowls of ice cream.

She was sitting on the double chaise lounge, looking at the ocean.

"Peace offering?"

She took the bowl from him and scooted over so he could have room to sit with her.

They ate their ice cream in silence, and then he took their bowls and put them on the table.

He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

He pointed to a star off in the sky.

"You see that star?"

She nodded.

"That star is about to die out and evaporate into thousands of little pieces."

He pointed to a dimmer star.

"See that one? That one was just born, and has lots of learning to do, so that it can one day be a big star like the others".

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, baby. I should have asked you the other times I hired security. And I should have asked you this time if you wanted to keep the cameras. I just know that if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to go on. And it's not just you and me now, it's you and me and Baby Wilbur. I have to keep both of you safe, and I don't just have to, I want to. But what I don't want is for you to feel like I don't value you or your opinion, because nothing could be further from the truth. I want us to be like the baby star as long as possible. I'm nowhere near ready for us to be like the geriatric star that's about to explode and die".

"I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you and let you explain".

"So you still want to stay married to me, baby?"

"Mmmhmm".

"Good."

"You want to stay married to me?"

"Well, I put you on my insurance and we still have to pay off the Land Rover, so I don't really have a choice."

"Jonathan Charles!"

"I was kidding. I love you with all my heart and soul, you know that".

"I love you too".

They stayed out there a little longer, and then went inside.

Jennifer headed to the recliner while Jonathan went to get them each some water.

Max came in the room then.

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes, Max, she changed her mind about divorcing me".

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding, darling".

"We're sorry Max, we shouldn't have let you hear us".

"Oh that's alright, Mrs. H. No worries".

Jonathan sat with her in the recliner and he and Max watched a baseball game.

After it was over, Jennifer and Jonathan headed to bed while Max headed for the late-night horse race.

Jonathan locked up the house and turned on the alarm and then came to bed.

She was standing in the bathroom, looking at her stomach in the mirror.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, my aunts have always told me that if you carry up high, it's a boy. And if you carry down low, it's a girl. And I was trying to see which way I was carrying".

"And what do you think?"

"That if I don't quit gaining weight, I'll look like a beached whale".

He chuckled.

"Never. Not in a million years".

She turned and embraced him, and then took her bra off and slipped on her nightgown.

She climbed in the bed and scooted towards the middle, like she always did, so they could sleep right next to each other.

He came and joined her and started kissing the side of her face.

"Honey, we still have 2 more days to go".

"Don't remind me".

He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Ok, so give me your best guess. Do you think we are having an Elmer or a Eunice?"

"I think it's a Eunice. What do you think?"  
"I think it's an Elmer".

"Guess we will find out in a few months".

"Yeah, I guess so".

"I hope she has your eyes".

"I hope he looks like you".

"I hope she's generous, and caring, and kindhearted like her daddy".

"I hope he's courageous and genuine and sensible like his mommy".

They chatted about the baby till she drifted off to sleep.

When her breathing was even and deep, he kissed her head and fell asleep with her.

***3 months later***

Jennifer was back to her old self. She was walking 3 miles on the beach just about every day and doing leg lifts and maternity workouts all the time.

Due to her exercise routine, she had only gained 20 pounds so far. In some outfits, she barely looked pregnant.

She and Jonathan were supposed to have lunch today and she was headed to his office.

Her car phone rang as she was getting close to his office.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Susan. Can you come to my house on Sunday, around noon?"

"Sure. What's the occasion?"

"There's something I want to show you. And afterwards, we can go have lunch if you want".

"Sure. This preggo whale is always up for food".

"Would you stop! You are absolutely adorable! Now, dress up in case we go somewhere swanky, and I'll see you at noon".

"See you then".

She pulled up to Hart Industries and stopped at the guard tower.

"Hi, I'm here to see-"

"Me baby, you're here to see me".

"Thank you, that's sweet. But actually, I'm here to see-"

"You got a bun in the oven? Tell me something, is the baby daddy in the picture? If not, I'll be glad to step in".

"Mr. Hart, I'm here to see Mr. Hart".

"You got an interview?"

"Something like that".

"Well, I hope you get it, so I can see more of you".

He let her in, and then she headed up to park next to Jonathan.

As she got out of the car, the guard in the tower whistled at her.

"Yo hips! Come back and see me before you leave, mama".

She headed to the elevator and immediately headed to Jonathan's office.

When she walked in, he was on the phone.

He stood up and extended his arm out to her.

He hugged and kissed her while he was still on the phone for a minute.

"Ok, that sounds good. Thank you very much".

He hung up.

"You look so pretty today".

He gave her another proper kiss.

"Darling, who is working in the guard tower right now?"

"Marcus. Why?"

"He was very forward with me. It was flattering at first, but then it got old".

"Tell me what happened".

She filled him in and he picked up the phone.

"Jerry, can you go relieve Marcus in the guard tower and ask him to come to my office?"

"Right away, sir".

"Thank you".

He hung up and buzzed Deanne.

"Deanne, when Marcus gets here, send him in please".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

"Darling, why don't you sit over here in this chair, so that when he comes in, he won't see you right away?"

"Ok".

He was sitting behind the desk when Marcus came in.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. It occurred to me today that you have been working here almost 4 months. And it occurred to me that when you started working here, I never gave you the official training and tower etiquette. Unfortunately, I don't have any copies of the handbook, so I will just have to tell you about it. Your job is to make sure that people who you let in here are credible. The tower is not a place for you to find a date. If I have an appointment with someone, you will have a list verifying that. If they aren't on the list, all you have to do is call my secretary. There are only two people who get a free pass whenever they come up here. One of those people is Max, my houseman".

"The older gentleman with the cigars? He real cool, Mr. Hart".

"Yeah he is. And the other one is my wife. Darling, come here, I want you to meet Marcus".

Marcus' jaw dropped open when he realized that Jennifer was Jonathan's wife.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you".

"Likewise".

They shook hands.

"Now, my wife told me that you were impressed by her beauty, which she took as a compliment, the first time. However, mark my words-if you EVER call my wife 'hips' or anything else derogatory or you ever insult her or are disrespectful to her in any way again, you will be fired so fast your head will spin. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir. I apologize ma'am".

"Thank you".

"For the record, I am the 'baby daddy', and I am very much in the picture now and will continue to be for the foreseeable future".

"I understand".

"One of the core components here at Hart Industries, is that everyone that we encounter in any capacity, whether it's in person, on a video chat, and even on the phone, will be treated with dignity and respect and kindness, by every employee of this company. If you represent Hart Industries in any way, you will treat others with dignity and respect and kindness. That is non-negotiable".

"Yes sir".

"You can go back to the tower now, Marcus".

"Thank you, sir".

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"That was incredibly sexy, darling".

She gave him a couple kisses.

"I should come watch you work more often".

"I would be so distracted by your beauty if you did so".

"Where do you want to go to lunch?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm. Mexican".

"Espana it is".

They walked out and headed to his car, and headed to Espana.

As they drove along, he laced his fingers through hers.

"How's the baby?"

"Kicking mama".

He kissed her hand.

"What are you going to do this afternoon?"

"Well, I haven't taken my walk yet, so I might do that."

"We need to drive out to the house tonight".

"Yes, we do. I'm looking forward to that".

"The contractor is meeting us at 7".

"Perfect".

They had a wonderful lunch on the patio at Espana, and then he drove her back to the office.

He opened the car door for her, and she rolled down the window.

"I love you, I'll see you tonight".

"I love you too. See you tonight".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then she backed out and headed home.

She took her walk on the beach when she got home and came back and took a nice long nap.

Jonathan woke her up when he got home.

"Hey sleepyhead. You better wake up or you'll be up all night".

"Hi darling".

She sat up and kissed him.

"You were really sleeping good, are you sure you didn't overdo it on the beach?"

"I'm sure."

He grabbed her hand and helped her up, and then led her to the living room.

He made her a sparkling water, and poured himself a cocktail.

"Darling, I took tomorrow off. So, after dinner, I want you to pack an overnight bag, because I am taking you somewhere very exclusive for a little romantic getaway".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You are?"

"I am. You and I are going to be a family of 3 before we know it, and this might be my last chance to get away with you, just us".

"Oh, I'm so excited!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After dinner, she went and packed and changed clothes into a pair of maternity leggings and a bright blue short sleeved tunic.

She tried to put on cute shoes but her feet were swollen and flip flops were all that would fit.

They said goodbye to Max, and then headed to the other house.

"Darling, I told Deanne today that starting next week, you will have to leave the office by 4:30 at the latest".

"Ok, why?"

"Because we have Lamaze classes starting next week, and they are at 6 every night. It's a two week class, no weekends. Plus we have a new parents class, where we learn how to change a diaper, bathe the kid, stuff like that. We also have a hospital tour coming up, and we have to decide on what kind of birth I want. And whichever we choose, I want you in there with me, step by step, no waiting in the waiting room".

"What are the options?"

"Traditional, water, silent, things like that".

"Water, you mean like under the water?"

"Yes, darling. It's supposed to be calming for both the mother and the baby".

"Darling, women traditionally bleed during childbirth, right?"

"Traditionally."

"So, in a water birth, that blood would go into the pool of water, right?"

"I suppose so".

"And you want me to step in the pool filled with your blood and do what? I can hold your hand just fine standing on the deck".

"That's a good point. Well, there's still silent birth, traditional, and hypnobirth".

"What's the difference?"

"Well, silent births and hypnobirths are performed at the birthing center. Traditional is at the hospital. Silent means that nobody speaks during the birth except the mother."

"What if something goes wrong at the birthing center?"

"They call an ambulance".

"My vote is for the hospital. You will have access to pain killers there, plus if something goes wrong, you will be able to be seen quicker, vs having to wait to be taken away in an ambulance".

They continued discussing the options and in the end, decided on having a traditional birth at the hospital with an epidural.

They pulled up to the house, and walked inside.

As soon as they got inside, Jennifer stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jonathan!"


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm coming".

"It's absolutely beautiful!"

The walls were all the right color, the perfect shade of cream. The hardwood floors were stained to perfection, and some of the furniture they had ordered had been delivered and was in place.

"I absolutely love it!"

"Yeah, they did a nice job".

They walked into the kitchen, and Jennifer fell in love. Brand-new appliances, ample cabinet space, and lots of natural light.

They walked outside and surveyed the backyard.

"What do you think of us having a table and chairs out here?"

"Yes. And I want a porch swing too, on the other side".

They walked up to a flat part, and decided they wanted to put a pool in.

"There's a guy that has done some work like this for Hart Industries, I'll give him a call. We will have to sketch out what we want, but he can do absolutely whatever we want, no problem. We will have to put a gate around it though, because of the baby".

"I can live with that".

They walked back inside and saw the contractor had shown up.

He walked them through everything downstairs, and then they headed upstairs.

"Mr. Hart said you wanted a spiral staircase, so I put one in at the back, in the library. It goes down to the backside of the living room".

"Wonderful".

He showed them every single room.

"The only room I didn't paint yet was the one you designated as a nursery. Mr. Hart said you two were waiting till the baby was born to decide how to decorate it. So, when you two know what you want, I'll paint it then".

"Oh, thank you".

He saved their bedroom and bathroom for last.

"Well, that's all for me. I will leave you two to finish looking at the house. If you have any questions, call me. This house is move in ready".

"Will do. Thanks so much".

After he left, they went into the master bedroom.

It was painted a beautiful soft blue shade. The bathroom was painted cream, with a double vanity dressing area, and 4 huge closets for each of them. He had also installed a wall safe in one of the closets.

"I absolutely love this! I can't wait to live here with you".

"Same here".

He leaned forward and gave her a few kisses.

She looked over and noticed a bed in the room for the first time.

"You ordered us a new bed?"

"I did. I was ordering a bed for the guestroom and saw this one and thought we could try it as our bed and use our bed as the guest bed".

"What a great idea. I love the ornate headboard".

"I thought you might".

"You know me so well".

They laid down on it to test out the mattress.

She had him turn on the fan and was pleased that they would be able to feel it.

"We could move the bed to the other wall if you want".

"I love it right where it is".

She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I can picture us here, night after night, in this bed, this room. And I love the way that picture looks".

She sat up on one elbow and kissed him.

"I love how it looks too".

"We should celebrate this occasion, somehow darling."

"What occasion?"

"New to us house, new bed, new life here".

"What kind of ceremony did you have in mind?"

She chuckled.

"A private one, right here in the bed".

"You got it".

He rolled her on top of him, and kissed her passionately.

"Darling, the baby".

"Relax, you're barely showing."

"I am not, I look like I'm carrying a basketball under my skin".

"You are the most beautiful pregnant lady that has ever walked the earth, darling".

She straddled his waist and he took her top off.

She had on a strapless black lace bra that was barely holding her boobs in.

He reached behind her and undid her bra clasp, and then pulled her closer to him.

He rolled them till she was on her back and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth.

"Mmmm".

He moved his kisses to her neck, and sucked on her earlobe some.

"Mmmmm, I love it when you do that".

"Then it's a good thing I love doing it".

She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly scratched his back some.

He tugged her leggings off her, and then stood up and undressed before returning to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with an intensity and passion she had been holding back. He noticed it and matched it with his own.

He squeezed her breasts as he kissed her and then kissed his way to her belly button and back up to her eager lips.

"I love you, so much".

"I love you, too".

He quickly penetrated her and they found a mutual rhythm as they thrust their hips together. He leaned down to kiss her neck.

"There's nobody else here, baby. Don't hold back".

She was loud, and intense, and made sure he knew what she was feeling.

He loved knowing that he made her feel that way.

"Oh baby….right there".

"Yes….Jona…than….yes".

A few minutes later, she clung to him as the wonderful feelings of her orgasm moved through her from head to toe. Her orgasm triggered his own, and then he was clinging to her.

They calmed down together and then just held each other.

"That was fantastic".

"Yeah it was".

"Must be the new room".

"You think we can always do it like that in here?"

"Guess we'll find out."

He kissed her softly and just held her for a few minutes.

"What time are we checking in to our romantic getaway?"

"We just did".

"You mean it? We are staying here?"

"Yes, we are. Just you and me."

"Oh wonderful!"

"I thought you might like that".

"I love it. There's just one problem".

"What's that?"

"We don't have sheets or pillows for the bed".

"Oh yeah. Well, we can go get some if you want".

"I want, Mr. Hart. I want".

They got up and got dressed and then headed out.

They went to a few places to get everything they needed.

They picked out 2 comforters, since Jennifer couldn't make up her mind, and some sheets and several pillows and soft blankets. Jonathan found them a TV, and Jennifer found them a gorgeous set of nightstands.

Jonathan also got them a ready to hang porch swing, and a couch with a chaise lounge.

"We cannot deliver the couch till Saturday, but if you have a truck, you can take it with you tonight".

"Give me a minute".

He used their phone and called Bill.

"Hey, Jennifer wants this couch so bad she can't stand it, and she said she'll do anything you want, absolutely anything, if you can let us borrow your truck and deliver it to our house tonight".

"Jonathan!"

"Tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes".

"We are at Haskell's. We'll wait for you".

He hung up the phone and paid for their purchases.

"You are impossible, Jonathan!"

"Got him moving, though, didn't it?"

He smirked at her.

"You are explaining this, not me".

They were waiting out front when Bill pulled up.

"Ok pretty lady, what's on deck?"

She elbowed him in the ribs.

"I was a little overanxious in describing her excitement, Bill. But we really do need your help".

"Oh Valentine, I saw right through you!"

He and Jonathan loaded the couch into the back of his truck and then he followed them to the new house, and pulled up and parked.

"Pretty nice place you found here, Valentine."

"Thanks. Jennifer's grandmother left it to her in her will".

"You mean you met a lady who comes with a house like this?! Jennifer, sweetheart, leave him and marry me".

"Ha ha. I'm sorry, Bill. You're too late".

She leaned up and kissed Jonathan.

He and Jonathan carried the couch in and set it down where she instructed.

Jonathan gave him a tour of the house while she got the sheets and pillows and comforter on the bed.

She came downstairs afterwards and found them sitting on the couch.

She came and sat next to Jonathan.

Bill and Jonathan were discussing a joint-business venture.

"I think we can definitely look into working together on a deal, if you want to."

"Sounds great. Let's talk about in a few months, after things settle down".

"It's a deal".

"Well, I better be going. I'm sure I will see you guys soon".

"Thanks for helping, Bill".

"Anything for you, little lady".

She kissed his cheek and then he and Jonathan walked to the door.

"Thanks buddy".

"Anytime. See you soon".

They shook hands and then Bill left.

Jonathan closed the door behind him, and then returned to Jennifer.

"Honey, the baby wants to eat. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat".

"Can we order something?"

"Sure. How about Pizza?"

"Yes, the baby is agreeable to that".

They didn't have a phone, so they had to go to the car and use the car phone. After a few minutes, they were able to order a large meat lover's for Jonathan and a small grilled shrimp and tomato pizza for Jennifer and a 6 pack of bottled water.

They lounged on the new couch and chatted till the pizzas came.

"Darling, when I moved to California, and we said we were going to ship my furniture that was in your storage unit-did we?"

"Yes, it's in one room of the corporate apartment that the company owns. Nobody has stayed in the apartment in months."

"Ok, so we need to pack your house, and decide what goes and what stays. And then we need to go through that room and decide what goes and what stays and then we need to bring it all here, I guess".

"I own a packing and shipping line. I will send them to pack the house, darling. I don't want you lifting anything heavy because of the baby".

"I like that idea".

"We should probably leave most of the furniture in the beach house if we are going to keep it, which would eliminate the packing".

"That's a valid point. So, then we should probably just make a list of what we will need here, and then go through your furniture at the apartment and see if we already have it. If not, we'll get it".

"I can do that while you are at the office".

"Ok, but I'm serious. No heavy lifting, darling. I mean it, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby".

"I promise, no heavy lifting. But when I go through my stuff at the apartment, you will have to send me someone to do the lifting".

"Got it".

He fed her a bite of his pizza and she fell in love with it.

"We will definitely have that again. That was amazing".

She fed him a bite of hers and he liked it, but he didn't love it.

She put the rest of the pizzas in the fridge while he went to hang the porch swing.

They sat outside for a long time, swinging.

"Darling, have you thought about what kind of parents we are going to be?"

"Sort of. I figure if we have a boy, I'll probably coach or help out with whatever sports team he plays on. I'm sure Hart Industries will sponsor his team each year. And if we have a girl, no dating till she's 40".

She chuckled.

"Jonathan, we can't lock her up."

"Yes we can, too. No boys allowed in, no daughters allowed out".

He held her a little tighter and kissed her temple.

"What about you?"

"Well, if we have a girl, I can't wait to put her in cute little outfits and bows every day. And I want to raise her to be a lady, mannerly and respectful. If we have a boy, I want to raise him to be a gentleman and to treat ladies with respect. And either way, I want to raise them to be thoughtful and kind and charitable. I want them to know they have options and opportunities, but I don't want to force the options and opportunities on them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, say for instance, when they get a little bigger, I want them to have an activity. I just don't think the activity has to be a sport, or has to be a performing art of some kind. I want them to be interested in whatever they do and I want what they do to be their choice. I also feel that whatever they start, they must finish".

"I agree with that 100%. And whatever the rules are, we have to be a united front".

"Yes, absolutely".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"Are you scared to be a parent?"

"Not really. I'm anxious, to see what our kid is, and see what they are going to look like and who they are going to turn out to be".

"I'm terrified that we will make a mistake and they will hate us forever".

"Oh, that won't happen. Rule number 1: no hating mommy and daddy".

"I like that rule".

"Do you want our kid to go to public or private school?"

"I was a public school kid and I turned out just fine. But I'm not against private school. And the ones around here are some of the best in the country".

"I went to both. I would say private over public, just because you know you are paying for a good environment and a good education".

"You know what I can't wait to see? Max as a granddaddy. He is going to have that kid wrapped around his finger".

"He's going to be great. But that's another rule, darling. Somehow, we are going to have to tell him that he can't smoke in the house or around the baby".

"I think he will be agreeable to that. I can talk to him about it, don't worry".

"Thank you".

They went inside after a while and headed to bed. Jennifer had picked out an extremely plush mattress pad. Jonathan was in heaven as soon as he laid down.

She was in the bathroom putting on her nightgown.

"Only thing that could make this bed better is you in it with me".

"Well good, because here I come".

She climbed into bed and scooted over next to him.

"Oh, this is very comfy".

"Yeah, I think we are definitely going to get a lot of good sleep in this bed".

"Is that all?"

"Was there something else you wanted?"

"Maybe just a repeat of your earlier performance".

"Oh, you mean like an encore? Coming right up".

***Sunday***

Jennifer was exhausted. She and Jonathan had been up to their eyeballs all week dealing with packing, moving, and buying new furniture. They were finally moved completely out of the beach house and into Willow Pond. She was so excited to go to Susan's today and get a break from it all.

She had purchased a few maternity dresses and chose one to wear to Susan's. It was a cold shoulder dress, knee length, in orchid. She looked absolutely adorable in it. She put on some black and silver flip flops since her feet couldn't fit in flats anymore.

"Ok darling, I'm headed to Susan's. You and Max going to be ok while I'm gone?"

"We will be fine. We are going to work on a surprise or two for you, which we will reveal when you get back".

"Sounds intriguing. I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him a few times and then left.

***Susan's house***

Jennifer pulled up to Susan's and parked. She rang the doorbell and Susan answered it a few minutes later.

"Hi, I'm so glad you are here!"

"Thanks, me too".

"Come on in. Here, I'll take your coat".

"Oh, thank you".

She took her coat off and handed it to her.

They walked through the living room and into the sunroom.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"SURPRISE!"

All of the women that she and Jonathan were friends with were in the sunroom.

"This is your baby shower, Jennifer."

"Oh my goodness! This is so nice! You didn't have to do this!"

"Yes, we did. Now, come sit right here."

They led her to a plush recliner.

"Ooh, I like this".

"Good, because it's yours. It's for the nursery. It's a glider, and it comes with a foot rest".

"How nice".

"We are going to get you a plate. We have chicken salad sandwiches on croissants, a fruit and cheese tray, a veggie tray, artichoke dip cups, and because I spoke to your husband, shrimp cocktail and mini caprese sticks".

"I will take all of that, please".

Everyone laughed.

"Coming right up".

After they ate, she opened her gifts. They had been gifted nearly everything they had registered for.

After it was over, she thanked everyone for coming.

"You guys are the greatest. I literally didn't know a soul when I moved here besides Jonathan, so I didn't put much stock in worrying about showers and such. So this was definitely a wonderful surprise, and I so appreciate it".

She turned to Susan.

"So, my husband was in on this, huh?"

"Yes, he was. He even offered to come with you, but I was firm on the no men allowed rule".

"He was so cute in the car the other day-we were discussing whether we wanted a water birth, or a silent birth, or a hypnobirth or a traditional birth. He had so many questions about each type. It was so cute".

"Jennifer, as your doctor, if you want me to help deliver your child, traditional is your only option".

"That's the one we chose".

"So, what does your nursery look like?"

"Well, at the moment, it's empty. We don't know what we are having, and we want to wait till after the birth to decide on a theme and fill the nursery. I don't know if Jonathan will go for it, but I do know that I want one wall to be an accent wall. All I've liked so far is if it's a girl, I want hot pink and sparkly silver, and her monogram on the wall above her crib, maybe. And if it's a boy, I want to do earth tones, and a sailboat theme, since Jonathan loves the water."

"Do you have names picked out?"

"I know that I want it to be a 'J' name. And I want his side incorporated as well as my side. But other than that, no, we don't have a clue".

"How are you so skinny? You're barely showing at all".

"I can answer that. The woman barely stops moving. She's an exercise Nazi".

They all laughed.

"I've slowed down some since the beginning of my pregnancy. But I do walk about 3 or 4 miles every day on the beach. And now that we moved into a new house, I do about 4 or 5 miles a day on the treadmill, in sections".

"Still doing squats?"

"Not since the cerclage. But I do 100 leg lifts every morning and 100 every night, each leg".

"Like I told you, the woman is a machine".

Everyone started to leave then, so Jennifer was busy thanking everyone and telling them goodbye.

After they finished eating, Susan made Jennifer and Jonathan several to-go boxes filled with goodies.

"Ok Jennifer, you and Jonathan have plenty to eat tonight. And the top layer of the cake is for ya'll as well. And we boxed up everything and if you will give me your keys, we will load it all up".

"Certainly".

She handed her key to Susan and sat on the couch a little longer.

A few minutes later she came back in.

"Ok, you're all packed up".

"Thank you so much! This was so lovely!"

"You're so welcome! Now, doctor's orders, you are not allowed to carry the stuff in. Put that handsome husband of yours to work".

"Oh don't worry. I intend to".

They shared a hug and then Jennifer headed home.

***Willow Pond***

She pulled up and parked. Jonathan came out and met her.

"Hi, have a good time?"

She threw her arms around his neck.

"You are sneaky and full of tricks and I love you very much".

She kissed him a few times.

"Dr's orders, darling. You and Max are the only ones allowed to unload the car".

"We will happily oblige".

They started to carry in the packages up to the nursery.

At the very end, Jonathan carried the glider in.

He carried it up the stairs to the nursery and then she sat in it and unpacked each box and showed him everything.

"We need to wash all this stuff before the kid wears it. So, we should probably organize it somehow first".

They separated everything by sizes and he put it all away in the dresser they were temporarily keeping in the nursery.

They had also been given a swing, a mamaroo, and a jumperoo.

"We really cleaned up".

"Yeah, we did. I've been crossing stuff off the registry, and I think there are only a few things left".

He started putting all the trash in a trash bag.

"Well, I think I'm going to go change out of this dress".

"No, not just yet. Max is putting the finishing touches on our project".

"Oh. Well alright".

"He and I were going to order a pizza for dinner. What kind do you want?"

"Well, Susan sent home boxes of leftover food just for you two".

"Well, let's eat that instead".

"You and Max finish the project, and I'll go get everything set up".

She kissed him and headed downstairs.

She had everything on plates when they came in.

"Ok, we have chicken salad on croissants, grapes, strawberries and pineapple, cucumbers, broccoli florets, and carrots, and fresh squeezed beet juice. Plus, there's cake in the fridge".

Max and Jonathan looked at each other.

"Pizza", they said in unison.

Jennifer polished off the chicken salad and croissants while they were figuring out what to order.

"Darling, will you add a small meat lover's for me, please?"

"Yes, of course".

After they ordered, they went upstairs and showed her the surprise.

"Ok, eyes closed. Just a few more steps".

He got her into position.

"Ok open."

As soon as she did, she knew exactly what it was. She looked at it, and then looked back at him, and then burst into tears.


	43. Chapter 43

"This is the crib you were in as a baby. Your father shipped it to me, and Max and I sanded it and painted it. I thought I had picked up plain white at the paint store, but it's actually a sparkly white. The mattress is new and so are the ball bearings. And, we bought a bassinette and put that together as well".

"I love it! Great job, darling".

She hugged him and kissed him.

"You too, Max".

She went and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, so let's go into the nursery and plan where we want the crib."

They hemmed and hawed for several moments, and then finally decided on putting it against the wall across from the windows.

"Darling, if it's a girl, I want her monogram on the wall above her crib. And if it's a boy, I want to do the room in a sailboat theme".

"I like those ideas. Do you want us to paint the furniture?"

"Yes, but not just yet. Sparkly silver if it's a girl. White if it's a boy".

Jonathan and Max brought the crib in and put it against the wall.

"Darling, we need to get blackout curtains. I want our kid to get used to sleeping in complete darkness, so they will sleep longer".

"We can do whatever you want, I promise".

They headed to the bedroom and she showed him where to put the bassinette.

"Oh, and we got this thing at the shower today-it attaches to the bed so the baby sleeps right next to you".

"Sounds interesting".

"I think it's supposed to be helpful for feedings and such".

She kicked her shoes off and sat down on the bed.

"Darling, do you think the meat lover's pizza would be good if I added sliced pickles and a thin layer of peanut butter to it?"

"No, I do not".

Their pizzas arrived so she went to change while Jonathan and Max went downstairs to eat.

She came down and joined them a few minutes later. Jennifer had one plate of pizza and one plate with a scoop of peanut butter and several pickles on it.

After they were finished eating, she and Jonathan headed to the couch to watch a movie.

Jonathan got really into the movie, but Jennifer's mind was very, very far away.

She decided that she wanted to do something special but she would need a little help.

They headed to bed after the movie and he gave her a nice long shoulder rub.

"Darling, tomorrow we have Lamaze at 6. It's our first one, so we can't be late".

"We won't".

"We have it every night this week".

"Why?"

"It's supposed to help me remember to breathe when I'm in active labor. And when the contractions start, you will know how to time me, and how to tell when I am transitioning".

She fell asleep while he massaged her, so when he was through, he covered her with the blanket, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, I love you".

He kissed her gently, and then reached up and turned out the light.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 5 to go to the bathroom and then came back to bed.

She fell back asleep with ease and slept till his alarm went off.

They had breakfast together and then she went back upstairs to bed.

On his way to the office, Jonathan called Susan.

"Hello, this is Dr. Kendall".

"Hi, it's Jonathan. I've noticed that Jennifer is sleeping a whole lot more and that's not like her. She wasn't like this before pregnancy and she wasn't like this even last week. Do you think something is going on?"

"Yes, she's pregnant, Jonathan. That's all this is. And more power to her, because in a few short weeks, you two aren't going to be getting a whole lot of sleep, so bank up now".

"Got it. Thanks for your expertise".

He hung up and continued to the office.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer slept till 10, and then woke up and took a shower.

When she got out, she made a phone call.

"Hi. I have a secret project that I want to do, and I need your help. Now, the emphasis here is secret…. Nobody but you and I can know this is happening. Here's what I want…."

After her phone call was over, she got dressed and went downstairs.

She worked on her latest article till about 2, and then took a nap.

Jonathan woke her up when he got home at 5 so they could have dinner.

After dinner, they headed to their first Lamaze class.

"Darling, we are supposed to bring pillows with us. And grab that yoga mat. Now, let me fill my water bottle, and I'll meet you in the car".

She filled her water bottle and then grabbed a tote bag with a notebook and several pens. She put a couple snacks in there as well.

She came and climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up.

He laced his fingers through hers as they drove, and she helped him find the place.

After a great first class, they stopped for ice cream on the way home.

When they came in the house, Jennifer was so tired she headed straight to bed. Jonathan and Max stayed up to watch a game on tv.

"Have a good class, Mr. H.?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I just hope I can keep my cool and remember everything when the time comes".

"I'm sure you will. You will be the best daddy, Mr. H. I just know it".

"I can only hope to be somewhere around ½ the dad you've been to me. If I can make it that far, I'm doing good".

"That's very kind of you to say, Mr. H. But look at what I had to work with. Underneath all your boyhood pranks and tough guy exterior, you were-you are-a good person. You get to mold this kid from the very beginning. I didn't get to do that. I had to polish what I was given".

They chatted for a little longer and then Jonathan headed to bed.

Jennifer had gotten up to go to the bathroom and was just coming back to bed when he came in.

"Feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just had to pee".

He changed clothes and climbed into bed next to her.

She nestled into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her.

"How many weeks are we, darling?"

"32. Measuring 34".

She drifted off to sleep, but he wasn't able to turn his mind off at all.

***5 weeks later***

Jennifer was now 38 weeks. They had finished Lamaze, finished their new parent's class, and taken the hospital tour. Jennifer had packed a bag for her and a bag for the baby, and had picked up a few extra bags so they could bring stuff home.

She and Jonathan were going out to dinner tonight, one last date night before the baby came.

On their way home, she spotted something on the side of the road.

"Jonathan, can we pull over? I want to see what that is".

He pulled over and she walked back in the shoulder.

It was a tiny little puppy in a cardboard box.

She immediately picked it up and carried it back to the car.

"Darling, it's a puppy. It was abandoned out here. We have to take it home and care for it, we can't abandon it to".

"Sure."

They headed to the store and got him some puppy food and a dog bed and a collar and some toys.

"Tomorrow, I will take you to the vet and have them check you out from head to toe. And when we get home, I'll give you the best bath you've ever had".

She was kissing its nose and loving on it.

"What do you want to name it?"

"How about Freeway? I mean, we found it on the freeway".

"Sounds good to me, if it's a boy. What if it's a girl?"

She turned the overhead light on and held it up.

"It's not".

They got home and she took him to the sink to bathe him.

She got him all dried off and he ate some food as long as she held the bowl in her lap.

When they were ready for bed, she took him upstairs with them and put him in his dog bed.

He yelped and yelped and cried, until she put the dog bed in the bassinette. He slept all night long in the bassinette.

Jennifer slept till 5, when she woke up to pee.

She felt something strange during the process and was very concerned.

She came back to bed.

"Jonathan….Jonathan…"

"Darling, we can't. The baby…."

"No, not that. Wake up, I think we need to call Susan".

He sat up and turned the light on.

"Everything ok?"

"I think my cerclage is coming out on its own. Will you call her and ask her if it's supposed to do that?"

"Yeah, I will".

He called her and got her answering machine. He listened to the instructions and paged her.

As soon as she got it, she returned the page. He picked up the phone as soon as it rang.

"Hi, sorry to bother you. Jennifer was going to the bathroom, and she said she thinks her cerclage is coming out. She wants to know if that's normal".

"Not really, but I was going to take it out today at her appointment anyways. If she can get dressed and meet me at the office, I can examine her now".

"We'll see you there in a few minutes".

They got up and got dressed and after taking the puppy downstairs and leaving a note for Max, headed to the office.

She opened the door for them.

"Hi, thanks for meeting us. Sorry to have woken you up".

"That's ok. I would rather check you out and it be nothing than not and it be something".

They went into an exam room.

"Ok, disrobe and put the gown on and lay on the table".

Jennifer did as she was told and Susan turned a bright light on and took a look.

"Yes, you are right, it's coming out. So, I'm going to spray some numbing stuff on you and then take it out as gently as possible".

Jennifer reached for Jonathan's hand and he stood up and grabbed it.

After she was completely numb, Susan removed the stitches in pieces. Jennifer never felt a thing.

"It's a good thing you felt that. You're dilated about 2 cm. If you hadn't felt it, it could have been very painful if it kept trying to open on its own. And while you are numb, I went ahead and stripped your membranes. So all that's left is the mucus plug. Every time you go to the bathroom from now on, look for it. Until that's removed, your water won't break".

She went ahead and did the rest of Jennifer's exam so she wouldn't have to come back.

"Bag packed?"

"Yes. Mine and the baby's".

"Perfect. Car seat installed?"

"That's on Jonathan's honey-do list for tonight".

"Ok, great. Now, unless you go into labor before then, I want to see you back next week. And between now and then, I want you to rest, rest, rest. Keep doing your walking, that will help you dilate and get the baby into position, but other than that, rest, rest, rest. And not to stick my nose into your business-now that you are dilated 2 cm, no more sex till 6 weeks after the baby is born".

"Thank you".

"Now today, you might feel a little pain, but nothing like you did when you got the cerclage. So, if it's like that, call me."

They headed home and Jennifer headed upstairs to change clothes.

Jonathan went to the kitchen and started the coffee.

"Mr. H., what happened? Is Mrs. H. alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. The medical procedure she had back before we got married, when they put her on bedrest, undid itself. So we went and got her checked out. Do me a favor and keep an eye on her today? I have to go to the office but I'll be home as soon as I can. And the puppy will need to be taken out every few hours".

"He's sleeping like a champ right now. I took him out about an hour ago".

Jennifer came in and stood behind Jonathan and scratched his shoulders for a minute.

"Mrs. H., are you hungry? I can make you breakfast if you want".

"I'm pregnant Max, I'm always hungry".

"Darling-"

"I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to snap at you".

"Oh that's ok, Mrs. H. How about waffles?"

"That sounds great, Max".

They sat down and ate breakfast when he got it ready.

"Darling, do me a favor, and maybe start saving your walking for when I get home? Just in case something happens?"

"Alright".

"I have a meeting this morning, but I'll be home as soon as I can".

"Wonderful".

She walked him to the door, and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you, see you tonight".

"I love you too, take it easy ok?"

"As easy as I can".

A few kisses later, she headed to the recliner and he headed to the office.

Around 11, her contact for her secret project called.

"Mrs. Hart? I have found everything you asked for, and I sent it by messenger to your house. It should be there within an hour, and it's still a secret".

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver!"

She hung up the phone and returned to her movie.

Max answered the door when the doorbell rang, and brought her the envelope.

"Thanks, Max".

She opened it and read through it very thoroughly. She grabbed her legal pad and started making a list.

By the time Jonathan got home, she had her mind made up.

He came in the door at 4:30.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi darling".

She got up and came and kissed him.

"Feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just pressure and heaviness".

"Well, let me run change and we can go walking".

"Yay".

She went and filled her water bottle and then met him at the door.

"We're going on a walk Max".

"Ok, Mr. H."

They walked to the privacy gate and took the neighborhood trail and did exactly two laps.

He told her all about his business meeting and the new projects they had lined up.

"Darling, how long can you stay home after the baby is born?"

"Well, I was going to talk to you about that. I figure I will be home all day every day the first 3 weeks. After that, I'll go back for ½ days, and then when you are ready, I was thinking we could hire a nanny to help you out here at home. Not all day, unless you think you need it. And we can hire an overnight nanny to get up with the kid too, if you want".

"If I breastfeed, I'll have to get up to feed the kid anyways".

"Have you decided if you want to breastfeed or not?"

"I want to try. I was reading about it today. Sometimes the mom can't make enough, and sometimes the kid doesn't like it, and sometimes the mom has to feed the baby her milk plus formula as well, so I guess we will find out what we are dealing with when the baby comes".

They walked back to the house and Jennifer sat in the car with Jonathan and read him the instructions so he could install the car seat.

Max came and told them dinner was ready right when they finished.

"I made a special dinner tonight. Grilled steaks, sautéed zucchini with tomatoes and onions, and a chopped salad with all of Mrs. H's favorite veggies".

"You spoil me, Max".

"My pleasure, Mrs. H."

He lit them candles and had everything they needed on the table.

Jennifer declared it to be the best steak she had ever eaten.

Jonathan did the dishes while Jennifer went upstairs to change for bed.

She was walking back through the bathroom when she felt it.

As soon as she realized what it was, the pain hit her and was so intense that she had to hold on to the wall.

She staggered out to the top of the stairs.

"Jonathan! Jonathan!"

"Yeah, baby, what is it?"

"My water broke".


	44. Chapter 44

"Ok, I'm coming to help you".

She slowly made her way back to the bedroom and changed into a new pair of underwear and pants. Jonathan grabbed their bags and she grabbed her pillow.

He helped her down the stairs while Max pulled the car around.

He helped her into the passenger seat and then slid into the driver's seat.

She grabbed the car phone and called Susan.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jennifer. My water broke. We are headed to the hospital".

"Ok perfect. I'll meet you there. How far along are your contractions?"

"I've only had one….. scratch that, I've had 2. They're about 6 minutes apart".

"Wonderful. I'll see you in a few minutes".

She hung up and then dialed her father.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pa. It's Jennifer. It's time. Jonathan and I are headed to the hospital".

"I will be on the next flight, sweetheart. I love you".

"I love you too. If you can't get a flight, call the house and talk to Max. Tell him to call Jack and ask Jack to fly out and get you".

"Don't you worry about me, sweetheart. Just bring my grandchild into the world safely, alright?"

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here".

"Sounds good".

Jonathan pulled them up to the front and helped her inside.

The nurses came with a wheelchair while he ran to park the car.

By the time he got back, she was almost checked in and was in the middle of another contraction.

They got Jennifer into a room and the nurse helped her get settled.

She changed into her gown and got into bed and the nurse checked her.

"You are at 3 ½ cm. Moving in the right direction. Your cervix is pretty red though. Ok, you can relax. Dr. Kendall will come in as soon as she gets here".

She laid back and Jonathan climbed in the bed with her.

He held her hand and helped her breathe through a contraction, and rubbed her back for her after it was over.

Susan came in a few minutes later.

"Ok, so the nurse tells me you are 3 ½ cm dilated. When your water broke, was it a trickle or a big gush?"

"Big, big gush. Soaked my pants".

"Ok good. That means you probably don't have any left so things will progress at a much faster rate. Are you interested in an epidural?"

She nodded her head very fast.

"Ok. When you get to 5 cm, you can have one. If you are feeling up to it, you can walk up and down the halls, but stay on this floor".

She strapped a fetal monitor to Jennifer's stomach and attached a contraction monitor to it.

"Jonathan, if you want to come look at this, this print out will show you when she's going to have a contraction. If she's going to have on, there will be a curve. It should appear about a minute before the contraction actually hits her".

"That's pretty neat".

"Ok, push the nurse button if you need me. I will page the anesthesiologist. Ice chips only, no food or liquids. I'll be back to check you in a minute. Jonathan, she needs her space, so I'll order a bed for you".

"Thanks, Susan".

Jennifer tried to rest between contractions but it was very hard. Jonathan stayed right by her side, holding her hand.

Max showed up around 10.

"Hey, you ain't had this kid yet?"

"Working on it, Max".

"Mr. H., what's this thing?"

"That tells us if she's having a contraction, about a minute before she actually does. If she's going to there will be a slight curve".

"That's pretty neat".

Jennifer started to feel a contraction so she started her breathing.

Jonathan did it with her and she squeezed his hand.

"Great job, darling. You're doing just fine".

For the next hour, the contractions were like clockwork. Then, they got more intense and closer together.

The nurse came in to check her.

"Dr. Kendall got called into the OR. She'll come check on you as soon as she can. Looks like you're at a 6".

"Epidural, please".

"The anesthesiologist is backed up. He'll get here when he can".

Jennifer had a sharp contraction then and squeezed Jonathan's hand so hard it made him gasp.

"She's in a lot of pain. See if you can hurry him up, will ya?"

The next contraction hit and Jennifer started cussing and screaming. She let go of Jonathan's hand and latched onto the bedrail.

Jonathan went to go look at the printout and saw how sharply it had curved.

"Here darling, how about some ice chips?"

"Thank you".

Her next contraction was worse than the last.

"Max, look at the printout. Is it still curving?"

"With all due respect, Mr. H., it ain't pretty".

"What do you mean?"

"She's gonna blow, Mr. H."

Sure enough, Jennifer tossed her cup of ice chips across the room and almost tore her pillow in half.

The anesthesiologist walked in just then.

"Ok, if you can sit up, and if you can hold her hands, this will go much, much faster".

About 10 minutes later, she was feeling much better.

Jonathan picked up the ice chips and found a towel to wipe up the floor while Max went to get her new ones.

"I'm sorry darling. I thought I could take it. I can't".

"It's alright."

The nurse came and checked her and asked her to describe her last few contractions.

"Like the kid was trying to claw its way out of my stomach".

"Yep, that sounds about right. Shouldn't be too much longer now".

She prepped the bed and then left.

Max brought her some more ice chips and then went to get coffee.

Susan came in just as Jennifer was about to push the button for the nurse.

She looked over the printout.

"Oh my goodness, have you had the epi yet?"

"Yes. She had it after the one marked with a purple star".

"Yikes. Ok, let me look. How do you feel?"

"Just a lot of pressure".

"Ok, you're at 10. It's go time. Jonathan, you need to hold her hand. Mr. Brennan, if you were going to go to the waiting room, now is a great time to do that".

"Right. Come get me when it's over, Mr. H."

Susan called for a labor and delivery team and put her gloves on.

"Ok, Jennifer, I need you to focus. When I tell you to push, I want you to push while we count to ten. Just focus on getting to ten, ok?"

One nurse held one leg and Jonathan held the other plus her hand.

She pushed for about 30 minutes.

She was sweaty, tired, and felt like she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Come on, Jennifer. Let's do it again".

"No, no. I changed my mind. I don't want a kid. You love me fat, I'll just stay fat, ok?"

Jonathan chuckled.

"Baby, you are doing amazing. We are so close. Just a couple more pushes, ok? Come on, you can do it, I know you can. Your dad's on his way, you gotta have a kid to show him when he gets here".

She sat up and pushed one more time.

"Great job, Jennifer. I can see the head. Keep pushing, keep pushing".

Finally, at 5:02 a.m., their child was born.

Jonathan cut the cord and Susan handed the baby to the nurses to clean off.

"Jennifer, you have a beautiful baby girl. Great job, mama".

Jennifer was crying and trying to see her.

Jonathan leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, you did amazing".

"I love you too".

He walked over to look at her.

She had a head full of red hair, like Jennifer's. Her eyes were still closed. The weight on the scale read 5 pounds, 10 ounces. She was long, too. Almost 20 inches.

He turned around to tell Jennifer she was beautiful and instead, saw that she had passed out.

"Susan, why is she passed out?"

Just then, her heart monitor started dropping.

"Can I get a crash cart in here, please?"

A nurse came in and escorted Jonathan out, while they worked on Jennifer.

He stepped outside and saw Max.

"Is it over, Mr. H.?"

"Yeah, it's over. We have a baby girl. But Jennifer passed out or something and then her heart rate started to drop and they called more doctors in. I have no idea what's going on".

"It's gonna be ok, Mr. H. She's young, and healthy and strong and she'll be ok".

He and Max stood in the hall for what seemed like forever.

The nurses came out with the baby and let him look at her for a few minutes.

"We are taking her to the nursery".

He nodded.

About 20 minutes later, Susan came out.

"We need your consent to operate on her. She has an infection in her uterus. I had to put her under so that she won't wake up while I operate. I am going to do the best I can to remove the infected tissue and treat the infection, but depending on what I find, I might have to perform a hysterectomy. I need your consent to operate".

"Do whatever you have to do. All I ask is that I can kiss her goodbye".

"Ok, but you literally only have a few seconds".

They brought her out then, and stopped in the hallway long enough for him to kiss her a couple times and whisper to her that he loved her.

"I'll come talk to you in the waiting room when I'm done, I promise".

He and Max went to the waiting room. Max sat while Jonathan paced back and forth.

"Mr. H., want me to call your office and tell them you won't be in?"

"No, that's ok. I'll do it."

He walked over to the phone and called his office.

"Hart Industries, how may I direct your call?"

"Deanne, hey. It's me. Jennifer had the baby, so effective immediately Stanley is in charge. And I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but there were complications, so no visitors, please. Tell Stanley I plan to stay home for at least three weeks, depending on what happens with Jennifer".

"Mr. Hart, can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure".

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. She looks just like her mother".

"Congratulations, Mr. Hart. We are all so happy for you and will keep you all in our thoughts and prayers".

"Thanks, Deanne".

He hung up and went to sit by Max. A few minutes later, he was pacing again.

About an hour later, Susan came out.

"Ok, she's in recovery. They just wheeled her to her room. She's not awake yet. It was endometritis, which is an infection in the uterus. She still has her uterus, but I have to be honest with you, this might make further conception impossible. You can go see her now. She had a reaction to the medicine we gave her, so from now on, she's allergic to penicillin. Jonathan, please hear me when I tell you-the next 24 hours are critical. If she pulls through this, she will be very lucky".

"Thank you, Susan".

"Go see her, Mr. H. I'll wait for Mr. Edwards".

Jonathan went into the room and looked at Jennifer.

She was hooked up to tons of machines, and had oxygen tubes in her nose.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hey, I love you, and I'm right here. You and I have the most beautiful daughter in the whole hospital. She's waiting to meet her mommy."

The sound of the machines pierced the silence.

"You gotta come back to us, baby. You said yourself, you want her to wear bows. I don't have the faintest idea how to get her to wear one. I need you to show me. I need you to show me a lot of things. Darling, I know I haven't been the best husband so far, but I promise to be the best dad I know how. I promise to spoil you and her rotten and to do whatever you want every single day, I just need you to wake up and tell me what that is".

Nothing.

He looked down and found the lever to lower the railing. He lowered it and then scooted his bed over right next to it.

He climbed into his bed and leaned over and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I hope you can feel me. I'm right here, I'm not leaving your side, and I love you more than anything".

A few minutes later, he fell asleep with her, his fingers laced through hers.

***A couple hours later***

Max and Stephen came into Jennifer's room.

Max shook Jonathan's foot till he woke up.

"Mr. Edwards is here".

"Hi".

"Hi son. What happened?"

"She delivered the baby just fine. It's a girl. Then immediately after, she passed out, and then they ushered me out of the room and her doctor had to take her to the OR. She had an infection in her uterus, so they had to get that out. They gave her a medicine and she had an allergic reaction to it. So they said that she should be ok, but that we might not be able to have more kids, and that the next 24 hours are critical".

"Son, take me to see my granddaughter".

He leaned over and kissed Jennifer and then they walked down the hall to the nursery.

"Son, I asked you to walk me down here because I wanted to talk to you away from my daughter, in case she can hear us. She's a fighter. She has a hidden side, that not too many people see, unless you poke her enough times, where she gets feisty. She is young, and healthy, and strong, and she has her mother's genes. She will get through this, just fine".

"I hope so. I can't imagine my life without her".

They stopped outside the nursery and stared at the baby for a minute.

"That face is Suzanne Edwards if I ever saw it".

"Yeah, she looks just like Jennifer to me".

They stood there for a few minutes and then they walked back to Jennifer's room.

As soon as they got there, Jonathan laid down next to her.

"Darling, you have company. Your daddy is here".

Stephen held her hand on the other side, and talked to her for a few minutes.

They spent a long day of talking to her and waiting for her to wake up. Around dinner time, Stephen headed to his hotel.

"Son, I'm going to go find a restaurant that serves dinner somewhere and you are welcome to join me".

"I appreciate it but I want to be here when she wakes up. Thanks though".

"I'm staying at the Hilton, if you need to reach me".

"I will call you if there's any updates. Thanks for coming, I know she'll be excited when she wakes up and sees you".

"I'm excited to see her too. This is a setback, nothing more. Goodnight".

"Goodnight, sir".

Max gave him a ride to the hotel and promised to come right back.

After they were gone, Jonathan laced his fingers through hers again.

"Ok, it's just you and me in here now. Everyone's gone. Don't worry, they will be back. But right now, we're alone. I love you so much, baby, and I need you to open your eyes. I can't wait to hear you say my name again, and hear that gorgeous adorable laugh you have. I love you, I miss you, I'm right here".

Susan came and checked on her.

"Jonathan, you need to rest too. You can't help her if you aren't rested".

"I will. I'm not leaving her side".

Susan checked her vitals.

"Well, the good thing is, based on what I'm seeing, she should be waking up any time now. She hasn't developed a fever, so by now, she probably won't. If you are comfortable with it, I will allow the nurse to bring the baby to her. She can do skin to skin while she sleeps-it's good for her and for the baby".

"Yeah, I'm fine with that, whatever that is".

She called the nursery and asked them to bring Baby Girl Hart to her mother's room.

"Ok, we are going to open her gown a little. And you are going to have to hold the baby on her, but what's going to happen is we are going to take off everything but a diaper from the baby and place her directly on Jennifer's chest, skin to skin. It helps the bonding process start".

They wheeled the baby in and Susan handed her to Jonathan.

"Hey there, princess. Mommy is taking a little nap right now, but hopefully you will help her wake up. Can you do that for me? I'm your daddy by the way. I don't think we formally met before. I'm the guy that's going to buy you your first car, and I'm the one that you come to when you want your allowance. So here's the deal about mommy. She's a little sick right now, but it's ok. She's going to get better. And you better get ready, because when she does, she is going to be all over you, no doubt about it. She is going to love you so much, heck she already does. You are so beautiful".

"Ok, let's get her undressed."

He took the onesie off her and Susan adjusted her gown and then took the baby from him.

They placed her on Jennifer's chest and moved the bed back a little bit.

Jonathan held the baby on Jennifer's chest for about 20 minutes, and then took her back and put her on his own.

Susan promised she would be back to check on Jennifer in the morning.

"Call me if you need me. And don't hesitate to send the baby to the nursery so you can get some rest, ok?"

"Ok".

When they were alone, he looked at the baby.

"Ok, it's time for our first father-daughter talk. Let's start with who is in our family. There's me, the daddy. And there's you, the baby. And then, there's Mommy. There's also Max, your grandpa. We'll get to him later, though. He's pretty cool. He's one of a kind. Let me tell you all about Mommy. She's the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world. Daddy met her in this far away place known as London. And she knocked his socks off, yes she did. And then Daddy and Mommy went on a date. You will learn about that when you are about 45 years old. So anyways, Mommy and Daddy then got on a plane to come to this country, and the plane crashed. Just crashed right into the ocean. But it's ok, Daddy saved Mommy. He put her in a boat, well it was kind of like a boat, and he got her onto an island. And then he built some fires so the coast guard would see them and they got rescued. And then Daddy and Mommy spent a few days recovering, but then Mommy moved back to the far away place again. But then, guess what? Her boss saved the day. He looked at her and said "you have to move to New York". And when she did, Daddy came to visit, and he kissed her and they started dating. Again, when you are 45, I'll explain that part. And then several months later, Daddy got his act together, and bought Mommy a beautiful ring and took her to this big party. She had on a beautiful dress, and he grabbed the microphone and told everyone how beautiful she was on the inside because let's face it, they aren't blind, they can see for themselves how gorgeous she is on the outside. I'm telling you, she's a looker. So then, Daddy got on one knee and asked her to marry him and she said yes. And then we found out you were coming and we were so excited. There's a lot of boring details in there. But the most important part is that you are here now, and we are going to be a family".

He was giving the baby some kisses when he heard it. The most beautiful sound in the whole world.

"Jonathan?"


	45. Chapter 45

"Hi gorgeous. Hang on, let me put her down".

He laid her down on the bed and swaddled her and then put her back in the isolette.

"How are you feeling?"

"Very strange".

He pushed the button for the nurse.

"Can I help you?"

"My wife is awake, can you send the nurse please?"

"Yes sir".

"Jonathan, what happened?"

"Well, you had an infection and you had a reaction to some medicine, so you took a little nap, that's all."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Almost a day, but that's ok".

"I want to hold my baby".

"Let's let the nurse check you out first, ok?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You gave us quite the scare, darling".

"I'm sorry".

"It's ok. You're ok, that's all that matters".

She puckered her lips for a kiss and he happily gave her several.

"Your dad's here, want me to call him?"

She nodded.

He leaned over and grabbed the phone and called him.

"Hi, Jennifer's awake and can't wait to see you".

"On my way".

The nurse came and checked her out.

"I'm going to push some saline through your IV, that should help you wake up some."

"Can I eat something?"

"Maybe in a little bit when you've woken up some. You can hold your baby though".

"Yes, please".

The nurse picked up the baby and handed her to Jennifer.

"Darling, while you were sleeping, Susan and I made it so that you and the baby did skin to skin".

"Oh good, I wanted to do that".

She looked at the nurse.

"Can I breastfeed her?"

"You can try".

She held her and just stared at her for a few minutes.

"You are so beautiful. So, so, beautiful".

"That's because she looks just like you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You think so? I think she has your eyes".

"I think she has your eyes. I think she has your everything".

"Rule number one. We love our daddy with all our heart, punkin. All our heart".

"Darling, we need to pick a name".

"Well, I kind of already picked one. I've been working on a secret project and I hope you don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well, normally I would have done this with you, but I really wanted to do it for you".

"What is it?"

"I had Stanley research as much as he could, and see what he could find out about your birth family."

"I see. What did he find out?"

"A lot, actually. I brought the paperwork with me. Can you bring my bag over here?"

He got up and got her bag and put it on the bed.

She dug out the folder and opened the envelope.

"Ok, so I wanted her to have family names. But I wanted her to have a name that nobody else had. And I wanted your family to be represented and my family to be represented. So, he found out your parent's names and then he found out their parent's names and their parents names. But more importantly, he found out what happened. Now, you don't have to read this if you don't want to. But the gist is that your mom and your grandmother's middle name was Joanna. My mom's first name and my grandmother's first name was Jane. So, I was thinking what if we did part of your grandmother's middle name with part of my grandmother's first name, and I came up with Jana. And then I decided I wanted you to be represented somehow, and I also wanted me to be represented. So that led me to Jana Charlotte, since your middle name is Charles. Your mom's first name was Charlotte. My middle name and my mom's middle name is Suzanne. So, I arrived at Jana Charlotte Suzanne Hart, and I thought we could call her Jana".

"I love that, and I love that you did this. This is incredible".

She handed him the folder.

"What did you come up with for a boy?"

"Well, your father's name was Jason Christopher and your grandfather's name on his side was James Connor. So, I had figured we would carry on the J.C. tradition and he could either have been Jonathan Charles Hart, Jr., or he could have been Jennings Carter Edwards Hart, and we would have called him Jay".

"I love that too".

She held the baby and talked to her while Jonathan read the report from Stanley.

"Did you read all of this?"

"Just their names. I didn't read the part about what happened to your family because I figured it wasn't my place".

"Darling, they are your family too, technically. You could have read it. Hell, I wouldn't have it without you. I wouldn't have any of this without you".

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he read the report.

"Well, it seems as if I had a sister. My parents and my sister and I were in a car accident. I was buckled into my car seat, but my parents and my sister weren't buckled. I was the only one who survived. My grandparents on both sides were already passed away, so to the orphanage I went".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You are not what happened to you. You are you in spite of it and you are my favorite person in the whole world, besides our daughter".

"Darling, I'm telling you right now, you, Jana, and Max, are all the family I need".

He kissed her a few times.

Jana started to whimper.

"You better get used to seeing Daddy kiss Mommy princess. It's his favorite thing to do".

Just then, Max and Stephen came in.

"Hi, Pa!"

"Well, you look so much better than when I saw you a few hours ago".

"I feel better".

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Pa, this is your granddaughter".

She handed Jana to Stephen.

"Well hello there, sweet girl. You are so pretty".

He looked at Jennifer.

"Does she have a name yet?"

"She does. Jennifer can explain that".

"Ok, so I knew that I wanted it to start with a J, and I wanted his family to be represented somehow, our family to be represented somehow. And then I wanted him to be represented and for me to be represented. So, I had an employee at Jonathan's firm investigate him and his birth family, in secret. And I discovered that Jonathan's mother and maternal grandmother both had the middle name Joanna. So, since I wanted it to be unique, I took the first two letters of Grandma Jane's first name and the last two letters of his grandmother's middle name and came up with Jana. I wanted mom to be in there somewhere and I wanted me to be in there somewhere, so that was easy. Suzanne. His mom's first name was Charlotte and Jonathan's middle name is Charles, the male form of Charlotte, so…Charlotte. She is Jana Charlotte Suzanne Hart".

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Good job, sweetheart".

"Max, we didn't get to put you in there, but we still love you just as much and you are definitely her granddad".

"That's ok, Mrs. H. Elmer Maxwell doesn't leave much to work with".

Jennifer and Jonathan cracked up and were laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.

Stephen chimed in.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

After they stopped laughing, they looked at Max.

"We weren't laughing at you Max, honest. Pa, throughout my pregnancy, instead of tossing around possible baby names, we got on a kick where we tossed around impossible names. I would try to find ones that I knew he would hate, and he did the same for me. And Elmer was one of them. So, I guess you were represented after all, Max".

"Now you know why I go by Max".

Stephen looked at the baby.

"Mommy and Daddy are nuts, you know. Absolutely nuts".

He looked at Jennifer.

"Did you pick a boy name the same way?"

"Yes. Jonathan's dad and grandfather were Jason Christopher and James Conner. So I figured we would either go Jonathan Charles Hart, Jr. or we would go Jennings, after you, and Carter after Mom's dad and he would have been Jennings Carter Edwards Hart, and we would have called him Jay".

Stephen looked at the baby.

"One thing you need to know about your mommy is that she loves tradition. You are probably going to be her favorite tradition".

The nurse came and filled out the paperwork for the birth certificate.

"So she was born on November 18 at 5:02 a.m. She weighed 5 pounds 10 ounces and was 20 inches long. Does she have a name?"

"Jana-j-a-n-a Charlotte Suzanne Hart".

She finished asking them questions and then left.

The baby started to really cry, so Stephen gave her back to Jennifer.

She draped a blanket over her chest and tried to get the baby to breastfeed. After a couple tries, she latched on and started to eat.

"Darling, can you hand me that horseshoe shaped pillow, please?"

They wedged the boppy under the baby and Jennifer leaned back and let her eat.

"Ok darling, Jonathan, sweetpea, I'm going to head back to my hotel. I'll come see you tomorrow".

"Thanks, Pa. We love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her cheek and shook hands with Jonathan.

"Pa, what do you want Jana to call you?"

"Well, I have a name in mind. But I'm going to defer to Max and let him pick first".

"I already picked, Mr. Edwards. I'm Pops".

"Wonderful. I will be Poppy".

"Poppy, I like that".

Max stayed a little longer and then said his goodbyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"Say goodnight Pops, see you tomorrow".

He shook her foot and kissed Jennifer on the cheek.

"Mr. H., you coming home tonight?"

"No, I'm staying here with Jennifer and Jana. Would you mind going and picking us up a meal from La Scala?"

"Certainly".

"Chicken Scaloppini with extra artichokes for me, Max, with a garden salad on the side. Lemon Pecan dressing".

"And Chicken Parmesan for me, Max".

"I'll be right back".

Jennifer took the drape off after he left and laid it next to her.

"Darling, do you want her to go to the nursery tonight, or stay in here?"

"I want her in here."

"Good, me too".

She finished feeding her and then pushed the button for the nurse.

When the nurse came in, she handed the baby to Jonathan.

"Hi. Do you mind helping me get up and go to the bathroom?"

"Certainly. Let me get everything you will need in the bathroom".

She showed her how to use everything and then helped her walk in there.

"I feel swollen".

"I was part of your delivery team. You didn't swell as much as you stretched. Sitting on Ice packs will help that".

The nurse helped her up and she poked her head out at Jonathan.

"Darling are you ok if I take a shower?"

"Sure. She's fast asleep".

"I won't be long, I promise".

She took a quick shower and then came out and put her pajamas on.

The nurse brought her an ice pack to sit on and helped her into bed.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not really. I feel sore more than anything".

"Good, good".

"I'm absolutely starving".

"Max should be here soon".

She climbed into bed and he handed her the baby and then got up to change into his pajamas.

As soon as Jana was back in Jennifer's arms, she opened her eyes.

"Oh darling, her eyes are beautiful".

"Are they brown like yours?

"No, they aren't. And they aren't blue like yours either. They are sort of a greenish-gray".

"Does your dad have green eyes?"

"No, he has brown, like me".

Just then, Max came in.

"Max! Jana has your eyes!"

"That's impossible, Mrs. H. My eyes are like a greenish-gray. Ain't nobody else on earth has my eyes".

"Well, your grandchild does. Don't believe me, come see for yourself".

He held the baby while Jonathan and Jennifer ate and talked to her some.

"Now, here's what you need to know. When Mommy says no, go ask Daddy. He'll probably say yes. But if he don't, come see Pops. I'll always say yes".

"Excuse me, when mommy says no, that's final".

"Like I said, come ask Pops".

He kept talking to her about various things and Jennifer was tickled to watch them together.

After they were done eating, Max handed the baby back to Jennifer and told them all goodnight.

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

Jennifer and Jonathan just stared at Jana and talked to her about all kinds of things till she cried to eat again.

Jennifer fed her and got her back to sleep, and then swaddled her and Jonathan put her in the Isolette.

They got comfy in bed as much as they could.

"Darling, I hope you are ok with me having Stanley investigate your family".

"Of course I'm ok. I have looked several times myself and I tried to get the nuns to tell me, but they wouldn't. Stanley is amazing, he found out information that I've been after for years, and I love you for thinking about it. Our daughter's name is so special because we did this".

"I had him do something else too".

"What's that?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure that we weren't overlapping, and it was just you and me and your family and my family represented. So, I had him investigate Elliott. Darling, did you know his real name is Albert Elliott?"

"Yikes".

"I know. And I made sure that none of the names in his family were in our daughter's name".

"Great job, Mommy".

He kissed her a few times.

"Darling, it's important to me to know what happened. Can you tell me?"

"Well, it's like I said. She was born and then you passed out, and then your heartrate started to drop. Fast. So they kicked me out, sent in lots of people and then Susan came to the hallway. And she had me consent to your surgery and she said that you probably had an infection in the uterus. So they let me kiss you goodbye and tell you that I love you, and then they whisked you away. I guess it was a couple hours later that they came and told me you were ok. She said you had an infection like she thought and she cleaned it out. She didn't have to do a hysterectomy like she thought but because of this, you and I might not ever be able to have another child. And she said you had a reaction to penicillin, and can't ever take that again, and that's why you slept so long, because they gave you a sleep medicine to help you recover. So, as soon as they let me, I came in here and held your hand and told you that I loved you and that you needed to come back to us, because I don't have a clue of what to do with a girl without you. And they said the first 24 hours were critical. And it scared me to death. There's not much I can't handle, you know that. But thinking of a life without you hits me in the gut. I don't like that. We just found each other, we can't lose each other yet. And then your dad got here, so I walked him down to see Jana and then we came back and sat with you all day".

"I'm so lucky to have you. And I might be a little biased, but I think we made one absolutely gorgeous daughter".

"I agree".

He kissed her and held her till she fell asleep, and then fell asleep himself.

They slept till Jana woke up, and she fed her again, and changed her diaper and then they all went back to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan got up and went to get them breakfast.

When he came back, Jennifer was feeding Jana.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

"Hi princess, wanna switch?"

"Jonathan!"

"Glad to see you retained your sense of humor, darling".

They ate when Jana was back in the isolette asleep.

Right after they finished, Susan came in.

"Well, you look much better today than you did last night".

"I feel better too".

"Ok, so the serious things-you have an allergy to penicillin. I cannot tell you what to do, but I can tell you this. When we gave you some in the OR, your heart stopped. I cannot recommend that you take it ever again".

"I won't".

"How are you feeling, otherwise?"

"I'm fine. I slept on an ice pack all night and that really helped".

"Good, good. How is she feeding?"

"Perfect. She latches on and goes to town every time".

"Good. Try to switch boobs each time if you can".

"Will that prevent sagging?"

"Um, no. But it will make it so that you sag evenly".

"Got it".

She checked the baby out and declared her to be perfect.

"Does she have a name?"

"Jana. Jana Charlotte Suzanne Hart".

"Beautiful".

"Ok, I will discharge you this afternoon, provided you are still doing well and she passes the seatbelt test. And I want to see her in two weeks, and you in 4".

"Got it".

Jennifer got up and walked around some and packed up their things.

Jonathan called Deanne to tell her that everything was ok and that they were going home.

"No press, please. So far, nobody has caught wind of it".

"You got it, Mr. H."

Jana passed her seatbelt test with flying colors, so they were discharged around 5.

After they got all their stuff together and everyone was in the car, he turned to look at her.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Home".

"You got it".

He drove them home and Max came and helped them all inside.

Jennifer got settled into the recliner with the baby.

Jonathan left a few things for the baby downstairs and took the rest upstairs and then came back down to the living room.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, darling. For the first time in a long time, everything is absolutely, positively perfect".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I agree".

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"I love you, too Mrs. Hart".


End file.
